


You Are A Hero

by Starii



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Devilman (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Battle, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Ghoul Midoriya Izuku, Ghoul Okumura Yukio, Ghouls, Horror, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Poor Kaneki Ken, Retelling, Tearjerker, Violence, exorcists au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 100,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: In a world filled with exorcists, Izuku Midoriya is trying to achieve the impossible dream into becoming one just like his idol, Toshinori Yagi, why is it impossible?Because he's a ghoul, and unlike Exorcists, Ghouls are looked down upon by society due to there nature and are hunted and killed by the organisation known as the CCG, and ghouls never become exorcists. However an encounter with a half ghoul named Kaneki Ken, who saves Izuku in a life or death moment and a demon causes Izuku's to change for the better and somewhat worse.Elsewhere Rin Okumura doesn't have a dream, until he begins shooting out blue flames and learns a family secret regarding him and his brother Yukio, and soon begins his quest to kill his father... Satan.In the city of Tokyo, the stories of Izuku, Kaneki, Rin and a few others begin to intertwine with each other as all three try go about there daily lives and face whatever is ahead of them.These are their stories.





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku prepares for school, but soon meets up with an old acquaintance after a run in with Katsuki and Reiji.

_In a cold night in Yokohama, two young parents worry about the life of their son, who has been afflicted with a serve illness that requires the assistant of a group of people known for dealing with these kinds of situations. They called us to deal with it when nobody else could, we were the last attempts that they had when it came to saving their son. Me, my close partner and son knew of the risks that this case could become if not dealt with right, and we soon arrived in an attempt to save the boy's life._

**_Shiro Fujimoto_ **

The night was thick as the man and woman looked out the window, waiting for the doctors to arrive to save their son. It wasn't like most nights where fog would appear in the streets, or people would be in their homes. The streets were usually busy in these parts of Yokohama, yet it slightly strikes the woman as strange for the streets to be...Quiet tonight. There wasn't a single person on the street for now.

Including the doctors.

"Ugh, this is hopeless waiting for them to come. We should of never went to that mountain." The man complained, moving away from the window as the woman watched. She followed her husband as she looked desperate.

"Honey please, this is our last hope. They have to save him, nobody else could, the doctors, the priests at the church!" The Woman pleaded to her husband. She reached down to her husbands hands and tried to calm him down, but she can tell from his eyes.

He was just as worried about the life of there son more then his wife. She gripped his hand's harder in fear as the man began to sweat.

"If...If they fail, then that means nobody will be able to save our son. He could turn out worse...Or he can even." The Woman didn't want to end her sentence, but her husband knows and it caused him to falter.

"No...That won't happen to our son, we won't allow it. I'm just." He looked and walked away at the Woman as she crossed her arms.

"Your worried because of what those men might do...Right? If they can't save him." She asked, her husband didn't say anything. She walked towards him for comfort. "They do this all the time. They saved countless lives honey, it's their profession and everyone relays on them to save them from those...Monsters that are harming our son. There not going to let him die." She hugged the Man, he finally calmed down as he drew a harsh breath, a breath of fear.

"There going to save him and we'll become a happy family again." She reassured her husband. If the couple stayed by the window then they would of noticed something outside of the quiet street of there neighbourhood.

And that was three figures that happened at the end of the street, who walked towards the house that the couple reside in. They were three men.

The first man had a grey stubble and wore thick glasses that covered his eyes. His hair was grey and he appeared to be smoking a cigar. Next to him was a blonde man with long wavy hair, who was a little younger then the man with grey hair but he also appeared to be middle age. He was smiling, and he didn't wear glasses compared to the man with the grey hair and the last man, who was the youngest of the three and had three moles, two below his left eye and the third by his mouth.

He looked like he was in his early teens and unlike the other two men, who were holding different kinds of equipment rather steadily, his hands were faltering around the doctors bag that he has. Because he was afraid of what he was about to enter with the two men.

The one standing in front, which was the man with grey hair, turned towards the young boy and smiled. "Scared huh?" The man took out his cigar and blew some smoke away from his partners and into the night sky. The men stopped as the boy with moles looked up to the man with grey hair.

He slowly nodded.

"I...I didn't want to say anything. I thought I can be brave and I prepared for a night like this to---Hey, it's alright." The man with Grey Hair threw his cigar on the ground and crushed it. He wasn't going to need it for what was about to happen in a few minutes. He leaned down and grabbed the boy gently by the shoulder, the boy tensed anxiously.

"We'll be with you and making sure it doesn't get to you alright? Remember, your just observing since this is your first real mission." The Man with grey hair reassured the boy with moles as the man with blonde hair looked down at the two.

"Wait, this is his first real mission. What about the one at the mall a few weeks back?" The man asked as the man with Grey Hair turned to the blonde haired man.

"Yeah that was his first demon battle, this is Okumura-kun's first exorcism Yagi-kun, there's a big difference!" The Man with Grey Hair stood up to Yagi and scolded him playfully as Yagi glumfully rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll make sure Okumura-kun is not hurt then while we do this." Yagi smiled as he looked down at Yukio, who was looking around the street in case anyone was going to jump the men.

Or worse, people that are like him.

"Yukio."

Yukio looked up to his father, Shiro Fujimoto and Toshinori Yagi, a close partner of Shiro back when they were teens. "Are you hungry?" He asked as Yukio shook his head.

"No father, I ate a few weeks ago. I'm not going to be hungry again until at least the last day of the month, or the first day of the next month." Yukio reassured Shiro regarding the urges that he has.

The three men then turned towards the house, where the destination of their mission was. "Well then." Shiro broke the silence as the three walked towards the house. "We have someone's kid to save from a cowardly bastard, let's not waste time." The trio soon arrived at the door, where Toshinori quickly knocked on the door. The couple who own the house quickly walked towards the door.

"Thank god, there here." Cried the man as the couple opened the door to see the three men standing in front of them. Toshinori gave a wave to the couple.

"Don't fear, were here!" He reassured the couple as the Woman and Man gasped at who Toshinori was, as he was more noticeable then Shiro, much to the older man's frustration.

After all, it wasn't everyday that he was one of the few exorcists in Japan that has all meister titles with Toshinori almost following behind, having all titles except for Doctor, since he was bad when it came to healing people, but Shiro wasn't the one to brag. "Don't worry, your son is in perfect hands." Shiro also reassured the couple while Yukio went quiet once more. "So tell us, where is your son right now? Is he in an environment where he can't break loose?" Shiro asked as the Couple slowly pointed towards upstairs.

Which was dark as the five looked up from the stairs. Shiro, Toshinori and Yukio even noticed that the top half of the stairs were starting to stain with ice, implying that the environment up there was getting colder, which was unfortunate to the trio. They quickly walked upstairs to see the boy as Shiro, Toshinori and Yukio looked back down at the couple.

"We will try our best to save your son!" Toshinori smiled to give the couple more reassurance, but that just made them worried even more.

"Wait, "Try your best" What if you don't try your best!?" The Man shouted, as Toshinori realised he messed up what he said.

"I'm sorry, what I meant to say was your son is going to be alright, we can assure you." Toshinori began to look serious as the couple, as the Woman calmed down her husband as Toshinori, Shiro and Yukio started to head upstairs to look for the room where the couple's son is.

* * *

"Well that could of gone better. Why is it that you always mess up you're words and scar people were supposed to protect Yagi-kun?" Shiro groaned as Toshinori laughed. Yukio kept on the look out.

Until he started to shiver due to the sudden drop in temperature.

"I can't help it, this work can be stressful, especially if a child's life is on the line. I fear that I might one day...Slip and go out of control." Toshinori told his fear to Shiro.

Only for Shiro to grab his close friend by the shoulder.

"Like that will happen, you've been doing shit like this for years Yagi-kun. This night is just going to be a regular night." Shiro smirked as him and Toshinori looked at each other. "Besides, you got me, and Okumura-kun here, right Yuki?" Shiro turned towards his son...And noticed that he was shivering.

"Father...I think, the demon is near." Yukio told Shrio and Toshinori. The three men stopped, where Shiro looked forward.

And saw the door at the other end of the hall, laced with ice, and the sound of a weak child's breathing could be heard. Shiro straightened his glasses as he looked down at his equipment.

"Were here." Shiro walked forward with Toshinori and Yukio walking behind. Yukio gulped but remained quiet as the three men reached the door to the Boy's room, and Shiro reached the knob as he tried to open it.

Unfortunately the door was too cold for him to twist it, nor can he even open it normally because of the door being frozen. "Frozen, if were thinking about who it is then this could be a dangerous mission." Shiro told the two as the three took a step back, as Shiro prepared to break down the door. "Stand back you two. I'm going to break down this door." Shiro prepared, only for Toshinori to quickly stop him.

"Fujimoto-kun, you'll hurt yourself if you do it that way." Toshinori stopped his partner, and took out something from his satchel, which was a small dagger, which Toshinori used to simply prayed open the door to the child's room. Shiro playfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmph, could of thought of that instead of breaking my shoulder just trying to get through the door." Shiro sighed, the cold breath drawing out of his mouth.

"Maybe your just getting old." Toshinori joked...Only for Shiro to punch him at the back of the head.

"This body still has plenty of youth yet, besides." Shiro walked into the room with Toshinori and Yukio following behind cautiously.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The trio soon reached the centre of the room, where they soon turned towards the bed, where the child should be.

Only to notice that the ropes that were preventing him from moving, have been frozen solid, as was the bed. The room itself is covered entirely in darkness which made it hard for the trio to look around. "It's too dark, Okumura-kun." Shiro faced his son, who gasped.

"Y-Yes?" Yukio responded as Shiro pointed to Yukio's pockets.

"Remember the flashlight you brought to this mission? I think it's about time you put it to good use." Shiro requested as Yukio smiled and quickly brought out the flashlight.

"Sure, it will help us find the boy and we can help it get away from the demon." Yukio nodded merrily as Shiro and Toshinori looked on, happy that Yukio was optimistic despite the somewhat creepy environment that the three were in.

She would of been proud of him if she was still around.

Saving people's lives.

However as Yukio turned on the flashlight.

Shiro and Toshinori's proud faces, quickly turned to that of serious and disgust as they saw something that was behind Yukio. "Okumura-kun, behind us now!" Shiro yelled as Yukio tensed.

He turned, and gasped in horror as he moved back at what was behind him.

It was the boy that the three men were looking for...Only, he had change for the worst due to the demon that was attached to his head until the demon reached his chin. His skin has turned a pale blue and the pyjamas that he was wearing had been frozen into his skin with dried blood being around his arms and legs and spikes shooting out from his shoulders, and that was not mentioning what the demon on his head looked like.

It had a face that matched that of a humans, presumably the boy's face, with spiky tendrils waving around the demon's head. Two in particular are large enough to lift the boy's body from the ground and move around to attack the three exorcists. "Ahh, what a surprise." The demon spoke to the three. It's voice sounded distorted yet deep as Shiro and Toshinori growled in anger over what the demon was doing to it's prisoner.

"If it isn't Toshinori and Fujimoto-kun, have I heard tales about you two, but I never expected that you would come Fujimoto-kun. You're a paladin after all, this makes it even more exciting! And just in time too...As I have finally manifested thanks to this stupid boy!" The Demon gloated before looking down at Yukio, who hid behind his father.

"And what's that? You brought me a target that I can easily kill? How charming." The demon smiled from it's head as the child it was holding prisoner flinched in pain. Shiro took out a gun and aimed at the demon's head.

"The only target here is you." Shiro countered back before firing at the demon, causing him to jump back and growled as it began to charge it's ice tendrils towards the three. Shiro and Toshinori dodged with ease while Yukio pushed himself back for safety as Toshinori took his sharp long yellow blade and shot a yellowish flame it into the demon's head before he and Shiro landed at the corner of the room.

"If we can just remove the head, we can save the boy and get him out of this room and exorcise the demon." Toshinori told his plan to Shiro, who nodded.

"Great plan, just one problem." Shiro looked around and noticed that Yukio was at the other side of the room as the demon approached him. "The demon is going to attack Yukio!" Shiro pointed out as he and Toshinori moved forward.

"Not if I can save him." Toshinori reassured Shiro as he charged more quicker then Shiro towards Yukio and demon.

Who aimed one of his spikes towards Yukio who gasped as he tried to move away from it. "Heh, your supposed to be Fujimoto-kun's protege?" The Demon asked as Yukio remained quiet, as the demon shook his head. "Look at you, your such a coward. You can't even do something to defend yourself."

It's spike moved towards Yukio's cheek as the boy was too paralysed to move, not even when the spike touched his cheek, he only flinched when it moved it's spike into Yukio's cheek until it draw blood, which he then slowly moved down on Yukio's cheek, causing a cut to appear on him. "I guess this is how yo---The demon stopped when a bit of Yukio's blood landed on it's spike.

It gasped in horror when he realised, who's bloodline he has. The blood began to sizzle on the spike. "Y-Your!?" The Demon soon looked down at the spike and realised that it was melting through it like acid, causing him to scream in pain as he moved the spike away from Yukio's cheek, causing the boy to freak out and look down towards his doctors bag.

Which he quickly opened and took out a weapon...A gun, which he aimed at the demon as his hands shook in fear and also from the cold. "Don't you ever hurt me!" Yukio yelled at the demon as he quickly shot into it.

Right into the boy's stomach, instead of the demon's head, as the child screamed in pain. Yukio dropped his gun in horror as Toshinori quickly jumped onto the demon and tried to remove him from the child's head. "GRR!" Toshinori yelled in anger as the demon became dizzy as Yukio looked on.

As the demon, child and Toshinori moved towards the window of the room. The former launched another spike towards Yukio's chest in an attempt to pierce Yukio in a last attempt to gain vengeance, only for Shiro to jump in front of Yukio and chant something quietly under his cold breath.

Causing the spike to bounce off of Shiro and hit the nearest wall, attaching it onto it and causing frost to appear around the spike, and making Toshinori, the child and the demon hang by the window as Shiro and Yukio raced towards the window, with the former reaching his head towards the three. "Yagi-kun!" Shiro called as Toshinori tried to remove the demon from the child's hand while chanting something.

"Grab my hand!" Shiro called as Toshinori finished the chanting, which caused the demon to scream in pain as a bright flash of light quickly touched his head, and caused him to rip himself off from the child's head...And fall to it's death at the bottom of the house as all the spikes that it had, including the one that was attached to the wall, let go and began to rot and decay, exposing skin and muscle from under the spikes, as did the ice demon itself as Toshinori grabbed the child and launched himself towards Shiro and Yukio and grabbed the former's hand, causing the priest to smirk as he lifted Toshinori and the boy upwards back into the child's bedroom.

Yukio looked down and watched as the demon died, smoke, ash and frost moved up from the air which attracted people who were walking nearby to turn towards the slow sounds of a demon dying.

They walked towards the fence of the backyard from where the demon laid dying and were able to catch the few of the monster. Some gasped in horror, some were intrigued and some were excited in seeing another one of those monstrous demons dying which meant that Tokyo would have one less monster to worry about.

The demon, drew it's final breath towards Yukio which caused the boy to cringe in disgust. "I know who you are...And you can't escape from one day joining _him_. You and your brother, will embrace who you really are." The demon gave off a smile...As it died. It's remains turning into nothing but blue dust as it blew away into the night sky. Yukio, Shiro and Toshinori moved back away from the backyard and the crowd of people that were looking in from the battle.

"Oh my god, is that Yagi-kun!?" One woman cried out.

"It is, he killed that demon with Fujimoto-kun, those two are heroes!" A man yelled merrily, followed by other compliments and cheerful shouting coming from the crowd of people who praised Shiro, Toshinori and Yukio for there efforts that they did tonight.

But inside the child's room, it was a different story all together.

"The boy is he alright?" Shiro asked as Toshinori, Yukio and Shiro looked down at the boy...And became horrified at the results of there exorcism.

Yukio especially over the state that the boy was in. "He's..." Yukio couldn't say, he turned away from looking at the Boy's corpse. The boy's head had been chewed off, presumably by the ice demon with only his jaw remaining. There were also some gunshot wounds coming from his stomach that were done by Yukio earlier as Shiro clenched his fists in anger while Yukio put away his gun.

"It's...Not your fault." Shiro lifted his hand towards Yukio, who was trying his best not to cry over what happened. Toshinori however, was already crying over what happened. He looked at the boy's bed covers and walked towards them, where he grabbed and removed it from the bed before moving back towards the boy's corpse.

Where he placed it over what remained of the boy as Shiro approached his son and hugged him...Which made Yukio finally break down as he hugged his father back. Toshinori meanwhile leaned down at the boy and did a silent prayer to him.

Before hearing the sounds of frantic footsteps that were heading to the bedroom. By the time he turned, he saw the parents standing by the doorway of their son's room. They were both looking down at where their son was, and knew exactly what was under the cover.

The husband and wife were almost at tears as the husband held his mouth closed, while the wife slowly turned towards Toshinori, Shiro and Yukio. "N-no..." She didn't want to accept what had happened as tears moved down her face, but what Shiro said next forced her to accept the awful reality of her situation, and make Shiro and Toshinori face the reality, that this was their first mission that they have failed.

"Were sorry...We...Couldn't save him." Shiro faltered a bit, while he simply looked angry, the tone of his voice implied that he was...Shaken by what had happened tonight as well.

Yukio looked down at the cover that was slowly being stained by the boy's blood, he knew that even through his father's reassurance.

He was the one at fault for letting that boy die.

* * *

"Did you get anything?" Asked a cameraman to an annoyed news reporter, who was busy face palming in annoyance as the crowd of people around the house began to move away and eventually left the scene of the battle as they realised that the battle was over and it was fairly obvious that Toshinori, Shiro and Yukio were going to wait until the crowd, and news reporters like her, were going to clear away and leave before they would leave the house.

"Obviously not, they haven't left the house yet. All I keep hearing is people crying from the living room." The News Reporter...Reported to her cameraman.

"Wait, do you think something went wrong at the exorcism?" The Cameraman asked as the News Reporter moved towards her co-worker.

"I...Actually don't know, why else would people in that house be crying. I don't think it's happy crying either, and I can't hear anything from within the house." The reporter sounded quiet. "Do we even know that this is an exorcism?" She wondered as the Cameraman shrugged.

"Well we did see a large crowd of people and a demon dying in this homeowner's backyard, so something was happening here." The Cameraman prepared to start recording.

"Are you still sure you want to report on this? We don't know the basis of the story yet?" The Cameraman questioned as the Reporter shrugged.

"Well we need a story for tomorrow's broadcast, so let's just say that the demon was haunting this family and continue after that. Besides we know that Fujimoto-kun and Yagi-kun were reported on the scene so this story will quickly get popular once there name is mentioned." The reporter prepared herself for going live. "It's either a demon or a ghoul, but then again, ghouls don't shrivel up and die." She continued. "Even though that would be an entertaining way for those cannibal bastards to die. Ugh, just hearing about those horror story's make me want to vomit." She continued to complain as the cameraman began to hold up five of his fingers.

"Were starting in five seconds." The Cameraman warned as the Reporter finished getting ready and as her co-worker began to record her. She began to report what had happened at the house.

_"A simple night at this family home has turned to a night involving a demon and a family's lives being in danger. Had it not been from the intervention of Father Shiro Fujimoto and his close confidant, father Yagi Toshinori, the family would of been dead, at least, we know it's a family due to a child's swing set being found at the family's backyard. The two exorcists were presumably called by the family to deal with this demon, which it is rumoured to have been related to ice. But don't fear, the two exorcists have managed to kill the demon and saved the family's lives, even though it cost the family's window which the demon had reportedly broke through while trying to make a desperate attempt to escape the two exorcists._

_But in the end, nobody got hurt and once again Exorcists prove themselves to be heroes when protecting Tokyo from monsters like Demons, but unfortunately not ghouls, as we have the CCG to thank for that!"_

A young boy sat in his bedroom as the morning sky began to fill his room that was filled with merchandise related to Toshinori Yagi. He smiled at the video that he was watching, which was the news report of an ice demon attacking a family in Yokohama. He was happy that Toshinori had managed to save another persons life and turned off the video soon after, what he had saw just now had already made his day, despite Toshinori not being in the video. His name simply being mentioned made the boy excited to go through with his day.

And almost forget the trouble he has to go through to avoid...Getting caught.

Izuku Midoriya, looked down at his hands which slightly tensed, but he had managed to control himself as he moved out from his bed. _"Today's going to be another regular day at school."_ Izuku lied to himself, his time at Junior High School was almost over for him and soon he'll graduate. As he stood up from his bed and stretched, he thought about his future.

And how he wishes to have a future that was similar to Shiro and Toshinori's.

He looked up at a poster of Toshinori and smiled, for he wanted to be an exorcist just like him.

But unfortunately...Because of what he is, he could never become an exorcist.

Izuku shook his head, remembering that he can never let go of his dreams, he can if he puts in his efforts hard enough. He turned and quickly left the room to get ready for school.

A few minutes later, he came downstairs to smell the wonderful sound of his mother Inko making some meat for him as he reached the doorway to the kitchen. "Morning mama, are you mak---IZUKU!?" Inko suddenly freaked out which surprised Izuku, and made him concerned with what was wrong with Inko.

"What, what's wrong!?" He asked Inko who pointed towards a clock from behind Izuku, when he turned, his concerned face turned to that of terror. It was half eight, school was going to start in half an hour, and it was a long way to get to Izuku's junior high school. He won't make it on time if he stays here too long. He started to freak out as Inko quickly approached him with a small box, which was Izuku's lunch.

"Ahh, i'm going to be late!" He cried out as Inko quickly gave him his lunch.

"Here, I made you a burger that you can eat, but please eat it quickly without anyone finding out!" Inko hastily reminded Izuku as he nodded and raced towards the sink to quickly brush his teeth.

After spitting past the sink, Izuku quickly grabbed his bag and raced towards the front door where he quickly put on his shoes as Inko soon joined him. Before he left, he took a few seconds to turn to his mother and give a slight bow to her. "Thank you for the burger mama." Izuku thanked his mother before opening and running through the door and down the path of his apartment complex as Inko looked on, she waved goodbye to Izuku cheerfully.

"Have fun Izuku-kun. Remember that graduation is just around the corner!" Inko yelled at her son merrily as she watched him go down the stairs of the complex at the end of the hall and soon left her view. She was happy for her son as she left for school.

But on the inside, she felt different, a sense of worry that something was going to go wrong. Inko had always had this worry when she watched her son leave for school everyday, and she also had this worry when her husband left abroad for work, they were both the same thing. It was a worry that the two of them would be found out...Of who they are and getting caught and taken away by the CCG.

Inko often had these worrying fantasies of her husband or son being found out as a ghoul, and she would have to watch as there dragged away from her as she also get's taken away to get punished. She knew how the CCG acts and them taken a ghoul away back to their headquarters is just as bad as them getting killed upon being discovered by an agent.

It scares Inko everyday, these, fantasies, her life has always been filled with worry, not helped by her sons dream of wanting to become an exorcist, despite supporting her son's dream every time he talks about it...

She knows in the end, with what she and Izuku are.

It was impossible.

Inko slowly turned away from the hall and reentered her apartment quietly, becoming sad that one day, her son will have to face reality.

Which will probably be soon once he graduates from school.

* * *

Izuku was still in a rush to get to school, he ran as fast as he could through the busy streets of Saitama, with the only thing being on his mind was the thought of getting scolded by his teacher for being late for the first time in Junior High, and this was just before the end of his last year too, Izuku was never late.

And he wasn't going to be today, even if his thoughts thought otherwise. _"I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late."_ Izuku frantically thought as he stopped a few times, mainly so he can cross a few roads which serve as his sort cuts to get to Aldera. The junior high school that he goes too.

Eventually however, after crossing a few busy streets. Izuku soon went down a path that was devoid of people. He liked going down this small path, as he often passes by a small cafe when walking down here. He always loved the smell of the fresh coffee that was made at the cafe, which he felt right now as he walked past it. He smiled as it helped him made his day even more brighter then it already was thanks to the video of Toshinori and Shiro.

However, Izuku soon stopped when he stopped in front of a vacant lot, at the back of it was a small tunnel that he often uses to take shortcuts to Aldera, which he should take if he wants to reach it on time.

 _"This vacant lot always surprises me. I always keep forgetting about it when I walk by here."_ Izuku thought as he slowly stepped into the lot to look around, in case _he_ was around.

However after taken a few steps into the lot, he heard a familiar hissing sound, a hiss of anger. "Deku..." Called a deep scathing voice from the corner of the lot. Izuku quickly turned, only to have a book thrown at him, causing Izuku to yelp.

"Ahh!"

"Why the hell are you here. Are you deciding to skip class!?"

Izuku fell onto the ground as he clutched the book with his hands, he shook a few times before looking at book in question. _"The Book of Ezra?"_ He must of bought it recently, he was referring to the boy that stood in front of Izuku, holding out his hand. When Izuku looked at the boy, he gave him a scornful look as he growled at him.

"The book, hand it over now!" Katsuki Bakugou demanded, as Izuku complied, only for Katsuki to surprise him by snatching the book out of his hands. "Don't ever touch my books Deku. I don't want them ripped up by a shithead like you." Katsuki warned as Izuku stood up.

"Kacchan, why are you even here? School is supposed to be starting soon, shouldn't you be at Aldera by now?" Izuku asked as Katsuki turned back to Izuku as he reached his schoolbag.

"Dumbass, is every clock in your shitty apartment messed up? School doesn't start for another forty minutes." Katsuki pointed out. "I would show you my phone, but i'm not letting an idiot like you see it Deku." Katsuki leaned down to put away the book of Ezra.

"Oh, so your just here practising verses?" Izuku wondered as he stood from where he's at. Katsuki simply ignored him as he tried to leave the park.

Only for an arrow to shoot straight past him and towards a pigeon near the boy's. The arrow unfortunately struck right through the pigeon as it screamed in pain, before falling over. Izuku gasped in horror while Katsuki stopped at his track, surprised over the sudden appearance of the arrow. "Wh-What the fuck!?" Katsuki blurted out.

As a crossbow was aimed straight at his forehead by a man who was wearing more formal clothing then the school uniforms that Izuku and Katsuki were wearing, such as a flannel shirt with a jacket over it and some plain looking pants. "Oh, I guess I missed hitting the smart ass delinquent." The boy, Reiji Shiritori spoke as he moved his crossbow over to his head as he and three of his friends stared directly at Katsuki, who was still reeling from the sudden appearance of the arrow.

"What's wrong Bakugou-san, scared of a simple arrow?" Reiji taunted Katsuki, which quickly caused him to stop being phased and shouted back at Reiji and his friends while they were laughing. "Fuck off Shiritori, don't you have a job or something you drop out?" Katsuki countered as Reiji and his friends stopped laughing.

"As a matter of fact, i've been busy preparing myself for the True Cross Entrance Exams. They say there hard to get in, unless you bribe a few people here and there." Reiji gloated. "Why, are you planning to show me off and get through the hard way Bakugou-san?" Reiji moved closer as Katsuki continued to stare him down. He was not afraid of Reiji threatening him unlike Izuku, who was standing nearby.

Which Reiji soon noticed.

"What about you Deku?" Reiji also liked to call Izuku by that nickname. "Are you smart enough to pass an exam like that, or aren't you going to that creepy school with the ghosts?" Reiji asked as Izuku had trouble coming up with a response.

"Well, not really, i'm just going to a more normal high school once I finish Aldera." Izuku tried to keep a happy face, even though he was fearful of what could happen between the three.

Reiji looked back down at Katsuki. "Hmm, you going with your boyfriend Bakugou-san? Since I don't see someone like you entering an academy like True Cross?" Reiji snickered as he moved his hand towards Katsuki's shoulder.

Only for him to slap it away from him. "Fuck you, i'm applying for Yuuei Academy. They have better classes there then the shitty ones in True Cross, unlike the academy there, they care more about teaching the Pages in one class instead of shoving them all in a Cram School." Katsuki fought back as Reiji as he smirked. "Yeah that's right, i'm planning to become an exorcist unlike you and your friends." Katsuki then looked at Izuku.

"But he's not." Katsuki pointed at Izuku, who looked sad. "Kacchan, I can become one lik---No you can't so shut the fuck up Deku." Katsuki interrupted before turning back towards Reiji.

"Besides, I don't want to walk around that academy only to learn I have to share a class with a nerd like you. I'm only in this to become a Paladin, when Fujimoto drops dead one day!" Katsuki gloated as Reiji's friend quickly took offence to what he said.

"Ugh, he's really asking it not Shiritori-kun, should we beat him and his lackey up for you?" One of Reiji's friends asked Reiji, only for Katsuki to yell at them.

"Hey for the last time, that piece of shit Deku isn't my friend!" Katsuki called back as Izuku took a few feet away, he was scared that Reiji was going to target him next.

"No." Reiji raised his hands to prevent his friends from reaching Katsuki. "Maybe piercing this fucker and his friends will be more better then beaten them to a pulp, like that pi---" But before Reiji could finish, he was quickly punched in the face by Katsuki, who turned and walked away towards Izuku, pushing him to the side in the process as he walked towards the tunnel at the back of the lot.

"You shouldn't also have killed that pigeon anyway. It didn't deserve to die from a shitty nerd like you, you should be the one that died instead." Katsuki told off Reiji as he friends moved around him to help him up. Izuku watched from the ground. "Kacchan, don't say stuff like that!" Izuku shot up, but Katsuki had once again ignored him, only stopping briefly to look at the pigeon's corpse.

And the arrow that was sticking through it, blood from the pigeon that was surprised with being hit by the force of Reiji's arrow, dripping from the tip and forming a small puddle of blood. Seeing the corpse pissed Katsuki off, because it was a defenceless animal that died for one person's enjoyment. He clenched his fists, as he wanted to go back and finish the job by beating up Reiji to a pulp instead.

But he couldn't, he already took his anger out on Deku, and he especially lost it when he punched Reiji in the face, because that punch felt more satisfying then telling Deku to shut up.

As Katsuki moved away and Reiji and his friends stood up. The former gave a look of anger at Katsuki for punching his face, which was now bleeding thanks to him. He hissed in anger as he took something out of his pocket.

Another arrow.

He wasn't originally going to use it on Katsuki, but since he provoked him, he might as well see if a wannabee Exwire like him would survive an arrow to the back of the neck. Reiji placed the arrow on his crossbow as his friends looked on, shocked at what he's going to do. "Shiritori-kun, are you sure that's wise, that kids around your age!" A friend pointed out as Reiji aimed at Katsuki, only for Izuku to stand in front of him.

"He's right, besides, Kacchan doesn't deserve to get hurt, so leave him alone!" Izuku yelled at Reiji, who smirked as he held onto the trigger. Izuku's yelling caused Katsuki to stop by the tunnel and turn towards Izuku.

"Deku, what are yo---

Suddenly, things froze for Katsuki as his heart skipped a beat when he saw Reiji fire an arrow towards Izuku. Midoriya himself had his eyes slowly widen as the arrow moved from the crossbow and towards his face, he knew, from how sharp that the arrow was that it was going to shoot through him, or at least hold an impact to his face. Sweat slowly poured down his face as Izuku stood there, motionless.

He closed his eyes...Even if his face get's disfigured from this, he knew he can't use his, _thing_ to defend himself against someone like Reiji and especially not Katsuki.

Even though he hasn't awakened it yet, his mother warned him never to use it no matter what, or the CCG would find him and take him away from everyone.

From Inko.

From Kacchan.

Kacchan...He was doing this for Katsuki. Izuku closed his eyes, waiting for the arrow to strike his face...

But it didn't.

"Moving up from people Shiritori-san? That's pretty psychopathic coming from you." The dark haired male turned to Reiji, having managed to grab the arrow mid air before it could hit Izuku. He opened his eyes to see the man standing between him and Reiji. The former turned to Izuku as he looked surprised, Katsuki meanwhile continued to stare by the tunnel, breathing heavily after seeing the guy come to Izuku's rescue.

Once he was sure that Izuku was ok, he turned, scoffed and went into the tunnel to go to school, leaving Izuku and the man behind.

"Why are you here Okumura, coming to rescue damsel's like this boy? Don't you have a job?" Reiji taunted as he moved his crossbow away again as Rin Okmura smirked.

"Actually I am going to an interview right now, but unfortunately I seen you messing with people younger then you." Rin referred to Izuku, as he slightly turned to Izuku.

"You ok Midoriya-san?" Rin raised his brow as Izuku quickly spoke.

"Uhh ye---LOOKOUT!" Izuku pointed as Rin was suddenly punched in the stomach by Reiji for revenge.

"Quit bothering me!" Shouted Reiji as Rin fell back near Izuku.

"Grah!" He yelped before landing on the ground as Izuku leaned down to Rin.

"Oh my god, that looked like it hurt!" Izuku held his mouth as Rin stood up and laughed.

"Not really, I felt better punches from better fighters like Shiritori-san!" Rin winked to Izuku before standing up.

"Hey, what are you implying, that i'm weak at fighting?" Reiji growled as Rin held up the arrow.

"Why else are you using a crossbow with no arrows? By the way..."

Rin quickly broke the arrow that he held in half. "You don't have an arrow anymore." Rin dropped the two piece of arrow onto the ground, before looking at the corpse of the pigeon, as did Izuku. The two looked at each other and nodded. "And judging by that pigeon, you wasted it over nothing." He turned back to Reiji who grew angry.

"You broke my arrow, YOU SONABITCH!" Reiji and his friends charged towards Rin and Izuku as the former rolled his eyes, as he was in a nice suit that he was going to wear for the interview that he was supposed to have in half an hour. He really didn't want to get it ruined, since Yukio bought it for him when he started job hunting, although Rin didn't like to dress formal. His brother wanted him to look nice and clean when it came to job interviews.

As did Shiro, because he and everyone else at the church threatened to serve the worst dish possible if Rin screws these interviews up as punishment.

But still, seeing Izuku worried, made Rin wanting to jump in and save him, and he was going to help him leave here safely no matter what, even if it means getting into fights.

"Midoriya-kun, stay behind me!" Rin ordered as Izuku nodded. 

"R-Right, I wish I was able to help!" Izuku stood behind Rin as he went for Reiji first, dodging his attempts to bash him in the head with the crossbow, instead all Reiji got was a couple of punches in the stomach and chest around before Rin delivered an uppercut that briefly sent Reiji off the ground as he coughed up blood, causing him to land in the ground in pain as Reiji slowly moved up.

He held his throat in pain as he turned to Rin, who continued to fight off Reiji's three other friends. _"What the fuck, how is he able to beat me up like some sort of professional...He's like some sort of demon."_ Reiji theorised as Rin continued to fight to protect Izuku.

Mainly by tripping up one of Reiji's friends, causing him to fall on another friend in the process, the third friend stop trying to get to Rin and Izuku and took a few steps back, but Rin smirked at him and raised his fist. "Want a shot?" He asked.

The bullies instead quickly ran out of the lot in a few seconds flat, carrying the dizzy Reiji away as they yelled in horror. "Get away from us demon. Don't touch us. I don't want to die!" Respectfully as the bullies soon vanished, and Rin bowed to Izuku. "And a schoolboy rescued by yours truly!" Rin bowed to the confused Izuku.

"Thanks for saving me and all, but can I ask you something, and sorry if this comes out as rude and all..." Izuku slightly faltered as Rin looked at him confused.

"Huh, what's wrong, did those punks stole something from you?" Rin raised his brow, but Izuku shook his head.

"Not really, just...Who are you and how did you know my name?" Izuku asked, only for Rin to grab his hair in frustration and bash his head to the ground in frustration, surprising Izuku.

"Oh my god, is your head bleeding!?" Izuku frantically approach Rin, only for him to shot up to Izuku in anger.

"No, i'm angry at you for not knowing who I am, don't you remember. I briefly met you last year at Aldera!" Rin scolded Izuku as he tried to remember the last time he met someone called Rin Okumura...

And that was when he remembered. "Oh!" Izuku clicked his fingers. "You were the guy that did the bakery at the culture festival last year with Kishii-chan." Izuku remembered, he soon smiled at Rin as he smiled back.

"There now you remembered, I didn't have anything else to do and my folks were busy, so I helped out at my class for the duration of the festival with Kishii-chan." Rin explained, before sighing. "Unfortunately she didn't want to be there. She wanted to check out the spookier stalls, in fact she talked about stuff like urban legends and the like that I got bored easily." Rin sighed. "I even forgot what I made, but I remembered that you came by the stall a few times to get stuff to eat." Rin pointed out.

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, me and my mom both went to your stall, while I didn't buy anything. My mom did and she said she loved you're cake...Well after a few trips to the bathroom after eating into the cakes, she said she loved them." Izuku said merrily as Rin smirked.

"Good! I put a lot of time and effort into those cakes so go tell you're mom I said thanks the next time you see her." Rin cajoled before Izuku slowly turned towards the dead pigeon, and looking at it in sadness, as did Rin when he looked at it.

Before Izuku and Rin got an idea and turned back towards each other. "Are you thinking the same thing?" Izuku wondered as Rin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's give this pigeon a rightful burial before we leave!"

* * *

A few minutes later and a small pigeon made hole was created thanks to Rin scanning the pigeon's corpse and digging a hole that matched the pigeon's exact size. Izuku was surprised that Rin was able to create such a hole as he held the pigeon's corpse. The arrow that Reiji shot it with had been pulled out and been smashed in half by Rin a few seconds prior.

"Wow Okumura-san, I didn't know you can create a hole like this." Izuku approached the hole and placed the pigeon into the hole as Rin began to bury the pigeon.

"Meh, I had a bit of odd ability's here and there that might surprise you, like my cooking skills." Rin didn't seem to care as he finished burying the pigeon. He looked down on his suit to see if any blood or dirt had gotten onto his interview suit. Fortunately for him their was no dirt, but there was a little bit of blood on his shirt, but he was sure that the person doing the interview won't mind.

At least, he hopes not.

"Your cooking skills aren't bad Okumura-san. I think it's amazing that you know a lot about it at such a young age, have you wanted to be a chef?" Izuku asked as Rin briefly paused.

"Well, to be honest Midoriya-san. I don't really know what my future will be like, my brother Yukio wants to become an exorcist like my dad but i'm just looking for jobs so I can look more independent around him and my dad." He turned to Izuku, who looked sad.

"Oh, I have a problem like that too, my future is uncertain. I want to be an exorcist like your brother...But I don't think i'm cut out for it." Izuku glumly stated but Rin patted him on the back.

"Well go do it then!" Rin suggested. "Nothing's stopping you from trying out those entrance exams that they have at True Cross or Yuuei, or some other exorcist school. There's a lot in Tokyo according to my father, but there so hard to remember that I forgot like half of the names sometimes." Rin spoke as Izuku laughed.

"Thanks for the support Okumura-san, but...I have some sort of health condition and it might be a hindrance in becoming an exorcist." Izuku continued as Rin shrugged as he and Izuku turned away from the lot.

"So? A lot of people have health conditions yet they go on to do amazing stuff. I don't tend to say this but Yukio is often sick a lot, well at least he was when he was a kid, yet look at him now." He stopped and smiled at Izuku.

"He happily told us a few days ago that he's going to True Cross Academy!" Rin slightly gloated, before scratching his head. "He...Left today actually." Rin revealed. He sounded slightly sad in his tone of voice but he coughed while Izuku thought about what he said.

 _"If Okumura-san is right...Then can I really be an exorcist...Despite being a ghoul?"_ Izuku thought long and hard as he and Rin began to move towards the tunnel.

As they did they remained unaware of the unknown woman that was watching them from a far. The woman appeared to be wearing a purple suit and had red hair and purple lips, upon seeing Izuku...And Rin, she gave off a smirk, a sadistic smirk as she turned away. "Finally, after many decades, he has been discovered. Yuri's sons couldn't be hidden from him for this long..." The Woman gloated as she soon gave off a faint purple glow.

"Asuka-Sama will love this." She soon vanished, giving off a bright light which Izuku and Rin soon noticed from a far, sort of.

"Did you see that?" Izuku asked Rin, but he appeared to be looking at something else.

It was a black...Orb like thing that flew on a nearby tree. He looked at it for a few seconds, noticing how odd it was.

He thought it was a butterfly...Until two human eyes quickly revealed themselves from it's sockets as they both looked at Rin, causing him to take a few steps back. "What's wrong!?" Izuku was confused as he and Rin entered the tunnel.

"It's uhh...Nothing, it's nothing, I just uhh, saw some weird thing on that tree over there. Now come on, you want to be at the end of this tunnel right?" Rin asked Izuku as the two entered the tunnel, Izuku looked at the tree for a few more seconds before joining Rin.

"Right." He agreed with Rin, finding it slightly odd that he said he saw something on a nearby tree.

When their was nothing there from what Izuku had seen.

* * *

He thought he was dead.

He thought he wasn't going to see them ever again...Hide, Rie, they would of heard the news of his chewed up remains being found at some alleyway and the only thing that they would of known was about the strange behaviour that he had displayed in the past few days. Mainly locking himself in his apartment...Refusing to come out, or call the both of them, they must of been worried about him.

But they would know soon enough.

"Are you awake?"

At least, that's what Kaneki Ken thought was going to happen to him...But, he didn't die the night before. He was safe, in a room, with the girl that rescued him from such a fate.

He slowly began to open his eyes, but he cringed in pain as one of his eyes was dark red, and had veins moving away from it. It has been only a few days since he became this...He thought she was normal, but he was wrong. He moved out of the bed to try and listen to the girl, but the pain was unbearable for him to handle and he fell onto the floor and began to breath heavily.

The girl quickly approached him, she looked a little concerned but as she leaned down to check on him, her facial expression was as the same as before, serious and stern. Kaneki looked at the girl, and realised who she was. "Your hungry by the looks of it." The girl said. "You probably haven't ate anything for awhile, come on." The girl stood up and approached the door to the room Kaneki was in.

"Your...Your that girl from Anteiku." Kaneki slowly stood up and grabbed his stomach in pain.

He was _hungry_.

"Yeah, the waitress that served you and your friend a few days ago, so? You're going to go crazy if you don't follow me." The girl advised as Kaneki did as the girl said and began to follow him out into the dark hall. "Were already in Aniteku if you can't already guess." She revealed as Kaneki remained silent. He was still taken in everything that had happened in the last few days.

The girl he went on a date with, with his friend's encouragement...Hide, he hasn't told him anything, and neither did he tell his cousin.

He remembered running into her while meeting up with Hide.

And then going on a date with that girl. Kameshiro Rize was her name, she asked Kaneki to walk her home because she didn't feel safe walking home alone. He did so, because he didn't want Rize to get hurt, she was nice to him and he wanted to repay her.

But in the end, it was a trap...And then, something fell on him and he became...This.

He was a half ghoul. He couldn't eat normal food anymore, like the ones that Hide and Rie give him sometime, not without throwing it up...But his flesh.

When he bit into it...It was delicious...He carved it...He wanted more of it.

And that was what the girl was going to do. "What...Are you going to give me to stop this?" Kaneki asked as the girl stopped and turned.

"What, your hunger? I'll wait until I show it to you, because i'm worried that your going to freak out again, and maybe use your kagune on me in fear." The girl explained as Kaneki gulped. He wanted to know...But his hunger worsened, so he had no choice but to follow the girl if he wanted this to stop. He could eat anything at this rate...He just wanted it to stop.

_"She's right you know...Your going to freak out...Maybe you should give in so you don't want to know what she's going to show you."_

Kaneki turned, he thought he heard _her_ just now, standing behind him...Whispering into his ear. "Are you coming or do you want to starve to death?" The girl got annoyed as Kaneki continued to follow her.

"I'm Ken Kaneki by the way." He stuttered.

"Kirishima Touka." Touka introduced herself as she stopped by the door to the kitchen area of Anteiku. "Were here." She opened the door as she and Kaneki entered the kitchen

* * *

The woman in the purple suit landed on the white pristine floors of her bosses building as she began to approach the elevator that would take her to his apartment. Jenny had to deliver this urgent news to her boss as soon as possible, as they didn't want to lose track with Rin again. He will be pleased to hear that after all these years, he had finally found him.

Rin Okumura, one of his many offspring's, how her boss wished this day would come.

Jenny continued to grin like she always does as the elevator stopped and opened to the apartment that her boss lives in. She walked out and as she did...She began to change into her more favourite form rather then the one that she did. She tires of her human form whenever she uses it but she always takes on her form on the bidding of her boss. She needed to blend in with the humans after all like what her boss does.

And as she approached the main room of the apartment she began to hear a beautiful melody that her boss was currently playing at his piano.

In the centre of the room a man with blonde hair was busy playing on the piano, while he waited for his assistant to return from her daily search for a few people he would to speak with, he was wearing a blue striped sweater with matching blue pants to go with it, as the man finished playing the melody, he looked down shortly after.

"Ryo-senpai."

Ryo Asuka turned to his assistant, Jenny, who was standing by the piano, having listened the last of his melody. "I found him." She revealed as Ryo's eyes slowly widened.

"You found Aki---No, not him." Jenny shook her head. "One of your less...Serving sons, Rin Okumura." She finished as Ryo looked down again. He wanted to react in anger, over the fact that he thought he found... _Him, e_ ither way, he was glad that he at least found someone important to him, and it caused him to grin.

"Excellent." Ryo stood up as he turned to Jenny.

"Jenny." He continued to grin as Jenny continued to smile. "Let us make Okumura Rin finally know of my existence...Please send Astaroth to him. I would wish to surprise him with the appearance of his half brother." He ordered.

As he prepared for his reunion with Rin Okumura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming Arc
> 
> The Sword Under the Church (Hero/Exorcist/Ghoul Phase) (6 Chapters)
> 
> Following a harrowing day at school, Izuku is almost killed by a ghoul while walking home, until he is saved by Kaneki and Touka. But their rescue quickly brings the attention of the CCG which causes the trio to face a bigger threat. Meanwhile, while on his way to an interview for a job, Rin discovers something about himself which quickly leads him to discover a secret regarding his family that has been kept from him since his birth. Which causes him to face a deadly encounter with a long lost family member of his.


	2. The Sword under the Church (Hero/Ghoul/Exorcist Phase): A Normal Day at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encouraged by Rin's words, Izuku tries to look forward to the future. Unfortunately, Katsuki might ruin just that. Meanwhile, Reiji is given an opportunity to get revenge on Rin.

_"After my experience with Shiritori-san. I went to school feeling happier as usual thanks to Rin. I was hoping that my day would go as well as I thought it would be, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and the person that's going to ruin my good mood is Kacchan. It's always him."_

_**Izuku Midoriya** _

"And here we are!" Rin moved forward out of the other side of the tunnel, having walked past Izuku before the boy himself could reach the other side, which impressed Izuku.

"Wow, how did you even?" Izuku looked back as Rin snickered.

"I tend to be a good runner. Yukio himself said I was a good runner, although my dad said he can outrun me any day." Rin gloated. "I haven't seen him in a running contest in my life. All he does is flaunt at any girls that come by the church." Rin proceeded to sigh at his father shenanigans as Izuku walked to him.

"Yukio-san being you're brother right?" He asked as Rin nodded.

"He left home today actually to go to True Cross Academy. He want's to become an exorcist like everyone else and they say that True Cross is the best academy to learn about being an exorcist, well one of the two schools in Tokyo that is." Rin recounted hearing that True Cross, along with another school, U.A, that was mentioned before, were two of the most well known schools that had courses related to being an exorcist. Izuku wished to attend one of those schools, although Rin had heard that U.A treats exorcist students better then in True Cross.

"That sounds amazing, you're brother must be lucky, to get in so easily!" Izuku smiled, impressed with Yukio's efforts, although Rin didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, i'm happy for him too. He has his life sorted out by himself." Rin looked to the sky, thinking about his own life, which made Izuku curious.

"Don't you?" He asked as Rin got back.

"Well maybe if I ace this job interview maybe." He groaned. "But judging on how I failed the other interviews that I had, i'm probably going to have a bleak future and probably spend my days being forced into becoming a salary man to look after the church." Because to Rin, there was no way he was going to become an exorcist. He knew he would mess up and the job looked to be boring.

He wasn't motivated basically, unlike Shiro, Izuku or Yukio. He wasn't motivated to do anything really, it made him wonder.

If _she_ would of approved of him acting like this and him screwing up these job interviews that he keeps having.

Izuku stepped forward. "Don't say something like that." He said, surprising Rin.

"Huh?" Rin shot up.

"I think you'll do well in..." Izuku wondered what job Rin was applying for, which he answered back before Izuku could ask.

"Retail." He revealed.

"Retail, I heard that's a great job to get into and they will accept anyone, like yourself Okumura-kun." Izuku encouraged, to the surprise of Rin, who had just thought that Izuku was just some pale shy boy that needed to be saved from people like Reiji or Katsuki, well mostly the former. "The person that I idolise has always told his fans to never stop chasing their dreams. Weather it's to become an exorcist or to just get a job. You can't give up no matter what, you will get your dream one day, and you will get a job Okumura-san, even if you do fail this interview!" Izuku smiled, he was surprised that he was actually, encouraging someone after Rin encouraged him a few minutes ago. He never done that before.

Nor did he meet anyone before that needed encouraging, such as Rin, who seem motivated. "You know what? Your right Midoriya-san." He smiled. "I will pass this interview no matter what." Rin stepped forward and proceeded to shake Izuku's hair.

"And you can become an exorcist, no matter what that asshole Reiji said." Rin encouraged back to Izuku, who looked downwards as he tried to hide his gushing smile to Rin.

"Or Kacchan." He muttered under his breath as Rin's phone began to buzz, he quickly took it out in curiosity. "Huh?" He looked at what was causing his phone to buzz. Was Shiro calling him again to remind him to go to the interview or else he wasn't going to have sukiyaki tonight like he promised. He would be really pissed if that happened, but instead, it was his alarm, which had went off and it was to remind him of his interview.

Which was going to start in 10 minutes.

"Oh shit, I need to get going." Rin put his phone away and turned towards the tunnel, but as he did he looked at Izuku, who was about to leave himself.

"Yeah, I need to get to Alde---Hey Midoriya-san." Rin reached out to Izuku, who turned back to Rin curiously. "If you're around the neighbourhood again, be sure to come to Southern Bell Monastery to confess your sins and what not." Rin gave a not so obvious advertisement, but all it did was make Izuku confused.

"Sorry, my dad always tells me to advertise his church when i'm going out. He never does it to Yukio though." Rin shrugs as he renters the tunnel while Izuku waved goodbye to Rin.

"Goodbye Okumura-san. I hope you get the job!" Izuku smiled before he proceeded to walk down to school. Judging by the time on his phone, he had a lot of time to get to Aldera.

* * *

When Izuku walked past the school gates, he didn't see Katsuki at all, but he was sure that he was already in the school probably reciting verses from Ezra again, so he didn't have to worry that much about running into him, not even as he walked past most of his classmates that often ignored him while getting to his class, and not even when he reached his desk and sat down to prepare for class.

In fact, to his surprise, Izuku seemed to have a pretty normal school day for once after spending everyday at Aldera being bullied by either Katsuki or Reiji in any chance that he's got. It made Izuku even happier then the way he already was and made him relaxed too, even if he was faced with a few difficulties when it came to maths, which was the first lesson of the day at Aldera.

But even after that, Izuku was having his first normal day at Aldera for a long time, and it was going to be one of his last days before he graduated the school.

However, thanks to him being a victim of Katsuki and Reiji for awhile. Izuku knew that not all good things would last forever, and he quickly lost his good mood for the day when it came to the last period, more so, what happened at the end of the last period, as everyone was getting ready for the final bell. Izuku's teacher for the period quickly turned to the class to tell them something.

"Oh that's right. I had completely forgot." The teacher shook his head over a mistake that he made as he finally looked back at everyone in the class. "I forgot to tell everyone that the entrance exams for U.A Academy are now open for registering for those that wish to try out and see if you can get a position at the Academy before you graduate from here." He revealed to the class as they started to chat amongst themselves as to who would sign up for the entrance exams.

Some of them even looked at Katsuki, since everyone knew about him wanting to gain the paladin title one day and his wanting to start out of joining exorcists by becoming an Aria due to his constant reading of gospels and scriptures when he wasn't busy, so they were sure that he was going to sign up for the U.A exams.

"Uhh, what about the entrance exams to True Cross Academy. That's supposed to be outside of town right?" A Male student asked as the Teacher turned to him.

"Yes, unfortunately it's very hard to try out for the entrance exams at that school, and U.A is often said to be easier to get in. So now's your chance if you wish to become an exorcist!" The Teacher looked back to everyone in the class as Izuku thought long and hard about his dream.

Even though he was a ghoul and hasn't been training to get a Meister title unlike Katsuki. Izuku wanted to become an exorcist just like Toshinori and Shiro, and Rin's brother, and this was his chance, although there was one lingering fear in regards to accepting this offer to try out for the entrance exam, and that was his classmates reaction and the fear that the higher ups might somehow discover about...What he really is.

"Anyone, anyone at all?" The Teacher called out, he was surprised that Katsuki hasn't offered to try out for the exams yet, but that was because he was waiting to make sure nobody else in the class would raise their hand, as he knew that everyone in his class were too weak to become as talented as an exorcist. While Katsuki himself has knowledge about verses to become an Aria, and one day, a Knight, Tamer, Doctor and especially a Dragoon, which was his most desired Meister title.

Izuku knew that time was running out and he didn't know what to do...After a few seconds...He decided...

He should not try out for the U.A Entrance Exam...Then...Why did he surprise everyone in his class by raising his hand? especially Katsuki as he leaned back from his chair in surprise. Katsuki knew that he told off Izuku about his dream of becoming an exorcist this morning, had he not learned? Is he trying to make a fool of himself!?

"You...Midoriya-san?" The Teacher asked as Izuku nodded, having no choice but to chase his dream now thanks to Rin and Toshinori's encouragement, even if Toshinori's encouragement wasn't just for him and him only.

"Umm...Yes." He looked up at the teacher.

"I want to try out for the U.A Entrance Exam and become an exorcist!" Izuku revealed...The classroom was silent for a few seconds.

Until every student began to laugh at Izuku, except for Katsuki and the Teacher.

"Midoriya wants to become an exorcist. He's too weak! And too much of a coward!" Three students shouted out respectfully at Izuku, who lowered his head in sadness.

Until a hand banged at someone's desk, causing the class to stop laughing in silence as the students, Izuku and the teacher turned towards the person that banged their hand, which was Katsuki, who was happily leaning back on his chair as he crossed his arms. "Ha, Deku, him taking the exam? Like that will happen." Katsuki taunted Izuku, who didn't say anything as the spiky blonde haired boy leaned forward to look at his teacher.

"However, I will be the one that will take the exam, which I will definitely pass, unlike Deku here. He's probably only going to fail the first part without getting to the real difficult part of the Exam. If he even survives that part, which he won't." Katsuki gloated about his upcoming success of getting into U.A, prompting people to talk about him, which caused him to smirk even more.

"Wow, Bakugou is trying out for the exam? That's what I would expect for someone like him. He's going to ace it!" A few other students chattered about Katsuki as the Teacher sighed and looked at both Izuku and Katsuki.

"Regardless, I will sign both of you're names up Midoriya-san and Bakugou-san, seeing as how you both want to try ou---However before the Teacher could finish, the door quickly slid open to the surprise of everyone in the class.

By the arrival of two men that were not teachers. One of the men looked to be old and had grey hair. The facial expression that he was making was...Freaky as he looked like some sort of lunatic. Izuku and even Katsuki, who occasionally admits that he's not afraid of demons, was a bit uncomfortable with the man's facial expression, while the other man, presumably his partner, was more younger and had black hair. Unlike the man with grey hair, he looked fairly serious with his job.

"Excuse me." The Teacher looked angry at the two men as two other people in suits, a man and a woman, stood outside the door, waiting for the men to finish what their doing. "Who are you? Can't you see i'm about to finish our cla---Oh, we know, it's about that time for school to end for the day isn't it?" The Man with Grey Hair quickly turned his head towards the Teacher, even leaving him uncomfortable.

"But my apologises, where are my manners. My name is Mado Kureo." The man with Grey Hair introduced himself along with his partner.

"Koutarou Amon." He leaned his head forward simply as he and Kureo took out their wallets to introduce himself, the Teacher looked at both wallets and realise who they were.

They had, CCG initials.

"The CCG?" The Teacher revealed in the class, causing some students to wonder about why the CCG were at the school today, but Izuku realised why and it caused him to sweat as he quickly looked around his classroom, wondering if someone knew about his secret.

 _"_ _What...They can't, be here for me right!?"_ Izuku hastily thought. He was scared and was on the verge of a panic attack at the realisation that the two were here for him. He wanted to cry, but doing so might expose him quicker then he thought.

He didn't know what to do, so he remained silent as sweat ran down his face, which Katsuki noticed as he leaned back on his chair, no longer caring about the appearance of Kureo and Amon, but seeing Izuku worry, made him curious. _"Huh, why is Deku so upset. Is he scared of the shitty CCG? What is there to get scared about, their just cleaning up the streets from trashy ghouls."_ Katsuki never liked ghouls, finding them just as bad as the demons that he wants to face one day.

Hell, he would be prepared if he ran into a ghoul one day. Hopefully by the time he does, he will have a Dragoon or Aria Meister title by then.

"Yes, we believe that one of your students in this classroom may secretly be a ghoul." The three men turned towards everyone in the class. Some of the students shot back in shock and fear over the realisation that one of them will be taken away from this classroom today and will never be seen again. Katsuki, again couldn't care less.

"A student in my classroom as a ghoul, that's absurd. I know my students for the past year and none of them has shown traits of ever being a ghoul in my classroom." The Teacher pointed out to the two, as Amon turned towards him.

"Most ghouls tend to be really clever when it comes to blending in with humans. You'll be surprised with the number of teenage ghouls that we have every week." Amon revealed as Kureo continued for his partner.

"Indeed, a lot actually, but don't worry. We won't waste anymore of you and you're normal students precious time, as we already know who is the ghoul thanks to a video that another student from this school had put up." Kureo replied merrily before turning towards Izuku's direction.

He closed his eyes.

Because he knew that this was it, he had been found you.

"Isn't that right, Takano Emi?"

He opened his eyes, to Izuku's surprise, it wasn't him that had been found out as a ghoul, instead it was, his classmate at the far back of the room. A ghoul with small blonde hair who quickly shot up in surprise. "Wh-What!?" Emi was shocked by this accusation that was made against her as some of her friends who were sitting nearby gasped in shock.

"Yes, we believe that you are the ghoul that we are looking for. Someone had a recording of you seemingly eating a boy around you're age last week." Kureo took a phone off of Amon as he prepared to show the class the footage.

"But I...I didn't hurt him, I was just hu---She closed her mouth, realising what she said. The Teacher was just about to stop Kureo from showing the class the video too when Kureo smiled upon the realisation that Emi was foolish enough to confess to her own crime.

"Takano-chan!?" A close friend of her's cried out as Emi shot back at the wall, unsure about what to say as tears filled up her eyes.

Izuku was saddened over what was going to happen to Emi.

"No way." Katsuki was surprised as well, as Izuku turned to him.

"I...I...LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emi screamed as something...Moved out from her coccyx. It resembled a tail and was aqua coloured as it landed on the floor while Emi leaned down onto the ground. Several of her friends and other classmates screamed in horror over the thing that came out of Emi's back as Kureo and Amon rushed towards her.

"She's unleashing her bikaku. This will be easy!" Kureo pointed out as Amon quickly guided the students close to Emi away.

"Get behind me!" He demanded to the students as Kureo grabbed Emi by the hand and knocked her out by hitting the back of her head gently. He would of been more rough if this wasn't at a school where tons of students were watching.

"H-Oh my god!" Izuku closed his mouth in shock.

"Holy shit!" Katsuki fell off from his chair as Emi fell into the ground, as her aqua coloured bikaku quickly went into her back. Kureo and Amon quickly surrounded her and lifted her up as they proceeded to escort her out of the room along with the man and woman waiting outside of the classroom, also members of the CCG. Amon briefly stopped and turned to everyone in the class.

"Were sorry for our brief intrusion. Please, carry on with your day everyone." Amon insisted as he slid the door close from behind him, causing the four to leave with Emi as everyone remained quiet over the shocking turn of events.

"God dammit." Izuku heard Katsuki mutter those words from his breath as the bell soon rung, ending the class as The Teacher sat back at his desk in shock, still reacting over the reveal that Emi was a ghoul.

And the fact that he will never see her, or her parents again, as he and everyone else in class know well that the CCG will go after her parents as well, as there will be ghouls like their daughter.

Izuku quickly packed his things. On one hand, he was relieved that he was not caught, but on the other...Emi was gone.

She was the only classmate of Izuku's that was ever nice to him, or at least showed some kindness to him when they needed to do something together. He never knew that she was a ghoul like him, and now she's gone, taken to face an uncertain punishment because she was born different then everyone else...Like Izuku.

Izuku turned to the window of his classroom, and saw a CCG van driving off as students began to make their way out of the school. He looked back down at his desk again, he needed to get his precious notebook before he leaves for home.

Only...It's not on his desk, despite being there a few seconds ago.

"You have this book full of useless fucking facts because?" Izuku looked forward to see Katsuki by one of the windows, with his notebook in his hand, which he was currently reading.

By around this time, he and Katsuki were one of the few students left in the classroom, as other then them, the teacher had just left, and Emi's close friends were busy cleaning up the desk that...Emi once sat at.

"My notebook. Kacchan, give it back!" Izuku rushed towards the window where Katsuki was as he lifted the notebook away from Izuku.

"Why the fuck do you want to be an exorcist Deku? Your weaker then me. Hell, if you come face to face with a weak demon like a Hobogoblin, it will still find a way to end you're life." Katsuki taunted Izuku as he tried to reach his notebook.

"Because, it's my dream. I want to become strong and protect people from demons like the ones you mentioned! Like Toshinori-kun or Okumura-san's brother!" Izuku struggled to reach for his notebook, which contained a few notes regarding some demons that people have said to have seen, including Furfers, Peg Lanterns and ghosts.

"Okumura-san, did he say something to encourage you to take the Entrance Exam!?" Katsuki started to get angry as he moved the book away from Izuku, when he tried to reach for it. Katsuki shoved him away in anger as Izuku seemed surprised, but then he grew angry as well.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he did. He encouraged me to follow my dreams, which is to become an Exorcist, which I can learn at U.A by taking that Entrance Exam!" Izuku countered back as Katsuki growled.

"Really, you would take advice from someone like him? A washed out piece of shit who can't keep a job!?" Katsuki began to insult Rin, even if he did help him with Reiji this morning.

"That shitty haired nerd is just going to be a wash out in a few years time just like you. I guess that's the one thing you and him have in common." Katsuki taunted.

Before throwing the notebook out of the window beside him as Izuku yelped. "Just two people who have nothing to do with their lives." Katsuki turned as he grabbed his bag.

Izuku silently looked out of the window as the notebook landed in the school fountain as Katsuki began to move away from the classroom. "Because you're going to end up like Okumura-san as soon as you fail the exam. You should of stayed home today and started looking for a job, instead of going to a creepy highschool." Katsuki finished before he waltzed out of the classroom, happy that he ruined Deku's day once again.

As Izuku began to tear up, he felt something...By his back.

Causing him to lean back in pain from this...Sudden pain. He rubbed his back as he quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom to see if he can still salvage his notebook.

* * *

Which...He could not.

Izuku stood by the school fountain as tears began to well up in his eyes. He reached for the wet notebook and removed it from the school fountain and looked at each page that he had. Half of which was now covered in smudges and were still wet. It wasn't fair, despite Rin's words and the thought that he would have a nice day, Izuku in the end expected too much and had another bad day thanks to Katsuki.

He fell to his knees and hugged his ruined notebook as he began to cry over Katsuki ruining it, not caring if the wet notebook would ruin his uniform. He silently whimpered to himself over his notebook.

And how it wasn't fair for him to hide...What he was. He couldn't do it anymore. He was scared that he will be found out. He always had this anxiety ever since the CCG existed.

Like him, his mother and Emi.

He felt alone, and scared. If he was in a story then this would probably be the moment where he would befriend a new person, but it wasn't, he was still alone.

Students from around Izuku ignored him and even talked about him behind his back, calling him the weird kid or a crybaby.

Katsuki stood by the gate, feeling, slightly bad over what happened, but he felt more bad about what had happened to Emi. He silently took out the book of Ezra and began to walk away from the school as he read the gospel.

He knew he went too far, he always goes too far sometimes, but he can't do anything about that now. Deku is weaker then him.

And if he was strong, then he should of stopped crying by now.

* * *

_Earlier that Morning_

Rin got out of the tunnel after his meeting with Izuku had ended as he raced towards the bike that he was riding towards the retail store that he was going too. The store called, he sort of forgot the name, but hopefully he won't be scolded by his new boss. If he does get the job at the store, yet he can't help that despite Izuku's encouragement, he was going to fail the interview no matter what.

And he sure to god hoped that Reiji and his croons didn't steal the bike for revenge over him beating him up, or else he will track them down and finish them off for revenge of stealing his bike.

Just the thought of that made him angry, but he was relieved to see that the bike was just as it was when he left it to go help Izuku and Katsuki.

 _"Ahh there it is!"_ Rin smiled, maybe things will go his way today, and he will get that glorious sukiyaki from Shiro. It's just too bad that Yukio won't be here tonight.

In fact, this will be the first night without Yukio, now that he left for True Cross Academy. As Rin grabbed his bike, a brief thought came to him regarding the Academy, but he forgot about it and instead thought of something else, more so.

That thing he saw on the tree just as he and Izuku were going into that tunnel.

Rin walked towards the tree, seeing if the thing was still there. I mean, if it was then it would shown it's human looking eyes down at Rin, but fortunately it was not. Was it really there at all, or did Rin imagine it? "Hmph, must of bonked my head and saw stuff." Rin convinced himself turning away from the tree and racing towards his bike. He was at least relieved that the strange thing wasn't real or he was just seeing things or else he would been freaked out if the thing was real.

Regardless, he began to ride down the road he was on to get to the retail store. Hopefully he makes it on time and he'll get to the interview and pass it, which will hopefully make Shiro, Yukio and Izuku proud, even if he won't be seeing the latter two for awhile.

Still, if he get's this job, then he will be serving a purpose on life, like how he told Izuku to chase after his dream on becoming an exorcist, because unlike him, he wouldn't make to be a good exorcist. As Rin continued to ride down the street, he wondered about his mother, weather, if she was an exorcist like Shiro or not? As he continued to ride down the street, Rin just so happened to miss something on one of the sides of the road.

More so, it looked to be a small black orb floating behind him, along with a few others. They appeared to have bat rings and human looking eyes, the same kind of eyes that Rin had saw earlier at the tunnel with Izuku, but he didn't notice now, as by the time that they started to float around the street. Rin had already left it to reach the retail store he was going too for his interview.

He needed to pass this, for Shiro, mom and Yukio, so they can be proud of him.

* * *

Reiji was sulking at a small tunnel located near a retail store, recovering from being beaten up by that demon Rin. He knew he was human but the motion he threw his fists at him made it look like that he was demon. He was impressed, if he didn't hate that bastard, and now he sent his goons off to look for Rin while he recovered from his attack, as he wanted to finish off the fight with him as the victor.

He wanted his revenge no matter the costs.

"Okumura-san you bastard. I want to beat you to a pulp." Reiji muttered to himself angrily. He never get's beaten up, especially from a dropout like Rin. He had to make himself known who was the more stronger foe in this area of Tokyo and it wasn't Rin.

 _"So...You have a grudge against Okumura-san as well?"_  

Reiji turned to the side, curious as to who the voice was. He moved from the wall he was leaning on and moved forward. "Of course I do. Who is this?" Reiji called out...

As two beady red eyes appeared from the darkness of the tunnel.

Reiji wished to admit that the eyes sort of scared him when he first saw them and he would of left had the figure not tempted Reiji with an offer that he couldn't refuse. He moved his legs back as the figure began to spoke. _"Wait, don't leave...Don't you want your revenge against this...Okumura-san?"_ The figure asked, causing Reiji to stop moving.

"Y-Yeah." He gulped as the figure snickered.

 _"Then I can easily help you gain that wish."_ He continued. _"They call me...Roth, and you can say i'm you're friend. We both have the same goals, which is to go after Okumura-san."_ He explained his purpose to Reiji, who remained silent, but moved slightly forward as he listened to Roth. _"And to accompany that goal, were going to have to work together. So do you?"_ Roth asked Reiji.

He thought about it for a few seconds, he didn't know this Roth guy and he looked very suspicious judging from the colour of his eyes and his, disjointed his voice felt like, and his hand, which he rose from Reiji to shook looked pale and greenish. But he can finally get his revenge on Rin and make him know that he was stronger then him and had a more better life.

Reiji reached for the hand without a second thought and grabbed it. "Yes, I want that bastard beaten to a pulp!" Reiji shook Roth's hand.

Who gripped it with his claws, drawing blood on Reiji's wrist as he cringed from the sudden pain. His eyes widened in distress as he looked up to the figure. _"Heh, what a idiotic human you turned out to be."_ The demon, Astaroth taunted Reiji before pulling him into the darkness with him so he can claim his body as a vessel that he can use to walk among the humans, and get to Rin.

What followed next was the sound of Reiji screaming to the top of his lungs as the sound of something snapping, biting, breaking, twisting and what sounded like flesh being pulled opened by...Something was heard from the tunnel before the sound of silence filled the cave.

And a splatter of blood soon landed on the floor of the tunnel as Reiji's friends began to approach the tunnel, knowing that their, boss was hanging around there while they were looking for Rin.

"Hey Shiritori-san, we saw Okumura-san just now!" One of his goons called out from the tunnel, only to get a silent answer, so another friend of his spoke.

"He was heading to that retail store a few blocks from here. Want to go after him?" He asked Reiji, but then he looked down and ruined the blood. The four of them did as one of them gasped.

"Holy shit, Shiritori-san are you ok!?" One of his goons looked up at the tunnel.

"Shiriotiri-san?" He continued to call out.

As Reiji waltzed forward towards the four, giving off a sadistic smirk as her looked, different. His pale purple hair had turned, Into a simple grey colour and his skin had turned pale, almost the same as a ghouls as he kept pinching his two piercings by his eyebrows as he found them...Very annoying to wear.

There was blood dripping from his mouth which he quickly wiped off with his arm as he finally tugged on the two piercings, and proceeded to yank them out when he got a grip on both of them, drawing more blood in the process, this time from the two spots that his piercings were as he threw them on the ground. His friends cringed in disgust at the blood running down his head, which he didn't seem to care about.

"Of course, we will go after Okumura-san. We have to give him a good greeting before I get what I want." Reiji rose his hands merrily as he moved forward.

And stomped on his piercings. "I never liked those stupid piercings anyway. They made me uncomfortable." He put his hands in his pocket as he exited out the cave, while doing so he wiped the blood from his head so it doesn't get to his eyes.

I mean he didn't care for the blood, but if it gets in his eyes then it could ruin his vision.

He turned to his friends, who are confused and shocked by his sudden change in attitude. When he turned he slightly twisted his neck, causing a short snap to be heard from it. "WELL!?" He suddenly shouted, his voice drawing fear to his friends as they soon followed him silently as the five of them moved towards the store.

Where Reiji couldn't wait to see Okumura again.

And see if what his father said was true.

* * *

Ryo looked outside his apartment window, waiting for Jenny to return to see if Astaroth has reached his ghoul. He felt bored staying in here most of the time, but he couldn't just go and walk up to Rin now could he?

No, it would be better if one of his children would do that for him. It would be more fun as well to see if Rin would survive his upcoming fatal encounter.

"Ryo-sama."

Ryo turned to see Jenny standing by the hall. She had reverted back into her more demonic form rather then her demon form.

Ryo put his hands in his pockets.

"Did someone fall for his temptation?" Ryo asked as Jenny nodded, causing Ryo to smirk as he looked out at the window.

"Then it's just the matter of time. I can already sense Astaroth making his way to Okumura-san. He isn't the smartest of my children, but he's the only one that's needed right now. I hope he doesn't disappoint me." Ryo clenched his hands in anger.

He had already faced a lot of disappointments in his life.

And this time, he won't be.


	3. The Sword Under the Church (Hero/Ghoul/Exorcist Phase): The Dangerous Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has a dangerous encounter with someone while walking home from school.

_It's been almost a week since I became, a half ghoul. Even with Touka's care for me the morning after I was almost killed by another ghoul I still had trouble accepting what I am now, or what people who don't know who I am now will think about me. However fearing that I might lose control with myself I left with Touka that night to get something to stop my hunger, and that was when we both encountered a boy who was a ghoul. Not knowing that by helping this boy, me and his life would soon be put in danger by something that was more dangerous then a ghoul._

_**Ken Kaneki** _

_The Past_

Izuku thought back about the day before. When he and Inko went to see a special doctor about his...Condition. He was hungry one day, and when he tried to eat something all the food that he ate made him feel sick. He cried as he grew hungrier until his mom knew what was long, but he felt bad for what he did to her, and her arm when she offered him to bite into it.

He felt bad, even when he and Inko went to see the doctor and told him that he did was ok. But like his mother, he was a ghoul, and he ate flesh all the time when he was a child. He didn't like how he was told that he would have to eat flesh all the time, he doesn't want to hurt people as he explained to his mother.

"I don't want to hurt people too Midoriya-kun, but thanks to my job, we won't have to worry." Inko smiled as she reassured her son. Her and Izuku's father worked at a morgue, well before her husband left abroad for a business trip. She didn't like having to take body parts home so she can chop them up and serve for her and Izuku to eat. She felt guilty.

In fact, shortly after she said that she didn't want to hurt people, she collapsed and started to cry. She hugged her son tightly as the fears of him getting taken away by the CCG might one day become a reality, and how people like her and Izuku would be looked down upon by people who were, human.

It wasn't fair, to Izuku and Inko, they felt like characters being tortured in a story.

And this was the first time that Izuku had ever saw his mother cry, and it made him sad, to the point that he cried along with her and reassured her mother. That was when he wanted to become an exorcist, he wanted protect her from all the bad things in the world.

Even bad people like the CCG...Even if they don't have demons in their group.

"Class, listen up." Announced Izuku's kindergarten teacher as he looked up to see her standing next to a spiky blonde haired boy, he was smiling as he was looking around at everyone else in the kindergarten, before his sights were locked on Izuku, who looked away because he was shy, and the fact that he was getting sick. He's been feeling this way since yesterday now but he didn't want to be a burden to anyone, so he kept quiet about it.

"We have a new person today who's going to join us." The teacher continued. "His name is Bakugou Katsuk---I can announce it myself you know." Katsuki interrupted his new teacher, to her surprise as the children in the room quickly began to talk about Katsuki.

"Woah, he just talked back to the teacher. He's going to get a time out on his first day. He looks so brave and cool!" Numerous children said as Katsuki looked around.

"He's amazing!" Said a boy, which caused Katsuki to smile, however his focus went back to Izuku, the only kid in the room that wasn't talking about Katsuki. In fact, he looked shy, which caused Katsuki to have a surprise look on his face.

* * *

Lunch began a few hours after Katsuki introduced himself to the class. He had to go to timeout for speaking out against the teacher...Multiple times, and he also got into fights with numerous children in the classroom who made fun of his hair, which was off limits. As well as people making fun of his idols, the exorcists, which he wanted to be when he grew up.

But enough about himself, Katsuki walked into the playground with his Toshinori and Shiro lunch box and began to look for a spot that had someone that was willing to talk to him. Because each kid he saw was either scared of him or was already talking to someone else...Except for one person, which was Izuku. He was sitting alone at the bench, talking to...Himself? That was odd for Katsuki, but he wants to find out more.

Katsuki marched towards Izuku, who noticed him, which caused Izuku to rub his hand in shyness as he slowly waved to Katsuki. "H-Hi." Izuku introduced himself. "Why ar---Who are you talking too?" Katsuki asked as Izuku gulped.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't talking to anyone." Izuku weakly smiled as Katsuki pointed to the empty space beside Izuku.

"Yeah you did, you were talking to someone beside you. Do you have an imaginary friend?" Katsuki asked as he looked at Izuku, who gulped.

"N-No, not really. It was, a tolpa that I was talking too." Izuku explained as Katsuki gasped.

"Really, does that mean you have a mashou?" He asked as Izuku slowly nodded, causing Katsuki to gush.

"That's so cool! That means you get to see demons and the like, but I heard about Tolpas. Don't they try and tempt you into letting them into you're mind so they can take the form of something that you believe in?" Katsuki wondered as Izuku's smile slowly became genuine.

"Well if you give them some food, it makes their minds confused, such as what i'm doing now." Izuku ripped off a bit of his sandwich and placed it on the bench.

Which quickly vanished, indicating that the Tolpa had eaten it. Katsuki laughed.

"That's so amazing!" Katsuki complimented, much to Izuku's surprise.

"You don't think...It's weird for me to be talking to myself?" He wondered as Katsuki sat beside him.

"No man, I think your cool because you get to see demons. I want to be an exorcist when I grow up and I want to get a mashou from a demon one day so I can see them all." Katsuki explained merrily at his dreams to Izuku, who gushed alongside him.

"I want to be an exorcist too." Izuku had finally made a friend, well other then the Tolpa, which Katsuki had unknowingly crushed when he sat on the bench, but he didn't want to tell his new friend that and make him feel guilty.

"Let's be exorcists together. My name is Bakugou Katsuki, what's your name?" Katsuki wondered as he reached his hand out for Izuku to shake. He smiled and shook it, before introducing himself to Katsuki. Maybe Kacchan will work better as a nickname.

"Midoriya Izuku, Kacchan."

Katsuki smiled.

"Kacchan, I like that name."

* * *

_The Present_

Izuku walked down the dark streets of the ward he was in sadness, still thinking about the incident today with Katsuki. Although he wasn't mad at him for ruining his notebook, he was mad at himself for being weak. He thought about what Rin had said followed by what Katsuki said at the classroom. His mind drifting off between the two conversations as he continued to walk down the road.

Until he stopped, he gripped his bag in anger. He thought about Katsuki's reaction if he found out if he was a ghoul, would that make him prove that Izuku had no right to be an exorcist because of what he was? Or would he do something worse...

Like turn him in to the CCG? Like what happened to Emi today.

Izuku's eyes widened at that thought. _"Kacchan, wouldn't really do that."_ He shook his head, trying not to think about Katsuki's reaction or what he said that morning. But by doing so, the sharp pain from his back began to appear again, causing Izuku to make a slight yelp in pain as he moved forward, before realising where he was. He was on a street that he had never been on before, and it was already dark. How long was he drifting around the streets for?

His mother is probably worried about him. He should try and find a way back to the apartment complex and fast before he meets someone shady, but seeing as how he was already lost he should try to navigate his way back to a more familiar neighbourhood, and thus he quickly took out his smartphone to load up the map app so he can find out where he was and how he can get out of this area and get back to the Apartment Complex.

"Hey you." Called a voice from an alleyway. Izuku turned in curiosity to see a blonde man in the alleyway. His hairstyle was something similar to Kacchan's, but more polished, and he appeared to be wearing glasses. Izuku slowly lowered his phone in curiosity, but was also on alert, as he heard a lot of stories of people getting hurt or killed by ghouls or people similar to them in alleyway's such as the one that the man's in.

"What are you doing out at this time of night. Don't you know you could run into someone dangerous?" The Man scolded Izuku, who rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh uhh, I just got lost. I'm going to head home no---But when Izuku turned, he suddenly felt someone suddenly grab him, due to the fact that the hand he was using to use the navigator app had been pulled behind him suddenly, causing him to cry out in pain and drop his phone.

When he looked up he saw the man from the alleyway, having ran up from behind and managed to grab Izuku while he turned. Izuku panicked when he noticed that the man's eyes, were entirely in red, revealing that he was a ghoul as he pulled Izuku into the alleyway. "Home...Heh, you made a bad choice not going to it sooner." The man taunted Izuku. Before he could call out for help, the man slammed him to the wall, causing Izuku to cry out in pain and tear up.

Realising that this ghoul was going to devour him, in a place where nobody would find him.

"Please...Please don't kill me, don't. I don't want to die." Izuku begged, but the man continued to hold him by the wall before forcing Izuku to face him as he checked out his body. He seemed annoyed at Izuku's begging as his grip on Izuku's neck tightened, causing Izuku to cough out in pain, and as the man continued to further his grip into Izuku's neck, blood soon coughed out of him soon after, until he stopped once his blood landed on the man's face.

"Quit crying, you sound like that other prick I met a few nights ago. I'm just doing this so I can live for another day." The man began to open his mouth as Izuku screamed in horror.

Loud enough to attract two other people at the end of the other alleyway. A man and a woman, who were walking back to a cafe when the man soon heard Izuku's screams, and saw the figures in the alleyway.

Kaneki, the man, looked at the man holding Izuku hostage as he prepared to rip into Izuku's stomach. He realised who he was, it was the man that attacked him the night when he first went out.

That was the same night that he met Touka, who took him to Aniteiku to help him with his hunger. Touka, who was behind Kaneki, grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, causing Kaneki to turn towards Touka.

"What are you doing, he's going to devour him!" Kaneki said out loud, but fortunately the man with the glasses didn't notice the two as Touka's face grew more serious in a minute.

"We can't just save random ghouls off the street like that Junior High kid. He's already causing enough ruckus for someone to call the Doves. They'll probably be here any minute to shoot them down, and if we don't leave, we'll be joining them." Touka warned Kaneki who looked back at Izuku and the man.

Who started to bite into Izuku's stomach as he cried out in pain, tears rolling down his face as he shook his head in pain.

His back...Was aching as well as Izuku screamed to the top of his lungs.

He was in danger...He was going to die.

Which Kaneki wasn't going to let happen. He was only a kid after all, even if he doesn't know how to control his, ghoul side yet, Kaneki sprung into action by running into the alleyway to save Izuku from the man. "KANEKI!" Touka yelled out in annoyance as she followed him soon after. "Shit!" She muttered under her breath as she began to hear something in the distance.

The sound of trouble.

It was the sound of doves.

As the man pulled away from Izuku who tried to struggle out of the man's grip he licked his mouth clean from his blood. "Quit crying, or else you're neck is next so you won't scream anymore." The Man tightened his grip on Izuku's neck again, this time digging his nails into them and drawing more blood as he smirked. "Do you wa---Suddenly one of the man's face was punched into by the sudden appear of Kaneki, causing him to drop Izuku onto the ground as he too fell onto the ground while Kaneki and Touka looked down at him.

The man turned and realised who the two were.

"Well, well, I didn't know you two were becoming lovebirds now. I never expected you to be a ghoul slut." He was referring to Touka, who walked towards the man and kicked him in the fact.

"Fuck off, or the next thing i'm kicking in is you're heart." Touka increased her leg pressure on the man's face as Kaneki bent down to check on Izuku, who was crying as he held his stomach wound and trying to prevent it from continuous bleeding.

"How hard did he bite you?" Kaneki asked Izuku who wiped away his tears and looked down at his stomach wound, which had exposed some of the muscle thanks to the man biting into it. Kaneki helped him up as Touka kept the man on the ground, Izuku was getting dizzy...

And hungry.

"I'm...Grrgh." Izuku tried to keep focus as Touka soon moved her leg away from the man's face and approached Kaneki and Izuku, with the former putting his arm over the latter's should.

"It's ok...Your going to be alright." Kaneki reassured Izuku, he smiled at Izuku to let him know that he was going to be ok. The two were trying to not look at his stomach wound as Touka held up something for Izuku to have.

It was a piece of flesh that she had incase she was hungry, injured or was about to lose control. "Here, you n---But before she can finish, Izuku swiped the flesh away from Touka's hand and ate it, which caused his stomach wound to quickly heal up. Once he finished, he soon bowed down apologetically.

"I'm sorry for swiping that away from you!" Izuku apologised, wiping away his tears as Touka scoffed.

"You better." She groaned as the three turned back to the man, who soon sat up and prepared to unleash his bikaku at the three.

"You got some balls to come back to me again Patchy." The man said, referring to Kaneki and his eyepatch. "You coming in my terf to take away my meal with that bitch helping you." He cracked his head.

"I'm not going down thi---FREEZE!" Cried out a voice that Izuku had recognised.

Because they were at his classroom this morning. The two men, Amon and Kureo who aimed there weapons towards the four ghouls and half ghoul as they prepared to attack, the weapons looked strange, almost liked they belonged to someone. Kureo smirked as he looked at the four ghouls, although due to the darkness, it was hard to see their faces.

"Well, well, looks like tonight is a lucky night for us Amon-kun." Kureo turned to Amon, who remained quiet as he prepared to fire. Touka however took a step back in fear.

"Shit, it's the doves, RUN!" Touka yelled to Kaneki and Izuku as three, along with the man with glasses ran down the alleyway, with Touka quickly noticing a door that was blown open by the wind in the alleyway which she, Izuku and Kaneki entered. The man with the glasses managed to get to the end of the alleyway and escape, although not before cutting his hand by a piece of broken glass in the process.

But Kureo and Amon refused to end this chase and ran towards the door that Izuku, Kaneki and Touka had went through. Amon kicked it open as he turned to Kureo.

"Come on, they couldn't have gone too far." Amon commanded Kureo, who followed without another word.

While he was disappointed that the man with glasses have gotten away, he thinks hunting the other three down one by one will be more fun.

* * *

Kaneki and Izuku tried their best to keep up with Touka, who had a hood up and was more faster then the two. As she kept running she kept looking back to see if Kaneki and Izuku were following behind her, or worse, the two doves. "Hurry up, their going to catch up to us!" Touka warned the two as Kaneki looked back at Izuku, who was trying his best to keep up, even if he wasn't the worlds best runner.

"Are you doing alright?" Kaneki asked, slightly panicking over being chased by the doves, but Izuku nodded.

"Yes, i'm doing fine." The three soon reached a door to the stairway in this closed office building that their in, which they soon entered. Trying to look for an exit, the trio instead looked upwards.

And Touka pointed towards the door on the top floor. "On the roof, we can escape there. Trust me on this." Touka turned towards Kaneki and Izuku, who had faces that looked as though they were going to be shocked that there going to jump off the building that their in.

"Wait, were going to jump off the building!?" Izuku asked as Touka quickly nodded.

"Are you serious!? We could die!" Kaneki pointed out the obvious flaw, only to hear the sound of a door being kicked open below them. The three looked down to see Amon and Kureo looking back up them.

"There they are!" Kureo slurped his lips.

"Their getting away, come on!" Amon ordered as he and Kureo loaded their weapons.

"We don't have a choice. We can't fight off professional doves like them, come on!" Touka waved her arm forward as the two decided to follow her to the top floor of the building, until they soon reached the door to the roof, which Touka quickly kicked open as the three run out towards the edge of the roof.

And looked down, noticing the hard drop, and the sound of Amon and Kureo's footsteps nearby.

"I'll go first, we'll drop in that building over there." Touka pointed to the building in front of her, Kaneki and Izuku as she stood by the edge of the roof.

"Wait!" Kaneki hesitated, but Touka had already jumped to the next building as she turned, waiting for Kaneki and Izuku to do the same thing.

Izuku turned to Kaneki. "I can't make a jump like that, i'll fall back into the alleyway at this rate. I don't even have those things that come out of your back." Izuku also hesitated, but Kaneki looked back at him.

"Don't worry, if she can do it then so can I. I can hold your hand until we get to my friend." Kaneki held out his hand, which Izuku soon grabbed.

Only for Kaneki to get hit by Kureo and Amon with there weapons, causing him to lose his balance and fall off the building, holding Izuku's hand in the process.

Which caused him to fall as well as he and Kaneki screamed, before their voices were silenced when they landed at a dumpster and back into the alleyway as Touka watched in horror.

"SHIT!" Touka cried out in a panic, only for Kureo and Amon to move to the roof's edge as they looked down.

"Bullseye, they must be unconscious." Kureo smirked as he reloaded his weapon, but Amon looked forward to notice that Touka was quickly making an escape.

"The girl that was with them, she's getting away." Amon aimed at Touka, who had already went into the building that she was in, causing Kureo to lower his partner's weapon.

"Let her go, after all, she wouldn't run that far. Anyway were about to round up her feeding buddies." The two men looked down at Izuku and Kaneki before walking away from the roof so they can head to the alleyway and collect the two ghouls. Izuku slowly stood up and looked at Kaneki, who was breathing heavily as his arms and legs were dislocated from the fall. He had managed to protect Izuku from the fall.

But it was only a matter of time until he too would lose his hunger. Izuku knew this, and he wasn't going to let a friendly man like Kaneki give into his hunger, or leave him to die from the likes of the CCG. He opened what remained of his school jacket and rolled up his sleeve as Kaneki slowly looked up to him. "What are you doing!?" Kaneki coughed up blood, some of it landing on Izuku's knee.

"There going to come...Please, leave. You have to save yourself." Kaneki insisted as Izuku shook his head.

"I'm not going to leave you, so please, bite my arm." Izuku lowered it to Kaneki's mouth as he tried to turn away, tears filling up his eyes.

"I can't...I don't want to hurt you like what he did." Kaneki closed his arms, but Izuku gave him a warm smile.

"You helped me just now, so I want to help you in return, even if it will hurt. I want to repay you, and I don't want to leave you to die at the mercy of the CCG, please." Izuku insisted, Kaneki slowly turned and opened his mouth.

He's right, he can't die, not right now, and Hide and Rie...They would want to know what happened to him. They would never know if he get's taken away by the CCG. "I'm sorry." Kaneki whispered to Izuku as he bite into his arm, ripping off a small amount of Izuku's flesh from it as he cringed in pain, but held in his scream, knowing he was doing this for a good cause and to protect Kaneki.

Who quickly started to get better, his bones moved back into his body and his bullet wounds were healing as he bit into Izuku's arm two more times, causing the boy to hiss as Kaneki sat up, and rubbed the blood off of his mouth.

_"You liked it didn't you? Finish him off, now that he's at his most vulnerable."_

Kaneki stood up and looked down at Izuku, who was shivering from his wound, he shook his head. "No...I'm not hurting him." Kaneki turned, much to Izuku's confusion.

"Who are yo---But before they can finish, the two quickly saw the door that they went into earlier burst open as Kureo and Amon quickly ran out of it.

"Cr-Crap!" Izuku and Kaneki turned away as they ran out of the alleyway as Amon and Kureo followed suit.

"COME BACK!" Amon yelled in anger as he and Kureo proceeded to chase Izuku and Kaneki down the street that they were now in, during which they quickly passed a familiar woman who was trying to catch up to Kaneki and Izuku.

Touka hid behind a nearby dumpster when she saw Amon and Kureo run past her, fortunately the two doves didn't see her, as they were focused on hunting down Izuku and Kaneki as she looked back up.

 _"Shit...I can't get to them if those doves are close to capturing them."_ Touka cursed herself in frustration over being unable to help Kaneki and Izuku.

Regardless, she ran down the alleyway she was in so she can see if she can follow the chase.

* * *

Izuku and Kaneki were almost out of breath as they passed by numerous people who were trying to get home, eventually ending up in another street. Kaneki didn't know what street he was on, but Izuku realised that he had passed by this street numerous times when he was younger. "We need, to keep moving, I know a place where we can hide out." Kaneki coughed and looked at Izuku's arm, which was bleeding severely thanks to him which Izuku clutched.

"Wait." Izuku turned to what was in front of him and Kaneki.

It was a church,

With a sign in front of it that reads.

_Welcome to the Southern Boys Cross Monastery!_

_Ladies go see Mr Fujimoto for confessions, everyone else, see the other priests._

Southern Boys, Rin mentioned that he lived there with Shiro Fujimoto, who was his father, and an old partner of Toshinori Yagi. Izuku wanted to gush, but upon hearing the footsteps of Amon and Kureo, he knew now wasn't the time to do that, instead he quickly raced towards the church's door as Kaneki followed him from behind. The lights were still on so it seems as though that the church was still open at this hour, which was perfect for the two as they can hide out there until Kureo and Amon are gone.

"What are you doing, shouldn't we keep running?" Kaneki asked Izuku as they reached the door. Izuku opened the door, which was unlocked.

"It will be ok, a friend of mine told me to come here whenever, in fact maybe he can help us." Izuku reassured Kaneki as they were about to enter the church before Amon and Kureo could get to them.

"Does your friend know that you're a ghoul?" Kaneki wondered as the two entered the church.

As Amon and Kureo arrived, having saw the two enter the church, but stopped by the entrance for some reason, and growled when they realised where they were hiding.

"Shit, we lost them. They went into an exorcist territory now." Kureo hated Exorcists with a burning passion, although Amon didn't mind them. CCG agents were not allowed to trespass on any ground that's owned by someone who was from True Cross. Both the True Cross Order and CCG appeared to have a history of rivalry together and thus no CCG Agents were allowed to go to church's unless it was for social or religious matters.

The True Cross Exorcists don't want the CCG agents to mess around with there ways of handling demons, while the CCG Agent's don't want the exorcists to help upon hunting and killing ghouls, which they deem the act of hunting ghouls like Izuku and Kaneki inhumane due to the belief that ghouls don't deserve to die as some wants to live in peace.

Amon and Kureo turned, they were forced to leave and stop their hunt against Izuku and Kaneki as they walked away.

"Too bad, it was such a lucky night too." Kureo lamented as him and Amon walked away.

"There's always a next time Mado-kun." Amon reassured his partner as the two CCG agents vanished into the night, which Izuku and Kaneki had witnessed through one of the front windows of the church.

* * *

"There gone." Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." Kaneki looked back at Izuku's arm wound, which he covered with his school sleeve. Unfortunately for Izuku, the blood had started to soak into the sleeve...And drip onto the wooden floors of the monastery, which made Kaneki worried.

"Your arm, we need to get it to Yoshimura, he can help fix you're wound. Unfortunately I don't have any flesh on me." Kaneki crossed his arms, but Izuku was confused.

"Yoshimur---Huh!?" The two turned to see four men standing by the end of the room, all of them appeared to be around young adults to elderly, but the man standing in front of the other three was very familiar, at least to Izuku, but not Kaneki who doesn't know much about exorcists.

As the man standing in front of the other three was none other then Shiro Fujimoto, who doesn't seem to be at all pleased at Izuku and Kaneki, while Izuku himself felt the opposite.

Standing behind Shiro were the people that worked in the church alongside him by the names of Izumi, Maruta, Naoya Kodo and Tadashi Misumi respectfully, the latter of which appeared to have a strange symbol on the back of his neck. "Your Shiro Fujimoto, you used to work for Toshinori!" Izuku gushed as Kaneki looked back at Izuku.

"We should really get going, before they want to ask why were here." Kaneki advised as Shiro put his hands in his pockets.

"Relax, everyone from space can clearly see that you were hiding in here to avoid those CCG bastards outside right?" He closed his eyes as Izuku and Kaneki gulped. There was a brief silence between everyone in the church as Shiro snickered.

"Don't worry, i'm not heartless like those people that turn you in to the CCG. I'm not going to call them on you. You two don't seem to be the kind of ghouls to just up and kill humans on the street at least." Shiro reassured as Izuku and Kaneki sighed in relief.

"Thank you, we'll not a burden on you, in fact me and this boy here were just about to leave." Kaneki smiled to Shiro, who's voice became serious.

"You should, we need to prepare for something big and if you two stay in this monastery for a little while longer you'll be caught in the crossfire." Shiro warned, which seemed to worry Kaneki and Izuku, not helped by the fact that Izuku soon turned and looked down at one of Shiro's hand.

It was covered in a bandage, and judging by the blood colour, which was still red, it appeared that he was attacked earlier, maybe today. He wondered if it was from a demon. "That bandage, did a demon did this to you?" Izuku pointed to the bandage as Shiro gasped. "Are you and your co-workers about to fight a demon!?" Izuku asked as Kaneki turned towards the door.

"We need to leave." Kaneki strictly demanded as Izuku decided to follow Kaneki out of the church. He was right, he wouldn't be able to face a demon if the priests were about to do so.

"Midoriya-kun?"

Izuku stopped as him and Kaneki got to the door. The two turned, both of their eyes widened in shock at who they saw.

Izuku realised that it was Rin, although...He looked, very different then the last time he saw him, in fact, he looked like a demon now. His ears have become pointy and he had a scabbard over his chest, but the most noticeable different from Rin then before was the tail that he now had. It was dark and...Devilish in appearance, as was the blues flames that were slowly moving off of him.

"Okumura-kun!?" Shiro turned in shock. "I thought you were supposed to be leaving. Go now and get to safety now before he comes!" Shiro warned as he pointed to the exit of the monastery near Rin, but he shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you and your friends here to get killed by that demon. You're my family and I refuse to leave this all behind!" Rin declared as Izuku was confused.

"Wait, Okumura-san, are you a demo---But before Izuku could finish, everyone in the Monastory heard a large explosion coming just outside the church.

"What is that!?" Wondered Kaneki as he and Izuku stepped away from the door.

"You two, behind us now!" Shiro yelled to Izuku and Kaneki, who quickly did so as they stood beside Rin in confusion and worry as they heard a voice.

A voice that chilled Shiro's skin and moved every grey hair on his body upwards.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"O̷̞̲͖̩̣̱͗̊͂͑͛̃̏͞͡k̸̢̡̛̥̫̣͇̪̥̠̒̃͊̔̓̇u̡͈͎̻͙͐͑̐͌̀̃̕ͅm̧̰͖͓̤̪͖̪̟̃̿̈̈͢ụ̧͈̳̞̲̈̓͐̎͟r̼̬̮̺̮͌̋̿̓͆͑̽͟a̛̟̩̘̥̰̜̺̳͊̔̿͌-̨̢̱̲̬͇͓̤̘̣͌̓̍͛̏̚k͇̤̼͓͉̯̀̈́̾͆͡u̶̺̭̦̗̭̙̐͋̆̂̍̃̍̃̒ͅn̸͙̠͉̞͉̮̥̜̪̈́̄̉̇̒"_

 

 

 

 

"He's here." Shiro slowly reached for his gun, as the door to his church suddenly burst open, sending the two doors at the front of the monastery flying towards the group, who quickly got out of the way and watched as the doors crashed into the alter and almost at the stain glass windows at the back of the room. The group looked back to see a large green demon that has taken the body of Reiji and took on a different form with it.

A form that Astaroth, the demon, would find suitable for himself as he walked into the monastery and looked at everyone in the room, before his gaze was locked onto Rin, his target, and his half-brother. Upon seeing the demon, Rin faltered a bit in fear as it began to speak to the group, who prepared to attack, all except for Izuku, Kaneki and Rin himself.

 

 

 

 _"W̶̨̧̠̜̹͎̰͈̣̏͌̋̽̃̋̐͡͞h͇͉͙̠͚͒̃̿͆͂̓̚̚͞y̸̠̤̖͖͚̣̅͋̓̃͒̉̽̕̕ a̶̛͓͇͍̟̩̯̞̠͑͗͂̆̓͢͡r̶̢͔̙̜͎̱͙̰̎̆̃͛͒̍͢ě̶͈̦̮͎̟̻̭͈͉͗̾̈́̽̊͜͡ y̵̥̙̦̬̠͙͗̾̾̅̎́͒̇͢͜ỏ̡̻͍̻̣̻͈̞̱͋̇͑̌͠ṵ̝͍͚̼̜̜̄̾̑̌̕͜͠͝ m̨̭̘̼͕̩̹̪͒̀͗̓͊́͛͐̃á͖͇͇͉̥̠̦̐̆̅̕̚͟ͅk̵̡̧̪̠̠̠̣͂̉̈̌͘̕͢i̶̢̥͚̳̤̬̳̍̽̂̀͞n̴̛̫͈̲͎͎̑͐͐̔͛͊g̨͍̫̦̪̲̪̤͔̉͗͊̇͐͡ ṫ̡̛̘̘̹̙̟̙͉͙̆̀͑̌̔͟͠h̛̤͙̳̮̻̃̚͘ĩ̶̜̰͍̝̩͒͆̋͊̍̏͠s͖͉̺͙̉̒̒͌́̾̽͑͘͜͟͡ ẖ̴̘̪̜̫͈̳̯̈̇̂͐ͅa̛̼͈͕͇̰̲͂̀͊̎̑̓ŗ̵̗͚͕̟̂͒̀̓̒ḋ̡̡̨̲͈͚̜̖͇̩̐͒̊͒͑ f͔͈̘̠͈͍̻̪̩̦͛̽͒͋̊ơ̥̭̦̯̼͉̈͗͊͝r̵͉̱͎̫̟̺̓̊̃̌̃̉ y̩̜̱͙̹͔̺̲̓͌̌̃͝o̷̝̳̟̹̭͓̤̝͑̓̈́̏̑̕͡͝ư̵̡̭͕̠̝͔̞̺̈͛̔̊͑͜͜͠r̷̜̗͖̜͈̥̯̱̥̽̀̂̈́̔̓̂̔̎̕s̵̤̤̝̬̩͎̬̓̓͐̓̓̌͒̉͡ḙ̸̡͕̼̮̭͎̇̊͆̋̚l̴̝͙͙͚͈͈̫͂͑͠͞͡f̷̨͙͓͙̮̂̄̍̕͘͟͜ Ö̳̲͓̭̈͂̕͜ḱ̛̲͈̙̦̲̱̫̺̰͍̇̅͗ṷ͔͍̥̼͑̅̋̉̇͌̓̽̔͡m̬̬͎̻͖̦͉͙͙̪͆̂̄̓̈̊͘͠͡͡ų̶̨̡̠̖̥̦̬̏̉̍͒͑̂̃͟͞r̙͇̱̫̟͙͔̼̱͍̾̔͒͆͠͝a̻̪͓̗͍͖̤͈͙̓͋̋̚͠ͅ-̷̨̧̘̹̣̯̐̿͌̾̚͟k̛̝̬̮̤͉͇̦͉̽̆̒͊̇͘̕͞ͅų̸̡͎̘͍̝̅̈́̋̓̓̓̐̚ņ̧̹̻̥͔̮͖̭̒̅́̏͘͟͞͡,̧̢̛̬͖̦̼̾̉̈́͜͠ ḓ̤̭̎̽̓͋̀̑̓̃͢͢ǫ̶̢͍̰̱̪͕̯̇̾̎͐̌̆̈̕̕̚n̨̞̺̬̖̘̂̎͛̋͡'̨̣͓̞̥̼͇̹͓̫̉̿̿̔̔̎͞t̛̩̼̫̝̔͛̅̄͑͡ͅͅ y̩̯̝͍̪͉̳͇͗̿̎͊̑͂̕ö̗̪͚̝̜̪́̾̋̈́͊̏͊͢u̶̡̖͕̘̜͇̥̣͗̅̀̒́͌͞ w̵͈̗̩̖̱̻̍̂̔̓͗͘i̶̧̛͇̬̙͂̔͒̚͘ͅs̛͉̱͍̝͂̓̇̅ͅh̢͉̺̞̗̤̜̒̿̑͑͋̎̕͢ t̸̯̝̩͓̘͕͂̌̂͂̓̓̓̕͠͡ͅͅǫ̵͉̞͇͉̽͑͂̓͂̾͆̑̕ͅ s̡͎͙̙͎̿̑̆̒͂͐͒e̸̛̱̰̰͓̜̗͈̝̻̰̾͑̈́͋͝e̷̯̙̝̜͎̻̙̳̙͐̇̓̆̇̈͞͝ f̢̦̳̘̙̳̻͌̊̄̌̎͟a͙̹̰̩̹̦̯̅͆̿̄̕t̵̨̜͚̪̮̣̂͋̿͐́́̍̏̋͟h̶̞̻̭̽͗̽̽̀̕͢͟͝e̯͚̫̙̫̋͒͐̆̋̚͘̚r̵̼̜͎̰̞͍͊͂̌͌̐̎̀̕̕ a̵̧̦̟̻̟̹̎̿̾̚͟͢͝g͍̹̩̪͔͈̖̈̊̂͊͂͜a̡̧̯̟̣̤̣̓̃̋͑̈̂i͓̪̦̲̅͊̈͊͜͡͝ǹ̸̨̖̪͍̟̱̅͊͋̿̓̎̄̕?̷̨̪̹̳̩̽̇̓͐̂̑̆̓͟͡"_ Astaroth asked to his half-brother, who growled in anger as the blue flames around his body started to glow.

 

"No, i'm not going with you, and your not taking me to see my dad. I hate him and I refuse to accept that i'm his son!" Rin yelled back in anger as Shiro turned to him.

"Control yourself Okumura-kun. You need to leave now!" Shiro demanded as Izuku and Kaneki turned to Rin.

"Okumura-kun, what does that demon mean?" Izuku wondered.

"Who's your dad?" Kaneki questioned as Astaroth yelled in anger.

 

_"Y̷̢͓̣̟͎̐̽̿̈͗̈́̄͟͡ơ̴̡̰͚͖̫̲͙͇̗͒͌͆̆̿̑̾̚͟͡u̢̨̠̥̦̼͍͇͈͗̐̇̉̽̍̉͢͡r̡̛̝̦͓̲̟̤̼̞͆̐̌̆͋̾̽̚ s̳̺͍̳̥̎̑̂͊̏̅ó̱͇̣̩̖͖̤͓̒̊̅̾̕͞ ş̡̥̘̰̙̻͉̬̟̑̌̏̈̿t̨̢͈͙̝̜̉̀̈́̍͒̇͗̕ǘ̴̩͕͖͖̼̥̣̿̉͑͑̋͢b̷̨̧̛̞̯̠͖̟͎̘̋͛̓̑̔̔̏͋͜b͍̟̺̝̬̭͍̰͉̒̄͋͘͡͝ͅó̸͓͙̼̞̞̭̌́͗̄͆̔̉̚͘ř̴̻͈̞͙͓̱͖̏͑̓̈́̂̿͒n̢̨̨̛̘͌͊̅͛̚͜͡,̷̲̣͓͓̳̫̞̦̀̊̾̊̌͒̅̽ͅ i̷̩̜̥̱̠̔͆̈̈̑͋f̵͇̳̠̘̘̯͇͙͕̊͆͑̓̈̚ ţ̵̱͚̫̙̞̗̺̍̂̃̇͜͞h̶̠͙͍̟̥̺̞̔͂̊͆͆̎̈͢e̶̛͇̠̹͙͎̠͂͂̈́̏̐̐̎̎͛s̡̢̧͖̖̼̟͐͑̄͌̋͜͜e̡̖̦̙̭̖̯͐̍̍͌̊ p̡̢̛̘̥̗̮̪̀͐̔̊͂̐͘͟͜ȅ̵̢̫͈͔͕̗̪͔̂̂̓̀ͅo̧͉̱͉̥̤̤̔͆̔͂͛̃͋p̶̜̭̩̼̼̂̽́̓̆̚͟͢͝͡l̠͈̤̖̯̥̠̓̈̾̒̀͜ę̵̣̳̬͕̹͕̦̆͑͐͆͘͘͟͢͞ a̷͍̝͙̰̹͇̰͋͆̏̓͋̂͜͟͠ř̶̰̟͈͕̜̋̔̽͒͊̍̆̇͜e̸̬̰̜̠͚̅̑͂͢͞͡ p̵͉̘̝̳̙̮̺̫͓̑̍̒̌̅͌̔̅ȓ̨̧̧̞̯̺͚̒͌̋̃͘͢͜ḙ͈̝̻̰̹̆͐̂͛̏̚͘͞v͕̥̥͙͔̲̱͓̹̔̿̃̎̾͒̃͢͡ȩ̶̻͔̗̪̮̓̀͋̽͆̒͠ṇ͕̜̘̟̓̉͋͗̔͟ṫ̨̧̖͎̟͚͎͎͔̏̆̍̋̓͌̄̒͜ỉ̛̻̺̝͕̗̪̬̤̅̓̇͠ṇ̨̧̛̗̖̻͖͇̽̎̀̅͐͂͘͜g̸̡̢̩̗̲̞̋̇̆̽̽̈̒̊͛͢͢͟͝ y̡̢̺̘͎͙̞̯͍̐͒͐̏͢͞͠ǫ̴̡̮̠̠͉̪̾̋̔̋̀͑̌̋͝u̷̡̡̜̙̪̻̯͓̮̅̃͛̀͟͝ f̼̺̜͉̦́͛͛̍̄͡ȓ̡̛͉̳̮͇̻̮̑͒̓̏͋͝o͉̤͕̯͍̐̍͛͂̕m̷̧̱̜̯̣͕͛̆̋̔̍͆͟͡ ṣ̵̡̛̼̦̖̭̃̈́̿͟͜͜͠ͅe̸̮͈͉̠̼͙̒͒͊̇͆̚ȇ͚̭͇̰͚̪̍͆̔̋͢͠i̛̺͓͈̮̋͊͟͡ṅ̨̥͖͔͈̐̅̑͑͊͐̑̿g̝͖͉̯̪̫̀̓̋̏̚͜ F̩͉̠̼̳͌̄̿̏͂a̶̠̮̞̲͉͑̃͑̎̍ͅt̝̯͖͙͍̜̑͑̌̀͜h̷̨̫̯͓͖̝̺̘̆̑͂̑̐ͅe̴̛̟͍͍̙̗͔͊̐̕͢͢͟͝͞ṙ̴̡̛͕̪̖̮̻̖̮̇̐͗̂̽͘͞,̧̢̪̯͍̗͐͛͌̐̔͒̓̾͞͡ ṫ̵̢̠̫̪̺͓̺̽̇̽̐͌̎̈́͜͡h̵͇͚̍̐̓͂̽̄̒̃̍͢͜͜ę̮̖̦͎͇̪̯̱̔̽̾̓̓̆̾͌͘n͈̫̖͔̓͊̿͒̑̓͋̅͟ Ï̵̪͔͙̤̙̊̋̎͝ g̶̨̬͓̖̗͙͒̎̓̕͠ū̷͙̼̖̰̩̬͎̽̑̆̄͢e̴̡̲̺͈̤̝̬͂̓͒̓̉̍͛̓̒̃s̨͙͖̖̘̲̖̼̦͕̀̌͂̂̏͝s̶̢͖̦͉̣̼͎͑͂̏͌̓̔͌͘ͅ Í̢̨̡̨̹͉̻̲̠̃̐͗̋͒͛̇ h̶̢̛͖͉̖͇̓̀̇̍̓̂͜͝a̴̧͉̯͈̟̟̬͌̈́̿͒̍̂̀͊v̴̰̝̩͎͇̗͆́̇͆͗͒͘͟e̸̙̺̦͚̻̓̂̂͆͡ t̷̢̡̹̰̩̞͎͔̲̘̅̓̒̕͠͡o̧̪̗̖̟̪̗̲̣͆̆͆̕͘͟ c̻͎̬̮͔̭̥̼̳̃̾̔͊̆̇̅̋̅ͅa̺̭̞̣̜̋̀̔̀͋̍͑͢͝u̸̪̮̬͎̠͕̎̀̓̎̀͜ͅš̨̟͇͍̟͖͙̙̉͒̐͌͟͡͞e̵̛̟͇̼̝̻̩̜̠̖̽̔̌͑͒̉̿̚ m̷̢̛̛̫̞͍̽͛͗̒̓͜͟͜͡͞ơ̶̢͚̟̪͉̣̤͔̤̌͋̅̾͌̈̎̉͜͝r͎͈̻͕̫̩̞̐̂́̇̃̕͢͞͠͝ę̸͉̤̟̭̣̂̽͑͋̿̋́̍̕ b̧̭̝͎̺̦̓̂͐̈́͜͢͢͡͞ļ̡̝̱̲̠̻̋͆̄̔̉͢͠͞͝ͅo̟̘͍̱̖̮̥͈͔̅̓̉̑̊͘õ̴̠̘̫̣̙̊̈̐͘̚͡d̵̢̨̥̥̱̝̀̏̈́̓̏͝s̴̛͚̱͙̭̣͍̪͒̏̈͌̄͝ĥ̛̖̪͇͔̥̻͛͆͑̒͋e̶̖̰̲̪͉̠̜̐̓͊̑̊͛̋͆͢d͖̩͓̜͚̠̞̏̂̒͗̏͐͢ t̸͎͉̩͚̜̫̳͋̓̈̋̔̌o̷͎͉̪̘̙̞͚͉̠̽̇̂͐̎̎̔̃͂͢͡n̡̠̫̳͕̋͗̃̽̓̂͘͞i̺̞̘̯͍͎̣̦͒̾̐̑̅͑͗͠͡ġ̶̡̞͕́̓̎͜͝͝ͅḩ̵̡̡̬̮̙̪͈̈̍́̍̐̂̓͢͞͝t̸̞͓͖͈͖͕͈̺̙̓̇́͑́̆ͅ.̬̮̰͍̣͗̾̃̔̈́͢͜.̜̞̭̘̒̅̌͛͜͡.̢̨̺̟̼̻̣̠͖̘̊̉̐͒͋Ȩ̵̛̯̺̗͈̦̮̬̃͛̈́̃̾͆x̶̨̪͍͇̞̥͉̮̤̅̉͗̊̈ͅc̛̩̭̼͖̟̃́̃̂̕̚͢͡͞ę̧̞̜̟̫͎͚̯͒͛̔́͜l̷̢̢͕̰̯͔͔̲̊̇̏̾̑̀̉͛l̶̜̣͍̦̝͂̀̒͋͘̚͡ȅ̢͇̜̼̩̘͗̎͛̆̿͟͠n̴͓̼͔͖͎̖͔̟̒͂̑̃̐̏͋̃̚t̸̨̟͙͖̗͑̀͒̓͂̈́̄͜͠.̢̨͕͔̪̔̂̈̏̊̎͒͠"_

 

Astaroth smiled as he proceeded to charge towards the group and lifted his claws to attack his first target, which was going to be Shiro. "You want to wreck this place, then be my guest." Shiro took out his duel revolvers as his fellow exorcists started to get ready to attack Astaroth while Izuku, Rin and Kaneki looked on.

"Be my guest." Shiro, Izumi, Maruta, Seishiro and Naoya launched themselves forward.

 As the battle to protect Rin soon began.

* * *

The man with the glasses breathed heavily as he stood at the entrance of a small restaurant that he likes to go too, well, his girlfriend likes to go to it but he often likes to eat here with her. Even if the food makes him sick like all other foods, he was just glad to be in a familiar place again. He should have never ventured out to wards that he was unfamiliar with...Or at least had Touka and that cowardly lion snooping around.

And it looks like that at this rate, the boy that he tried to devour might just join them too, splendid. I guess this was going to be the Man's thing for now on, all of his prey was just going to up and join the Kirishima fan club while he just starves to death, and by the looks of it he had managed to graze his hand, judging by the awkward stares people are giving him when they walk past him and look down at his bloody hand, which has a huge gash thanks to the piece of broken glass that he fell on while escaping from the doves.

He groaned, he should hide it or at least come up with a story to his girlfriend as to why his hand got such an injury, because he doesn't think telling her that he got it in an accident at the university will be very convincing. Especially because he works at a place where he can't get grazes such as the one on his hand.

And of course, his partner was going to ask tomorrow as well, because he never shuts up.

Just then the man's phone began to ring and he soon answered it. "Hello?" He replied, his tone turning to that of someone that was tired, but he was willing to talk to someone, in this case, upon finding out that it was his girlfriend, the man quickly sounded more nicer then he was just now.

"Oh hey, how are you?" The man smiled as he looked away at the restaurant. "Oh heh, i'm at the hospital actually. I cut my hand while walking back to the apartment and now my hand's almost chopped off." The man jokingly explained as he heard the sound of his girlfriend laughing at the other line.

"Sorry that I didn't call earlier. I'm actually walking back to the apartment now, although this hand's going to be hell to use in the next couple of weeks." He lamented as he soon smiled. "But thanks, I like these phone calls, even if there brief sometimes. It really helps my day." He smiled as he hung up.

His day wasn't that bad after all, as long as the person that he loves the most always calls him and checks up on him, he feels relief that someone cares about him.

And it keeps him living for another day, even if she's the only human that he can ever trust.

Because to Nishio Nishiki, all humans were bastards who deserved to die off in this god forsaken planet. He hopes that a demon would one day destroy them all.

After what they did to him, to his parents.

To his sister.

How he misses them everyday. 

He looked down at the phone that he stole while getting away from the doves earlier that night. It seemed to belong to one of his prey. "Midoriya Izuku huh?" He looked at the picture of Izuku. He also didn't seem to have a password, which allowed the man to access his phone very easily, and upon quickly finding out his name, he smiled. "Well then." He continued his walk to the apartment that he lived in.

"I sure hope we meet again soon, so I can finish what I started. You and patchy." He put the smartphone in his pocket as he continued to walk home.


	4. The Sword Under the Church (Hero/Ghoul/Exorcist Phase): Rin's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's life is changed forever.

_In what seemed like a normal day, one of the priests at the monastery had gotten me a job interview at a retail store a few blocks down from the church, and me, wanting to look independent to my dad and brother, accepted it in the hopes that I can finally get a job and finally decide, what I can do with my life. Unfortunately, one thing was going to lead to another and I was about to make a discovery about me and my brother's heritage and find out...Who my real family is._

**_Rin Okumura_ **

"UGH Another job interview!?" Rin whined that morning at the monastery as Shiro ate with him. It's been a few weeks since he had sukiyaki and he felt as though that he deserved that with all the job searching that he did. So to hear that Izumi had managed to get him an interview at a store a few blocks down from here made him annoyed, as he wanted to do it himself.

"Quit whining, you're going to get the job right?" Shiro ate into his bento box as he looked at his son with a bored expression. Rin grumbled as Izumi, Maruta, Naoya and Tadashi walked past the kitchen that the two were in, preparing for the daily visitors to come and confess to their sins. Weather it be minor sin or something that was seen as rude by others, Shiro and co would have to be on stand by no matter what.

Something which Rin found boring.

"Well yeah, I always have a success rate when it comes to jobs." Rin boasted. Shiro popped Rin's bubble.

"Unfortunately your success rate with keeping said jobs for under a day is zero." He joked as Rin grumbled. 

"HEY AT LEAST I'M DOING SOMETHING FUN OLD MAN!" He yelled back to Shiro who didn't seem to care, he just laid back on his chair.

"Honestly Rin, one day your going to realise that what I do, is more fun." He sat up, his box was now empty. He put it in the trash nearby.

"But all you just do is sermons and listen to people do minor bad stuff and then basically say to them that their alright now. That doesn't sound fun. I want to be more adventurous...Well sort of." Rin just wanted to be seen as independent by everyone else in the church. He followed Shiro into the next room which was the main room of the church, where Izumi, Maruta, Naoya and Tadashi were preparing to open up the church for the day.

"What about your clothes. What happened to the suit that Yukio gave you?" Shiro asked as the two stood by the front of the church. Rin was currently wearing a plaid white shirt with black pants, something of which would not help him with the interview with the store. He scratched his head.

"Oh right, he left them for me on his bed this morning. Which was made and all of his stuff is gone." Rin rubbed his arm, which Shiro noticed as Rin looked at the hall that led down to his and Yukio's room. It felt, strange, that Yukio had left now for True Cross he won't be seeing him that much as usual now. He has all his bedroom all to himself now. He looked down, he always wanted to have the room by himself, but now that the day has come for Yukio to leave. Rin felt sad that he was gone now.

And what's worse, he never even had a proper goodbye, only a goodnight the night before and hearing a few coughs from Yukio's mouth.

"Rin." Shiro grabbed Rin's shoulder, causing him to look back up to his father.

"Huh, what's wrong now old man?" Rin wondered as Shiro faltered a bit about his use of the word old man.

"I know your sad about Yukio leaving and everything so I tell you what. If you ace this interview and keep the job for under a day, we'll have sukiyaki later tonight and celebrate, alright?" Shiro offered, which caused Rin to smile, but then he became curious about the alternative outcome to the job interview.

"Wait, what happens if I don't do well with the interview, do I still get sukiyaki?" Rin slowly began to drool as Shiro laughed.

Before looking serious at Rin.

"No...In fact." He straightened his glasses as he began to joke. "I just might not feed you at all tonight if you don't do well at this interview." He revealed his punishment to Rin, causing the boy to yell in anger.

"WHAT!"

Suddenly a large boom was heard in the center of the room, causing everyone to turn towards what the sound was. It was an old heater which seemed to have blown up by itself suddenly, much to the surprise of the exorcists. Izumi quickly got a fire extinguisher and blew out the fire that has aroused from the fire that the heater has caused as everyone looked at Shiro.

"Sorry Mister Fujimoto. It must of finally broke down by itself." Izumi scratched his head as Shiro looked on in surprise.

"Didn't you buy that heater last week?" Rin looked back at Shiro, who nodded in agreement.

"I did, it shouldn't have broken down in the way it did." Shiro watched as Tadashi and Maruta moved the heater away to the trash. He wondered why it broke down like that as Rin turned and started to walk back to his room to prepare for the interview.

"Anyway, I should get ready for the interview. Seeya everybody!" He waved goodbye as Shiro turned to Rin, who continued to walk towards his bedroom, his back turned.

"Uhh, yeah, seeya Rin." He waved goodbye, but it made him worried.

About Rin.

 _"That's the third time a strange incident had happened with Okumura-kun around. Maybe were getting near the point that he's..."_ Shiro thought about Rin and his worry about his future, and Yukio's as a matter of fact. He was worried...That _he_ was going to get involved with this again.

He then turned towards Izumi, Maruta, Naoya and Tadashi, who noticed the worried look on Shiro's face. "Fujimoto-kun, are you alright?" Tadashi asked, as Shiro quickly looked happy to his co-workers again and laughed.

"Who me? It's nothing. We need to get this church open. Were already a few minutes behind our opening time and there's going to be a lot of people, mainly ladies who want to confess to their sins today." Shiro walked down the small steps at the front of the church as he proceeded to help his colleagues with opening up the monastery.

Regardless about what happened. He needs to keep a more close eye on Rin, but he hopes he passes this interview today.

* * *

Rin hated riding his bike with this stupid suit, but Yukio had bought it for him and so he was going to wear it to every job interview for his sake, even if it meant having to endure uncomfortable bike rides to his destination. He feels as though that this job interview will go well, yet as he rode down the street and rode pass numerous people trying to get to their own places that they needed to be at, he thought about the retail job.

And wondered if it was going to be worth it in the end. Even if he does get the job would Shiro and Yukio think he was independent enough?

It's not as good as getting into True Cross like Yukio or doing church services like what Shiro is proud of. They'll still just think that he's silly Rin, only it's silly Rin with a job who has a famous dad.

He never really got the whole exorcist business like what Shiro used to be in, but he never really wanted to talk about his old missions when Rin asked. He did talk about missions with Yukio, but then again, he often likes what Shiro is doing more then him, it's the main reason why he went to True Cross. It supposedly had the best exorcist course that Yukio wanted to take.

Despite the school being hard to get in, Rin would never get into a school like True Cross, it would be some sheer dumb luck like in a story for him to get into a place like that, unlike Yukio, who announced happily one day to him that he got in after studying for months to prepare for the entrance exam.

And that was it.

And he's gone now.

Or so it seems...

Suddenly Rin's phone began to ring, causing him to do a sudden stop on his bike as he grabbed his phone and looked down at who was calling...It was Yukio. He probably wanted to check to see how Rin was doing seeing as how he left suddenly this morning.

Rin never the less, quickly answered it, sounding out of breath. "Hello?" He answered as Yukio replied.

"Oh hey, you ok Rin? You sound out of breath." Yukio asked on the other line as Rin smiled and leaned forward on his bike.

"Oh, no, i'm not, well, i'm heading to a job interview that I got this morning and I sort of wearing the suit you bought me while riding a bike." Rin explained why he was out of breath as Yukio laughed.

"Oh right, for a minute there I thought you took up jogging. Then again you were never the kind of person that likes running." Yukio said as Rin growled.

"Hey, I jog, just not all the time or right now. Besides the shop i'm heading too where the job is requires a bike to get to it as i'll actually be out of breath if I run." Rin explained as he heard the sound of Yukio shuffling his things through the other line.

"Right, anyway. I just called to see how your doing, and from what I heard just now, i'm proud of you Rin." Yukio complimented his brother, who perked up.

"Re-Really?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, I hope you get the job. It's great that your applying for them." Yukio continued, which made Rin smile.

"Thanks Yukio. How are you doing at True Cross, facing any rivals yet and got a few friends yet?" Rin joked as Yukio quickly answered.

"As a matter of fact. I made tons of friends already."

"Oh, really?" Rin was surprised, but regardless, he was happy for his brother. "Well, I hope you'll have a great time at the school. Were all happy for you." Rin smiled as Yukio spoke back.

"Thanks Rin, and good luck with your interview. I hope you get the job, i'm rooting for you." Yukio said before Rin hung up on him. As he put his phone in his pocket he looked around at the street he was in.

And soon saw Reiji and his friends pointing his crossbow at something at the vacant lot that this street has. Seeing that crossbow pissed Rin off since Reiji would carry it all the time, usually when he goes around shooting down pigeons like there hunting targets. That's what he's probably doing right now, and Rin was going to put a stop to it, but then he heard a boy yelling, which caused his eyes to widen in a panic.

He wasn't actually...Going to shoot it at a person right? Father Fujimoto once said that people torturing animals is a sign that they'll become psychopaths in the future, so what if Reiji was about to become one right now and hurt someone with his arrows!?

He looked closely at Reiji and the crossbow, noticing that the boys haven't noticed him yet...

And saw him pull the trigger, causing the arrow to fly off from the crossbow and into the vacant lot, or at least it would of, had Rin not sprint after it. _"NO!"_ He yelled out, but only to his mind as he leap towards the arrow so he can catch it before it hits someone, all the while reminding himself not to get the suit that he was wearing dirty. For Yukio's sake.

The two have been through so much that now that Yukio is at True Cross and is rooting for Rin to pass the job interview. Rin wants to make due to his promise.

To both him and Fujimoto, the only family that he has left follow his...Mother's passing.

* * *

  _The Past_

Rin watched as the rain poured down in front of him by the steps of the monastery. He was all wet from running home from school today following his...Outburst that he did in class today and towards Yukio, good god, Yukio. Just thinking about the two incidents made Rin already guilty then he already was. He shouldn't of gotten angry the way he did and now he hurt Yukio and a classmate of his, and now he's sure everyone from his class will be scared of him now.

He sat outside the monastery so Yukio doesn't see him. Since he got home first, he probably told Fujimoto about everything. He knows at this point that once Shiro finds him, he's going to severely punish him.

He deserves it...Because his classmates were right about him when he had the outburst today.

He was a monster.

And just thinking about it, caused Rin to tear up...He wanted to say sorry, but he knows it was too late now.

He rubbed his tears away once the doors to the monastery opened from behind him, where Shiro looked down at him in surprise. "Okumura-kun, there you are. I was worried that you were going to run away after what Yukio told me about what happened." Shiro joked, but Rin remained quiet. He looked away from his father as he looked at the rain, so Shiro decided to sit beside his son and watch the rain together.

Rin cuddled his legs for warmth, since it was getting cold. "I like the rain you know. It really fits the mood about how I feel most of the time." Shiro took out a cigarette and proceeded to start smoking, and that was when Rin finally spoke.

"Fujimoto-san...Am I really...A demon?"

Shiro slowly looked down at his son as he took out his cigarette and blew out some smoke. "No...Who would say that?" Shiro asked as Rin turned towards him. By this point he was on the point of breaking down.

"I freaked out today and I got a lot of people hurt, all because someone stole a pencil from me. I managed to somehow flip some tables over and everyone was scared of me." Rin sobbed. "Someone even called me a demon." He continued to cry. "And when Yukio tried to console me after class...I was still angry, and I wanted to be alone...And I ended up hurting him." He sniffed as he covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." He repeated himself as Shiro looked down at him in silence. Once Rin finished talking and continued to cry, Shiro put a hand by his shoulder to comfort Rin.

"Hey...You didn't mean too." Shiro consoled Rin as he looked up to his father, who smiled warmly to his son.

"He's going to be alright, it's just a little scratch on the finger that you gave him anyway. But I know, you did this on accident and I understand. You don't like hurting people." Shiro reassured Rin as the boy hugged his father, which made him feel awkward, as he never was good with words to children, that he was raising. The only other kid that he raised before was...

"Tell you what, let's have sukiyaki tonight." Shiro offered as Rin looked up to him and smiled.

"SUKIYAKI!" He jumped up and down happily, having stopped crying now, much to Shiro's surprise.

 _"Heh, Rin-kun can get over sadness quickly."_ He thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. "And Rin." He managed to get Rin to stop jumping up and down and made him curious.

"Hmm?" He asked as Shiro gave him a thumbs up for support.

"Your special, don't forget that. You're kind hearted and will do great things." Shiro finished complimenting Rin as the two of them entered the monastery. As the rain was getting heavier and he didn't want him and Rin to get colds, especially because he had to do a service in the next few days.

Although Rin couldn't help but feel, that...While he was talking to Shiro just now that he was being watched by someone. He swore he heard something from behind him as him and Shiro were talking...

But what his father said, really helped the bad day that he was having and he gleefully followed his father into the church.

* * *

_The Present_

Rin smiled, thinking about what Shiro had said to him that day when he was a kid, when he accidentally hurt a classmate of his and Yukio. He had fortunately apologised to both the next day, in fact, he didn't even see Yukio for the rest of the day after giving him that scar, but he was grateful that Yukio had accepted his apology, as he was happy that he had a brother like him.

And now it was him to get that job!

Unfortunately as Rin was busy looking at a roof in an office he was in he failed to realise that he had already arrived at the retail store where the job interview was taken place. He looked down to see his supposed boss, a lady with thick glasses, looking at him in confusion. "Oh, uhh, what did you think of my resume?" Rin suddenly uttered words that would probably make sense. He was never really good at these interviews to be honest, the only reason why he was good with the other ones was because his resume was good. Then again, he had Yukio's help with making his resume.

"What resume? You just came in here and started daydreaming!" The boss scolded at Rin as he gulped. "I would of called someone to escort you out of here, but then I realised that judging by the suit that you were wearing that you were here for the job offer that was posted here a few days ago. Am I correct?" The lady straightened her glasses as Rin smiled, showing bits of his spiky teeth as he quickly took something out of his pocket.

"Oh yeah, i'm here for the job, and as for my resume I have it right here." Rin took out his crumpled resume that he folded ten times just so it can fit into his small pocket, but he at least straightened it out the best he can so the lady can read it. She looked annoyed, but regardless, she snatched the resume out of Rin's hand and began to read it.

"I'll just read this and see if your suitable for a retail job like this." The Lady began to read the resume and looked at Rin's education and how he only finished Junior High School, yet had a great talent when it came to cooking as described by personal opinions from people he knows, but the last skill he had annoyed her. She looked up to Rin, who smiled.

"Crushing an apple with your bare hands is not a skill." She pointed out as Rin rubbed his head.

"Uhh, I made a last minute edit with my resume because I felt as though that I might not enough skills to get certain jobs, such as retail." Rin pointed out as the Lady sighed and placed the resume onto her desk as she pushed it towards Rin.

"You seem like an ok person to work at retail anyway. You can start right now if you want so me and the managers can see how well you could do." The Lady moved out of her desk as Rin continued to smile.

"Oh, I got it? Thank you. I promise I won't let you down." Rin stopped smiling when he saw that the lady was getting coffee for herself...

And that was when Rin noticed something fall from the dispenser and into the lady's drink. After a few seconds...Something moved up from the top of the drink.

Rin cringed in disgust at the being, which was red and slimy and it's eyes were misshapen. The lady didn't seem to notice as Rin called out suddenly. "What the fu---Crap?" He stopped himself from swearing so he doesn't make another bad impression on his new boss, who eyed him suddenly.

"What's wrong, why did you blurt that out loud?" The Lady asked as Rin looked at her in confusion.

"Wait, you don't see it!?" Rin shot up as the Lady stepped back. The slime thing moving around in her coffee.

"See what?" The Lady looked down at her drink before looking back at Rin. "I don't see anything?" She moved the coffee towards her lips, until Rin suddenly yelled.

"STOP!"

The Lady stopped, growing angry. "What's gotten into you!?" She shouted back as Rin tried to reach for her coffee.

"Can I just, see your coffee for a minute?" He asked as the Lady moved it away from Rin while the slimy looking person looked on from within the coffee.

"What, why, there is nothing wrong with my coffee!?" The Lady moved away from Rin as he got closed. He soon managed to grab onto the cup of coffee.

"Yes there is, there's something in your coffee, a weird slimy looking man!" He tried to pull it away from The Lady, who kept her grip on her coffee.

"No there isn't, have you gone crazy!?" She tried to wrestle Rin away from her, while Rin tried to wrestle the coffee away from her. The two struggled to keep their grips on the cup as it started to spill around the room. "Ugh, your starting to spill it on my floor!" She shouted as Rin growled.

"I just need to look at it for a second, please!" Rin cried out, only for him to accidentally spill the coffee into the woman's face accidentally, causing the slimy looking monster to be thrown onto the roof where it quickly crawled into the vent, as Rin watched, while the Lady screamed as she fell onto the floor. "What the hell was that?" He commented to himself before looking down at the floor, where the Lady looked back at him in anger. She breathed heavily.

"Oh, i'm sorry, here let me help." Rin offered as The Lady suddenly slapped his hand away, causing Rin to gasp as silence filled the air, besides the woman's clear breaths of anger.

"So...Do I still have the job?" He asked.

* * *

He didn't.

"Don't you ever look for a job at this store again. I will make sure your face becomes the first person to be put up on my wall of people to not hire at these brands of stores again, understand!" The Lady spat at Rin, who dodged it as he sighed.

"I'm...Sorry, I was only try---But before he could finish, he watched sadly as the Lady turned and stormed back into the store so she can finish cleaning up her face that was sprayed with coffee.

Rin looked away, until he eventually started to walk away from the store, feeling down as he realised that he was going to have to tell Shiro, everything and be punished for it. That's another job that he's not going to be able to get now as he crossed his arms and looked down, not looking where he was going. _"Shit...I screwed up, even when I tried to save that lady from that...Thing. Why can't I just...Get something so everyone around me can be proud of what i'm doing."_ Rin thought, but his train of thoughts soon came to a halt when he bumped into someone.

Someone very familiar to him as he looked up, having fallen to the ground, only to see that it was Reiji and his friends from earlier this morning.

"Okumura-san, how fortunate that we meet again." He grinned. Rin noticed that, there was something off about him, mainly that his piercings on his face were gone, and had two bloody spots taken their place. His skin was more paler too, in fact...Those black aura things that he had seen in the vacant lot, were floating around him for some reason as Rin got up, trying his best to, Ignore them. After all, he had seen something weirder then those things half an hour ago.

"What do you want now Shiritori-san. Can't you see I just want to get home, am I allowed to do that?" Rin asked, growling in the process as Reiji laughed.

"Of course not, after all I want to make a promise to Reiji here to finish what he started today. What do you say Okumura-san?" Reiji quizzed Rin, which made him and his friend's confused when he referred to himself. "Would you like to start round 2?" He continued as Rin sighed.

"Fine, but somewhere private. I'm not fighting out here in front of everyone. I already got a bad reputation here as is." Rin put his hands in his pocket as Reiji directed him to follow him into a more, private area away from people and away from the retail store that Rin had came out from. After a few minutes, the group arrived under the high way as Rin sighed. He really didn't want to do this, especially in his suit.

But if this get's to Reiji to finally leave him alone, and hopefully stop bugging others like Izuku or Katsuki, then he's willing to do it to protect others. However when they got under the highway, Reiji suddenly stopped, Rin became confused yet again.

"Why did you stop, are we already here. This place looks private." Rin looked up as Reiji laughed before speaking.

"Now."

Suddenly Reiji's friends from behind Rin suddenly grabbed him and kicked him into the ground. Rin coughed as he fell to the ground and was held down. He struggled to move as Reiji looked down at him. "What the hell. This isn't fair, let me go!" Rin demanded, but Reiji's friends did not budge.

"Hmm, no, I want to prove something. I mean why else did I take this vessel of someone that wants you dead." Reiji's voice started to go deeper as Rin and his friend's looked on.

"Shiritori-san, are you ok!?" One of his friends asked as Reiji moved away to get something so he can win his fight against Rin, while looking around he had found a weapon.

A fire poker, which he grabbed the end part before using his other hand to grab onto the sharp half, drawing blood as Rin and Reiji's friends cringed in pain, but to their surprise, the sharp part of the poker soon heated up, which Reiji grinned at before slowly turning towards Rin.

And slowly moved towards him as Rin began to struggle in panic.

"Keep holding him, I want to see the flesh slid off of his face when I slowly rub this on him." Reiji held up the poker as Rin and Reiji's friends gasped.

"Shirtori-san, isn't th---.  
.  
S̴̡̭̩͇̩̀̑͊͒͗̂̚H̦͇̰͖̯͊̐̅̒̅̎̆̆͘͘U̵̺͍͈̳͓͎̟̾͒̋̂̉͜T̤͉͕͎̮̘̭̦̼̆̅̒̀͌͢ Ī̵̖̝͙̣͕̮͔̞͓̌̈́̚͘Ţ̧̺̱̣̼̹͗̏̍̚!̢͇̤͉̮̞̟̏̈͑͒͞  
.  
.

 Reiji opened his tongue, which didn't look human anymore. It looked...Like a snake's tongue as he raised the poker high in the air as Rin gasped heavily while Reiji's friends unwillingly complied into helping them disfigure Rin. "You stopped me from disfiguring that boy today, so in vengeance, i'll disfigure you instead!" Reiji laughed as it became distorted while Rin struggled to break free.

The fire poker above his head, he knew it was going to be too late.

He closed his eyes.

He wanted to break free...He wanted to escape...

He wanted to stop Reiji.

Just then...a bit of flame appeared on Rin's back which Reiji's friends soon noticed. "No..." Rin looked up, flames coming out of his eyes as Reiji's friends let go of him when they noticed the friends. "Holy shit, he's going on fire already!?" One of hie friends cried out as Reiji looked down at Rin in confusion.

"Those flames..." Reiji looked at the flames reflecting from his eyes as Rin screamed.

"LET ME GO!" Rin cried out as blue flames shot up to the top of the highway as Reiji and his friend's looked on. His friends started to freak out as flames covered Rin entirely as he continued to scream in anger as his eyes started to become pointer...And something started to move out from his back...It was a tail, which Reiji soon gasped at. He dropped the fire poker as his friend's quickly ran off.

"Oh my god, he really is a demon, run!" Reiji's friends screamed as they ran out from the bottom of the highway, as Rin stopped screaming, and as he did, his blue flames resided and he fell onto his knees, breathing heavily as he tried to take in what had happened. He looked at his hands, sweating heavily as Reiji looked down at Rin.

"I...Did that...But how?" Rin was scared and confused over what had happened, did he just...Go on fire just now?

Reiji proceeded to laugh at this as Rin looked up, only to yelp in horror over Reiji's slightly altered form.

His ears have transformed into horns, similar to those of an elk, and his eyes have told entirely green as Reiji looked down at Rin. "So it is true, you do control a bit of Father's lost power." Reiji proclaimed as he knelled down and held out his hand for Rin to grab, who was confused.

"What, what happened to you...What are you!?" Rin backed away as Reiji's grin grew wider.

"Do not fear me Brother. You must come with me so we can both return to Father, and once we do, all three of us can leave for Gehenna...Together." Reiji demanded. "You deserve to be by father's side, so come brother." Reiji reached for Rin's hand, only for him to slap it away from Reiji, much to his confusion.

"Brother!?" Reiji said out loud as Rin quickly stood up.

"What the fuck are you talking about. I already have a father, and what the hell has happened to you Shiritori!?" Rin yelled out loud as he backed away from Reiji, who laughed.

"I am not this Shiritori. I just tricked him so I can have a vessel to enter Assiah and find you, as per father's demands and I will not let him down." Reiji looked down at his hands, which began to twist around and form into claws which he was preparing to use at Rin. "Even if I have to do it at for---However before he can finish, a lone dagger soon flew past Reiji and slit his cheek open, drawing a different colour of blood which Rin soon noticed.

The blood has turned green much to Rin's disgust as both boys turned to see who threw the dagger...

it was Shiro, who looked serious as Reiji growled in anger, while Rin looked relieved. "Shiro!?" Rin called out in confusion as Shiro stepped behind Rin and held out his hand.

"Your not taking him Astaroth, and let the boy go!" He yelled in anger as Reiji laughed.

"Oh Fujimoto-san, we both know that's not going to happen. The boy is mine until he's too exhausting to use anymore, and Rin is coming with me so we can both be reunited with our fathers." He charged towards Shiro and Rin. "Starting now!" He yelled as he tried to slash into Shiro, only for him to dodge and stab Astaroth in the arm to the point that one of his daggers was stuck from his vessel's arm. Astaroth screamed in pain as he was thrown from behind Shiro.

But not before he managed to slash Shiro's hand, causing the exorcist to cry out in pain as Astaroth fell on the ground. Rin got up and raced to Shiro's aide. "Shiro, are you alright?" He looked down at Fujimoto's hand which was bleeding severely, but he didn't care, he ignored Rin and turned towards Astaroth. He took out what appeared to be the Book of Psalms.

And began to recite a verse as Astaroth screamed in pain...

 _Evil is in their hearts, 'Oh Lord,_  
_Give them according to their works, and according to the wickedness of their endeavors,_  
_Give them after the work of their hands, render onto them to their reward._  
_Thou shalt destroy them and shall not build them up._  
_Blessed be the Lord._  
_The Lord is my helper, and my protector._  
_Thou shalt perish!_

As soon as Shiro finished, he and Rin watched as Reiji convulsed in pain as his limbs twitched all around him. The horns slowly began to vanish and turn back into his ears while his claws began to revert back into human hands as a greenish spirit began to move out of his body as the two watched. "What the fuck..." Rin was aghast at what he was seeing as the spirit soon vanished from within thin air, and Shiro closed his book as he breathed heavily.

"He did a good shot at my hand." Shiro looked down at his hand. He never had an injury in an exorcism for awhile, and it could be pretty severe if the wound is not dealt with. Rin looked down at it.

"What just happened, is Shiritori-san going to be alright!?" Rin desperately asked as Shiro smirked.

"Relax Okumura-san, he'll be alright. I managed to exorcise the demon he had out of him, although..." He looked back at Reiji, who was unconscious following his exorcism. The black bat like creatures started to fly around his body, some of them even attached themselves to him. "Judging by his personality, it's likely he'll be possessed by a demon again." He looked around. "But we need to go. Astaroth, or one of his siblings will probably come back." Shiro looked at Rin. "For you." He pointed out as Rin groaned.

"What do you mean, i'm so confused with what just happened. I shot out blue flames from my body and your saying that Shiritori-san got taken over by a demon named Astaroth, who kept saying he is my brother." Rin grabbed his hair as Shiro took out a bandage and began to wrap it around his bloody hand.

"Of course he's your brother, he's you're half brother. I'll explain some more once I get back to the Monastery, come on." Shiro instructed as Rin soon followed his supposed father out of the monastery, looking back at the unconscious Reiji one more time before leaving with Shiro, confused as to what he meant when he said that the demon that possessed Reiji was his half brother.

But I guess he's going to have to wait until they get home before he can know anything about what happened.

However, unknown to Rin and Shiro, the two would soon realise...That Asataroth has not left this realm yet, and is currently looking down at the unconscious Reiji...Ready to strike again.

He wanted to make his father proud.

He will bring Rin Okumura to him no matter how many people he will have to kill or possess.

* * *

As soon as Rin and Shiro got back to the monastery, Shiro instructed Izumi, Maruta, Naoya and Tadashi to put some salt around the monastery in case Astaroth comes back to track down Rin and Shiro, the latter of whom was leading Rin to the front of the church while everyone else was outside. Rin was still as confused as before as he continued to follow Shiro. "Shiro, i'm getting very confused. What the hell is going on, why aren't you telling me anything!?" Rin demanded as Shiro waved his bandaged hand. "Shh, hang on." He tapped the altar of his church in rhyme.

Which began to move by itself, surprising Rin as a secret hatch revealed itself to him and Shiro. The latter bent down and opened it with a key that was hanging by his coat, allowing him and Rin access to the secret room, which as the two went down it...Only had one thing.

A shrine, with a sword at the center which Shiro and Rin looked at.

Rin's jaw almost fell as he looked at the sword in amazement.

He...He remembered seeing that sword before. "That sword." Rin broke the silence. "I...Seen it before." He touched his head, which was warm, probably thanks to the flames. Shiro reached for the sword, which was covered by a red scabbard, and held it in front of Rin. 

"I'm not surprised...It's called the Kurikara, and it contains your heart."

Rin...Was even more confused as before. "My heart, but, how!?" Rin didn't know what else to say. How could a sword such as the one that Shiro was holding contain his heart. Wouldn't he be dead by now if it did? Fortunately Shiro finally told him answers a few seconds later.

"Your demon heart I meant. This sword was used to contain, you're power, that has since been awakened." Shiro explained as Rin touched his hair.

"You mean those blue flames that I shot out, right?" Rin wondered as Shiro nodded.

"You were born with powers Rin. Because of your heritage you're able to control blue flames that is just a small part of a sinister evil's power. You may know him as Satan...Who is your father." Shiro continued as Rin's eyes widened in shock over the reveal of his heritage. "Satan's..." He looked down at his hands, which were quivering in shock. "I can't...Really be related to him!?" He looked back at Shiro.

"Your my father. You looked after us when mom died and you kept calling us you're sons!" Rin shouted out, Shiro just took it...Although in the back of his mind, he felt bad for keeping this to Rin throughout the years. He really didn't want to do it, but he promised _her_ that he would for her sake, so him and Yukio could lead a normal life, it's what _she_ wanted...

But I guess he failed that now...Rin knows who he is.

"You...Were a dad to me." He sadly pointed to Shiro, who soon replied.

"I'm...Not. Your mother met Satan in her youth and got pregnant thanks to him. She died giving birth to you and Yukio." Shiro explained as he held up the Kurikara. "The Kurikara contains most of you're powers and your demonic heart. You must never reveal it or else you will unleash the full extent of you're powers." He handed the sword to Rin as he put the Kurikara around him in sadness.

"So...Yukio, does he?" Rin looked back at Shiro who shook his head.

"Yukio knows...But he doesn't have powers like you. He was just a born a ghoul like your mother." Shiro continued to deliver reveals to Rin as he and him began to leave the room and renter the monastery.

"I see...I'm just glad he's not here, so he doesn't have to see this." Rin looked around, his eyes beginning to fill with tears as Shiro closed the hidden room. He turned back to Rin. "Rin...I'm sorry that I had to keep this for you, but please know this." He walked towards Rin and grabbed his shoulder.

"For the past years that I have raised you and Yukio in Yuri's absence, they were the years of my life that I enjoyed, the rest of the years I had were pretty shitty. Don't get me wrong, I hate kids, I think there brats, but you and Yukio, you two and another brat that I raised a long time ago are the only brats...That I care about." Shiro smiled to Rin. "Even if were not related. Your still my son...And i'm not letting that bastard take you away. I promised Yuri to give you a happy life, and i'm going to make sure you're never going to be forced into working with..." Shiro gripped Rin's shoulder in anger.

"Him." He finished as Rin wiped away his tears.

And hugged Shiro. "I guess, I have to leave here, don't I?" He looked up to Shiro who, didn't say anything else, but he knows that Rin was right.

He took out an old red cellphone and gave it to him. "This cellphone only has one number. Once your far away from the Monastery, dial the number. An old acquaintance of mine will soon meet with you Okumura-kun, and please remember this." Shiro advised before continuing.

"He will try to kill you once he knows who you are, but no matter what, you must explain everything that has happened and he will stop and he will help you. Do you understand?"

Rin looked at the phone before looking back at Shiro, he put the phone in his pocket and nodded. "I understand...But Shiro. Before...I go and get my things. I want to know, where did Astaroth come from?" He didn't even want to call that thing that took over Reiji's body his half brother.

The only brother that he has is Yukio and nobody else.

Shiro grunted, he should give Rin some insight of demons now that he's in the know of his heritage.

"Astaroth, the demon that took over that boy's body, was from a realm known as Gehanna." Shiro began, only for Rin to quickly interrupt him.

"Is it like hell?" Rin wondered.

"It's more like the seventh circle of hell. It is where demons like Astaroth live. Satan had originally lived there before coming to Assiah, which is our world. The order that I worked for do not know the current whereabouts of Satan, but hopefully if this night goes well, we might know who he is and where he lives." Shiro explained to Rin, who nodded. 

"I see, so demons can just get to Assiah from Gehanna easily and just possess people like Shiritori-san?" He asked as Shiro nodded.

"Or material things, although we call those poltergeists." He finished before a voice called out to him, causing him and Rin to turn.

"Fujimoto-san!" Cried out Izumi as him, Tadashi, Maruta and Naoya reentered the church. "We finished placing the salt around the monastery. We should be safe from demons like Astaroth for tonight." He revealed as Shiro smirked.

"Excellent, you should get ready to leave Okumura-kun. Please, be careful out there." He told Rin as his lower lip quivered, but he bowed.

"I will Shiro. Please, be safe." He said...Shiro was surprised that Rin was acting worried for him, since he was never worried for him like this before. Him and the other exorcists watched Rin return to his home to get his things as Shiro looked at everyone else.

If things get tough, Shiro will have to go through desperate measures just to make sure his fellow priests get out of the monastery safely, but he will have to stay behind.

But he knows he can't fail. Yukio was already safe thank god. But Rin, he was too valuable to be taken away, he cannot let Satan or one of his children get to him.

He can't fail like before.

Like that night at Yokohama...With the boy.

He promised Yuri he would protect her sons, and he wasn't going to break it.

"Good." He put his hands in his pockets. "Prepare yourselves for whatever will come behind that door. Tonight's going to be a long night." he told everyone as they nodded and prepared for tonight, as did Shiro. He looked back at Rin's room one more time before leaving.

In times like these, he was glad that he and Toshinori stopped being friends after Yokohama, because he wasn't going to put a close friend of his through this.

* * *

Rin finished packing what he needed, some manga, clothes and kitchen utensils. He looked at his smartphone, which had a picture of him...And Yukio from where they were kids. He held his smartphone, and looked at the cellphone that Shiro gave him before closing the suitcase he took out. He contemplated weather to just...Call Yukio. He wanted to talk to someone that he knows once he leaves here.

But, he knows that dragging Yukio into this would not be the best idea. It could get Yukio hurt.

Or worse.

Rin didn't want to think all the bad endings to this situation, he needed to leave before another demon gets t---But before Rin could finish packing, his smartphone began to rang. "Huh, shit!" Rin blurted out loud as he looked at who was calling, the only person that ever calls him...Was Yukio (And Shiro but only when he's off doing other things.) Which made Rin contemplate over whether or not he should call him.

And tell him everything.

After a few seconds, Rin took a deep breath and pressed the green dial to get Yukio's call. "Okumura here!" Rin tried to act as cheerful as before for Yukio's sake, who sounded as cheerful as him.

"You sound cheerful Rin. Did you get the job?" Yukio asked at the other end of the phone as Rin scartched his head stressfully.

"Umm, yeah, I did, sort of." Rin tried to explain, but all he did was make Yukio confused.

"Sort of?" Yukio replied as Rin continued to pack.

"It's just that, things are kind of hectic over here Yukio and I don't have much time to properly unload what's happening." Rin continued to explain as he slammed his suitcase shut, which Yukio had overheard.

"What do you mean hectic, and what's that sound just now. I just wanted to call and see if you got the job but Rin, is everything all right over there?" Yukio asked, sounding concerned, which Rin tried to soothe.

"Yeah Yukio, i'm doing fine. I'm just, stressed right now." Although Rin wasn't good with trying to soothe people's feelings.

"Your stressed? Well, if you want, you can talk to me about them. What's wrong, were you able to get the job?" Yukio continued asking Rin questions, which caused him to falter and tear up again. He sniffed loud enough for Yukio to hear.

"Rin?" He called out to his brother, only for Rin to get distracted by something from behind him. It appeared to be the sounds of Shiro arguing with someone. A boy who sounded a bit younger then Rin, who's voice he could recognise.

It was Izuku.

Izuku was here at the Monastery? At this time of night!?

"Shit, Yukio, I have to call you back. I'm sorry." Rin apologised as he hung up on Yukio. He didn't want to do it, knowing that he was being rude to Yukio, which he never did for most of his life and to do it now after learning about his family, hurt him, but he needed to see if Izuku was at the monastery, so he can save him before any demons come to the Monastery and attack.

He turned and ran out of the room to go check out the source of the arguing.

* * *

Yukio meanwhile looked back at his smartphone, thinking about the weird conversation he had just now regarding Rin. He sounded like he was about to break down crying. He hoped that Rin was doing alright without him, but he turned and looked back at his room. There was still some cracks that he couldn't cover yet in his new room, but he will have to make do, after all, he suggested having this room as he didn't want to take up a room at the other boys dorms.

But still, the thought of Rin's strange behaviour had filled his mind, he thought about his brother and was concerned for him...Until he realised.

And gasped...What if he.

 _"No...Rin!"_ Yukio quickly ran out of the room without another word. Before he did he grabbed something out of his bags and ran down the hall as fast as he could, he needed to make it to the Monastery before it was too late.

Rin must of known about his heritage...And with it, comes the risk that the demons from Gehanna will find out about where he lives, and will try and kill anyone that will protect him.

Like Shiro.

And Yukio wasn't going to allow that. He wasn't going to let another person die under his watch.

More less, not have any demon lay a hand on Rin.

It's just a pain that he doesn't have a key, or else he would of been at the monastery by now.

* * *

"Ugh, how long was I out?" Reiji rubbed his head in pain, he was sore all over for some reason, and his head was bleeding badly following the removal of his piercings. He wanted to know what the hell happened to them because his friend's don't seem to know, nor about what happened to Reiji after the last few hours. All Reiji remembered was hearing a voice in a tunnel and everything turning back.

"You were acting weird Shiritori-san." One of his friends explained. "Yeah, you were acting all crazy and obsessed with hurting Okumura-san." Another muttered as Reiji tried his best to remember.

"Okumura-san, he knows what happened to me?" He wondered, his friend's didn't say anything.

Except for one.

"Uhh actually." Reiji's "Friend" stepped forward. "To tell you the truth, you were acting very nice to us Shiritori-san. In fact you were going to give me 33,000 Yen to help treat my sick mother." He lied, which seemed to have fooled Reiji as he reached down to get his wallet.

"Oh shit, i'm sorry to hear that, I must have forgott---But before Reiji could finish, he realised how he was being fooled and screamed in anger. "YOU IDIOT YOUR MOTHER IS ALRIGHT. YOU'RE JUST LYING!" He pointed out to his friend as he growled in anger and kicked a barbed fence in anger.

_"Heh, heh, I can still take him as a vessel and continue with my mission."_

Reiji's skin began to turn pale again, which his friends noticed. "And Okumura-san." Reiji's voice began to get distorted as he turned towards his friends, who screamed in horror over his eyes.

Which was bleeding and covered entirely in red. "HE BEAT ME...HE MUST BE TAKEN TO GEHANNA WITH FATHER!" Reiji proclaimed, only for him to look down and cough up blood.

Greenish blood as he began to transform.

His shirt and jacket ripping into pieces as his body began to enlarge itself as it turned green, turning Reiji into a muscle bound creature with horns as red eyes as he screamed in a distorted tone which hurt Reiji's friends ears. "RUN!" One of Reiji's minions screamed as they ran out from under the bridge while Astaroth breathed heavily as he looked at his new form and laughed.

Now that Reiji was his vessel again, all he had to do was to find Rin and capture him so he can bring him to Ryo, but he needed to find out where he lived. Fortunately the blood from Shiro that he scratched earlier was still in his system.

And when he has the blood of his prey, he can find out where they are and it seems as though that Shiro is hiding in a barrier covered monastery. No matter, because if Shiro was there.

Then Rin just had to be nearby.

 

 

.  
.  
Ơ̸̻̜̥̻̣̍̒̋͛̈́̄͘k̨̩̘͔̗̰̦̼̰̐͐̈́͋̂͢ů̞̤̝̳͋͊͢͜͡m̵̛̜̙͕͈̀̈̀̚͢͢͝ư̪̦͕̪̆̃̽̌͑͘̚͜r̡̝̰̙̗̥̔͊̉̎́̾̇a͙͎̮͖̱̽̏̄̓̄̇̐͆͋͜͝ͅ-͔͍̟̘̞̲̰͑͛͒̋͌͐̂͟ș̳̪̦͂̄͑̎̇͒͐͜͠ą̵͉̰̣̝͎͎͔̋̽̑̒͑̒̚ͅň̵̮̜͖̙͖̠̓̑̉͌͘,̴̧̠̞̼̘͇̭̿̊͋̽̀̽͝͠͞ y̴̫͈̲̬̭͊͋̒͆̚o̴͙͉͇͓͇͂͐̇͌͗̒͞͡ų̘̠̬̦̒̌͒̏̚͠r̴̖̪̞̼̠̦̞̺͐͗̏̇͟ m̢̹̠̤͕̫͔͇̖̫̾̃̉̑̏͒̎͒̋͞į̛̹̹̻̱̥̺͕̍̍̄̉̂͊͛̋͢n͙̘͔̹͍͗̀͛͊͂̕̕̚̚ͅe̳̥̺̣͒͂̉́̌͐̀͡ͅͅ!̶̡̪̥̝̜̰̟̯̟͉̾̂͋͠͡  
.  
.

* * *

"Wh-what the hell!?" Kaneki cried out at Astaroth as he stood in front of the group, as Shiro, Naoya, Izumi, Maruta and Tadashi leapt forward and began their attack on Astaroth so they properly exorcise him from Reiji's body while Rin, Kaneki and Izuku watched from the front of the monastery.

"Hold him down so I can recite the death verse!" Shiro ordered the group as the men nodded and Izumi and Tadashi began to recite some chants that caused Astaroth to slow down from his charge towards Shiro, Maruta and Naoya, allowing Shiro to jump forward and start stabbing into Astaroth, who screamed in pain, but he managed to cause Shiro to slip and fall down onto the ground.

 

.  
.  
M̵͇͚͎̟̩͕̄̽̔̚͘͠i̧̧̬̘̩̮͛̃͑̒̃̇̕n̺̘̘͙͎̪͑̎̅̾͊͗̅͝i̙̜͙̦̮̮̿̈́̎̈́̓̊̾͡͞ͅo̵̦̝̥͖̞̫̥͛͛͌̒͟͠ņ͖̻̗̖̬̯̹̲͗̈́̿̍̚͞ͅs̹͙̦͖̣̥̘̱̱̀̒̄̋̅̕͠ͅ,̨̡̮͔͈͖̺͈̎͑̂̃̄̓̍̿͝ c̨̼̠̱͕͇̙̬̃̊̓͆̕͟͞͡͠ơ̴̙͓͔̹̦͚̓͆̚͘m̷̪͚͕̳̲̺͌͑͐̒͞e̸̠̪̮̯̤͉̪̠̓͌̽̄̀̌̄͒̅͜ f̴̨̥̯̗̦͖̖̒̈́͆̓̈̓̇̚͜͠ò̷̡̲̠̯͈̰͕͋̂̃͂͟͠r̴̛͖̮̻͉͔̬̗͍̤͋͛͂̿̋͜ţ̸͖̫̘̪͚͔̄̋̒̋͊͟͡h̸̡̢͓̲̖̪̑͊̍̿͠ a̪̼̳̫̜͑̇̀͋̊͒̕͡ͅn̵͖͇̺̺̖̫̣̩͌͛͂̏̇̑ḓ̺̩̗̣̳̤͆̍͗̇̐̉̈̉ͅ r̷̜̼̰̙̰̘͌̿̈́̓̕͢͟o̷̡͎̘̪̲̱̊̀͋̐̈́̄͝ţ̴͓̞͉͔̳͓͉͎̯̀͐̓͂̚͞ t̶̛͖̠͔͔͓͈̲̳̉̄̃̍͘͢͝͠h̛͙̩̻̲̟͔͔̥̦͋͒̆̾͋́̚͢í̸̢̧̢̪̹͎̖͓̑͂̂̽̊̃͟͞͝ş̛͕͇͚͓͍̟̽̾̾̋̄̅͝ m̢̛̫̼̤͙̠̭̋͗̅͒̌̑͘͡ŏ̟̤̘̻̦͈̦̟̰̽͑̇̃̚n̶͙͎͉͔͗̊̆̉̃͒̕̕͟ḁ̴̡͉̮͇̲̙͌̎͒̍͊͛͡s̛̛̛͙̫͈̱͚̟̳̳̤̭͆̓͆̍͊̍͠t̗̝̭͉͙̯̙̗̐̉̓̒͛͛̕͡ͅe̴̟̹͙̩̤͎͂̅̎̊͑̒r̴̢̡̘̺̠͙̲͎̠͕̂̏̉͑͘ỳ̢̰̥̙̯͕̫͓̭̬̈̽̍͋̄!̡̨̡̳̠̺̫̦̝̻̔̉̏̍̀̏̓  
.  
.

With that, the monastery began to decay as ghouls, coal tars and mushrooms began to sprout up from the ground around the group. The coal tars especially flew towards Izuku, Kaneki and Rin. Kaneki managed to dodge the group of coal tars, but some of them were already biting Izuku. "Ow, ahh, get off!" Izuku punched a few off, while Izumi and Naoya were busy destroying the mushrooms and ghouls that were around them. The ghouls were harder to take down given how there hard to kill compared to the mushrooms and tar.

"Guys hang on!" Rin turned and helped Izuku and Kaneki by smashing the tars and mushrooms that were attacking Izuku and Kaneki with his Kurikara. While that sort of worked, the mushrooms and tars still continued to attack the boys, with Kaneki stepping aside to unleash his rinkaku on them, which destroyed them in one piece.

"We should be safe for now." Kaneki reassured.

But Izuku fell on the ground, his back pain was getting worse. "Midoriya-kun!" Rin and Kaneki cried out as they went to tend to Izuku, while Astaroth broke free from the chants that Izumi and Tadashi had placed on his body and slashed at the two exorcists, while Shiro was busy shooting him with his revolvers in an attempt to get him to come to him, with Izumi and Tadashi knocked on the side. Asataroth quickly knocked Maruta and Naoya to the side of the wall which knocked them up.

However before they were knocked out. Maruta had managed to send Astaroth on fire, which caused him to scream as he launched himself forward in pain as Shiro watched in anger, worried for Izuku, Rin and Kaneki's safety.

"Lookout!" Izuku screamed as the boys jumped out of the way, with Kaneki and Izuku having managed to deal with the rest of the coal tars while Rin managed to whack away the demonic mushrooms that tried to bite the three. As for the ghouls, they were easily burnt to a crisp thanks to Maruta before he fainted, Astaroth meanwhile tried to reach out for Rin, but Rin was dragged away by Izuku and Kaneki for his safety as he breathed heavily. "Thank you!" Rin cried out to Izuku and Kaneki.

Astaroth screamed, only to stop when Shiro stood above him and touched his head as he delivered another fatal verse, this time to make sure Astaroth stays in Gehanna for awhile without easily possessing someone like Reiji again.

_O Lord, bind a millstone around its neck so that it shall never again rise from the depths of the Leviathan!_

    _Chain it in darkness eternal, where it will not hear nor see!_

And following Shiro reciting the verse, Astaroth screamed one last time as a greenish spirit moved out from the body of Reiji Shiritori as Shiro, Rin, Kaneki and Izuku watched the spirit vanish back to Gehanna, while Reiji turned back to normal, having fainted once more due to the possession. As he breathed heavily, Shiro moved past him so he didn't step on him as he looked at his employers, who were still knocked out.

"We should be fine. That death verse will mean that Astaroth won't come back to this realm for awhile." Shiro rubbed his head before turning to Izuku, Rin and Kaneki.

"As for you three, you still need to leave." Shiro pointed to the door as Rin shot up.

"What!? But Astaroth is gone. We don't have to worry about him anymore, I can still stay." Rin pleaded as he moved forward while Izuku and Kaneki followed from behind him.

"Mister Fujimoto, were sorry if we saw too much. Me and this man here." Izuku referred to Kaneki. "We won't tell anyone about what we just saw. If that's why Okumura-san is leaving, we don't want him to be thrown out of his home right?" Izuku looked back again at Kaneki, who nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I don't know what I just saw, but even if that boy has a tail sticking out of his back, he shouldn't be thrown out on the streets. It seems this boy here is friends with him...So I think the boy with the tail won't do any harm." Kaneki defended Rin, who turned to the two and smiled.

But Shiro was not.

"It's not that...You two saw what Rin is, it's that even if Astaroth is gone, there's still the matter of the fact that more demons will continue to come until they claim Rin, and the best course of action is for Rin to either leave Tokyo...Or be put in the care of someone I know." Shiro looked down in sadness. He didn't know what else to say. Rin looked at his pocket, as Shiro was obviously referring to the cellphone that contained the one number.

This wasn't fair, he shouldn't be able to leave. He looked up to Shiro.

"No...I'm not going." Rin countered back.

* * *

Ryo sensed that Astaroth was gone, he growled in anger. He knew he shouldn't of been the one to try and capture Rin as he sensed his body leaving his vessel. He was failing, he needed Rin to come to his home, so they can finally leave for Gehanna and shape Rin into the son that he wants him to be.

Ryo sat on a white couch in his apartment, his face looking emotionless as he looked at his hand. _"No...I shouldn't get caught up by my failures, even if i'm not involved."_ Ryo thought to himself as he clenched his hand. _"He taught me that when we were together."_ His eyes faltered, he still thought about him to this day...He wondered if he was still...In this world, alive, but it was unlikely he was.

Ryo's eyes quickly shot up in surprise. He sensed that Astaroth had collected the blood of someone...Someone he knows a long time ago. It was the blood of...The unwilling test subject. This was excellent. Ryo will finally be able to control the test subject now that Asataroth had managed to get a swipe of his blood. I guess he did one thing right while he was here in Assiah, so that was good.

And now he can do what the test subject had failed to do a long time ago, what he tried to get out of...Being controlled by a god, like he was born for. Ryo clenched his hands harder as he closed his eyes and began to focus on what Astaroth had left behind...

And soon fainted when he sensed Shiro's blood, his nose starting to bleed in the process as he lied down on his couch, which soon had a red stain added to it as Ryo prepared for his next move.

And this time, he will succeed in one way or another.

* * *

"I'm not going to say this again Okumura-san. This is for your own safety, leave now!" Shiro demanded to Rin, Izuku and Kaneki as Izuku stood in front of Rin and Shiro.

"Please, Mr Fujimoto, isn't there someway we can help Okumura-san!?" Izuku hastily asked while Kaneki stood still behind Rin.

"Yeah, this isn't fair how he has to leave a city he grew up in because of what he is. We can try and help defend this monastery until the morning if that will help?" Kaneki offered as Rin smiled.

"Yeah, I...I just don't want to leave anyone behind, not you, everyone else at the Monastery...Or Yukio." Rin pleaded again as Shiro...Looked away, and smirked.

"Rin, you and your heart of gold." Shiro looked down at his face...

Only to gasp loudly as his glasses slid from his face. _"What th---No!"_ Shiro grabbed his head in pain as he tried to held in his screams. He fell to his knees as Izuku, Kaneki and Rin looked at him.

Shiro tried to resist his control...But it was too much. No, he didn't want this to happen, he was going to survive. He can't lose control, not right now!

"Mr Fujimoto!" Izuku tried to reach out, only for Kaneki to quickly grab Izuku and stopped him from touching Shiro.

"Wait, something's wrong. He's acting strange." Kaneki warned Izuku as Rin's eyes light up in shock.

"SHIRO!?" He yelled out loud as Shiro slowly looked upwards in pain.

"GRRGH, HE'S TAKEN CONTROL...RIN...EVERYONE...RUN NOW!" Shiro called out as he cried out in pain as the sound of broken bones was heard behind Shiro, causing him to cough out blood as Rin, Izuku and Kaneki stepped away.

"NO!" Rin cried out as Shiro's hands began to rise up into the air.

"Grr, don't...Hurt him. He's not yours to take!" Shiro tried to resist Ryo's control as he reached for his gun, he had to stop this in one way or another, however his leg quickly kicked his revolver away as both of his hands rise into the air in front of Izuku, Kaneki and Rin.

Before Shiro took out a dagger, which he threw past Rin's cheek, and barely missed Kaneki. It caused a gash to appear on Rin's cheek as it fell onto the floor.

Which began to glow, revealing, a gate like portal to appear on the ground as Rin, Izuku and Kaneki backed away in horror and were disgusted by the gate's appearance as Shiro was forced to stand up in pain, blood falling around him because of his broken back that Ryo had managed to break.

"RUN!" Shiro cried out again, but his mouth was quickly closed by Ryo.

The gate appeared to be covered entirely in eyes, muscle and flesh, with tendrils moving out from around it as it tried to collect anyone it deems fit of going to Gehanna. Shiro walked into the gate which slowly began to sink under him as Rin reached out to him.

"SHIRO!" Rin started to tear up, which he was close enough to the gate to allow a tendril to grab his arm and drag him into the gate. Kaneki tried to grab onto him.

"Let him go!" Kaneki tried to summon his rinkaku kagune, but he was still having trouble how. He was quickly dragged into the gate along with Rin, surprisingly, both him and Rin were also sinking like Shiro as Izuku looked on horror. He looked to see if Reiji was safe and saw him being pushed away, it seems he wasn't fit with going to Gehanna, but Kaneki was, and Rin and Shiro. He had to save all three of them.

"HOLD ON!" Izuku charged forward, only for a tendril to launch itself forward to Izuku which Kaneki noticed as he and Rin tried to break free.

"NO!" Kaneki cried out...

But it was too late...In an instant, the tendril managed to stab right through Izuku to his back as he suddenly stopped. Blood moving from his mouth as he slowly looked down, to see the tendril slowly moving out from the wound that was created in his stomach. He coughed up blood in pain as the tendril did so, he was getting dizzy. He was going to faint...Or worse, succumb to his wounds.

But Rin, Shiro...Kaneki, they were going to be taken away from them. He slowly reached out to the three as Kaneki and Rin teared up in horror as the gate almost reached to their heads.

They were going to vanish in a few seconds...

No...He can't let that happen.

Izuku screamed as both of his eyes turned red as he grabbed onto the tendril and forced it out of him. Once he did he dragged it backwards until it ripped off from the gate, causing blood to shoot out from where it was at as Izuku's back began to rip open...To reveal his kagune which was green and was a rinkaku type. He launched himself forward to the gate with his broken hands. Thanks to him grabbing the tendril, it burned both of his hands.

But he didn't care...He needed to save everyone. Kaneki reached for his hand which he soon grabbed and pulled as hard as he could to get Kaneki out.

Rin watched, knowing Izuku was going to be too late in saving him once he saves Kaneki. Him and Shiro were going to go to Gehanna...

He wasn't going to see his friends as the Monastery again.

And Yukio, he will be alone.

He wasn't going to let that happen, instead he grabbed the Kurikara.

He took a deep breath and unleashed it, causing blue flames to shoot out as Izuku managed to drag Kaneki out from the gate. The two boys breathing heavily as they turned to see Rin.

Who's flames quickly began to spread around the Gehanna gate as he slashed his way through towards Shiro. "SHIRO!" Rin called out as he reached him, and raised the Kurikara high in the air as Izuku and Kaneki looked on.

"Okumura-san, hurry, destroy this!" Izuku begged as Rin breathed heavily...Looking down at Shiro.

Who let down a single tear...And closed his eyes, Rin however.

Was already tearing up.

His hands around the Kurikara were shaking...

He didn't want to do this.

_"Fujimoto-san!"_

_"Heh, you keep calling me that. Why not just call me dad? Yukio does it."_

_"But...I'm not ready to call you that yet. I just want to ask you something."_

_"Sure Kiddo, what?"_

_"I want to be strong like you and Yukio when I grow up."_

_"Heh, your strong already kid. You just need to discover it."_

_"You really think so?"_

_"Yes son, we all know your going to grow up to do great things, you and Yukio."_

Rin sniffed. "I'm sorry dad." He whispered as he lowered the sword into Shiro's chest, causing blood to splatter on both Rin and Shiro's face as Shiro tried his best to hold in the scream. The stab was deep enough to cause a bright spirit to quickly exit Shiro's body as the gate around him and Rin began to burn away. Kaneki and Izuku looked away...Izuku himself...Started to get tired.

He fell onto the floor which Kaneki quickly prevented. "No..." Kaneki lifted Izuku up. His wound that the tendril gave him was severe...He needed help.

Rin continued to cry over his actions as Kaneki looked on, holding the unconscious Izuku as Shiro's blood moved down at his mouth, by now the gate has vanished...But he was going to die soon.

He still needed to do something first. He reached his hand above Rin's, and touched his cheek.

"Okumura-san..." He coughed as Rin removed the Kurikara from Shiro's chest and put it back in his scabbard.

"Dad, i'm sorry. I did this to you, we can still save you. Please, don't die." Rin hugged Shiro, who hugged him back.

He patted Rin as he smiled. "Heh...Your...Not going to cry in front of you're old man right?" Shiro asked as he coughed once more.

Rin refused to stop hugging him, or stop crying, as Shiro's voice began to get quiet.

Izumi, Maruta, Naoya and Tadashi by now have recovered from Astaroth's attack and have woken up to see that Shiro was dying. The four men approached the group and reacted in sadness over what was happening. Tadashi was even looking like he was going to break down any second.

Shiro limped closer to Rin's ear to tell him one last thing.

"Please...Make your mother proud."

 

 

 

 

Shiro soon went limp as he gave his final breath. Rin placed him on the ground as tears fell onto Shiro's body. Kaneki approached him with Izuku's body hanging by his side as he looked down, tears filling his eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry." Was the only thing Kaneki could say, as the monastery was soon filled with silence.

"Midoriya." Rin broke the silence.

"Huh?" Kaneki was confused, Rin didn't look at him.

"His name is Izuku Midoriya. Please, get him help...He can't die as well." Rin's lip quivered as Kaneki slowly nodded.

"I'll make sure he's ok." He looked down at Izuku. "I won't let him die after what he did for us all tonight." Kaneki turned and ran out of the Monastery through a back door exit with Izuku's body. The other four men didn't even stop him, they knew that both Kaneki and Izuku shouldn't of been in this mess...Nobody should of...This wasn't suppose to happen.

Soon after Kaneki and Izuku left the monastery, the front door began to open, and Rin, Izumi, Maruta, Tadashi and Naoya turned to see who it was...

It was Yukio, who looked around at the destruction that was caused in the Monastery tonight, before looking at the five men...And the one lying in front of Rin.

Yukio took a step back, his fears were right.

He failed to save another life.

"Da-Dad." He gripped his shirt.

* * *

Ryo breathed heavily as he quickly woke up on the couch, nearby Jenny was sitting on the floor next to the couch as she looked at Ryo. She smiled when he woke up, having found him like this just now and wondered why his nose was bleeding and why he was sleeping, unless he used his power of possession again, which it seems like he did. It was probably related to Astaroth she presumed in her...Wonderful mind.

"Ryo-sama, what happened?" Jenny had asked, laying her head next to...Ryo's bloodstain on the couch as Ryo sat up.

"Seeing as how Astaroth had failed to deliver Rin Okumura to me I took the liberty to do it myself." Ryo began to straighten himself out once more as he sat properly on the couch while Jenny watched.

"And did you?" She wondered, still keeping her smile. She knew that Ryo would never fail at a task like this, so why wasn't Rin here by now?

"Unfortunately, I haven't. But I have accomplished one thing regarding Okumura Rin and his brother." He looked down at his hands, feeling them as he smiled.

"I made them alone, by finally killing an enemy of mine." He looked back at Jenny, who continued to smile, happy for Ryo's accomplishment.

Now the two won't have to worry about running into Shiro anytime soon should Ryo try and attempt to capture Rin again.

* * *

Kaneki continued to run away from the Monastery. Izuku was slipping from his shoulder, but Kaneki kept Izuku from falling onto the ground. He wasn't going to drop him, he was going to get him help. He turned back to the Monastery one last time before he turned again to see what was in front of him. He breathed heavily as he kept running down the alleyways with Izuku.

"Don't worry, I won't let him down. I'm going to save you." Kaneki proclaimed to Izuku. He was going to protect him, he wasn't going to let him die.

He briefly stopped however, when a lone female figure stood at the end of the alleyway Kaneki was on. She looked...Familiar, seeing her caused Kaneki to step away in fear.

But she turned and smiled to Kaneki.

"You know he's not going to make it. Why not let good flesh go to waste." The woman tried to convince Kaneki, who held onto Izuku tightly.

"I'm not, going to hurt him." He looked down, to see Izuku coughing blood, he looked back at the Woman. "I'M not going to give into you!" Kaneki yelled to the woman, who gripped her hands and laughed.

"Maybe not now, but you will. After all..." She walked past Kaneki, but before she did, she whispered something into his ear.

"Your an outcast now, a monster seen by humans in this society, such as you're cousin and you're best friend." She walked away as Kaneki unleashed his rinkaku kagune and charged it towards the woman.

"You leave them out of this!" Kaneki screamed, only to find that the woman was gone. He stepped back, putting away his rinkaku, as a hand reached out to him from behind.

"Kaneki." Called Touka, causing Kaneki to turn towards her. She noticed Izuku and his injury, she was surprised to see that he was stabbed, by something. "What the hell, what happened to the boy, did that guy come back...Or did the doves get to him first?" Touka asked as Kaneki shook his head.

"N-No, we were attacked, at the Monastery just not far from here, and he got injured. His name is Midoriya and he needs our help." Kaneki explained to Touka as the two looked down at the unconscious Izuku, who was shivering from the cold as he let out a gasp of air. The two turned towards each other. "Kirishima-san, we need to take him to Aniteiku, please." Kaneki begged, as Touka nodded.

"Fine, if he means that much to you." Touka turned, looking back at Kaneki. "Come on, this time don't wander off. I spent the hour looking for you and Midoriya-san that I thought." She clenched her fists.

"You thought that...Those men would of killed us." Kaneki looked away, Touka did not say anything. Instead she ran forward as Kaneki followed him behind, still holding Izuku from behind.

As Kaneki left the alleyway with Touka, he turned one last time, trying to see if the Woman, Rize Kameshiro was still there.

The woman that caused him to be like this. A half ghoul hybrid, the woman that he only dated once, which was his biggest mistake of his life.

She was still there, watching Kaneki, but he turned. And left with Touka, not that she would notice her, after all.

He was the only one that could see Rize.


	5. The Sword under the Church (Hero/Ghoul/Exorcist Phase): Cafe Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack at the Monastery, Izuku is taken to Aniteiku to recover, where he meets Kaneki's friends and those who work at Aniteiku.

_After finding Kaneki and the boy that he was with. I was asked by Kaneki to help the boy he was holding recover from...A wound that I haven't seen been preformed on a ghoul before. I have decided to help the boy for Kaneki's sake. If I did, then Kaneki would never forgive me, and I have enough enemies as is and I didn't want Kaneki to break like everyone else that were...A lot like him._

_**Touka Kirishima** _

_Something terrible has happened._

Toshinori woke up in fright as he breathed heavily over the nightmare he had, which felt more like a vision rather then a nightmare. He looked around at the dark hotel room that he was in. Out of all the hotels that he had to stay in Tokyo, why did he had to spend all of his money on the most expensive one that there was? It was his favourite hotel, mostly because they had the most delicious food...And paintings.

He loved the paintings this hotel had as he had often went to see them with Fujimoto when the two were younger, although Shiro was slightly older then him back then, despite insisting that he was the same age as Toshinori. He never quite understood Shiro, but he was excited to meet him tomorrow at the Monastery.

Toshinori looked at his smartphone, it was currently 2AM as he lied back in bed, thinking about the past few years. He wondered how Shiro was holding up...He hoped he was ok.

Because the nightmare he had made him concerned for Shiro and the boys at the Monastery now. He dreamt that he saw Shiro die, having been stabbed to death by Rin, who had found out about his heritage, and had to stab Shiro to save himself.

Toshinori felt a sense of dread for tomorrow, like when he arrives at the Monastery, he was going to be given bad news...About the fate of his close friend.

He can't help but already feel that he had already failed to protect the Okumura's from harm.

Like some force prevented him from figuring out about what happened...Until it was too late.

Such as Satan, his children and minions, and that they have managed to take one of their lives.

* * *

Izuku twitched and convulsed on the bed he was in as the cold got to him, however, the warm sun shining on his body soon stopped his fever and he began to relax on the bed he was placed in. He breathed slightly as he slowly began to smile. He felt like he was in his room again, and the events of the day before were all just a dream, at least, he hoped it was a dream. Rin, what happened to him and what he looked like, made Izuku sad. He just hoped that it was a dream and that Rin was ok.

And Fujimoto, he would be still alive and would continue to be a paladin.

"I think he's waking up." Said a familiar voice in the same room that Izuku was in. He slowly opened his eyes, and began to realise that from the bandages wrapped around his stomach, that the day before was not a dream. He remembered how he got this wound, and it wasn't pretty. Izuku felt every bit of it and just remembering it now. He cringed in disgust as he turned to the man who spoke.

It was the boy with the eyepatch, he was standing next to the girl with the blue coat and rabbit mask, although, she didn't have them anymore, instead she was wearing a maid's outfit, the boy was wearing a butlers outfit. Izuku remembered who those two ghouls were now, he knew since they showed his kagunes to him the night before. They saved his life, from the man with glasses, as did Rin.

Rin...Oh god.

Izuku gasped as Kaneki and Touka tilted, the former worried about Izuku's state.

"Don't overdo it." Kaneki asked for Izuku, but he was ok, he stood up properly as he rubbed his hair, before smiling.

"It's alright, I can walk. Thanks for saving me." Izuku nodded to Kaneki and Touka for gratitude.

"You don't need to thank me, it was Touka here who saved you're life." Kaneki turned to Touka, who shot back in surprise.

"Wait, y-Your thanking me. I-I have no involvement with this." Touka turned away. "I just did it for Kaneki. You seemed to be close, like his friends down the hall." Touka nudged to the door of the room that the three were in, as Izuku looked down at his bandages and grabbed onto it. "I...Also helped Kaneki wrap around the bandages you got. I'm still surprised over the wound that you got, did a ghoul or dove do this to you?" Touka asked as Izuku turned back towards Touka, all the while pulling off the bandage that Kaneki and Touka wrapped around his stomach.

"No, something happened at a Monastery me and your friend were at and an accident happened." Izuku wasn't much of a fan of lying, especially to someone that seemed to act kind, such as Touka, who gave off an aloof and cold look to Izuku. "Yes, we were attacked by something and it hurt Izuku. I ran out of the monastery with him before I had a good chance to look." Kaneki explained to the confused Touka.

"Was it a demon?" She guessed, which caused Kaneki and Izuku to be silent as she sighed. "So it was, I never seen a demon before, then again, I don't have a mashou, and seeing as how you two have seen it, you must of got one in the past." Touka looked at both Kaneki and Izuku as she moved her hair slightly away from her face.

"Yes, it was a demon, at the Southern Boy's Monastery." Izuku revealed as Touka looked at Izuku, her angered look still being on her face.

"Figures, shit always happens at that Monastery all the time, my names Touka anyway, Kirishima Touka." Touka introduced herself before turning away and walking towards the door. "You can see yourself out or whatever. I'm leaving him to you Kaneki, seeing as how you asked me to bring him here." Touka slightly looked at Kaneki as she reached the door, while Kaneki smiled.

"Uhh, Touka." Kaneki reached for Touka, causing her to stop and turn to Kaneki in silence. "Thanks, for helping Midoriya-san here last night. I really appreciate it." Kaneki said, as Touka looked down at the knob of the door and smiled slightly, before leaving the room in silence as Izuku walked to Kaneki's side.

"She saved me?" Izuku wondered as Kaneki nodded.

"Yeah, by the way, you haven't gotten my name, it's Ken Kaneki." He held out his hand for Izuku to shake, which he did.

"It's nice to meet you, Ken-san, but can I ask you something?" Izuku continued to rub at his bandages around his stomach. Kaneki's smile soon left his face.

"Sure, feel free to ask." Kaneki said.

"The Monastery, is Okumura-san and everyone there safe when you took me out of there?" Izuku wondered as Kaneki remained silent, before he spoke seconds later.

"Y-Yes, everyone was alright, well, except for the older man with the glasses." Kaneki explained as Izuku gasped in shock.

"Fujimoto-san, is he alright!?" Izuku asked slightly frantically as Kaneki remained silent again, before he finished speaking.

"H-He's not...He died when the boy with the tail stabbed him, which destroyed that...Hellish gate that the two were stuck in." Kaneki explained as Izuku took a few steps back and sat on the bed. He didn't cry, but he looked sad. "Were they friend's of yours Midoriya-san?" Kaneki asked Izuku as he sat with him on the bed.

"No, Okumura-san was from my old Junior High School, but Fujimoto-san was a well known paladin. It's going to be upsetting for everyone to know about his death..." Izuku thought back about last night and how Shiro had his body controlled by someone. He wondered who it was, given Rin's appearance and supposed parentage and how whoever controlled Shiro wanted Rin to go into the gate to Gehanna, it made Izuku wonder.

If the person that controlled Shiro...Was Satan, or at least, one of his children. Izuku was lost in thought, before Kaneki brought him back to reality. "Midoriya-san?" Kaneki moved close to Izuku, who got out of his short daydream.

"Oh, i'm sorry, where are we actually?" Izuku looked around the bedroom he was in as he began to follow Kaneki to the door of the bedroom.

"This is Aniteiku cafe. Me and a few other ghouls, such as Touka, work here. I only just started last week, but everyone here is nice, this is just one of the guest bedrooms that this place has." Kaneki opened the door and led Izuku out into the hallway and towards the front area of the cafe, where his co-workers and everyone else that he knows was. As Kaneki and Izuku walked towards the door at the end of the hall, they began to hear talking coming from the front area of Aniteiku, during which Izuku decided to make idle conversation before meeting up with all of Kaneki's friends. He and Touka seemed to be nice so far, and he was grateful for them helping him with his cast.

_"Oh, i'm going to invite Kaneki to see if he would want to watch it later tonight."_

"Say, Kaneki-san, what I wanted to ask, how did you get a mashou and saw demons like the ones at the Monastery last night?" Izuku asked as they approached the door.

"I ran into what I thought was a bug one time while going out shopping for food with my cousin and it scratched my finger." Kaneki raised his finger. "The scar's gone now but it was there." He explained as he lowered his finger. "What about you, how did you get it?" Kaneki wondered as the two stood by the door.

_"Oh sweet, I heard good things about the movie, although Kaneki's not a big fan of adaptions."_

_"It's one of his favourite novel, i'm sure he would love to see a movie adaption of it Hide. Want to watch it with us?"_

"Sort of the same thing as you, although the bug demon scratched my leg." He looked down at his bloody bandages which he just removed, as Kaneki noticed.

"Oh, how is your bandage?" Kaneki asked, noticing that Izuku's wound is clear. He allowed Kaneki to take the bandages off of him as the two boys turned towards the door, with Kaneki scrunching up Izuku's bandages as the two opened the door.

_"I would love too! Unfortunately Nishio wants me to run an errand. I don't think i'll be able to catch up to you two once i'm done."_

* * *

The front part of Aniteiku was quiet, well the five workers that were working around the cafe were quiet, one of which was Touka. The only people that were making any noise was a boy and a girl sitting at the front counter of the cafe. The boy had orange hair with bits of black from the center, and he appeared to be wearing a yellow coat and green pants and looked happy, as did the girl, who was smaller compared to the boy's tall size. She had brown hair as the two turned towards Kaneki and Izuku and waved to them.

"Oh Kaneki there you are." The boy Hide Nagachika greeted Kaneki, as did the girl, who was Kaneki's cousin, Rie Asaoka.

"Morning Kaneki, I thought you were doing stuff at the back of Aniteiku today?" Rie wondered as Touka moved near a table that was near the counter, wiping it clean.

"He was, but unfortunately someone got in the way." She briefly looked at Izuku, referring to him as Hide and Rie looked at him.

"I haven't seen him before. Did they hired a new person?" Hide asked as Kaneki shook his head.

"Oh no, he's just someone that got lost and i'm helping him get home." Kaneki explained to the situation, even if it was a lie. Kaneki himself was not a big fan of lies, but he had to do so to keep his and Izuku's secret from those that come to the cafe, such as Hide and Rie. As much as Kaneki trusts the two, he doesn't know what they would think if they one day find out about...The secrets that Aniteiku had.

And what he was now.

He was scared for their reactions in finding out, fortunately Izuku followed through with Kaneki's plan as Touka looked at the two in slight worry that Izuku might not follow Kaneki's lie.

"Oh yeah, I was lost while walking home today and I ran into Kaneki. He said he could help call my mom." Izuku explained to Hide and Rie.

"Ahh I see." Said another voice as Touka continued to clean the tables for customers to come in later as Kaneki, Izuku, Hide and Rie turned towards an older man that approached Kaneki and Izuku, who was the owner of Aniteiku.

"You must be a friend of Kaneki's, i'm Yoshimura." Yoshimura introduced himself, giving a kindly smile to Izuku as he shakes his hand, as Izuku did. He looked at the three other employers in Aniteiku, one of whom appeared to be a middle aged man, another looked to be a young woman, and finally a man with slightly bluish hair was moving something from the back of Aniteiku. He wasn't looking at Izuku unlike the man and woman as Izuku looked back at Yoshimura.

"Oh, yeah, I was. I'm glad that he's helping me trying to contact my home, even if I lost my phone." Izuku checked his pockets to see if he had his phone, all the while Kaneki moved to place the bandages he had in the nearby trashcan before anyone would notice them. It was here that Izuku realised that his phone was missing, not that he cared, since he didn't have that much stuff on it anyway, just a picture of him and his mother.

But still, it was rather embarrassing for him to lose his phone and he looked up at Yoshimura in embarrassment.

"This is embarrassing, but I think I must of dropped my phone somewhere while coming here to help Kanek-sa--I mean Kun. Do you have any phones that I can use?" Izuku asked Yoshimura as he looked at the door to the cafe. 

"Yes actually, there's a pay phone just outside this cafe you can use, if you have yen that is. We sadly don't have a free phone service that you can use to call your mother." Yoshimura explained as he pointed to the door to the cafe, and unfortunately for Izuku, he didn't have any yen.

"Oh, I would have yen but." Izuku looked back down at his pockets, while Kaneki checked to see if he had any spare yen, but the only thing he has for payment was his credit card.

"I'm sorry Midoriya-san, but I don't have yen either." He felt guilty for going this far to help Izuku, only to not be able to help him call his mother.

"Maybe To---I don't have any yen if your going to ask me." Touka lied, of course she had yen, but she wasn't going to spend it to help a ghoul that she barely knows. For all she knows Izuku could be dangerous and purposefully got himself injured the night before, there are ghouls that act like that, and it doesn't help Touka's trust. She barely trusted Kaneki when he came begging to her on the night that he met her.

"I think I have yen." Rie finished drinking her coco as she checked her wallet, Hide also wished to help.

"I'll see if I have some as well. The pay phone out there is cheap to use anyways so it won't cost much." Hide merrily said as he went to check his wallet. Touka quickly moved past Rie, as she didn't like it when her friend would make these kinds of decisions.

"Your making a mistake. Kaneki doesn't know him that much." Touka silently dropped to Rie, who looked back at her best friend.

"Touka he's only an early teen, he'll be scared if he's not able to contact his mom. It's not like he's going to do anything bad." Rie whispered back to Touka, who rolled her eyes.

"If you say so, but don't come crying if you lose your yen when he spends it on something stupid." Touka warned her friend as she continued to do her tasks and walked into the back of Aniteiku with the man and young woman.

"Here Midoriya-san, i'm sure this will be enough." Rie handed some yen to Izuku while Hide also gave Izuku some yen.

"I also have yen, that i'll probably not use." Hide offered, as Izuku took both groups of yen that Rie and Hide had as Kaneki smiled to the trio.

"Thanks for the help you two. I wished I could give you more yen Midoriya-kun if I had any." Kaneki looked back at Izuku. "I just, want to help you get back to your mother safely." Kaneki sounded worried, but Izuku, looking back down at the yen, know he's able to contact Inko with the amount that he has now.

"It's fine Kaneki-kun. This would be enough." He turned to Hide and Rie. "Thanks again for the yen you two. I really appreciate it." Izuku began to walk towards the door to Aniteiku as Kaneki, Hide and Rie watched Izuku leave.

"It's no problem." Hide said.

"Any friend of Kaneki's is a friend of mines." She briefly waved to Izuku as he left to go and call Inko, while Rie and Hide looked back at Kaneki.

"Nice friend you got. Your getting pretty popular here Kaneki." Hide teased as Kaneki slightly blushed.

"Yeah, keep this up and you might give more word to this cafe and make it more popular." Rie stirred her empty cocoa cup as Kaneki scratched his head.

"Oh you know. I just can't, leave people like Midoriya-san stranded on the streets like that. He was lost when I walked into him and I didn't just want to leave him alone." Kaneki looked at the windows of Aniteiku. "I mean, who knows what he could run into these days." He briefly thought about the night before, just thinking about the Gehnna Gate made him dizzy.

"Oh Kaneki, I was just wondering. A movie adaption of Tsugaru came out recently." Rie revealed. "If you want, we can watch it at your place after work. I was supposed to be preparing something for a school project for a friend of mine but she got sick." Rie explained her reasoning.

"Thank you for the offer Rie, but i'm going to be helping Touka later tonight, maybe another time." Kaneki gave a soft smile to his cousin, who understood.

"Sure, I understand if your busy here. I might just catch up on something else tonight and study instead." Rie decided as Hide leaned back.

"Why not just watch it at your house? I'm sure Kaneki won't mind if you watch it without him, and you're folks didn't seem to care if anyone used the TV in the living room, at least, not when I came there a few years ago." Hide pointed out, which caused Rie to slightly falter, as Kaneki stood behind the counter.

"Yeah, it's fine Rie, you can just watch it without me." Kaneki took the empty cocoa cup from Rie as she stopped smiling.

"Oh, no...It's fine...My mom would be watching something anyway...And uhh." Rie slightly drifted off, as if she did it on purpose when the topic of...Her mother was brought up, while Kaneki faltered when she mentioned her. It's been awhile since Kaneki last saw, his aunt, the time he spent living with her was...Unpleasant, and on the day he left for college and moved away from her and her family, his aunt, Haruka, his uncle Saburo and their son Yuuchi, didn't seem to care that he was leaving...But their daughter did.

Kaneki wondered if Izuku had made his call to Inko by now.

* * *

Shortly after his talk with Hide and Rie. Kaneki stood outside to take out the trash, where Touka was standing nearby, looking down at the road. Kaneki approached her, confused. "What's wrong, I noticed your looking at something by the trash by now." Kaneki asked as Touka pointed to what she was seeing. It was Izuku, who was sitting at the side of the road, looking somewhat happy.

"I don't know, you mind telling me why the weird kid you picked up last night is sitting by himself after saying that he got lost?" Touka looked back at Kaneki, who walked towards Izuku as she followed from behind him.

"Hey Midoriya-san, did you call your mother?" Kaneki wondered as Izuku looked up.

"Oh, Kaneki-san, Touka-san, yes, I just did. She's coming to get me soon, i'm just sitting here and waiting for her actually." Izuku revealed, he somewhat smiled, although now he felt embarrassed.

"Then why didn't you come back to Aniteiku after you made the call? Do you have any yen left?" Touka wondered from behind Kaneki as Izuku shook his head.

"Not really no. I felt as though that it wouldn't be right to go back there without any yen, besides my mom is quick on her feet to get to places, so she'll be back soon and I don't want to waste anyone else time back at Aniteiku." He revealed to Kaneki and Touka. The latter didn't say anything, mostly because she knows he was right, he was wasting people's time just by being around Aniteiku and not doing anything, and also wasting bandages to heal his wounds.

"Oh, it's fine Midoriya-san. You can wait for your mother to pick you up at Aniteiku, if you want too." Kaneki offered. "My treat, since I would hate to leave my friend out on the streets." He smiled, until Touka butted in.

"Again." She muttered as another female voice called out from behind Izuku. 

"IZUKU!" Cried Inko who was almost in tears as the three looked to see Inko approached Izuku, he smiled.

"Mama you came so qu---" But before Izuku could finish, Inko gave him a great big hug, almost breaking his back in the process as Kaneki and Touka looked on.

"It's ok, your safe now. Thank goodness that you're alright." Inko wiped away her tears. "You didn't come home last night and I got so worried. I would of called the police an hour ago if you didn't call ten minutes ago, what happened!?" Inko quickly asked her son, clasping her hands in worry as she demanded answers.

"Oh, uhh, I kind of got lost while walking home, and I met Kaneki and Touka." Izuku looked at Kaneki and Touka as did Inko, who smiled at them, happy that they helped Izuku when he got lost. After all, Tokyo was a pretty big place, both of them looked away from Izuku and his mother. Kaneki because multiple people looking at him made him shy, Touka because she didn't like to be congratulated on things like finding a lost person such as Izuku.

Even if it was accidental.

"They took me to Aniteiku and I slept there for the rest of the night, since by then it was too late to go looking for you. I never even seen Aniteiku before." Izuku explained some more to Inko who rubbed her hair.

"Oh, I did, I often come for coffee. It's near the Apartment Complex then you think Izuku, but anyway, i'm so happy to see that your..." The bad thoughts that Inko was thinking of last night, about what could of happened to Izuku, such as getting attacked by the Doves, or a ghoul, or a mugger, almost made her break down in tears again, but she didn't instead she happily walked to Kaneki and Touka, the latter of whom backed away while Kaneki decided to muster the courage to look at Inko.

"I'm happy that your ok Izuku." She wiped away a lone tear before looking at Kaneki and Touka. "Thank you two for keeping my son safe. I wish to thank you in some way for you're gratitude." Inko wished to help the two, but it only made Kaneki and Touka blush.

"Gratitude, n-no, it's ok!" Kaneki became embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah, were just happy to see that your son is alright Miss Midoriya. Would you like to come back to the cafe to get something to drink?" Touka knew that Inko would often come to the cafe whenever she wasn't busy, mostly during the times when teenagers or kids were at school, or at the weekends, that's when Touka would often see her. She didn't realise until now that the reason she comes by doing those times was because her son wasn't at the apartment at those times or he was doing something during the weekend.

Hell, Touka didn't know Inko even had a son. She just knew about her husband judging by how much she talks about Hihashi, when her, Irimi or Enji was serving her, in fact Enji is often the one talking to her instead of her, Touka just listens, happily nods and walks off.

But still, hearing about her family, and that gratitude. It lifts up Touka's spirits for the day when she's not around Rie, or her other best friend Yoriko. She wished to have the kind of life Inko has one day.

Well not being a housewife, she wants to work, but also have a family, like what most humans have.

"Thanks again Kirishima-chan, and...Oh, are you new?" Inko turned to Kaneki, looking confused as she had never saw his face before at the cafe. Kaneki stuttered.

"Oh, uhh, yes, I am, I started last week actually. Kaneki Ken Miss Midoriya" He explained as Inko smiled again.

"Well, again, thank you Kaneki-san. You and Kirishima-chan are good people." Inko turned and approached Izuku as she and her son started to leave for home. Kaneki meanwhile took in the compliment. It was good that he was called a good person. It made him somewhat relieved after the terrible week that he was having, what with him coming to terms with, his condition, hearing someone that he didn't know call him a good person, for doing a good deed, lifted up his spirits for today the same way it did to Touka.

"Bye you guys. I hope we can meet again soon!" Izuku said his goodbyes to Kaneki as he waved goodbye to Izuku and Inko.

"I hope we do, it was nice meeting you, Midoriya-kun, Inko-chan!" Kaneki waved goodbye to Izuku and Inko, wondering if Touka was doing the same since she suddenly became quiet, but that was because as Kaneki turned from behind, he saw that Touka had already made it to the door of Aniteiku, having walked back while Kaneki, Izuku and Inko were saying their goodbyes.

Kaneki quickly raced towards Aniteiku so he can get back to his job. "Touka, w-wait!" Kaneki called out. Touka stood and waited by the door as she crossed her arms.

Since she was in a good mood now thanks to Inko, she decided to wait for Kaneki by the door, besides she wants to give a dog a bone, well a ghoul some flesh but still.

Besides, Kaneki is already proving himself to be a good worker around Aniteiku already, and he and Izuku looked alright so far for Touka at least.

Of course, if Izuku starts coming to Aniteiku more often now thanks to Kaneki, then Touka's suspicions will still remain high, she's just being happy right now.

Because Izuku and her mother, reminded her of when she had a family.

* * *

He stood at the other end of the road, looking at the Monastery that was on the other side, it was closed today, judging by the fact that it was dark from inside the monastery. Toshinori knew why, his hands tensed...

This was all too familiar...It was happening again.

He had failed.

Why else would it be closed on a Sunday, when it should be getting ready for a church service. He saw that one of Shiro's boys, Rin was sitting by the steps of the church, trying his best not to cry, the poor boy looked lost. Toshinori wanted to look closer, hell he wanted to get out of the shadows that he was in and console the boy, tell him that everything was going to be alright, and that Shiro was a good person.

But he couldn't, Rin doesn't know him, nobody at the Monastery knows him, except for one, who walked out of the door soon after, it was Yukio. He often went with him and Shiro during some missions before he put his focus on True Cross and getting into the academy. He was scared that he was going to fail in becoming an exorcist back then, because of his ghoul status that Shiro tried his best to keep from making sure anyone but him and Toshinori knows.

He told him one time that Rin also knew, but still loved him liked always and thought he was cooler because he had a kagune.

Unfortunately for him, as Shiro explained, Yukio often likes to pretend that he wasn't a ghoul, and with that came his denial of his kagune. He did his best to make sure his blue kagune doesn't break out of his back one day, so he could be normal and an exorcist, like his adopted father.

"Hey." Yukio greeted Rin, as Rin looked up to Yukio and gave him a passing wave. He had the Kurikara, just like in Toshinori's vision, but it wasn't revealed, he of must of known how it works by now.

"Hey." Rin greeted back to Yukio as he sat down beside his brother and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry...About father. If...I came sooner, I could of..." Yukio didn't know what to say, a lone tear moved down his eye and landed on Rin's hair, which he noticed as he looked up to Yukio.

"Are you crying?" Rin asked, Yukio remained silent, not wanting to cry over what happened.

"It's...It's ok to cry you know...I still..." Rin looked down at his hands, which were still shaking over what happened, his eyes tearing up as he held them.

"God dammit." He shook his head. "God dammit, I should of saved him instead of killing him, and now he's gone." Rin sobbed as he began to cry once more, blaming himself over Shiro's death. Toshinori moved his hand forward.

Only to see Yukio hugging his brother tighter.

"It's...It's ok Rin." Yukio slightly faltered, as Rin slowly looked up to him. "We'll get through this, like always, i'm here now." He consoled his brother, allowing him to cry again as Yukio continued to hold his brother, trying his best not to cry himself.

Toshinori moved away further down into the alleyway as he began to leave the scene. He didn't want to be here anymore, or else he would of broken down...Like in Yokohoma...That night still haunts him to this day, but his vision...Of what happened to Shiro was a close second, and besides, he needed to do something as he looked down at his sword. He needed to find someone that would hold his blade.

A successor you could say, to his sword, One for All. That was his purpose to coming to Tokyo as it was time to pass it down to someone worthy of the title.

He just had to find that someone.

Yukio looked at the alleyway, it was strange...

He thought he saw someone that was familiar, but dropped out of his life a long time ago. 


	6. The Sword under the Church (Hero/Ghoul/Exorcist Phase): Salamanders in the CCG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to recover from the Monastery attack, Izuku tries to get on with his life and prepare for the U.A Entrance Exams, but he soon must leap back into action when a demon puts Katsuki's life on the line.

_After hearing the news of Shiro Fujimoto's...Fate. I had decided to move forward and begin plans to find a successor to my sword, One for All, as my usage with the sword has started to falter and it was about time I pass it down to someone worthy of the title. So far besides one person. I can't seem to find anyone that is worthy to carry One for All, until I met a certain boy that proved he was ready to deal with the world of exorcisms and face demons daily._

_**Toshinori Yagi** _

Reiji heard the sound of the monitor in the hospital room as he began to wake up, having forgotten the previous few days since that encounter in the tunnel. He couldn't feel his forehead, which was wrapped in a bandage, and for some strange reason. he couldn't feel his precious piercings that he spent countless mo---He stopped thinking about the piercings when he saw his two worried rich parents standing by him in fear over his supposed fate.

But upon seeing their son starting to wake up from his short coma, they sighed in relief over the fact that he was going to be ok.

"Reiji, thank god your ok." His father smiled happily to his son as his mother hugged him, much to Reiji's embarrassment, and pain.

"Mom, your hurting me." Reiji tried to fight his mother off of him, but she ignored him.

"Shiritori, listen to your mother and let her hug you. After all, we all thought you were dead and you, being the heir of the Shiritori family company and all, are our only child and we can't afford losing you." Reiji was his future, for him to die now would put the company in danger. His father must look after Reiji no matter what, and even get him in one of the best schools in Japan and giving him money to show him how much that he loves him.

Along with him and his wife giving him warmth and kindness towards him, after all he was their son and they didn't know how they would feel if he, died during the day they got news of him being found severely beaten outside of the hospital that they were now in. Speaking of which, the doctor soon entered the room, smiling at the three. "Mr and Mrs Shiritori, sorry for my late arrival. I wasn't supposed to be seeing you today but with Doctor Kanou suddenly taking a break for a little while following a surgery that he did, I had to look at several of his patients that he was supposed to look after." The Doctor looked down at the chart that she had before looking at the three.

"Good news, your son is going to be ok. He just has a couple of bruises here and there which will heal up soon. His arm will most likely be in a cast for a month giving how damaged his right arm was, but it seems like he'll be alright." She told Reiji and his parents the state of his arms. As the three of them sighed in relief, until the doctor continued to read on at the chart that she was holding.

"Unfortunately his legs are broken beyond compare and the surgery to fix them is expensive enough that we require you to sign some forms and pay for half of the surgery." The Doctor explained as Reiji rubbed his legs as he moaned.

"That explains why I can't feel my legs just now." Reiji sadly rubbed his legs as the doctor gave Reiji's parents the cost of the surgery to fix his legs, and their eyes widened in shock, which caused his father to slap him on the head while his mother gave him a cold look.

"Argh, what the hell!" Reiji snapped at his father, who growled at him.

"That's for getting into fights again, now we have to spend countless yen that we could use to help with a company merger that me and your mother are planning to heal you're stupid legs that you broke!" His father pointed down to his legs, while the Doctor slowly moved out of the room, realising that she was getting in the middle of some family drama that she can't be involved in like some force is preventing her too.

After leaving, Reiji laid back. "And just how did you know that I got into a fight with Rin Okumura?" Perhaps Reiji has said too much as her mother grabbed her head.

"You just told us your moron. We told you to stop getting into fights! once this stupid surgery is done were cutting you off until graduation." She revealed her punishment to Reiji, who looked at his parents in pure shock.

"B-But!?" He didn't know how to react, only by pure anger, as his parents took a step back from his bed.

"Were also getting you to see a therapist. Our butler found your pigeon corpses under you're bed while he was cleaning yesterday Shiriotiri-san." His father revealed. "We don't want the next heir to be a serial killer, and we feel that this city is already filled with enough serial killers and monsters as is." He and his wife walked towards the window of the Hospital Room. They were on the highest floor of the Kanou general hospital, looking down at the busy streets of the Nerima ward and the multiple buildings from a far, some of which are from the other districts that Tokyo had. As the family looked out the window without saying another word.

They wanted to raise their son right. He is their future in this dark city.

* * *

"Will you be ok today Izuku?" Inko anxiously asked her son as he got ready for another day of Aldera. Poor Inko had been feeling anxious ever since her and Izuku made it home yesterday from Aniteiku. Izuku felt sorry for making his mother worried about his wife after vanishing for the past days. He shouldn't of gotten lost, that way he wouldn't had to have lost his phone. But, then he wouldn't meet Kaneki, Touka or everyone else at Aniteiku.

He wouldn't have been able to save Kaneki when he was sinking into the gate to Gehanna. Izuku's thoughts about his actions about the last few nights were neutral, there is one thing that he is proud of now...And that is him finally getting his own rinkaku after a few years of seeing his mothers a couple of times, it's just too bad that he can't use it in public, or else the doves would quickly take him away before he had to chance to show it to Kacchan.

"Yes Mama, i'll be fine." Izuku contemplated with telling Inko about his rinkaku, but he didn't want to freak her out even more, plus he didn't know how to, properly summon it yet. He tried to summon it again last night before he went to bed, but he couldn't, so maybe it will come out again when Izuku was in danger? Until then Izuku approached the door of his apartment as Inko followed behind him.

"Izuku." She grabbed her sons hand as he looked down at it, before looking back at Inko, who was slowly tearing up again. "Just...Please stay safe today and come straight home after school. I'm just." Izuku let go of his mother's hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's ok Mama. I won't scare you like that again. I'll make it back home before dark." Which seemed to have work in reassuring Inko, as she quickly wiped away her tears and smiled as she watched Izuku leave that day for Aldera, giving him a small wave goodbye as Izuku closed the door behind him.

* * *

Izuku looked at the entrance of the Southern Boys Monastery. It was quiet today when he passed it while heading to Aldera. The windows were dark to indicate that it was close, and he knew that it was closed for a good reason. He wondered if the funeral had already happened. He wondered if he should go in and say his condolences to everyone else who lived there...And suffered from witnessing Shiro's death, such as Rin and Yukio...He hoped that the two were doing ok, and that they could pull through from this.

It's hard to lose a parent, and trying to move on from it. Even if Shiro wasn't Rin and Yukio's father, he proved from the videos that Izuku had watched with Inko sometimes that he was a good person, always helping people in his time of need and rescuing the lives of others through exorcisms.

Shiro Fujimoto had a lot of enemies, but he also had a lot of allies and fans. The two groups will miss him greatly as he made an impact on their lives despite his own past being mysterious. Just looking about the videos of Shiro right now, made Izuku tear up over what happened, and how he, Rin and Kaneki were helpless in being unable to help him. He turned away.

Only to find Katsuki standing in front of him, looking confused to Izuku as to why he was about to cry. "What the fuck are you crying about?" Katsuki asked, breaking the silence as Izuku wiped away his tears.

"Kacchan, I just uhh..." Izuku mumbled in his words as Katsuki looked at Izuku and noticed, how sad he was being. He was going to use him as target practice for a a plunger gun that he bought yesterday, which was a gun that shot out plungers. He wanted to do some target practice for when he took dragoon classes at U.A Academy once he definitely passes the entrance exam for it and he thought Deku would make a good target to get hit with plungers.

But he looked so sad, so much so, that Katsuki decided to wait for another day, when Izuku was happy and full of life. He never actually saw Izuku look this sad before...Not after...

...

Katsuki took out the Book of Esther, another thing that he bought yesterday and began to read some passages from it in silence as he began to walk away. Izuku was surprised when Katsuki didn't say anything to him back as he walked away, only a simple. "Stop mumbling you piece of shit." As he walked away while Izuku watched.

Until Katsuki was out of his view. "Kacchan?" Never the less, he walked down the same path that Katsuki had walked down which was the path of Aldera.

Katsuki felt more like, when he was a kid just now as he left, and it brought back more memories of his childhood with Katsuki. He hopes that Rin and Yukio will be alright, as Izuku should focus less on the Monastery attack and more about the future now, such as the U.A Entrance Exams, that he had entered accidentally, now he was going to have to take the first part of the entrance exam now in a couple of days.

But he was hoping he will pass it, and he will study until the day of the test.

He will get in, even if he still hasn't decided his meister yet.

As Izuku triumphantly left with confidence, he failed to notice that Rin was sadly looking at him from one of the windows of the Monastery. He kept his tail hidden from view as he watched Izuku leave his view, whatever he was going to do now.

Rin hoped that Izuku succeeded, and he hopes he succeeds on the day of the funeral. As Rin looked down at the red smartphone that Shiro had given him.

He contemplated, weather to use the contact or not.

* * *

Finally, school was over for the day, and Katsuki was relieved. He needed to get home as soon as possible so he can continue to study for the entrance Exam in the next couple of days. He already wasted most of his day yesterday buying that plunger gun (Which he still hasn't used) and the Book of Esther, but it was worth it to study more about the Aria and Dragoon meister and what he was getting into with his first two meister titles that he was aiming to get in a bid to become paladin.

Especially now that news had gotten out over Shiro's...Untimely death.

Katsuki stopped when he saw the news of Shiro's death first popped up in front of his eyes, which was just this morning. He thought about his death and made him think...

If it was his fault that he died?

Katsuki wouldn't wish for someone to die, not even at someone like Deku. Wishing for someone to die was just a sign to prove how weak you are and proves that you wouldn't be better at the person you wish to be dead. It would just make you worse then that person, and Katsuki was going to be better then Deku. So, after wishing to be paladin and even wanting to overthrow Shiro one day, what if his death was a sign that Katsuki can get the title now without anyone in the way...

Such as Shiro?

 _"God dammit."_ Katsuki clenched his fists in anger at the thought of him wishing Shiro to be dead. He wouldn't do that, he would never do that, So why did Shiro die? He couldn't of been killed by a demon, he was too professional to be killed by one, for him to die suddenly was very strange, and almost seemed like this was another step for Katsuki to get his dream.

He briefly stopped at an alleyway and thought about Shiro and the good he had done to people by saving their lives. He remembered watching him on TV along with Toshinori, he liked the two very much.

That was when Katsuki felt the ground move a little bit. "Huh?" He looked around in confusion as he looked at the alleyway and noticed someone at the end of it. A strange animal like figure that made a distorted groaning noise as it moved away from Katsuki's sights, but before it did, It looked at Katsuki for a brief moment before it left.

But Katsuki's eyes widened when he noticed that the figures eyes were bold red, he smirked, realising what the figure was. "A demon, maybe I can prove myself as an exorcist." He only had his books of the bible to keep him from getting killed, as the plunger gun won't do anything, but hopefully he will know the fatal verse that will kill this demonic figure as he ran into the alleyway shortly after to chase after the figure.

As he had done so, Katsuki was unknowingly being watched by someone nearby, which was Izuku, who was walking home shortly after him and just happened to see Katsuki enter the alleyway. The shock that Katsuki would enter into a shady area made him panic at the thought that Katsuki would get killed, or worse, he could be abducted by someone...Or a ghoul.

Izuku teared up at the thought of bad things happening to Kacchan and quickly ran towards the alleyway and chased after Katsuki. "Kacchan, wait!" Izuku yelled, but he couldn't see nor hear Katsuki anywhere as he went further into the alleyway. He made sure that he doesn't run into a figure that could try and attack him, the only figure he was looking for was Kacchan.

He knew he promised his mother that he would be home before dark, but he couldn't leave Katsuki alone like this, even if it means that Inko will lock him up until he's eighteen if it means he wouldn't go risking his life like this again...But he has to do this.

For Kacchan.

Izuku soon arrived at a construction site at the other side of the alleyway. All of the workers seemed to be on break, yet despite multiple people walking past the construction site, Izuku was the only one to notice that one person had entered the private site as he walked close towards the constructions sites entrance, which was going to be a site for another CCG base, as if there wasn't enough in Tokyo already.

But Izuku saw Katsuki enter through the door. "Kacch---Izuku tried to shout at Katsuki, only to hear a slight roar from above. He looked up to see two red beady eyes staring down at him before moving away from the window, it appeared that he was the only one to have seen this as nobody around him had even stopped to hear the roar or see the two red eyes from one of the windows of the building.

Maybe it's because...They can't see it, because it was a demon...And Kacchan had just entered the building to try and kill it.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku yelled as he briefly slipped at the front entrance, but took his step as he raced towards the door of the building, quickly opening it and slammed it shut from behind him to being his search for Katsuki.

As Izuku entered the building he was made unaware of another figure watching him from a far, on one of the rooftops near the construction site, as he looked down at Izuku. "Hmm." He muttered to himself.

"Lets see if he can really be the one that can kill this loose demon?" The man started to wait for what will happen next in this construction site.

Although he hopes that Izuku succeeds in finding his friend.

* * *

Izuku began to traverse down the dark halls of the office building as he looked around for any signs of Kacchan. He hoped he didn't find any pieces of clothing or hair or blood as he looked at each empty room in the first floor. He was surprised to find most of the rooms empty. He thought there would be at least something in some of the rooms by now since the CCG are always interested in moving into new buildings ASAP once they were built.

The only source of light that Izuku had was the pieces of sky that shined through from the roof. He could of used his phone to light up the hallway, but he lost it. As he continued to walk down the hall, he walked past a room that slightly made him...Unnerved.

A room with what appeared to be a table in it, it was just a table, the kind of table people like morticians use to preform autopsy's. Why would there be that kind of table in a building like this?

But knowing the CCG, Izuku's theories...Were worrying.

As Izuku continued to walk down the hall, he slightly stopped when he heard footsteps coming from above him. He looked up and clenched his fists. _"Kacchan, don't worry, i'm coming."_ Izuku started to race further down to the hallway and began to search for stairs that would lead him upwards to the further floors of the CCG building. Shortly after doing so, he raced upstairs until he can hear the footsteps, and Katsuki's voice, which was heard on the fifth floor.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, DEMON!?" He yelled out in the dark halls as Izuku entered the fifth floor and quickly began to look for Katsuki, which he did when he found him looking around an unusual large room that didn't have a door. He was out of breath and his panting was quickly heard by Katsuki, who quickly turned towards him in anger.

"Deku, what the fuck!?" Katsuki proclaimed in anger. "What the hell are you doing here!? Do you want to get mauled by a demon!?" Katsuki charged towards Izuku as he tried to defend himself.

"Kacchan, what your doing is dangerous. We need to leave and let th---But before he can finish, Katsuki quickly grabbed him and slammed him into the wall in the room that the two were in. "Argh!" Izuku cried out in pain as Katsuki held him by the collar.

"Listen Deku, if we just leave this demon behind, then it could easily take over this building or whoever is going to use it in the future. Fuck, it could even try and tear this place down. The True Cross Order will be too slow with dealing with this demon!" He gripped Izuku's collar tighter. "And besides..." He sounded a little sad. "Their probably busy, trying to find another paladin." His grip on Izuku loosened as Izuku coughed.

"Kacchan...Are you sad about Fujimoto-sans, death?" He asked...And that was when the two had heard a large thump coming at the otherside of the room.

Large footsteps slowly traversed towards the two as Katsuki let Izuku go and slowly held up the book of Esther. He had also had the book of Ezra in his bag just outside the room in case he needed it as Izuku fell onto the ground and began to panic. "Wh-What is that!?" Izuku frantically asked as Katsuki smirked.

"The demon." He revealed...As a large salamander foot soon appeared from the shadows of the room that Izuku and Katsuki were in, followed by two arms.

Which it was soon revealed to be. It was a demonic Salamander and as it roared and looked at Izuku and Katsuki with it's red eyes. It began to open it's mouth.

As Katsuki's smirk...Turned to a frown, and Izuku quickly saw the heat that it was about to shoot it towards him and Katsuki, the Salamander soon shot out a blast of flame towards Izuku and Katsuki as the former leaps forward to grab onto the latter. "Kacchan, look out!" Izuku yelled as he grabbed Katsuki and managed to get him out of the range of the Salamander's fire breath on time.

Even if one of his shoes quickly went on fire which he quickly stopped, unfortunately his quick thinking caused the slightly scared Katsuki to lose his focus on the book of Esther, which he dropped when Izuku got him out of the way of the Salamander. "DEKU YOU IDIOIT. I DROPPED MY BOOK!" Katsuki yelled in anger as he hit his fist on the ground as Izuku turned towards him.

"Kacchan, it was going to roast you alive if I didn't do anything to help. You looked like you were paralysed with fear back there!" Izuku pointed out, which caused Katsuki to react in shock as he turned to Izuku in anger.

"I'm not scared with killing demons!" He yelled, not realising that the Salamander was charging towards the boys in rapid speed as Izuku yelled in horror.

"Get out of the way!" Katsuki moved forward, pushing Izuku out of the way as he went to get the book of Esther. Once he did, he jumped out of the way as the Salamander missed scratching into Katsuki and crashed into a nearby wall, causing it to break open and reveal the bright day in Tokyo which shined through the dark room. Outside the building, a few people that were walking past the construction site stopped in shock and curiosity when some of them saw the bit of wall coming off from the soon to be CCG building, while some of the people in the crowd, those who have mashaous, freaked out when they saw the back of the Salamander.

Which moved back towards Izuku and Katsuki further into the room as Katsuki stood near Izuku, who quickly got up as Katsuki began to flick through the pages to try and find a verse to slow down the Salamander.

"Come on, come on." Katsuki flipped his pages, before he realised what verse he can use as the Salamander charged towards the boys. "Aha, I know a verse we can use to slow down the Salamander..." He quickly stopped when he realised where the verse was.

"That's good, but which verse is it in?" Izuku asked, as Katsuki soon muttered.

"It's in...Ezra." He lowered Esther, only for the Salamander to appear in front of Katsuki, and before he could have time to react...

The Salamander quickly scratched into Katsuki, causing him to scream in pain as he was sent flying to the side, a bit of his school uniform ripping open in the process as he fell at the side of the room, with the book of Esther falling right onto Izuku's feet. "KACCHAN!" Izuku tried to help the knocked out Katsuki, only for the Salamander to block his wave and corner him into the room with the book of Esther.

He looked down at the book and quickly picked it up as he tried to find a verse he could use to stop the Salamander, who was busy preparing to shoot another fire breath at Izuku to roast him. "Come on, come on. I have to find a verse to stop the Salamander!" Izuku freaked out as he kept flipping the pages, as the Salamander prepared to fire at Izuku.

Who looked up, and quickly looked back down, his thumb stopping at a verse, Esther 1:6. He slowly looked up as the Salamander was about to roast Izuku, who recited the verse in hopes it would stop the Salamander, or at least, allow Izuku to escape him so he can get to Katsuki.

_"The garden had hangings of white and blue linen, fastened with cords of white linen and purple material to silver rings on marble pillars. There were couches of gold and silver on a mosaic pavement of porphyry, marble, mother-of-pearl and other costly stones!"_

Suddenly the Salamander was hit by something in full force, causing it to tumble back in pain as it briefly stopped at the edge of the room. It looked at Izuku, before looking at Katsuki, who was still knocked out, causing the Salamander to charge towards him as Izuku reacted with what he just done in surprise. _"Oh my god, did I hit him with a rock?"_ He wondered before he realised that the Salamander was not targeting the unconscious Katsuki now.

"NO!" Izuku screamed as he rushed forward...But he knew that he wouldn't make it on time.

The Salamander was too fast for him.

So...He was going to watch as it would devour Katsuki, and chew him to shreds...

And Izuku would of been unable to save him...No...

NO!

Izuku screamed in anger as the back of his uniform ripped open...To unleash his rinkaku, which he launched forward towards the Salamander, who turned just as it was about to use one of his legs to slowly crush Katsuki's head, to see the rinkaku heading towards him.

And stab him straight through the stomach as Izuku charged towards the demon. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Izuku's eyes turned red as he opened his mouth and bit into the demons face, ripping out a chunk of it's scales and flesh as the Salamander screamed in pain as it tried to get Izuku off of him.

But Izuku, no matter how much the Salamander scratched into him, would not let go. He threw the book of Esther at the Salamander as he continued to bite into the demons face, as it quickly moved back towards the edge of the broken wall.

And began to tip off of it as the crowd of people from outside the construction site looked on in shock, not noticing Izuku, who, after biting into the Salamander's face a few more times, jumped off of him and into the darkness of the room as he watched the Salamander, fall off from the building.

The Salamandar screamed in horror as it crashed into the ground in front of the building, shortly turning into dust once it impacted onto the ground as the crowd of people muttered about just what happened.

"What happened, did something just fall from that building?" A man in the crowd asked.

"Maybe it was a demon, I didn't see one?" A woman was confused.

"it was, it was a giant salamander. Someone in that building must of exorcised it!" Proclaimed a little girl that had a mashaou and thus saw the demon herself. Numerous other people talked about the Salamander, while those that didn't have a mashaou were still confused about it's appearance.

Izuku meanwhile breathed heavily as his rinkaku moved back into his, back and he moved towards Katsuki to check on him. He leaned down towards Katsuki and began to shake him to see if he was awake. He had a large scratch wound on his chest thanks to the Salamander giving it to him. "Kacchan, please, please wake up." Izuku asked, worried about Katsuki.

"Please...Please wake up." He shook Katsuki harder, he needed to know if he was ok.

But fortunately...Katsuki slowly opened his eyes slowly causing Izuku to smile in relief, knowing that Katsuki was going to pull through after this attack. He saved him. "Ugh...Deku..." Katsuki coughed as Izuku slowly stood up, he panted as he looked towards the broken wall at the other side of the room and moved towards it, limping in the process as he wanted to see if he had managed to kill the Salamander.

While Katsuki himself was busy slowly waking up after the attack, unaware that the Salamander had almost managed to kill him had Izuku not intervened.

He sat up and saw Izuku looking down from the broken piece of the wall. "Oh my god, I think that boy just exorcised that demon dinosaur!" The girl pointed up as the crowd looked at the wounded Izuku, who noticed everyone, and just, gave a wave to the crowd as they started cheering for what he had done, having saved the building from being destroyed and that...

He was a hero.

Izuku was being praised as a hero, which gave him a light smile as he looked back to check on Katsuki.

"Hey Kacchan." Izuku called out. "I want to see if yo---But when Izuku turned, he discovered that Katsuki had reached for the book of Esther and his school bag outside of the room and had left the building. Surprised, Izuku ran out of the room to try and find him again. "Kacchan?" Izuku cried out as he began to search for Katsuki again, not worried unlike before now that no demons were at risk of killing him.

He was more or less, relieved that Katsuki was now ok.

Although, as Izuku left and the crowd began to disperse, they were unaware that the man at the rooftop was still watching everything unfold. He smiled when he watched Izuku manage to kill the Salamander and looked down at his sword.

 _"Hmph, he managed to use his ghoulish wit to slay that Salamander. That is impressive."_ The man smiled as he looked at his sword, before looking back at the building again, seeing Katsuki come out of the building soon after, followed by Izuku.

Who will now be the next successor of his sword that the man is holding. _"Hmph, he has impressed me today...Now it would be time I should introduce myself to him."_ The man turned and began to walk away from the rooftop. _"When the time is right."_ He thought as he left the rooftop. 


	7. The Sword Under The Church (Hero/Ghoul/Exorcist Phase): Start of a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of Izuku Midoriya, Ken Kaneki and Rin Okumura that will change their lives begin as Ryo thinks about his son and the flames that he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for saying kind words to me and the story, and thank you for reading my story so far!

_Those flames, the beautiful flames that I saw that night of the Monastery reminded me of the time I met a friendly woman who was nice to me when I was going through a dark patch of my life. She's gone now, along with the man I love who left in a dark time of my life. But now that I realised that she had left me two half sons that I longed to be reunited with. I realised that I am no longer alone, and that I wish to see them so I can no longer feel alone. I won't be happy, but my loneliness will finally subside, at least for now. It will never truly go away unless I see...Him again._

_**Ryo Asuka** _

Izuku walked home by himself once more as he looked at the wounds that the Salamander had given him. They will clear up on time, and he should have a shower when he gets back. He was planning to make a short trip to Aniteiku, but with the state he was in, he feels as though that now wouldn't be a good time, besides, he feels as though Aniteiku would be closed by now anyway.

But Kacchan, he hoped that wherever he was right now that he would be fine.

"Deku!" Speaking of which.

Katsuki marched towards Izuku who stopped walking and slowly turned towards Katsuki, his scratch that he got from the Salamander was still shown. Well he can't get a new shirt or jacket right now seeing as how the battle just happened. His hands were in his pockets and his school bag was slouched to his shoulder as he gave Izuku a sinister stare. Izuku however was busy fixated on Katsuki's wound to not notice Katsuki's anger at him.

"Your wound, how are you feeling?" He looked up to Katsuki as he asked him that.

"You...Why did you have to butt in like that and save my ass!?" Katsuki snapped back, causing Izuku to slightly jump, but he defended himself.

"I needed to save you. That Salamander was going to kill you if I didn't do anything. I didn't want you to die!" Izuku explained as he clasped his hands to Katsuki, who was, taken aback by what Izuku had just said.

He...Cared for him enough to go that far into saving him? He thought, he would of...

Deku is always like that, always jumping in and saving people, that he feels sorry for.

And it makes Katsuki sick. He clenched his hands in anger as he turned and began to walk away from Izuku, no longer caring about what happened today at the construction site. "Don't do that again. You'll hurt yourself." He warned as he waltzed off to his home while Izuku stood still, taken in what had just happened. He was surprised by Katsuki's change of attitude. He swore he was going to fire back at him with a punch or something.

But he didn't? He just...Left.

Izuku sighed in relief either way, that was enough excitement for one day and Katsuki was fine now. Still, that battle with the Salamander...Was pretty exciting

He had seen a lot of demon battles, but being in one himself that didn't involve Satan or one of his kids was fun, if life threatening.

If he was going to try and get into U.A, then he will try his best. The first part of the exams was going to happen in a few days, so he has to study hard if he wants to pass the first part. Izuku turned and walked off back to the Apartment Complex, hopefully before dark, or else Inko was going to freak out, and he didn't want his mama to freak out. Well she was going to either way because of the wounds he got from the Salamander attack.

Unless he tries to get to the bathroom when he gets home or come up with excuses as to how he looked the way he was today without scaring her, which was going to be impossible to do, since Inko would freak out either way...And Izuku himself was not a fan of lying to people.

As Izuku continued to walk home, Toshinori was busy watching what happened from afar before he turned and left to go to somewhere else important, having gotten back from meeting with someone.

* * *

It was fortunate that it was a quiet day today, then again, it was always quiet today in Aniteiku, which made Kaneki somewhat sad when Izuku or Hide weren't in today. Everyone who entered the cafe today was rather friendly as he helped Irimi and Koma clean up for the night while Touka went upstairs with Rie and their friend Yoriko to study for a test. He did consider education to be important first then anything else and in a few months time, their going to be deciding on which college to go too since it's there final year in high school.

"Worried that your girlfriend's going to go to a crappy college?" Koma asked, which caused Kaneki to stop daydreaming.

"Cr---Colleges aren't bad, there important." Kaneki slightly looked away as Irimi quickly charged towards Koma.

"Don't mind him." She looked at Koma and teased him. "He's just upset because he couldn't go to one himself. His brain was too small." She joked as Koma sighed in a sad tone.

"Still, it would be fun going to college. I get to study, sleep and cry, from what I heard." Koma tried to think about what it's really like in college.

"It's sort of like that, although I don't tend to sleep around a lot...Or cry." Kaneki lied about the last part as Koma smiled.

However the door to the hallways soon opened and Touka walked in, surprised to see that Kaneki, Irimi and Koma were still cleaning up. "You three are still working? I usually finish an hour or so." Touka looked at the tables to see how polished they are.

"I insisted, since I wanted to make sure that there clean enough." Kaneki moved a cloth over his shoulder as Touka went to inspect one of the tables.

"Yeah, they looked polished, and you three did it?" She turned back to Kaneki, Irimi and Koma.

"Well I mostly did it." Koma tried to take the credit, only for Irimi to give him a glare before looking back at Touka.

"Actually Kirishima-chan. Kaneki here was the one that did most of the work, while Koma was busy just cleaning the utensils and I was moving in products from the storage and from what Renji delivered." Irimi said as she pointed to Kaneki, who looked away again.

"Th-Thanks Irimi-chan. Although I really shouldn't take all the credit. Koma-kun did help with the last of the tables." He scratched his head as Touka looked at him.

"Good job Kaneki." Touka walked over to the counter to get a bottle of water, since she was thirsty. After grabbing a bottle she looked back at Kaneki, who smiled to her.

"Th-Thanks." He stuttered as Touka began to tease him while Koma and Irimi finished up their work.

"Even if you are slower then me." She turned and walked back towards the door, as Kaneki reached out for Touka.

"Oh, Touka." He called her name. "I mean Kirishima-san." He managed to get Touka to stop by the door as she turned to him.

"What?" She asked as Kaneki asked her something.

"Are you and the girls studying for an exam?" He wondered as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes actually. I'm trying my best not to think too hard about it to be honest, despite Yoriko and Rie insisting that I should. Were going to be deciding colleges soon but i'm not sure which one to go too to be honest. I haven't really decided one yet despite being on my last year of school. I mean, Yoriko has already decided." Touka explained as Kaneki nodded.

"I see...When you do have a chance try and decide. Don't try and keep yourself distracted by it until the last second or else you might make a bad decision." Kaneki explained as Touka looked surprised.

"Really? What's this mood change all of a sudden. Since when did you seem keen that I get into a good college?" She slightly smirked. "And since you mentioned me and not Rie, you don't seem to care that much about the college she goes too despite her being your favourite cousin and all?" She crossed her arms as Kaneki smiled again.

"Rie can be a fast decision maker when she makes a choice, but I just want to see everyone that I care about get into college and have a good life. After all it's important, and I hate to see someone like you not care that much about education. I mean..." He continued. "I don't know much about Midoriya-san's life, but by the looks of it, he seemed really invested with getting into U.A and becoming an exorcist, despite being a ghoul. I believe he can do it...And even with..." He looked down at his hands and thought about his status.

And...The voices of her that he keeps on hearing.

"Even with what i'm trying to struggle with right now, i'm still able to keep up this life I have now, and I think you can do well in the future when you make it into college like you already are now." He finished, stopping Touka and making her, confused with what to say. Kaneki looked like he really wanted Touka to go to college with Yoriko and Rie, despite not being invested in it.

If only they know...But they can't know, especially Rie. Kaneki must be feeling the same thing. "But...I'm..." She had trouble finishing. "Touka Kirishima and your a good person." He smiled again. Touka just gripped her bottle hard and left the room without another word as Irimi and Koma looked on, the former impressed by Kaneki's speech.

While Koma himself was also impressed, he decided to tease Kaneki again as the boy got worried. _"I wonder if I said something wrong. I just hope I didn't make Kirishima-chan too upset. I hope Midoriya and Okumura-san are also doing alright."_ He turned back towards Irimi and Koma who were just finished with work and the latter began to speak again to Kaneki.

"So you managed to woo Touka huh? She's hard to talk too to be honest, plus you two do look cute together." Koma teased, which Kaneki happily ignored and Irimi happily stomped on his foot to keep him on line, which he realised once the pain of his foot getting stomped soon reached him and he rubbed it on pain once she moved her leg away from Koma's foot and walked out of the room, as did Kaneki.

As everyone went further into Aniteiku. They were unaware that someone from outside was watching them.

It was a man with purple hair, who appeared to be wearing a white suit. His eyes seemed fixated on Kaneki once he saw him enter the view an hour ago where he cleaned up the cafe's tables...

His figure, his body...His face...

That man...Desired to know more about him. So much so that when he saw him leave the main room of the cafe, He digged his nails into the wall that he was watching the cafe from behind.

* * *

It was fortunate that Izuku had managed to get home before dark, he managed to just as the street lights went on and it took a lot of running to get back to the apartment complex, but once he did, the smell of flesh filled the air as Izuku realised that Inko had managed to get some food from the morgue today. Although Izuku loved the smell of flesh, unfortunately, he wasn't hungry due to having eaten yesterday. Of course he would happily eat with his mama any day.

Once he finishes getting changed and clearing his wounds without Inko noticing, fortunately the wounds have already cleared, although Inko would soon notice Izuku's tattered school clothes that he got from the salamander. "I'm home!" Izuku revealed, but Inko didn't come out into the hallway to greet him and faint once she saw Izuku's state.

"Welcome home Izuku, dinner will be ready soon!" Inko called back, it seems she was focused on making dinner. As Izuku moved forward, Inko yelled again. "Oh, that reminds me, a letter just came for you. I think it's from school honey!" Inko yelled again as Izuku turned to the table near the front door in curiosity.

 _"A letter?"_ Izuku walked towards the letter, which was yellow...

And had Toshinori's face on it, the sight of which caused Izuku to almost drop the letter in shock, but he kept a firm grip on the letter as he slowly began to open it.

Once he did he looked at the letter as he moved into his room so he can get changed:

_Hello Young Midoriya_

_You might not know me, but you may have seen me a few times in certain videos. There is a park a few blocks from here that I assume that you don't miss as it's likely the park that you walk by when going to school._

_My name is Toshinori Yagi...And I would like to talk to you about U.A Academy, because from what I heard, you wish to attend._

_And I think your worthy to be given something in response to this...And for you're actions today in saving that boy Bakugou's life._

_For which I congratulate you for doing so!_

_We'll talk again soon. If you wish, meet me at Shakujii Park tomorrow morning._

_From_

_Toshinori Yagi_

This was...In Toshinori's handwritten, Izuku was sure of it. Just seeing the letter caused Izuku to drop it once he was done reading as he jumped forward. He wanted to shout in excitement, but instead he screamed in his pillow in excitement.

Despite what had happened in the past few days...Izuku feels that things were going to change.

For the better and maybe for the worst.

* * *

It was raining today, Ryo liked the rain as it reminded him of some of his favourite days of his long childhood, but today, today was probably one of his better days as he stared out at Tokyo from below. Watching the humans going about their daily lives as they hope that the rain doesn't stop them from getting to where they are. Ryo just continued to stare at them quiet as he thought about today.

And why a day like this was his favourite. He wanted to smirk, but he didn't want too.

He just wondered how was sons were taking in his, killing of their father figure, which was why today was Ryo's favourite day, as he left them without a proper guardian.

Or someone to look up too.

Rin and Yukio were alone...At least for now, as Ryo probably knows that someone like Shiro would give them another guardian. Unfortunately, Ryo doesn't know who their new guardian might be, but for now, he had won, he had finally killed Shiro after a long time.

He was his least favourite subject in that, facility. Shiro was determined to escape that life and not become what Ryo wanted him to be.

He was resistant, like what _he_ was, and now both of them are gone. Shiro dead and the other, _he_ was just gone.

But Ryo wanted to focus on Shiro's funeral, which was today and today was going to be a reminder of what he had succeeded in doing.

He had allowed his half son to kill the man he considered a father, a horrifying deed, which he was proud of Rin for doing, as now Ryo himself wasn't the one with blood in his hands, it was Rin. Ryo moved away from the table as he saw down on the couch and though about what will happen now.

With Shiro out of the way, it means that, his other son will try and get to Rin and Yukio now and begin...The project that the entire family oh so desired for to finally happen. Ryo himself was unsure about the project and still is to this day, but he knows that it's a long while away and for now, he was just going to wait and see what will happen, but whatever happens...His son will succeed and get what he wants.

 _"It's only a matter of time."_ Ryo thought as he looked up to his white roof. Either way, Ryo didn't care about the project in question...

He just wanted one thing in the end.

The person he loves, to come back into his life.

* * *

The rain touched his hair as it moved down at his cheek. Rin never thought he would stare down at the grave of...Shiro, until today. He watched the coffin getting lowered into his grave and for him to be buried. There were tons of people around him talking just an hour ago, Yukio included, along with the boys at the Monastery, but soon, they all left, they wanted to go inside as it started to rain.

Yukio insisted that Rin go with him back to the Monastery with everyone else, but Rin insisted that he stayed.

He just...Wanted to see Shiro one last time before he left...Before he left him to go on with his life.

He can't believe he was doing this, he was going to have to leave Shiro and go on his own. With Yukio at True Cross Academy now, Rin was alone, as he doesn't know much about Izuku or that man he saw with him a few days ago. He might never see them again.

He...He didn't want to be alone.

But then something fell out of his pocket, causing Rin to look down at the item that fell by Shiro's grave.

It was the red phone that Shiro gave him before his...Death. He remembered that he had to call someone that could help him, although judging by the fact that Shiro called him his...Acquaintance , it was best theorised that the two haven't really gotten along, but were close enough for the fact that he or she would make a good guardian to Rin. As he leaned down and grabbed the phone, remembering that he did make a phone call with the number yesterday.

He needed to be with a guardian or who knows what might happen to him now, as the boys at the Monastery have no time to look after him, as they need to look after Shiro's business now, but when Rin called the number yesterday all he heard was some heavy breathing and when Rin explained who he was.

The person on the other side just erupted in laughter before hanging up. It was weird, but slightly freaked Rin out, so much so that he didn't call back again afterwards, and now he wasn't sure what else to do as he put away the phone. "Yoo-hoo!" Cried a man with a high voice as Rin turned towards the direction of the voice, only to see a man with several figures in long black coats standing behind him. As Rin heard behind him, there were more men and woman in black coats standing at the other side of the grave site.

Unlike the men and woman in the black coats, this man was wearing a white trench coat while holding a dark coloured umbrella. When he revealed his face, Rin moved back a little when he saw, his eyes, they were just like his. It was as if he and this man were related somehow, he also had a bit of hair grown out of his chin as he gave off a sadistic smirk. Despite the fact that his smirk looked like he was going to charge and probably stab Rin and leave him to die in this cemetery, Rin had a feeling that he should trust this man and that he would be safe somewhat if he listened to what the man said.

He didn't know why, but it feels like...He had this weird connection to this man, as if he was related to him somehow. "Well?" He suddenly shouted and suddenly Rin's fear about the man and his strange demeanour washed right out of him when he acted goofy...Like a clown, despite not looking like one.

"Yes, i'm...Okumura Rin, why?" Rin asked as the man sighed in relief.

"Finally we found you. I knew it was you when I heard your voice on the phone the other day. If you weren't who I thought you were then this conversation would of been awkward." The man gripped his umbrella with his other hand as the people around him and Rin continued to stay quiet.

"So you were the man on the phone that I used yesterday. Shiro said I should call you." Rin said as the man quickly introduced himself.

"Why of course, for you see my name is Mephisto Pheles. I'm the King of Time who has the same father as you, which makes me your half brother. But don't worry I don't work with that cunt I call a father unlike my other true siblings as I would rather live in a world full of humans rather then a messed up apocalyptic world like my father most likely wants. So i'm working with the True Cross Order/The Vatican to make sure that doesn't happen, which includes killing you. Speaking of which!" Just then the men and woman in the black trench coats took out different kinds of weapons, from spear and lances to revolvers and shotguns which they all aimed at Rin, who began to panic when he realised why they were here.

"Were here to kill you, now that we know who you really are. It was nice meeting you, even if our little conversation was only a few seconds long. So...Any last words?" Mephisto asked Rin as he held off the men and woman from attacking Rin until he had time to say his last words. Rin panicked and tried his best to find a way to get out of this...He...He didn't want to die and leave everyone he loves and care about behind.

"W-Wait, isn't there another option. I...I don't want this!" Rin demanded as Mephisto replied back.

"Tough luck, you only have two options here. Either you try and kill us, which you won't seeing as how we have vastly outnumbered you, but if you do succeed then you will become a fugitive for killing all of these innocent men and woman who were only doing their job. Option number two is taking the Kurikara that you have on you're back there and...I don't know, kill yourself with it? So it can save us some time? And I think you know what option number three is." Mephisto played with his umbrella. "So...What will it be? You have ten seconds to decide on how you want this, enchanting meeting to end." Mephisto waited as Rin quickly came up with a solution.

It was a split second choice and he doesn't like this, but after what happened these past few days to Shiro he wants to do it for him.

He needs to do it.

He wants revenge for what that bastard had done to Shiro and presumably other people that he killed. "Actually, there's another option." Rin held up his hand, which surprised Mephisto.

"Oh?" He awaited for option number four, the purposed one that Rin had in mind. Rin looked down briefly before looking back up to Mephisto.

"I want to become an exorcist, like a friend of mine. I want revenge for what _he_ had done to my father." Rin looked down at Shiro's grave.

"I want to kill Satan." He looked back at Mephisto who gave him a serious look as the cemetery was filled with silence for a brief few seconds...

Before Mephisto suddenly erupted in laughter, almost like he was not going to take Rin seriously and allow the True Cross exorcists around him to kill Rin. Rin prepared for this, knowing that if people like Mephisto would laugh like this then it means that there not treating Rin seriously...And if that's the case.

Then Rin wasn't going to fight anyone here. He was going to let them kill him, he doesn't want to harm them. Mephisto was right, they were innocent and that they were only doing their job. He doesn't want to cause bloodshed on innocent people.

"Ok, i'll allow it."

Mephisto revealed much to the confusion of everyone in the Cemetery. "R-Really!?" Rin was slightly shocked by what Mephisto said, as was the True Cross Exorcists.

"Pheles-san, are you serious, he's the son of Satan. We can't let him become an exorcist!?" A man pointed out as Mephisto turned towards him and the members that were standing next to him. "And why not? I work with you lot, and I happily keep my other brother from going out and killing you all because I know how wrong it is for people like him to walk free...At least until he learns to control himself. So why can't my half brother join in the fun of training himself up to kill that aloof bastard of a father?" Mephisto turned back towards Rin and continued to smile to him.

"Besides, he's at least calmer then Amaimon too, so I can have someone I can properly talk too. Plus he's family." Mephisto kept his grip on his umbrella.

"So welcome Rin Okumura, to True Cross. You will become an exorcist like you said you will, like that friend of yours. So let's see how this goes huh?" Mephisto soon ordered the exorcists around him and Rin to lower their weapons as Rin looked back down at Shiro's grave.

He was doing this for him. He was going to become an exorcist so people like Shiro won't suffer anymore, so demons won't hurt the ones he loves, like Yukio, everyone at the Monastery or that man that was with Izuku that night. He wants to protect the world like what Izuku wants to do and now, he has the same dream as him, to become an exorcist.

And as Rin looked back at Mephisto, he realised that this was the start of a brand new step of his life.

The rain soon stopped, and the sun began to shine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Arc  
> The Fearful Labyrinth (Hero Phase) (5 Chapters)  
> Having advanced to the second and final part of the U.A Entrance Exam, Izuku meets his idol Toshinori Yagi who decides that he will be a successor to his powerful demon sword One for All which he should use for the second part of the Exam. Where he and a few other students must get to the center of a large labyrinth all the while facing a demon that shows the victim it's deepest fears.


	8. The Fearful Labyrinth (Hero Phase): The Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku receives something that can help him pass the U.A Exorcist Entrance Exams from someone that he knows.

_Oh hello, so I can finally talk to you all after my grand introduction last chapter. I'm guessing that by the time you get to this chapter you have known what has happened so far? Poor Rin, having to kill his father figure, it puts a tear to my eye, except not really. I never cared for Father Fujimoto despite him being an unfortunate guinea pig to those that worked with...Him. But today were going to focus on one of the protagonists, Izuku. As you will be disappointed to hear that Okumura-san won't be in this chapter, or the next four actually. I will however be in some of them, such as this chapter, where I should inform you all about, the fearful labyrinth before we check to see what our exorcist wannabe ghoul Izuku is doing right now._

**_Mephisto Pheles_ **

Mephisto was sitting in his luxury home in True Cross town enjoying some of the best tea that he ever had. He can't get through a day without having this grand tea that his butler delivers for him and just drinking it makes his demonic taste buds dance with rhyme. He didn't know why he didn't find out this tea sooner, but then again the tea probably wasn't around when he first got this body that he was currently using.

He looked outside. It was still the middle of the night, but he knows that at the end of this segment of the chapter starring him, it was going to change to day and focus on Izuku. So he couldn't keep the readers waiting, he placed the tea on the table.

And looked at you.

"Ahh, I see your probably all comfortable now after that brief description of my fabulous home. Do not worry, you will come back to it eventually, but right now, you're here to read about something important. What the plot of this current story arc is about." Mephisto raised his fingers in the air and clicked them happily, causing a book to appear on his lap as he began to open it.

The book was about the histories of each exorcist schools, such as the True Cross Academy that was not far from Mephisto's home, or U.A Academy, which was going to open it's doors in a few days for students who desired to learn about how to become an exorcist and gain meister titles. That is, if they get past the second half of the exorcist exam first.

True Cross Academy already had their entrance exams, and Mephisto was surprised with how many people passed this year. He hoped that the numbers at U.A improve after getting less students last year.

"Now, every Exorcist Entrance Exam has two parts. The first part is a boring written exam that you can easily pass with flying colours." Mephisto summoned a mini rainbow over his head which vanished soon after.

"However the true difficulty comes in the second part, where you would go to the exorcist school that your taken the Exorcist Entrance Exam at and compete in a test to see how fit you are to be an exorcist." Mephisto continued to explain.

"And by test I mean you might have to go inside a house and exorcise a low level demon of any relation of the demon kings." Mephisto began to reveal certain figures that resembled his brothers and sisters, leaving out Rin and Yukio due to the fact that they were only his half brothers and as such, do not have titles of Demon Kings.

At least not for now.

There were eight figures, one of which resembled Mephisto himself, who was the King of Time. Next to him was someone who looked younger then him. He had dark green hair and a pointy ahoge, his expression showed that he didn't seem to care about what was going on and his appearance looked as though he was around Rin and Izuku's age. The boy was the king of Earth.

The third figure looked as though he was in a hospital gown and looked very sick. He moved his hand to his mouth, as if he was covering a cough that he had. The cough was that of blood which dripped through the man's hand as he moved it away, and looked at his hand that was covered in black blood with great sadness. As the man knew.

His body was slowly giving out.

He clenched his hand in sadness over his body failing. The man was the king of light.

The fourth figure did not look human unlike the other three, for it was Astaroth, and he didn't like to take a human vessel unlike his siblings. He only did it when it was necessary and even then, when he was possessing someone, he very much wants to revert back into his original form while using someone as a vessel as he likes his true form that much as it makes him feel important and powerful. He wishes to rot humans from the inside out, hence his title, the king of rot.

The next figure was that of a woman. She was surrounded by fire and didn't seem to care about the four figures that was before her. She looked away from them in anger as she was busy tending to the flames around her. The woman was the king of fire. She was offered the title of queen but she very much preferred the title of king as she wanted her title to be similar to her brothers.

Standing near the woman was a small figure who took on an appearance of a shark. He had small legs and was hiding behind a coral reef by the looks of it, hoping that his five siblings did not notice him. He was the king of water.

The next was a man who looked very old, he was not moving as Mephisto smirked at him. "That man right here? Unlike my six other full blooded siblings, my seventh sibling, the king of spirits has been crystallised thanks to the wonderful efforts of the True Cross Order." Mephisto revealed to the reader.

"He is the third strongest member of my...Humble family and because of that, he had to be punished if he didn't take my side." Mephisto finished before looking at the 8th figure, his final full blooded sibling.

Except, there was no vision of a figure, as he didn't like his appearance to be known.

"My...Last siblings doesn't like to make an appearance, but I can tell you his title, which is the King of Insects." Mephisto continued to explain as the eight visions of the eight demon kings soon vanished, briefly leaving before another figure that resembled someone he knew.

His father, who turned towards him as he too vanished along with the visions. Mephisto grunted as he leaned back onto his chair.

"That is one of the ways in which the exam could happen, but they are more. You might have to go through a challenge or an obstacle course that requires teamwork." Mephisto smirked.

"Those are my favourite versions of the Exam, as we know which hopefuls can be trusted or not. It is where we will see their true colours the most." Mephisto closed his eyes.

"One of my favourite's is...The Fearful labyrinth." He lifted his hands upwards to reveal a small vision of a large dark pyramid.

"The Fearful Labyrinth is a dark labyrinth in which students must get to the center of. There is no tricks or traps they have to get through only one demon that is hard to exorcise, but is never the less harmless to anyone that's a victim of." Mephisto continued.

"The Dream Walker it's called." Mephisto began to change the vision of the dark pyramid to that of a demonic monster that resembled a dark figure, it's entire body covered in darkness. It was tall and the only thing that was noticeable was it's glowing eyes, to stare deep within it's victims souls.

"Once it's got you in it's sights, it will take you into you're deepest and darkest nightmares, and failure to face these nightmares." He clenched his hands around the figure tightly.

"Will result in your form in reality going into a state of madness until a professional exorcist is able to calm you down and facing these creatures are, what the Fearful Labyrinth version of the exam is all about." He smiled.

"It is about facing you're fears rather then getting to the center of the Labyrinth in a matter of time. If your brave, then you're one step closer into becoming an exorcist, like me, the glorious and handsome Mephisto Pheles." He smiled.

"Yes, I really am handsome, I know about the delicious art people make of me. Safe for work and the ones that are not quite safe, along with certain...Stories." He winked to nobody in particular as the room began to turn dark, which he noticed.

"Hmm, it seems my time in this chapter is over for now and it is Midoriya's turn to hog the spotlight." Mephisto sighed, he was really enjoying this chapter too, mostly because the first half was all about him!

"Well, it's no use fighting the plot... _He_ is the one in control after all, in which case." He smiled one more time to you.

"I'll be seeing you again in a few chapters or so." He began to wave goodbye to the viewer.

As his room was covered in darkness.

* * *

Izuku jogged into the park the morning after he got the letter from Toshinori. He was weary about entering the park, as he was unsure about weather the letter he got was fake or not and that he should be spending the time that he has now studying for the first half of the Exorcist Entrance Exam, which was in a few days. Even though he has heard about the exam being easy to complete. He feels as though he needs to prepare himself in case he unfortunately get's bombarded with difficult questions regarding demons and exorcism.

When Izuku entered the park, he noticed that not much people were here this morning despite it being a warm Sunday. Nobody seemed to notice him as he sat on a bench nearby, where Toshinori told him to meet him at the end of the letter. He began to look around, waiting to see if he will see anyone from a far.

Someone that keeps a smile wherever he goes.

He didn't see anyone so far, until a hand reached out to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ahem, excuse me young man." The voice of another man called out as Izuku quickly turned towards the figure in surprise over how he appeared.

Only for his jaw to drop at who he was looking at...

It was him...It really was him. Toshinori Yagi, who was...Hiding behind a tree for some reason? "To-To-shinori!?" Izuku shouted out his name to nobody, as he and Toshinori were now the only people in the park. Upon learning this, Toshinori moved out from the tree.

"Uhh...Yes, it's umm, ME!" He loudly declared to Izuku.

"I, Toshinori Yagi, have come to see you young Midoriya!" He proclaimed as Izuku stood back in surprise.

"R-Really? Wait how did you know my name?" Izuku wondered as Toshinori looked down at him.

"It's simple really. I heard about the salamander attack at that CCG building the other day, and how you rescued that boy's life. The reporters seem to have known your name as it was mentioned at the report, plus that other kid, Bakugou wasn't it?" Toshinori scratched his head as Izuku slowly nodded.

"Yes, that's his name, although I tend to call him Kacchan." Izuku corrected Toshinori, surprising him.

"Oh, do you two have nickname?" He wondered as Izuku sadly looked away.

"Only for him...We never got to the point where he gave me my own nickname...If he even wanted too." Izuku recalled a moment in kindergarten how him and Katsuki were making fake cookies in a sand pit and Katsuki mocked the idea of nicknames, calling them stupid and that only professional people should deserve nicknames instead of anyone else.

But yet, he never seemed to call Izuku out when he called him Kacchan for some reason.

Maybe it was because...He might of liked it?

Izuku's theory about Katsuki's attitude around his nickname soon ended when he realised something about Toshinori.

More so, why was he even here? Visiting someone like him, Izuku and Toshinori sat down on the bench, where Izuku looked down, and noticed that satchel around Toshinori's back. He wondered if that was.

"Ahem." Izuku cleared his throat before Toshinori could talk some more.

"If it's alright to ask...Why are you here?" He questioned Toshinori, who proceeded to smile.

"Oh it's quite simple really. I want to pass my sword down to you as I see you as a worthy successor." He revealed, Izuku laughed at such an idea that he would have to carry his sword, the legendary One for All.

Throughout his career as an exorcist, Toshinori often carried the sword despite have different weapons due to his meister. Yet in every single exorcism and mission that he had taken part in. Toshinori would always use One for All no matter what and he often talked about how it was his most favourite, and valuable weapon that he has, yet nobody knows of it's origins sans for him.

Well...Except for one thing, but it was long gone. Toshinori and Shiro handled that.

So anyway, for Izuku to be handed the sword sounded like a joke to him.

But Toshinori looked serious and Izuku's laughter...Quickly died down.

"You're serious?" Izuku sounded surprised, even more so when Toshinori nodded.

He took out his sword and began to remove it from the scabbard. Izuku shot back in surprise over One for All, it was there right in front of him. The yellow handle and the silver sharp end, a few parts of it were covered in blood that had dried for over a long time now. Toshinori noticed it, although, he realised that now wasn't the time to wash the demon blood off of it.

"Young Midoriya, I feel as though you are worthy enough to become my successor of One for All, and with it, you can use it to help complete and pass the U.A Exorcist Entrance Exam." He explained as he kneeled down towards Izuku's level, who was still in shock over the idea, that he was the next in line of the sword.

"But...How do you even think that i'm the right person for this sword?" Izuku wondered...He still didn't know how to properly react to this news. On one hand, he was excited, being giving a valuable item that's been passed down by one of his idols, but on the other...

Did he really deserve it? Knowing what he is, someone like Kacchan would deserve it more then he did, he looked down at his pale ghoulish hands in sadness.

"Yesterday during the Salamander Attack, you displayed heroic and brave abilities to save the ones you care about, like that blonde boy that was with him, and even went as far as to use your ghoul instincts to fight off the creature." Toshinori casually revealed to Izuku, who gasped.

"You know i'm a--Ghoul?" Toshinori interrupted, looking back at Izuku.

"Young Midoriya, it is nothing to be ashamed of...You're a good ghoul, despite what the CCG thinks." He smiled.

"And I think ghouls like you can become exorcists, hell...Someone I already know is a ghoul and he's got a high rank at True Cross, we treat ghouls more professionally in True Cross then how the CCG usually deal with them." Toshinori explained the order's relationship with ghouls.

"And you saved a life, which makes you worthy of this sword, One for All." He held the sword closer towards Izuku, who slowly looked down at his sword.

A chance to help him pass the exam, and a starting point of Izuku's dream coming true...His dream of becoming an exorcist.

"I'm sorry...About Fujimoto-kun." Izuku looked up to Toshinori, who sadly looked away.

"I could o---No, Fujimoto-kun's death was not you're fault Young Midoriya." Toshinori explained.

"I...Knew it was going to happen either way, there was nothing you, Okumura-kun or your other friend, Young Kaneki could of done to save Fujimoto-kun. He's in a better place now with the only other person that saw him more then just." Toshinori couldn't finish, just thinking about what happened, and the memory's that he had with Shiro, began to fill his mind.

Shiro, another person he cared about...Was gone.

Izuku looked down at the sword, tears landing on it. He wiped his eyes and realised that he was crying, but they were good tears this time, as he was going to start his dream.

This was a great moment for Izuku. He reached down at One for All's handle.

And gripped it tight around his hands before slowly lifting it upwards and away from Toshinori.

He raised it into the sky, and as Izuku admired the sword. He felt a surge of energy pass through him as he smiled, knowing that the sword had already accepted, that Izuku was worthy of it.

He smiled and looked back at Toshinori happily. "Thank you. I'll do my best to be a good successor." Izuku said happily to Toshinori, who stood up. Even he was tearing up for this moment, but he wiped away his tears and watched Izuku continue to raise his new sword.

"And i'll keep watching over you Young Midoriya. I know you can pass the exam...I believe you can." Toshinori stood in front of the boy in front of him, knowing what he was.

He felt like he made the right decision trusting Izuku as the new holder of One for All, as the boy has a bright future ahead of him. Despite his fears of being a ghoul, he was the right person to carry his sword after him.

And already, he was proud of Izuku.

And if Shiro was still alive to this day, Toshinori would feel as though that the aloof priest would also be proud of the new successor of Toshinori's most valuable item.

And...Nana would too.

As Izuku reached for the scabbard. He suddenly lost control balancing the sword and accidentally stabbed it into the bench in between him and Toshinori. "Shit!" Toshinori cried out as Izuku stabbed the sword into the bench.

And gasped over the damage he caused, causing him to quickly bow apologetically to Toshinori as he removed the sword from the bench.

"Sorry, I didn't expect that!" Izuku quickly apologised as Toshinori laughed and patted Izuku on the back.

"Well at least you tried it out. Even if you did accidentally cause property damage." The two looked at the now broken bench again as Izuku placed One for All inside the scabbard that Toshinori has given to him.

Izuku looked away, embarrassed over what he done.

He's going to have to do some quick training if he get's passed the first half of the entrance exam.

But Toshinori, his new mentor will be there with him, helping him along the way into becoming an exorcist.

Which made Izuku even more excited for the exam now then ever. 


	9. The Fearful Labyrinth (Hero Phase): Flying Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Entrance Exam to U.A finally begins and a confidant Katsuki is shocked by the results of the first half of the exam. Meanwhile Izuku must deal with Touka's low expectations of him regarding the exam as he struggles to handle One for All.

_**The Exam begins today, and i've been trying to keep control of my new sword, One for All. Even with Toshinori's help, i'm still unable to keep my balance with it, as well as properly slash at the targets that Toshinori had tried to get me to hit with. Despite his confidence that I can pass the exam. I still have a bad feeling in my stomach that even if I pass the first half of the exam. I might not be ready for the second half, and I will disappoint my idol for failing, and after he passed his sword down to me too.** _

_**Izuku Midoriya** _

****There was only one thing that Izuku could hear right now and it was the sound of a ticking clock in the classroom where he and Katsuki were in. Nobody else was there, as everyone in Izuku and Katsuki's class were busy finishing up work before they graduate from Aldera. The two of them meanwhile were almost finished doing the first half of the entrance exam to U.A, which was the written test.

And to Izuku's surprise, the test was surprisingly very easy, as he managed to fill out and answer every question that was on the sheet. Katsuki seemed to have already finished, as by the time Izuku himself had finished he was leaning back on his chair, bored out of his mind. Izuku soon finished answering the last question just as the timer for the exam soon finished.

Izuku was glad that this test felt real and easy. It would of probably been more harder if this was a story or something.

"The time's up boys." A female teacher stood up and walked to the desks that Izuku and Katsuki were sitting at. The two boys sat silently as the teacher approached each of their desks and took both of their exams sheets before returning to her own desk.

"Now since there's quite a...Drop in people doing the entrance exam at this school this year. I'll be marking both of your tests immediately and you'll get the results in a few minutes." The Teacher explained as she proceeded to take out a pen.

"Nobody wanted to do the exam this year because they know they were going to fail. I'm referring to the elephant in the room." Katsuki eyed Izuku, who clenched his fists in sadness and looked away at Katsuki.

As the clock ticked on in the room he thought about what Katsuki said and he became worried about the results of his test. He hoped he passed, as everyone was counting on him to do so, Kaneki, Inko, Toshinori, he can't let them down.

He can't let himself down or let Kacchan get to him. This wasn't just Katsuki's dream, it was his dream as well, and he wasn't going to lose it.

"Wow." The Teacher looked at the test in surprise. She had just finished marking both of Izuku and Katsuki's tests, the latter of whom looked at the Teacher in curiosity while Izuku himself was the only one of the two to speak up about the Teacher's reaction.

"What's wrong...Did...Did one of us fail?" Izuku anxiously asked as the Teacher looked at the two boys, happy for them for some reason.

The smile made Izuku reassured somehow about what happened next. "On the contrary Midoriya-san, you two passed. I was just surprised since the two of you passed with flying colours." The Teacher got up, holding the two exam sheets and placed them on Izuku and Katsuki's desks.

Katsuki soon became stunned by the realisation that both of them passed. He wasn't the only one...Deku had passed with him.

He was going to go on to the second part of the exam with him.

"I'm so proud of you two. You can now advance to the second part of the exam. Although this part was fairly easy, it's rare for someone to get 100% in this exam. Someone would often get a few questions here and there wrong, more or less two people getting flying colours in the same room." The Teacher eyed Katsuki when she said that, letting him know that Izuku was just as smart as he was and that he shouldn't brag about how he was brave enough to be doing this exam.

When the shy and anxious Izuku proved that he can be potentially better at being an exorcist then he was.

Katsuki knew this...And it pissed him off, and judging by the glare that he had given him. Izuku knew that Katsuki was going to confront him about this when they were alone.

Perhaps even after school.

* * *

Izuku was soon slammed to the nearby wall as he cried out. "That hurt!" He was lifted up from the ground by Katsuki using both of his hands, angry that Izuku was trying to succeed when he was actually getting in Katsuki's way of achieving his dream.

"What the fuck are you playing at Deku? I thought you were going to fail, now you're going to U.A with me. Are you fucking stupid!?" Katsuki spat out as Izuku looked down at the ground, and clenched his fists again.

This time with anger.

"No Kacchan, i'm not. I did this so I can achieve my dream, which is to become an exorcist like you!" Izuku shouted back, but it only made Katsuki's grip on Izuku's school jacket tighten harder.

"Ha, become an exorcist!? After that Salamander almost torn you to shreds? Don't be fucking serious. Your about to face something way worse at U.A then at that CCG building. You made a big mistake even doing this exam you fucking idiot!" Katsuki taunted Izuku who grunted his teeth.

"No Kacchan. I'm not an idiot, i'm trying hard just like you!" Izuku smashed the wall beside him in anger.

Which caused a crack to appear which Katsuki noticed. He was surprised that...Izuku was strong enough to do such a thing. It caused his grip around Izuku to loosen and eventually, he let go of Izuku and allowed him to touch the ground.

Izuku breathed heavily as Katsuki turned and walked towards his school bag behind the two. "Ugh, whatever." He grabbed it and swung it around his back as he began to walk off and leave Izuku alone.

Who was confused by Katsuki's sudden change of attitude.

"Whatever?" Izuku called out as he stood up, holding his school bag now as Katsuki stopped, his grip around his bag tightening.

"Yeah, I don't give a fuck about what happened." He soon looked at Izuku at the corner of his eye.

"Judging by you're personality however, your still going to fail the exam Deku. I won't be surprised if you're the first one that get's chewed up or torn to shreds by the first demon you'll face in the exam. Just don't drag me into it like you did at CCG." Katsuki, not wanting how the Salamander incident was his fault for following it into that building, soon walked away as Izuku looked on.

Without saying another word, he looked at his school jacket that was a little ripped thanks to Katsuki.

Izuku was soon alone at the side of the school, although frightened with what just happened right now with Katsuki, he was relieved.

As he made it to the second part of the exam.

He was going to U.A.

He just hoped his mom doesn't get too worked up over the rip that he had on his uniform.

* * *

"Jesus, that's terrible Izuku." Kaneki looked over at the rip that Izuku had on his uniform. Hide and Rie, who were standing nearby also looked at it, the two of them were concerned over what happened with Izuku, but not as concerned as Kaneki. Touka, who was minding the counter while Yoshimura went out to do some errands, did not seem surprised over Izuku's scuffle with Izuku unlike Kaneki, Hide and Rie.

"The good news is he didn't punch you though, so that's a relief." Rie said to Izuku, who smiled.

"Yeah, i'm surprised myself that Kacchan didn't react violently like he usually does. He often slaps me on the face a couple of times and a few punches in my stomach." Izuku looked down at his stomach.

"I just hope my Mama doesn't freak out over this, even though it's just a little rip." Izuku had already told Kaneki and his friends about him passing the first half of the exam. Seeing as how Aniteiku was near his Apartment Complex and what not. He felt as though he should tell them first before heading him.

He did think about going to the Monastery on his way to the Cafe...But he feels as though Rin should have more time before Izuku should reach out to him again...After what happened.

"He does all of those things to you? Why didn't you tell anyone, are you afraid that he might react violently if you did?" Kaneki asked Izuku who nodded.

"I've...Contemplated, but that was the reason Kaneki-san." He rubbed his knuckle. Kaneki didn't say anymore when Izuku explained his reason, what advice could he give?

He wasn't good with advice. It would just make things worse if people come to him for advice.

"That sucks, you should at least tell your mom or a teacher. Then again you're Teacher's probably don't care...They never do." Hide sipped his latte as Rie felt bad over Izuku being bullied by Katsuki.

"This Bakugou-san sounds like a real asshole. You really should tell someone Midoriya-san if he's making your life a living hell." Rie suggested as Kaneki stood up.

"Y-yeah." He agreed as Izuku shook his head.

"Thank you for the advice you two, but I think it will be fine. For all we know, if we pass the second half of the exam, we might not even be in the same class. I heard there's a large amount of people who want to be exorcists this year and so there might be a lot of separate classes then usual." Izuku revealed to Kaneki, Rie and Hide. Touka didn't seem to care that much as she wiped the counter with a cloth, listening in on the conversation.

"If you're sure Midoriya-san, then just stay safe when Bakugou approaches you. He sounds like a real piece of work." Hide gave his own advice.

While Touka sighed.

"Midoriya, you'll probably won't get in let's just face some truths." Touka brutally said, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Touka." Kaneki responded negatively to Touka as Rie wished to say something, but kept quiet since Kaneki seemed to be in control of the situation, despite him not wanting too.

"I'm sorry, i'm just telling the truth. He'll probably not get in. He doesn't look like he has the skills he has to become an exorcist, I mean." Touka turned away from Kaneki as she looked at Izuku.

"Midoriya, do you even have a weapon, like a sword, gun...A bible?" She asked as Izuku nodded.

"Oh I do actually, a sword that I have." Izuku didn't want to reveal the origin's of his sword.

"I...Left it at home." He scratched his face.

"You don't even have you're weapon, have you even trained with it? I mean, I know i'm being negative, but i'm just pointing out the hard facts. You don't even know how to use a sword. Are you supposed to be getting a knight meister if you get in?" Touka continued to quiz Izuku, who sighed.

"I...Yes, I am, I will pass Kirishima-chan, even if I don't know how to use my sword right now. I'm going to get training before the exams and face whatever I have to face in U.A to get in. I've already been in this kind of situation before, so I will be able to handle something like the U.A Entrance Exam." Izuku knew he could do it despite Touka not believing in him, and judging by their reactions, and to Touka's surprise. Kaneki, Hide and Rie wanted to support him as well.

"I'll believe it when you have an acceptance letter." Touka leaned down on the counter, waiting for a customer to come in, any customer really. She couldn't deal with Izuku gloating about passing only the first half of an exam.

"Well, I think you can pass Midoriya-san. You do have a high spirit and it will help you get past, whatever happens at those kinds of exorcist schools." Rie gave her support to Izuku, much to Touka's surprise.

"Really Rie?" She eyed her friend who shrugged.

"I mean a lot of unlikely people manage to get through these things, who's to say Izuku is not one of those people that can handle all of that exorcist stuff?" She sipped her coffee as Hide laid back.

"I have to agree with Rie, besides Kaneki believes in him, right Kaneki?" He turned towards Kaneki, who slightly blushed and rubbed his hair.

"Well I...Yes...I think you can pass Izuku." He looked back to Izuku as Touka shrugged, while Izuku smiled.

"Thank you three, I won't you down." He then turned to Touka.

"I won't let you down especially Kirishima-chan. I'll prove myself to you that I can be qualified to become an exorcist, i'll give you my proof. I'll give you my acceptance letter to U.A Academy once I pass the exam." Izuku wasn't sure if he was really telling the truth, after all, the exam hasn't happened yet, and what's worse, he still needs to focus on his training with Toshinori. He was going to meet him later tonight at the Apartment Complex so he can begin his quick training with One for All.

After all, at the end of the day One for All is a sword, a very powerful sword but a sword, rhat Izuku is unable to control, but by the day of the second half of the exam, Izuku will be able to control it.

Until then Touka will still believe that Izuku will fail, just like what Katsuki will think will happen.

Come to think of it, if Katsuki had ever met Touka the two would be friends very fast due their lack in belief in Izuku.

"Until then i'll still hold onto my belief that _people_ like you can't survive in a place full of demons." Touka put the emphasis on people as she walked away from the counter to tend to something in the Aniteiku kitchen. Hide and Rie didn't seem to notice it.

But Kaneki and Izuku did, she meant that Izuku was a ghoul.

And Izuku felt as though that more people will find out who he is eventually, hence what Touka meant when he said he can't survive in a place full of demons.

Because even though the True Cross Order don't seem to mind humanoid ghouls, there are, other people that want people like Izuku out of their ranks and classes for the supposed safety of the order and humanity.

Regardless of what Touka thinks.

Izuku was not scared of repercussions.

* * *

Izuku went home shortly after the visit to Aniteiku where he managed to avoid having Inko see the rip that Katsuki had given him. After a quick shower and a little lie in bed, Izuku realised that he had forgotten to do something.

Mainly go and see Toshinori on the rooftop of the Apartment Complex. He remembered putting One for All at the end of his bed, since it's green glow was distracting Izuku when he tried to go to bed. He took the sword and headed up to the rooftop to meet up with Toshinori, while Inko was busy watching TV and eating chocolate. As Izuku walked up the stairs to the rooftop, he was surprised over how the sword's glow changed from yellow to green.

Yellow was Toshinori's favourite colour, but green is Izuku's favourite. Could it be that since Izuku was now the new user of One for All that it wanted to adapt to what Izuku had liked?

Izuku soon arrived at the rooftop and just in time, as Toshinori was there waiting for him.

"Ahh young Midoriya, just in time too. I thought you were going to be late too for our first lesson." Toshinori laughed, as did Izuku.

"Hehe...You have, no idea." He didn't want to disappoint Toshinori if he said he had almost forgotten to meet with Toshinori for his training, although Izuku was confused as to why Toshinori would choose the rooftop of all places for training.

As it was the messiest place that Izuku has ever been in. There was boxes, outgrown plants, moss and broken benches everywhere! The moss in question was purple for some reason and Izuku didn't want to know what would happen if he touched or stepped on it.

He wondered if it will eat whatever it touches?

"Toshinori-san, may I ask, why the rooftops to train One for All?" Izuku asked, referring to how messy it is. Toshinori seemed to notice too.

"Simple young Midoriya, because this will be your motive throughout all of the lessons we will have." Toshinori explained.

"For you're first use of One for All, you must use it for good, and by good, I mean use it to destroy everything that has caused the rooftop to look like this. So people can use it again for better use!"

Izuku...Was slightly in disbelief, but he wanted to help people, and if it meant using a powerful weapon to clean up the rooftops, then he shall do it. Only, he was worried that he would lose his balance again when he use One for All. He looked over to the moss as he tried to remove One for All with the scabbard.

"So...What shou---But before he could finish, Izuku could find that, he can hold One for All completely fine now, and it quickly shot off a green blast towards all of the moss on the rooftop. Once it did, the moss quickly shrunk down as Izuku and Toshinori watched, until it was no more and the moss had grown out of existence.

Izuku lit up in surprise over what happened, while Toshinori smiled, happy that Izuku had finally started to use the powers of One for All.

"You did it, you used the first power of One for All, other then slashing your enemy's with it. Great job young Midoriya." Toshinori gave a thumbs up of approval over what Izuku did, vanquishing his first real enemy...Moss.

"I didn't expect that to happen, just a few days ago I fell over and broke a bench with this sword, now I can carry it normally?" Izuku wondered why that was happening as he looked up to Toshinori.

"That's because the sword has finally accepted and adjusted itself to it's new user, in this case, it's you Young Midoriya. Hence why it shot out a different colour from the sword there." Toshinori pointed out at the green sparks.

"Green's you're favourite colour?" He asked as Izuku happily nodded.

"Toshinori-san, I know what my meister will be." Izuku had decided, to the surprise of Toshinori.

"You decided already? But you don't have to decide until a certain period of you're time in U.A." Toshinori pointed out as Izuku smiled.

"I know, but I want to choose early. After what happened recently with the Salamander and how i've been given this sword. I think I know what my obvious choice for a meister should be." Izuku explained.

"I wish to become a Knight!" He announced.

"At least, that will be my first meister for now. But from here on out, i'm going to work on getting that title and prove to Kirishima-chan that I can pass the exam." Izuku happily gripped the sword tighter. Although he still doesn't know that much about how to control One for All's power other then handling the sword right, slashing at his enemies and shooting green sparks sometimes. He was willing to learn the ropes from his idol, who was now his mentor.

Just looking at Toshinori almost caused Izuku to tear up.

Toshinori meanwhile looked down at his successor. He was, proud of him for being willing to take on his legacy, like how, Nana was before him.

Nana

Shiro...Both of them were gone now. His two closest friends had been taken to him, but Toshinori still has tons of allies and had made a new one in Izuku Midoriya, who he was going to help prove to Katsuki and Touka that he was more then a useless ghoul, or in Katsuki's case, a useless human.

In the coming days, Izuku will master One for All and get enrolled in U.A Academy.

Toshinori clapped in approval for Izuku's declaration. "You have high spirits young Midoriya, something which i'm proud of." He smiled as the two looked around at the messy rooftop.

"But let's continue by starting out first training. Your next objective is to smash those boxes over there until they no longer exist." Toshinori pointed to Izuku's next objective, and he accepted.

He nodded. "Yes Toshinori." He raced towards the boxes as Toshinori looked on, already proud of Izuku's fast progress with One for All so far. 


	10. The Fearful Labyrinth (Hero Phase): Into the Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day of the exam, Izuku meets a few faces and get's off to a bad start with one of them as more information about the Fearful Labyrinth is revealed before Izuku and the rest of the hopeful students enter the Labyrinth.

_**And so the day had finally arrived for the Entrance Exam to U.A. Despite all the training that I could give to Young Midoriya, it was now the moment of truth and for now. I must sit and watch as he goes into the Labyrinth to face his fears. While I must go and meet some old friends that me and Shiro used to hang around with, along with dropping news about my sudden reappearance. I'll also be running into someone...Annoying.** _

_**Toshinori Yagi** _

"Young Midoriya?" Toshinori threw a pebble to Izuku's window outside the apartment. It was the morning of the second half of the entrance Exam and Izuku should be up by now preparing to head to U.A for the exam. He had to leave soon on the account of, business, but he was concerned that Izuku might oversleep and miss the exam as he continued to throw pebbles by Izuku's window.

Unfortunately for Toshinori, Izuku was not responding, in fact by the looks of it...

Nobody was even in Izuku's room at all? Was he even already awake? Those were questions Toshinori has to find out by himself, via a simple gaze into Izuku's bedroom.

Toshinori turned towards the tree that he was behind and began to quickly climb up it until he was near the window of Izuku's bedroom. He knew this was weird, but he just wanted to see if Izuku was preparing himself for the second half of the exam today. He looked closer into the room and saw that everything was turned off. Izuku's bed was made and most importantly, there was not a faint glow that was coming from One for All now, because the sword was also not in the room, implying that Izuku had taken it somewhere. Toshinori knew that Izuku couldn't have went to U.A already, as it was too early, because the second half of the exam doesn't start for another five hours.

Toshinori quickly thought about Izuku's whereabouts. He wondered where else he could of gone that wasn't U.A. Aldera was closed for the day and he wouldn't have gone to the Monastery, that was temporarily closed too after...What happened.

And then he realised where he went.

"Aha!" Toshinori closed his fingers, but then the branch he was on broke off from the tree and he was sent falling.

But he landed...Perfectly, although his footing was off.

"Shit." Toshinori cursed to himself as he entered the Apartment Complex and began to climb the stairs towards the Rooftop.

* * *

"Young Midoriya, are you here?" Toshinori called out as he entered the Rooftop and looked around in surprise.

Everything was almost spotless now, the broken benches, boxes and bags were gone. There was no trash anywhere and the floors looked like they were painted. Toshinori looked at the corner of the rooftop and saw that Izuku was in the middle of finishing painting the last bit of the floor on the rooftop. His face and clothes were covered in paint as he was up since 4AM to clean the rooftop.

Once he finished, he turned and realised Toshinori was by the door. He smiled at his idol, One for All being placed near him.

"Oh, Toshinori, you were looking for me. The exam doesn't start in another few hours." Izuku stood up and stretched, even though cleaning the rooftop was no longer a priority as he managed to control One for All well enough for him to use it for the exam later that day. He still felt the need to clean up the rooftop the best he can and with a little help with his rinkaku, which made the process of painting the rooftop easier.

"Oh, why yes, I was just looking to see if you were ready for the exam, but I see you, finished the main motive of your training." Toshinori looked around at the polished rooftop before looking back at Izuku. He smiled at the boy who smiled boy.

"Great job young Midoriya. I'm very proud of you for cleaning the rooftop, and without using One for All that much. Did you use you're rinkaku for a little help?" Toshinori asked as Izuku nodded.

"Yes actually, my ghoul side actually helped me a lot with cleaning this rooftop. Without it I would probably only painted the floors of this rooftop halfway." He looked at One for All and quickly apologised to Toshinori.

"I'm sorry, I know that I should of used One for All a lot, but I did use it to destroy everything that was unnecessary on this rooftop." He quickly explained as Toshinori laughed.

"Relax young Midoriya, it's ok. I'm proud that you even cleaned this rooftop at all. Even I wouldn't be bothered to finish cleaning this place up...To be honest." Toshinori looked around at the rooftop and slightly faltered.

"In fact, it sort of reminded me of." Toshinori didn't want to finish, Izuku noticed and understood.

This rooftop, reminded Toshinori of his only failed mission as an exorcist. He shook his head, wanting to forget what happened.

"Anyway, did you get anything to eat yet?" He asked Izuku, who realised, that he didn't. Even though he was already full from the flesh that he and Inko had a few weeks ago. He should get some more to eat before going to U.A, just so his...Instincts don't kick in.

Which hardly happen these days honestly.

"Oh, I need to get some breakfast." Izuku looked down at his appearance and laughed. He was covered in paint due to what he was doing this morning.

"Hehe, after I go have a shower first." Izuku and Toshinori laughed as the latter soon watched the latter leave to get ready for the exams.

* * *

The exam was at an hour, although U.A was only a walk distance away, yet Izuku wanted to leave for the school now so he would at least arrive on time. After taking a shower and getting dressed, Izuku soon packed some things that he needed to take for the Exam, as well as take One for All of course as he walked towards the door with Inko walking behind him, as she wanted to make sure he had everything he needed first before he left for U.A.

"Do you have handkerchiefs?" She asked as Izuku nodded.

"Yes Mama." He smiled as the two stopped by the door of the Apartment.

"Your emergency meat stash?" Inko asked.

"I also have that and I promise to eat alone so nobody would figure out who I am." Izuku nodded again as Inko asked one more thing.

"What about you're face?" She asked.

"I ha---Wait, what do you mean?" Izuku wondered while Inko laughed.

"Nothing, that was a trick question." Inko proceeded to kiss Izuku on the cheek which caused him to smile. He soon bowed down to his mother in response.

"Thank you Mama. I'll do my best." Izuku turned and soon left the Apartment as Inko looked on, wishing Izuku the very best.

She wanted him to pass and fulfil his dream, it was his only chance. 

"Good luck Izuku, you can do it. I believe you can!" Inko tearfully waved goodbye to her son as he closed the door to his apartment and soon ran down the flight of stairs nearby.

He was surprised Toshinori wasn't going to walk to U.A with him, then again before he went back to the Apartment to prepare for the Exam. He said he had to leave and "attend to old matters" It made Izuku wonder if Toshinori was going back to the Monastery, to pay his respects with...What happened to Shiro.

* * *

It took almost Izuku a half hour to locate U.A on his map app on his smartphone. He thought he was never going to find it on time and be late, but he was then confused when he noticed the pin like figure on his app standing on top of the U.A location. He wasn't on top of U.A? He was on the gr---

Izuku almost hit the walls that surround U.A due to the fact that he wasn't looking where he was going. He put the phone away and took a few steps back to look at U.A in it's full glory as it was the first time that he was here.

The school was large to the point that the main building almost reached the clouds. It was all coated in red, but the kind of red that shines through daylights when it shines onto it. The bricked walls surrounding the school however can look like they can do a lot of work, as it's all warn down and covered in scratches, holes and even a few teeth and bite marks were scattered around. In fact as Izuku looked closer, he noticed that the walls also had explosion burns on them for some reason. Izuku followed them until he was at the front gate of the school, where it was shining and had two large megaphones tied at the top, presumably to make announcements.

Izuku looked up at the megaphone as one of them went off, and a very loud man began to announce something. However because of how loud he was, Izuku had to cover his ears.

"GOOD MORNING HOPEFULS, THE ASSMEBALY FOR THE U.A ENTRANCE EXAMS WILL START IN HALF AN HOUR. BUT THE DOORS WILL OPEN TEN MINUTES BEFORE, SO PLEASE, WHEN WE ANNOUNCE THAT PLEASE FIND THE SEAT YOU WERE ASSIGNED TOO, UNTIL THEN SOCIALISE!" The Man screamed as the students that were standing outside of U.A covered their ears in pain.

One of them shouted. "I THINK I'VE GONE DEATH!" He cried as the sounds of two people struggling to grab something was heard in the megaphone.

"Give me that yamada your always too...loud." The sound of yawning could be heard through the megaphone now as Izuku and the students lowered their hands from their ears.

"But yeah...he's not wrong...do as he says...thank you." The man sounded tired as the announcement ended and Izuku continued to look up at the megaphone.

Judging by their voices. He wondered if the two men just now were exorcists Shou---"Announcements are over you know." Katsuki bickered to Izuku as he walked past him, and Izuku smiled.

"Oh, Kacchan!" Izuku greeted, but Katsuki ignored him and kept walking towards the U.A Main Building, only stopping when Izuku said the following thing.

"Whatever happens at the second part of the exam. Good luck and if you want, do you want to work together?" Izuku knew that Katsuki would say no, but he would always offer to work with people. Even new people like most of these students that he hasn't known before.

Katsuki turned. "Like hell i'm working with anyone in this exam. I'm only doing this by myself and I would rather kill myself then work with someone like you, you have a lower chance of working with me then." Katsuki looked around at the few students standing out.

Like one girl who's skin was pink. A boy who was wearing what looked like a ninja's mask and another boy with short black hair who was smiling. There was also a smaller boy with purple hair who was currently in the middle of being pepper sprayed by a girl when he tried to grope her, but Katsuki didn't give a shit and judging by how nobody else noticed his punishment, nobody else did either. But Katsuki soon focused his gaze on another boy with spiky red hair. He looked shy and was standing alone.

"Him." He loudly proclaimed, which got the boy's attention, he soon turned towards the two confused.

"Huh, what?" The boy was confused as Katsuki walked off and Izuku looked on, he was briefly sad but he perked up.

Today was also his day, and regardless if Katsuki doesn't want to him pass or not, he was going to do his best for everyone he knows.

"Excuse me..."

Izuku stopped again, it seems someone had come up to him to talk to him. _"Oh nice, my first friend i'm going to make in this exam. This will go well."_ Izuku thought happily as he turned towards the boy who wanted to ask him something.

"Hi!"

Izuku briefly stopped smiling in surprise over who was standing in front of him.

It was a boy around his age, his hair was of red and white, one side was white while the other was red, he looked slightly shy, although his facial expression was that of sadness. He had heterochromia as he had two different eye colours and his face, half of it has been scarred in the accident, which has covered one of the boy's eyes. Izuku knew who the boy was as he held out his hand to introduce himself.

"My name is Todoroki Shouto. You might know...The other member of my family." Shouto looked away, referring to his father, who was fortunately not here, because of the reason Shouto was here.

"May I ask, where are the reserved students supposed to go?" He wondered as Izuku cleared his mind to help Shouto.

"Oh, I'm not sure myself. I just got here." Izuku explained as Shouto sighed.

"Oh..." He felt awkward for wasting this boy's time.

"Hey, Todoroki-san!" Called out a girl as Izuku and Shouto turned towards the voice. It was of a girl with a black ponytail standing near two others, a boy with a wide smile and a girl with green hair. She was waving for Shouto to come over to where she was.

"Oh, that's a classmate of mine. She's also a reserved student." Shouto looked at Izuku.

"Thank you anyway...What's you're name?" He asked as Izuku smiled again to Shouto.

"Midoriya Izuku, congratulations on getting into U.A." Izuku shook Shouto's hand, who proceeded to walk past him soon after to get to the three reserved students.

"Yeah...It's fortunate." Shouto gripped his hands, but he wanted to finish his conversation anyway.

"It was nice meeting you Midoriya-san I hope you get in." Shouto waved goodbye to Izuku before he walked towards the three students near the U.A building, passing by a boy with blonde hair in the process, who was worried about the exam as much as Izuku.

"I can't wait for the exam to start. I've been training for the second half for the past two years! **★** " He proclaimed to himself merrily as Izuku prepared to go into the main building.

 _"Hmph, I better get ready and sit at my seat when the doors open up."_ Izuku thought as he moved forward...

Before he tripped on a rock and proceeded to fall forward, still keeping his determined face. He didn't expect the rock or the second one that was going to impact his forehead.

Had someone not stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok!?" A voice asked, this time it was, a girl. Hearing the girl's concerned voice caused Izuku's face to turn bright pink as he quickly stood back up thanks to the girl that helped him.

He breathed heavily before turning towards the concerned girl who asked him the question.

The girl had short brown hair and was wearing a coat. She was looking worried over Izuku, wondering if he had gotten hurt like he twisted his ankle. She looked down at his ankle, it was alright. "Oh, i'm...Alright." Izuku tried his best not to stutter or unleash his rinkaku by accident because he wasn't thinking right. He could feel a little bit of it emerging from the inside of his jacket, causing him to yelp.

"What was that?" The girl asked as Izuku managed to move his rinkaku back into his back and smiled to the girl.

"It's nothing, my name is Midoriya Izuku by the way." He introduced himself to the girl, who smiled.

"Izuku, what a nice name, my name is Och---But before Och could finish, the megaphone went off again.

"attention...students...The door to the assembly hall is no---But before Shota could finish, he was struggling with Yamada on the microphone again. He obviously did this announcement in private as Yamada took control again.

"THE DOORS ARE OPENED, NOW GO INSIDE FOR THE DEMONSTRATION OF THE FEARFUL LABYRINTH, WHICH WILL BE THE SECOND PART OF THE EXAM!" He announced as the students proceeded to do what Yamada said after covering their eyes. They walked towards the main building of U.A as the girl quickly got impatient with the announcement.

"Oh, i'm sorry, I can't tell you my name. I will at the end of this exam. It's nice meeting you Midoriya-san!" Och apologised before running off towards the main building, with Izuku following suit, as he should get to his seat before the demonstration of the exam began. As he did, he passed by numerous students who were talking about the exam.

But Izuku himself wondered who the girl was.

Either way, he hoped her and everyone else here passes the exam as he entered the main building.

* * *

Izuku looked around in the crowd of people in the assembly hall as he looked for his seat. After moving past a few people he soon found his seat and sat down. "Ahh, there it is." He said, to nobody in particular as he sat down and waited for the demonstration to begin.

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

Izuku stopped briefly and turned, to see Katsuki looking beside him. It appears that the two were sitting together for the demonstration. "K-Ka-cchan." Izuku jumped up in surprise, almost falling off of his seat. Fortunately he didn't although if he almost did, then he was sure that Kacchan would make sure it wouldn't be almost, but he did.

Katsuki scoffed and looked away at Izuku in anger over the situation the two were in.

"If your going to mumble through the demonstration then i'm going to punch you until you shut up, so don't even try Deku." He told off Izuku as he also looked away, he wasn't going to agree, but he didn't want to mumble either. He just wanted the demonstration over with so he could prepare to face the Labyrinth.

The lights in the assembly room soon turned off as the center stage soon lit up, where Yamada Hihashi, a middle ranked exorcist soon took to the stage. "HELLO EVERYBODY!" He yelled, but not as loud as on the megaphone. He smiled as everyone kept quiet, not saying everything, which he noticed.

"Jeez, tough crowd." He rubbed his moustache.

"But anyway, let's begin with the demonstration!" He prepared to tell the students about what they will face in the Labyrinth, which will be exactly what Mephisto had stated. Izuku meanwhile started to look around to see if he can see the girl that he met earlier in the crowd, all the while thinking about Yamada. He started to mumble, but not loud enough for Kacchan to notice.

But it was loud enough for someone else to notice it nearby. A tall boy with glasses who looked down at Izuku, as he was sitting a few feet above him.

"Yamada-san, I heard he managed to save a lot of people from demons because of his voice grating he ears. He's a knight & tamer." Izuku mumbled before noticing the girl in the crowd.

"There she is, the gir---Excuse me!" Izuku was interrupted when the boy with glasses quickly stood up, bringing Yamada and the rest of the students attention to him.

"Hmm? Would you like to answer a question before we start the demonstration?" Yamada asked as the boy nodded.

"It's not a question, but i'm sorry to interrupt the demonstration. But I must point out that someone in this room is making a lot of noise and I feel as though it would distract everyone from the demonstration if not pointed out, particularly." The boy prepared to point to the boy that was making the noise.

"Oh no, please not me." Izuku quietly mumbled yet again.

He pointed to Izuku.

"That boy over there is mumbling. I just had to point it out so he would stop and we can all listen to the demonstration without distraction." He revealed, causing a few students to laugh at Izuku as he looked down, embarrassed over his mumbling as the boy with glasses soon sat back down, happy that he managed to make sure every student was going to listen to Yamada.

It seems as though Izuku had made a bad start with someone in this entrance exam that wasn't Kacchan, and he just met a few nice people too. He hoped that he could make it up to the boy with the glasses after the exam.

If Izuku passes that is.

* * *

Once the demonstration was over, the large group of students were placed in groups in which they were going to different labyrinth's. The goal of the second exam was simple, the students must get to the center of each labyrinth in under an hour. They will also most likely come across the Dream Walker during their travels from within the labyrinth in which case they must face their fears that the Dream Walker will use against them and use the skills that they know of being an exorcist to exorcise it or avoid it to get to the center of the labyrinth.

Izuku was placed in a group that just so happened to have Kacchan. He noticed him in the small crowd of students that they were placed in talking to the spiky red haired boy. Nearby, the girl with pink skin was standing nearby, getting ready for the labyrinth to appear. It seems as though Kacchan was going to team up with the boy with spiky red hair during this exam, which surprised Izuku, as Katsuki didn't have that much friends.

He used to have a few that he hung around with...But they were gone, and Katsuki often stuck by himself.

But to see him befriend someone, made Izuku happy for him, despite how he treats him like crap.

Izuku soon focused on trying to see if Och was in the group as well. Maybe he could team up with her so they can try and pass the exam together. Within the crowd Izuku soon spotted her. She was preparing herself for the Labyrinth to appear and open as Izuku walked towards her.

Before he did, he made sure that One for All was on his back so he could use it on the Dream Walker if he has to face it before walking towards Och.

"Hey, Och-san, want t---What are you doing?" Izuku was quickly pulled aside by someone else that was in the group. It was the boy with glasses, who looked at him in anger.

"Can't you see that girl over there is preparing herself. Don't distract her as everyone here today is trying their best to pass the exam just like you." He pointed to Izuku as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I just wanted to see if I could team up with her, like what those two boys over there are doing." Izuku tried to point at Katsuki and the boy with spiky red hair, only for the boy with glasses to whack his hand away from the two.

"Ow." Izuku rubbed his finger as the boy with the glasses scolded him.

"It is also rude to point at people." He scolded Izuku, who sighed.

"I'm...Sorry." Izuku finished rubbing his finger, before the ground quickly began to shake, causing the students to gasp in surprise.

"Wh-What the fuck?" Katsuki shouted out as the group looked forward to see the ground in front of them quickly opening up.

As a large door began to appear from the sands of U.A, after a few seconds the quake stopped and the group were faced with a dark locked door in front of them.

That was the entrance to the Fearful Labyrinth, which was due to open up in a few minutes which will begin the second part of the exam, and the students must face, the horrors from beneath the door.

* * *

Nearby in an observation room, Shouto and the three other students that had gotten into U.A through recommendations, were watching each door to the labyrinth being revealed to each of the group. "Heh, looks like the exams are starting soon." Said the boy with the grin.

"Y-Yeah, I wonder what our classmates will be like once the semesters start?" The girl with the black ponytail wondered to the other two.

Before she looked at Shouto, who was focusing on the group that Izuku was in, wondering about the boy.

"Who do you think will pass Todoroki-san?" The girl asked as Shouto slowly turned towards the three.

"Oh...I'm not sure." Shouto told the three before looking back at Izuku's group.

"But I wonder how someone like that Midoriya boy will get to the center of the labyrinth?" He wondered in his thoughts as he kept quiet to himself while the other three students he was with started talking to each other.

He wished to join them in their conversation, but he knew it wouldn't be right. It would be awkward for him.

He would make it awkward, like he always does, and he doesn't want to have two of the students that he doesn't know leave a bad impression about him, even though they know about...Who he is.

He was only comfortable talking with the girl with the ponytail, mainly because she was his old classmate in middle school...

And talking with people he didn't know made him anxious. The only other people he talks too are his sister and the other girl in his family.

Shouto looked down at his hand, a ring on his left hand, and clenched it...In fear.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the teachers were preparing to open each door into the labyrinth to begin the exam. They were waiting for three people to arrive at the observation room that they were in, separate from the one that the four recommended students were in.

The first of the three to arrive was Yamada, who had just came back from the demonstration, exhausted from doing it as he walked towards Shota, who was sitting nearby.

"Ahh, demonstrations are fun, yet they get more harder to do each year." Yamada sulked to Shota, who sighed.

"they don't get harder...you just get tired of doing them every year..." He rubbed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Well either way, shouldn't the exam be starting soon, what's the hold up?" He asked to everyone in the room as Shota looked back towards him.

"were waiting for two more people...mephisto and someone else..." The mention of Mephisto sent shivers down Yamada's spine. That guy always freaked him out and it's not because he was one of Satan's sons and acted odd most of the time. He just gave off a creepy vibe no matter where he goes.

"Mephisto's coming!? and Who's the other guy?" He hoped that it wasn't another one of his brothers. Then again, so far Mephisto, Yukio and just recently Rin Okumura were the only three people who were related to Satan to be on True Cross side and even then he doesn't know much about the Okumura brothers.

"I don't know myself...and yes...he comes to every entrance exam...there his favourites to watch...but don't worry." Shota grabbed Yamada's hand.

"I'm here also...Remember..." The two smirked at each other as they looked at each group that were waiting for the doors of the Labyrinth to open. They would continue to do that...Until the 2nd guest entered the room.

"Am I not too late to see the start of the exam?" The voice called, as everyone turned towards the man. Some gasped at who they saw, while some, like Shota and Yamada, dropped their jaws in shock over who was standing by the doorway.

It was Toshinori, who gave off his smile as he walked into the room. Some of them were speechless over Toshinori's reappearance. It's...Been a long time since anybody in the room has last seen him.

"Toshinori-san, you're back!?" Yamada yelled out normally as Toshinori walked towards Shota and Yamada, two of his closest friends.

"Yes indeed, I have...Chosen my successor, that's why I came back...And don't worry. I'll be staying for quite som---Yeah, yeah, it's all about you Toshinori." Said the arrival of the third and final guest that arrived. Mephisto Pheles, who was holding his umbrella as he entered the room, and turned towards everyone else, who stopped gazing at Toshinori and looked away from Mephisto, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"And hello to everyone else. I see the exam hasn't started yet." He clicked his finger as the door behind him closed, seeing as how he was the final person that arrived to watch the exam with everyone else. He walked forward and sat in front of the room to look down at everyone in the groups.

Particularly the first group that had Izuku...Mephisto looked at the sword that Izuku was holding as he closed his umbrella.

"Why do you even have an umbrella. It's clear as day outside." Yamada pointed out, as Mephisto twisted his head towards Yamada. A crack being heard from his neck which sent shivers down in Yamada's spine.

"Because darling Yamada. I always take my umbrella wherever I go. It's part of my signature appearance." Mephisto gazed at his wonderful body before turning towards Toshinori.

"So Toshinori, I hear you passed your sword down to Midoriya recently huh?" Mephisto asked as Toshinori, Shota and Yamada walked towards Mephisto.

"Yes actually, wait, how did yo---I'm a demon Toshinori. I can read minds, and you're little protege is thinking about how he doesn't want to screw up and fail this exam so he doesn't let you down after you passed down your sword to him." Mephisto giggled as the three men sat down next to the king of time.

"Y-Yes, me and Midoriya have been practising, but i'm sure he can pass the exam, I know he can." Toshinori looked down at Izuku's group, as Mephisto took out a glass of wine and began to down it down his throat.

Once he finished he looked down along with the three.

"We shall see..." He smiled as he waited for the exam to begin, it should be any second now.

* * *

While Izuku was worried about what was going to be in the labyrinth. Everyone else was talking and getting ready before every door to the labyrinth began to open as the group looked on at their door they were supposed to enter. After a few seconds, the doors finally opened and it was time to begin the second part of the exam. "I guess it's time...So..." Izuku wondered.

Katsuki and the boy with spiky red hair went through to the door first, followed by the girl with pink skin. All three of them looked serious unlike Izuku and the other members of the group, as they themselves went into the labyrinth after the three, by taking some stairs that would lead them downward and away from the glowing light that is the sun.

As Izuku and everyone else went further down into the labyrinth they would be met with greenish dark walls, and torches that were the only light source of this labyrinth as it grew darker and darker, and by the time the group reached the bottom of the stairs. They could barely see the multiple paths and doors that were in front of them, as the torches were barely lit unlike the ones by the stairs.

Everyone was confused about which path to take, although they better think fast, as they only have an hour to reach the center of the labyrinth, while also avoiding the Dream Walker.

"Ugh, we can't just stand around all day. We gotta start moving!" One boy with blue hair called out in annoyance as he moved forward towards one of the doors. Izuku and co watched, impressed with the boy as he walked towards one of the doors in the hall they were in and opened the door.

There was nothing there when him and everyone else looked through the door. Just another hallway, this time with no doors, just one straight path. The boy turned back to Izuku, Och, the boy with glasses and the blonde haired boy with a smirk. "See, there's nothing there." He looked back, expecting the dream walker to appear when he said that...But it didn't, he walked into the hallway as everyone followed suit.

"See like I said." The group advanced towards another door at the end of the hall, where the boy stubbornly opened it without fear...

And was quickly grabbed by the neck by the Dream Walker as he was lifted on the ground as everyone gasped. As the boy tried to break free his eyes met contact with the Dream Walkers, and began to dilate until his pupils vanished.

He was seeing his own fears, and he began to scream to the top of his lungs before the Dream Walker gripped his neck tighter. He began to choke him as Izuku and everyone else looked on in pure horror.

Until eventually, the boy turned into dust, with the Dream Walker holding his remains, before turning towards everyone else in the group.

They were next, they screamed as Izuku was frozen in place. _"That boy...He!"_ He's...Dead, this was supposed to be an exam and he's dead. The Dream Walker just killed him.

Mephisto back in the viewing room laughed when the Dream Walker appeared to Izuku's group. The exam has already began to get interesting to him.

 _"Hmph, it seems the horror has begun, let's see if they can reach the center of this nightmarish maze..."_ He thought to himself as he continued to watch each and every group reach the center of the Labyrinth.

If any of them do.


	11. The Fearful Labyrinth (Hero Phase): Facing My Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to reach the center of the labyrinth and pass the Exam so he can go to U.A. Izuku must face his doubts and fears in order to defeat the Dream Walker's illusion.

_**The exam has begun, and already I have seen the effects of The Dream Walker's power performed on an innocent boy. Seeing what happened to him filled me with fear myself. If I want to pass this exam, I have to do my best not to end up like him and get to the center of the labyrinth before it's too late, and hopefully help a few people get their before the hour is up.** _

_**Izuku Midoriya** _

Izuku, Och, the boy with glasses and the blonde haired boy stood in shock along with the other students that were with them after seeing what the Dream Walker did to the boy that was leading the group to the center of the labyrinth. He was gone now, having crumbled to dust when he couldn't face his fears after the demon forced him too, he was dead. Izuku couldn't believe someone had died at this exam, it was supposed to be safe.

"He...He killed him, and we might be next! **★** " The blonde haired boy pointed out, as Izuku turned towards everyone.

"No, were not going to let that happen. Come on, we need to run!" Everyone proceeded to run back through the first couple of hallways that they came in from before The Dream Walker could have a chance to swoop in and take another victim of his illusion power. He needed a few seconds to cool down from turning that boy into dust before he could twist his head and spider walk towards the group again, who all went into different doors in the first hallway.

As Izuku reached the door he was going in, he turned towards Och, who was having trouble decide which door to go in, so he called out to her. "Och-san, through here!" Izuku kicked open the door in front of him as Och nodded and tried to get towards him.

Only for the Dream Walker to reach where the two were. They were the only two left in the first hallway after everyone went through different doors and now that it's arrived. It turned towards Och and tried to reach towards her. "Lookout!" Izuku screamed.

But Och was already prepared, she took out a green herb.

"Don't worry, it's weak to these." She threw the herbs into the Dream Walker's face, causing it to howl in pain as it fell back. The herb burning through it's face like acid, exposing muscle and flesh in the process which ripped half of it's face while Izuku and Och looked on.

"You ok?" Izuku asked Och, who nodded.

But the Dream Walker quickly got up, but by the time it did, Och had found an open door that she was interested in going through. The boy with glasses had went into that door a few minutes before too.

"Midoriya-san, go back through the door you came in, you won't be able to reach me in time!" Och asked as Izuku took a few steps back.

"Bu---But before he could finish, The Dream Walker quickly stood up and hissed at the two, causing Izuku to quickly nod to Och.

"Be careful!" He yelled out as he quickly went back through the door, as did Och through the door that she went too. Izuku kept looking back to see if the Dream Walker was following him.

But it was not. He couldn't hear it's hissing anymore, making him worried that it went after Och instead.

Regardless, he had to keep going. He didn't have much time to get to the center of the Labyrinth, wherever that was.

Izuku raced down numerous halls in the labyrinth. All of them looked the same, each hall was green and looked very old. Occasionally they would be multiple doors or just one door at the end of each hall, but no matter which hall that Izuku ended up in, he would always end up in each identical hall.

He kept running through each door, hoping to reach the center as soon as possible. It was strange though, he didn't see anyone so far, he could only hear their screams as each student was claimed by the Dream Walker.

Until...The halls were silent again.

Just as Izuku approached another door. _"Let me guess, this one leads into another hallway..."_ He thought as he opened the door.

But instead, it was a different hallway. Well it was still the same, but this one didn't have any torches, leaving it in complete darkness.

Izuku was confused, although...He didn't want to go back and try another door a few halls behind him. So after briefly looking back at the hallway, he took a deep breath and entered the dark hallway.

Where the door quickly closed from behind him and it locked. "Huh!?" Izuku yelped out as he tried to open the door, but he couldn't.

"I...I can't get out." He turned towards the end of the hallway. He knew he wouldn't trip on anything, so he should get to the next door in this hallway. Maybe this was the final hallway he needed to go too and the center of the labyrinth was only a room away.

Izuku quickly raced towards the end of the hall, not letting anything get in his way. Not even a...Sudden announcement from Mephistio.

"Yoo hoo ~ I noticed how you all seem to scared, but do not fear, after some talking with everyone in the viewing room, we have decided to tell you all that those who fell victim to the Dream Walker are not dead. We have prepared a spell that will send any student near death to Miss Shuzenji's office, so do not be alarmed if your thinking you're friend that came with you had died! This is supposed to be a fun exam. Although to give you something else to worry about, you have half an hour to complete this exam now, that is all!" Mephisto finished his announcement, which did not strike fear in Izuku's body.

Although he was relieved to hear that everyone that turned to dust was ok, he became stressed with the realisation that the exam will end in 30 minutes, and he still hasn't reached the center of the Labyrinth.

"I need to hurry, I can't slow down anymo---But before Izuku could finish, something grabbed the back of the neck and pulled him back, causing him to scream as he was turned to face the Dream Walker.

Scared, he tried to reach for One for All.

But it was too late...The Dream Walker quickly flashed it's eyes into Izuku's pupil's once the two have made eye contact, and soon...Izuku's thoughts became a blur.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the observation room that was filled with numerous teachers of U.A. Toshinori would be surprised to see that there was no cameras in the dark hallway, which he saw Izuku enter along with Mephisto, Shota and Yamada. What's worse...Izuku has yet to come out from the other side as Mephisto grinned. "Oh my, it seems your little protege hasn't escaped the dark hallway Toshinori-san." He turned towards the three men.

"You don't think the Dream Walker has claimed him as well?" He asked as Toshinori looked worried.

"...Even if he has, i'm sure he can beat it's illusion." Toshinori felt reassured that Izuku can escape the room and the demon.

"You're grasping at straws, something like a Dream Walker is difficult for non pages like Midoriya to kill. Even if you did pass down your sword to him." He pointed out, which Shota and Yamada were not sure weather to agree or not.

"i mean...he does have a point...it's basically too late if you become a victim of it's illusion." Shota pointed out.

"Aizawa-san is right, but i'm sure Midoriya-san is going to get out of there soon Toshinori-san, don't worry." He reassured Toshinori as he kept quiet.

"Yeah. Midoriya-san is the kind of person that doesn't give up, and I won't give up on him. I still believe that he will reach the end of the Labyrinth like everyone in the first screen." Toshinori pointed towards the camera, which had an ever growing group of people standing at the center of the labyrinth. Four of which were the blonde haired boy, the girl with pink skin, the spiky red haired boy and Katsuki, who looked almost exhausted, almost like he and the spiky red haired boy had to outrun something just now.

But the boy with the spiky red hair patted him on the back happily as Katsuki looked at him.

Izuku, along with Och and the boy with the glasses however, were nowhere to be seen. There was also a little shrine that the group who made it to the center were looking at, which had a tiny figure of Mephisto holding up a sign that said...

**CONGRATULATIONS YOU'RE BOLD ENOUGH TO BECOME EXORCISTS!**

_(No cake though, I ate it :)    )_

"So, let us change the subject." Mephisto turned back to the three.

"Yes, let's change it until the exam ends." Toshinori and Mephisto tried to come up with something to talk about.

But Shota knows that their forgetting one topic that they should talk about, even if it is just recently.

He felt the need that they should mention _him_ now that the four of them were here.

"did...did anyone here go to Shiro-kun's funeral?" He asked, the four remained silent. Shota and Yamada because they were guilty that they, didn't attend the funeral of their old friend that had recently fallen.

Mephisto for another reason entirely while Toshinori didn't know what to say.

"I...No." He revealed. Mephisto gave him a firm pat on the back either way.

After he finished, the four remained silent, not sure what to say, except for Mephisto, who continued to smile.

"Although I must say. In the time he was alive, Mr Fujimoto's performance had surprised even me." He revealed, which got Toshinori, Shota and Yamada to look at him.

"I still remember the day his fourteen year old self came into my office and demanded he trains to become an exorcist. Although it was mostly because he didn't want to hang around True Cross town anymore, for which, I don't blame him, and he did and impress me." Mephisto revealed, but Yamada was confused.

"Wait, why would he ever want to leave True Cross Town, that town looks alright. I would love to live there myself one day." Yamada was confused, while Mephisto simply snickered.

"Oh Hizashi-san, if only you knew but the point of the matter is, Fujimoto-san was quite impressive before he left to find some Monastery and I hope his legacy lives on in the Okumura brothers." He sipped the tea that he had.

"Okumura brothers, did you go see them?" Toshinori asked, he became slightly worried because of the brother's, status, which everyone in the room knew about.

"Why yes I did. I offered Rin a chance to prove himself as an exorcist once he begged me tearfully at Shiro's gravesite. It was quite funny to watch." Mephisto lied, he tried to make himself look good with what happened.

"So, he's going to attend True Cross with Yukio-kun?" Toshinori was about to say, only for Mephisto to stop once he quickly finished.

"Yes, yes. Unlike Midoriya, Rin got in easily. Now the question remains." Mephisto looked back at the screens.

"Will your protege be going to U.A and become just like Rin, a page awaiting to become an exorcist?" He wondered as Toshinori, Shota and Yamada looked back at the screens.

 _"Come on young Midoriya, I know you can do it."_ He thought to himself...

Which Mephisto just read!

"I have telepathy you know." He eyed Toshinori.

* * *

Izuku soon woke up after being attacked by the Dream Walker, mysteriously he wasn't attacking him anymore, in fact, he wasn't in the hallway anymore...

Come to think of it, he wasn't in the Labyrinth at all. He was in a dark abyss, which had a ground, seeing as how Izuku quickly stood up soon after he woke up. One for All was still behind him, giving off small green sparks like it always did since Izuku become it's user. "Hello?" Izuku yelled out, but there was no response, it was silent. Izuku quickly ran around the abyss trying to find a way out, wondering if he had somehow made it to a lower part of the Labyrinth while he tried to fight off the Dream Walker.

Either way, he didn't feel himself getting burnt to a crisp like it's other victims...At least not yet.

Izuku looked at his hands, before looking up again.

He heard crying...His mother's crying.

Why was his mother here!?

"Mama!?" Izuku yelled out, but the crying still continued, in fact, it was louder then before as Izuku followed it. He started to run for what seemed like hours, only stopping when he saw a figure from a far. A familiar female figure that was sitting down and covering her eyes, her face was hidden from Izuku as he tried to approach the figure. It was Inko. 

"Mama, don't cry i---Wait..." Izuku realised something was wrong when Katsuki appeared and comforted Inko...This...This wasn't real.

He was placed in some sort of world by the Dream Walker.

It was a nightmare.

And that was when the Katsuki in this world noticed Izuku, who was standing nearby. He turned, giving off a look of disappointment like he always gave off when he was around Izuku.

But this time, it felt like remorse, like Izuku had done something to Kacchan that made him hurt.

He...He had hurt Kacchan in this world.

No...Izuku wasn't going to fall for this, it was a fear that he had, and he was going to get past this. He was going to break free from this world and escape the Dream Walker's illusion, and so he approached the fake versions of his once former best friend and his mother.

"What did I do?" Izuku asked, Katsuki responded.

"You exposed yourself. You're nothing but a filthy ghoul, and because of that, they took you away." _They_ , Izuku guessed, was the CCG.

"And your mother is next Deku, all because you didn't keep you;re mouth shut!" Katsuki yelled back.

"Now...Your gone. My friend...I won't even see you again." Katsuki teared up as Izuku gripped his sword.

"No...This is what I fear might happen if everyone knew I was a ghoul one day." Izuku looked back at Katsuki.

"But it didn't happen, and Toshinori-san, has accepted me for who I am. He knows that despite me being a ghoul, he knows i'm capable to wield One for All." Izuku showed off the sword, even if Katsuki won't say anything but bad things about Izuku to put him down.

Then again, that's what he always said.

Izuku suddenly felt a kick from his back as he coughed in pain before falling on the ground. Two men held Izuku down as he began to panic, causing him to drop One for All in the process. "Grr, grr!" Izuku tried to break free.

_STAMP!_

Izuku screamed in pain as a stake landed by his hand brought on by one of the men...It was Mado, while the other was Amon. The former appeared to be enjoying what he's doing with Izuku.

Katsuki just looked away.

"I just love it when ghouls like this one squirm in pain. It makes me feel like i'm winning the battle against them if their screaming from the pain i'm giving them." Mado then looked at Izuku's other hand which was still free.

Amon soon gave him another stake, with Izuku tearing up and shaking his head in pain. Even if this was a nightmare, the pain felt very real.

_STAMP_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed to the top of his lungs as another stake landed on his free hand. He breathed heavily as Amon and Mado looked down at him.

"Such a pathetic ghoul, screaming even after what it did." Amon shook his head, feeling almost sorry for Izuku as he choked up tears.

He needed to escape. He needed to get out of this dream world before it was too late.

He slowly looked down. One for All was nearby which he tried to reach, but the pain from his hands, coupled by the stakes that were stabbed into them, was too much, and Izuku could barely reach it.

"Don't worry, we'll break him first and then leave him to die from blood loss..." Mado looked back down at Izuku.

"Judging by his appearance and strength, he would make a great quinque. Once he finally succumbs to his ordeal, which will be soon judging by his frailness." He giggled. Izuku closed his eyes...Not wanting to think about...Such thoughts.

As Izuku tried to reach for his sword, he noticed another figure nearby.

A whole bunch of figures in fact, that were lying on the ground nearby, covered in blood an---No....

"No..." Izuku looked away tearfully, but Mado reached down and grabbed Izuku tightly by the hair.

He wanted him to see it.

The corpses of his friends at Aniteiku, who were once like him...But not after he and Amon found them.

Izuku had no choice but to see them all, dead.

Koma and Irimi were the first people that Kaneki had saw. They probably got the quickest deaths. Both of them had been shot in the head by bullets and lying close together, almost to the point that they were holding hands.

Yomo was the next person that Izuku was forced to look at. He appeared to be beaten to death. His expression was of sadness as if he expected this kind of death to happen. His eyes were barely open like he was trying not to see the last of his life being taken away from him.

Yoshimura...His limbs and head, they weren't there...He was in the middle of the crowd. Izuku didn't want to know what happened to his missing body parts, but seeing his death caused him to tear up some more.

And Hide and Rie, they were human...They shouldn't of been dead, they didn't know that all of their friends were ghouls. Hide's jaw was torn open as his eyes showed that of surprise. He looked like he was reaching out for something as well, while Rie's neck had broke, almost to the point that someone had twisted it off. Her eyes were filled with tears as she was lying to the side from Hide.

Touka...Izuku managed to look away from seeing what had happened to Touka, leaving him to only see Kaneki's corpse now.

His ears, fingers and legs were torn off as his shirt and pants that he was wearing almost torn off, his eyes, like Rie's was filled with tears as he laid there, next to Izuku, motionless.

That was the death, that caused Izuku to scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled out as he summoned his rinkaku to push Amon and Mado off of him. He managed to rip off the stakes off of his hands and grab onto One for All.

Katsuki, Inko and the corpses of his friends of Aniteiku had vanished, leaving him to face only Mado and Amon now as they brought out their quinques...Both of which...Resembled two people he knew.

"Kaneki-san...Kirishima-san!?" Izuku stood back in shock as Mado smiled.

"We wouldn't let two ghouls like them go to waste now would we? It would be poetic, having two of you're friends being the ones to kill you." Mado gloated as Amon prepared to attack.

"Stand still!" He ordered from Izuku, who gripped his sword tightly.

"Your not real. And i'm getting out of here and finishing the exam!" Izuku sword One for All forward, shooting out a green blast towards Mado and Amon, who stopped moving as they looked at the blast in shock.

The blast was even powerful enough to send Izuku back a few feet in surprise.

* * *

Izuku landed on the ground in the dark hallway, where he began to hear something...In pain and the smell of fire filled the room as something lit up in front of him, It was the Dream Walker, and it was on fire. Presumably because Izuku had fought back his own nightmare. Izuku looked down at One for All, knowing he just used it to fight off the Dream Walker. He turned and ran towards the door to the end of the hallway he was in and quickly ran out into a more brightly lit hall.

As he quickly entered another hallway, the sounds of the Dreamwalker's screams soon stopped, but Izuku wasn't looking where he was going and quickly bumped into someone that was in the same hallway as him as he put One for All back behind his...Back.

"Argh!" Both Izuku and the boy he bumped into shouted out as the two fell onto the ground. The boy looked at him.

"Are you ok...Did the Dream Walker attack you just now?"

Izuku realised who that voice was. He looked forward to see that it was the tall boy with glasses, who was busy making sure Izuku did not wreck said glasses as the two stood up.

"I uhh, yes. He sent me into this dream world that he made...And he..." Izuku realised that he was tearing up after what he, saw in the Dream World. He rubbed his face, trying to clear the tears from his face.

But the boy with the glasses offered a handkerchief instead. "Here, you can use this." He offered generously, surprising Izuku since he was acting strict to him before the exam started.

"Thanks...But, why are you offering me this?" Izuku wondered as he wiped the tears from his eyes as he and the boy started to move away from the door to the dark hallway.

"I always carry it around for friends in need, or for my own eyes since I tend to suffer from the annoying effects of hayfever." The Boy lamented before smiling.

"If you were put off by my strict attitude then I must apologise. I often am serious, but I just wish to put up a positive demeanour!" He explain as Izuku finished wiping his eyes and nodded.

"It's alright, you don't need to apologise. Everyone's pretty on edge with trying to pass this exam and avoiding that Dream Walker. Speaking of which." Izuku and the Boy turned back towards the door.

"I...Ran into it in that hall." He revealed...

As the dark hallway was filled with a distorted scream of anger. The boy with glasses realised what that meant. "Oh no, you failed to exorcise it, it's still alive." The boy pointed out as Izuku turned towards it.

"Really!?" Izuku shouted back as the boy with glasses nodded.

"Yes, you must stab the Dream Walker's heart in order to properly exorcise it. The heart is not located on the chest though, it's by it's stomach." He revealed, pointing at his own.

"But we don't have to worry about that, were very much near to the center of the Labyrinth. It's just a few doors from here. I came around here because I thought I heard someone, in that case, you." He pointed at Izuku, who smiled.

"In that case, let's get to the center of the Labyrinth before the Dream Walker finds us. I just hope we have time to get there on time." Izuku wondered, just as another announcement from Mephisto came in.

"Greetings my fellow hopefuls and by that I mean the ones that hadn't fallen into the Dream Walker's illusions and burned up to a crisp. I just would like to remind the ones that haven't reached the center yet that you still have half an hour to clear the exam, so I suggest hurrying it up!" Mephisto finished his announcement as Izuku and the boy nodded and raced towards the center of the Labyrinth.

As the two boys were running, the boy turned towards Izuku. "By the way, my name is IIda Tenya. It is nice to meet you." IIda held out his hand which Izuku shook, since there would be nothing in the way, unless they ran into someone in the hallways.

"It's nice to meet you, my names Midoriya Izuku!" He introduced himself as he put the handkerchief into his pocket.

"By the way, what did you see in you're illusion that made you cry?" He asked as Izuku remained silent, which IIda understood. He had only just properly met the boy and he probably saw something personal in his illusion.

He wasn't the only one.

"I...Understand if you don't want to say. I was put in it's illusion too at the start of the exam. Fortunately I managed to battle my way out of it before it could send me to the Nurses Office." He revealed, he thought about the Illusion he saw.

Of his brother Tensei...In an alleyway looking all. He didn't want to think about it as the two boys looked forward after hearing multiple sounds of people chattering.

They realised that at the end of the current hallway they were in that they can see those that had passed the exam at the center of the labyrinth. The two boys smiled over the fact that they were about to pass the exam. They could see familiar faces such as Katsuki, the boy with spiky hair, the girl with pink skin and the boy hair in the crowd. They didn't seem to notice the two yet as they moved forward.

"I can't believe it, were almost there." Izuku smiled as he turned to IIda.

"Thank you Tenya-san, for helping me get here. I would of still been lost i---But before Izuku could finish...He noticed something in the crowd.

More so, someone was missing.

Och...She wasn't in the crowd, which meant that she was still trapped in the Labyrinth somewhere.

"Wait." Izuku stopped IIda, who was confused.

"Ehh?" He wondered.

"Och-san isn't in the crowd. She's still trapped in the Labyrinth somewhere." Izuku pointed out, but it only made IIda confused.

"Och-san? You mean that girl you were trying to talk too at the start of the Labyrinth?" He asked as Izuku nodded...

Before the two were interrupted by a scream coming from a far. Izuku realised who that scream was. It was Och's, she was in trouble.

More so, the Dream Walker had caught her as he gasped.

"I have to go back and find her. I can't have her fail the exam. She's very nice and doesn't deserve to fail, plus, she saved me myself at the start of the exam." Izuku pointed out as IIda moved behind Izuku.

"But Midoriya-san, the center is just right in front of us, are you sure?" IIda asked as Izuku nodded.

"Yes, I want to make sure a lot of people other then me can pass this exam and attend U.A, nobody get's left behind." He smiled as IIda nodded.

"Like you Tenya-san, you need to go to the center. Me and Och-san will catch up, I promise you." Izuku said. IIda wanted to object, knowing that what Izuku was going to do was extremely risky and could cost both him and Och the exam, but judging from his determined spirit and the odd aura he had...

He believes he can do it, he nodded. "In that case...Please be careful Midoriya-san. Your a kind boy, and I don't want you to fail the exam. Neither do I want Och-san despite not talking to her prior to this, good luck!" IIda gave a salute as he left to go join everyone at the Center of the Labyrinth.

While Izuku ran back further into the Labyrinth to try and save Och from the Dream Walker's grasps, surprising everyone who was watching the exam from the viewing rooms.

However, Shouto, Toshinori and even Mephisto were impressed that Izuku was going to go back to help a student.

Let's hope he succeeds though.

* * *

Och's screams got louder before they finally stopped, filling Izuku with dread as he crossed more hallways around the Labyrinth. "Och-san, Och-san!" Izuku yelled out to Och...But she did not respond.

Fortunately Izuku might be close to her seeing as how her screams got louder when Izuku followed them. The last scream she did was extremely close.

Almost to the point that they were in a hallway that was next to Izuku, and when he entered that hallway, he would be proven right.

Och was grabbed by the Dream Walker and was forced by it to go through a nightmarish illusion just like everyone else, which Izuku was refusing to let go on any longer. He quickly grabbed his sword and charged towards the Dream Walker in fury.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted, the Dream Walker didn't have time to stop Izuku as it could only turn...

Before Izuku managed to plunge One for All into the Dream Walker's stomach, causing it to drop Och as it screamed in agony...Before. He too would turn to dust like his victims before him, vanishing from the hallway that Izuku and Och were in.

Izuku was surprised that he had managed, to exorcise a demon. It was his first time doing so and what more. He managed to save a life in the process, Och's life.

Speaking of which, Izuku sat down next to Och to take her up so the two of them can quickly head back to the Center of the Labyrinth and pass the exam together. "Och-san, please wake up. You can't give up right now, break free." Izuku encouraged to Och...

Who after a few seconds, fluttered awake and was surprised to find that she was back in the hallway. And she was not going through her nightmare anymore. She was safe, at least for now, and it was all thanks to Izuku who saved her.

"Midoriya-san, you saved me?" Och slowly sat up as Izuku helped her, he smiled.

"Yes, of course, I heard you screaming and I couldn't leave you behind. So I went back and exorcised the Dream Walker so you can escape it's illusion." Izuku explained as Och looked forward. Sure enough, the Dream Walker was nowhere to be found in the hallway like before.

And it was all thanks to Izuku. Och smiled and quickly hugged Izuku. "Thank you for saving me, but can I ask you something?" Och asked as Izuku nodded.

"Why are you calling me Och? It's Uraraka Ochaco." She revealed her full name, which caused Izuku to blush.

"I-m I'm sorry. I never got you're full name before the exam started." He explained, embarrassed with himself as Ochaco laughed, she didn't really mind.

Although she did mind the next announcement that Mephisto had made.

"Attention students, there is only a minute left to find the Center of the Labyrinth. I highly suggest hurrying it up, or else anyone who doesn't reach the center will have failed the exam, good luck!"

Izuku and Ochaco gasped over the fact that there was only a minute left to reach the center of the labyrinth. Fortunately Izuku knew the way, but the only questioned remained for the two was, If they could reach it in under a minute, because Ochaco was attacked pretty far from the center.

But both Izuku and Ochaco knew from the looks in their eye that they can do it. They can reach the center without any problems and without another word, the two quickly left the hallway they were in to begin going down the hallways that Izuku was previously in to reach the center.

But as seconds went on, both of Izuku and Ochaco's determined filled faces were quickly filled with worry. And doubt over reaching the Labyrinth on time.

"Midoriya-san, what if we don't reach it on time?" Ochaco finally made her thoughts known as Izuku gulped.

"We can't give up, we can still find a way." Izuku wasn't going to lose. He and Ochaco were going to pass the exam.

And that was when One for All began to glow brighter then it did before, which Izuku and Ochaco soon noticed.

"Your sword." Ochaco and Izuku stopped as Izuku pulled out the sword in surprise.

Before it suddenly stopped glowing.

"Huh!?" They both said, before One for All charged forward, taking Izuku with it as he screamed in surprise.

"Midoriya-san!" Ochaco gripped onto Izuku, allowing the sword to take her too along for the wide as it broke through a wall in the labyrinth, and a few more as it charged towards the destination that the two needed to go.

The center of the Labyrinth, unknown to the sword, which each wall it smashed into. Izuku would get hit by the rubble in his attempts to protect Ochaco from getting hurt by the rubble herself, which worked.

Although the sword ride was making her dizzy as the sword smashed through one last wall and together One for All. Izuku and Ochaco crashed into the center of the Labyrinth where everyone who has done it before them waiting for them as they moved out of the way to allow the two to crash land near Mephisto's shrine.

Where the two barely managed to avoid pushing it over and breaking it.

The sword glowing died down as everyone crowded around the dizzy Ochaco as she got up, some of them gasped in surprise over the suddenly appearance of Izuku and Ochaco while other's remained silent.

Some, like the Blonde Haired boy and IIda were more happy to see Izuku and Ochaco, as was the boy with the red spiky hair.

"That was the most glowific finish I have ever seen in my life. You two must be the top performers of this exam! **★** " The boy with Blonde Hair cheered on Izuku and Ochaco.

"That was impressive you two, and you made it on time too!" IIda sang his praises.

"That was so manly on how you two managed to burst through those walls like that!" The boy with spiky hair praised the two as well as Ochaco soon stood up.

"Thank you, we did it Midoriya-san!" Ochaco turned back down towards Izuku, only to gasp when she noticed that Izuku was unconscious from the wall burst, still clutching One for All as well as Ochaco bent down.

"Midoriya-san!" Ochaco called out as Katsuki looked down at the two, finally taking the time to notice that Izuku was one of the two students that were the last to make it to the center.

And he, wasn't impressed.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Katsuki sighed to himself as Ochaco took out something that she brought to the exam for this precise situation.

Bandages and a head towel, which she applied to Izuku so he can be tended too before someone arrives to collect everyone.

Which an announcement regarding that soon went off.

"An hour has passed, which means that the second part of the U.A Entrance Exam is over. Congratulations for those who have made it to the center of the Labyrinth, as you all have managed to pass and will attend U.A Academy in the next few weeks if you're first semester to become exorcists!" Mephisto's voice happily praised those who had made it to the center, who cheered for themselves over passing the exam.

Except for Izuku who was passed out.

"Those who didn't well, there's always next year. The failures will be transported outside the Labyrinth where they will walk out the back gate of the Academy shamefully." Mephisto briefly snickered in his tone of voice, before someone stopped him.

"no...their just leaving normally through the front gate...we don't even have a back gate..." Shota spoke nearby as Mephisto sighed.

"What a mood ruiner, fine, you'll just be teleport outside the Labyrinth where you will leave." Mephisto sighed, just as a male student quickly emerged from one of the Labyrinth Paths merrifully.

"Woo-hoo, I finally made it!" The boy cheered to himself, before the group noticed him turning to dust, which caused him to sigh.

"Fuck me." He grumbled angrily as he vanished and presumably teleported back outside the Labyrinth.

"As for those who will pass, the center roof of the Labyrinth will open for you all where your new teachers will come to escort you safely out of the Labyrinth. Yes even the boy that was injured in trying to get to the center. Don't worry about him everyone." Mephisto finished, the boy in question was obviously Izuku as Ochaco, the Blonde Hair boy and IIda sighed in relief with hearing.

While Katsuki simply rolled his eyes and if Shouto was there, he too, would be relieved to hear that the boy who was nice to him prior to the exam was going to be safe.

The Labyrinth's roof began to open, revealing the fresh blue skies of the earth that everyone had seen before entering the Labyrinth.

* * *

Back at the viewing room, everyone was getting ready to leave so they can go and escort each group of the Labyrinth and finish up for the day.

"Well that was interesting this year. That boy really was something!" Yamada proclaimed, while Shota was slightly shocked over what happened as Mephisto was waiting to follow the two out of the viewing room.

"i'm...surprised...that he could even do that..." Shota was having trouble wondering what happened, even if his expression looked tired as always.

But still, he had never seen someone take down the Labyrinth's walls like that, besides the tons of yen that will cost to repair the wall. They were ancient and were very hard to take down by a simple sword, even one like One for All.

Was it because of something else that caused the sword to be powerful enough to take down a set of walls?

Maybe something related to Izuku.

"Ttoshinori-san...What did you think of you're successors performance today..." Shota turned towards the chair that Toshinori was sitting. Only for Mephisto to stand in front of him instead. Shota jumped back in surprise as Mephisto smirked, he always loved it when he scared someone like that, but he pointed to the open doorway in the room.

"Your close friend that you're not really close with has left to go get his Successor." Mephisto pointed out, before he strolled out of the room while Shota and Yamada watched Mephisto leave.

He never liked Mephisto. He didn't know how Yamada felt when Mephisto was around, and it wasn't because he was a demon or looked like a well polished man, his strangeness weirded Shota out.

He had never seen someone as odd as Mephisto.

Which makes him wonder.

If he is truly good.

* * *

Meanwhile as soon as the roof to the Labyrinth had opened, a figure appeared, which IIda noticed. "Look, up there!" He pointed out as the figure quickly jumped down towards Ochaco and the unconscious Izuku.

"It's a bird, or a pl---It's Toshinori idiot." Katsuki interrupted the Blonde Boy...

He only just stared at Katsuki as Toshinori landed in front of the crowd. Some of them gasping in surprise. "Toshinori-san, your here. Oh my god!" Someone in the crowd yelled out as Toshinori quickly waved at everyone.

"Hello everyone, remember to never be fearful. The reason i'm really here is because i'm looking for Midoriya Izuku, as he needs medical care as soon as possible!" Toshinori looked around at the crowd, which Ochaco helped in. Katsuki didn't want to help.

"He's right here." Ochaco pointed to the unconscious Izuku, as Toshinori gave off his signature smile to Ochaco.

"Thank you for you're help young." Toshinori tried to remember Ochaco's name as he lifted up Izuku and placed him by his shoulder, making sure that One for All doesn't fall from Izuku's back and get exposed by the other upcoming pages.

But fortunately it did not...And he remembered who Ochaco was. "Young Uraraka, I apologise for the slight fib when I couldn't remember your name." Toshinori apologised to Ochaco, who quickly bowed.

"Umm, it's fine, I didn't even kno--But before Ochaco could finish, Toshinori quickly jumped back up to the roof just as Nemuri Kayama arrived to collect the group and get them out of the Labyrinth.

While they were waiting, Katsuki and Ochaco watched Toshinori leave with Izuku. The two were the only ones worried about Izuku's health, along with IIda, while everyone else gasped and chattered on about Toshinori's sudden appearance after vanishing from the spotlight some time ago.

They wondered if it was a start of a comeback to the Legendary Exorcist.

* * *

Toshinori as soon as he left the Labyrinth focused on one current objective, which was to get Izuku back to health after everything he did today. His smile soon turned to a frown as he tried his best to head back towards U.A so he can get Izuku's to Chiyo Shuezenji's office.

As he did, Izuku moved a little in his faint sleep, opening his eye slightly as he felt everything around him being moved around fast and his view was shaking up and down. "T-Toshinori-san?" Izuku coughed out, a bit of blood moved down from his mouth as Toshinori noticed.

And he thought he was the one that coughed blood most of the time.

But Toshinori knew that Izuku's wounds were not because his ghoul instincts were kicking in. No, he was losing a lot of blood in trying to get to the center.

And he wasn't going to let Izuku succumb to blood loss. Chiyo knows what to do. Toshinori just has to deliver Izuku to her.

Toshinori patted Izuku as he quickly fainted again, but fortunately the two have arrived back to U.A, from the Labyinth.

"It's ok Midoriya-san. You did great today."

And that was the last thing Izuku have heard before he fainted again. He smiled in the process. 


	12. The Fearful Labyrinth (Hero Phase): The Results are in...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku receives a letter that changes his life...Again, while Ochaco is concerned that he failed. Mephisto meanwhile talks about a past relationship of his to Shota while a deep evil awaits his return.

_**It's been an hour since the Entrance Exam to U.A has finished and fortunately, everyone that has made it to the Center of the Labyrinth has passed the exam, including me!...And Midoriya-san. He vanished when Toshinori-san came to collect him, I felt worried for him, so I want to see if he's alright, along with finding out if he had gotten into U.A or not. it wouldn't be fair if he didn't, knowing what had happened and how the both of us had quickly made it to the center. He deserved it along with everyone else that made it to the center.** _

_**Uraraka Ochaco** _

The halls of U.A were quiet this late afternoon, although that was mainly because school was out to those that have attended it and everyone who was at the Entrance Exam had already left, all except for Izuku and Ochaco. The former has been kept behind by Chiyo so she can heal him some more, as he received a lot of serious wounds when he broke down those walls with One for All. While the latter wanted to confirm something before she left.

Which mainly had something to do with the former.

Ochaco approached the teacher's office, knowing that someone was still around. She hears Yamada humming a tune from behind the door as she knocked on it. "Hello?" Ochaco called to from behind the door, as the humming stopped and the sound of someone tumbling over the chair was heard as Ochaco cringed, despite not hearing it. Someone quickly approached the door and slid it open, confirming Ochaco's belief that it was Yamada who was at the Teacher's office.

"Oh, huh, why hello." Yamada smiled.

"Is there something wrong. I thought you would of left with everyone else?" Yamada asked Ochaco as she looked shy, but knew she had to get her worry's regarding Izuku sorted out before she left.

"I was going to too. But i'm concerned with the boy that helped me get to the center of the Labyrinth. Midoriya-san." Ochaco explained.

"Is he alright? Did he pass the exam with everyone else?" She finished, Yamada...Didn't know how to respond. He himself didn't know if Izuku had pass the exam. He had a list of everyone who did, and a list for those who didn't, but even then, he didn't see a name that was "Midoriya Izuku" on either list, so he didn't know how to respond.

Which was bad too, because his anxiety on how to handle this situation was slowly building up. _"Ggrgh, I can't just tell her that I don't know. She's going to be a student here soon and will probably think less of me if I don't say anything."_ Yamada coughed as Ochaco looked at him, confused as to why he was quiet for a few minutes when she went to ask her question.

 _"Shit."_ Yamada thought.

_"She knows!"_

"Oh Miodoriya-san?" Called out the voice of Toshinori as he approached both Ochaco and Yamada. He had just finished delivering something important at the Nurses Office when he noticed the two by the teacher's office door.

"Y-Yeah, is he alright?" Ochaco wondered as Toshinori reassured her.

"Yes, he's recovering in the Nurses Office as we speak. He'll be let out soon if you wish to see him, but he's going to be ok." Toshinori said, Ochaco still wasn't happy.

"Hmm...If, Midoriya-san didn't pass the Exam, then he should take my place." Ochaco announced, to the surprise of both Yamada and Toshinori.

"Really!?" Toshinori squeaked out.

"But you deserve it." Yamada was even more confused as before as Ochaco nodded at his direction.

"Yes, but without Midoriya-san I would of failed the exam. He went back for me and saved me from the Dream Walker, then he and the sword that he had allowed us to get to the center in almost a minute. Without Midoriya-san, I would of failed, so, he deserves it more then me." Toshinori wanted to admit at how thoughtful and kind that Ochaco was being. But despite her plead to let Izuku pass the exam instead of her, fate was already sealed.

"You have a kind heart, but don't worry, things will work out in the end." Toshinori smiled to Ochaco, who looked up at the Legendary Exorcist.

"I can assure you." He continued his smile. Ochaco...Felt satisfied when she looked at Toshinori's smile, because she knows that Izuku will receive good news about his results in the Exam once he wakes up, and for that, she felt relieved for today. Not only did she pass the exam, but so did her new friend.

"Ok." Ochaco smiled back at Toshinori. "You assured me." And with that, both Toshinori and Yamada watched as Ochaco turned and walked away from the two and out of the school along with everyone else, happy about what happened today.

"Wow, Midoriya-san has a lot of friends already, and he didn't even start here yet, If he will." Yamada smiled as Toshinori snickered.

"Oh, i'm sure he'll gain a lot more friends in the future." Toshinori said to Yamada as the two went into the Teacher's Office now that the issue has been resolved.

* * *

It was, surprisingly hot when Izuku fluttered open his eyes in the Nurses Office. It was quiet, with the sounds of a TV playing in the distance, but, he didn't feel sore unlike before back in the Labyrinth. In fact, he soon realised that he wasn't even in the Labyrinth anymore, but the school's medical room. He slowly rose up, even if he wasn't hurting anymore he still strangely had neck pain.

But to Izuku's surprise, all of his bloody wounds and even the ones on his face had cleared up.

Well almost everyone wound. Izuku soon noticed the scar on his right palm and smiled. _"Wow, my first scar."_ He thought as he heard the sound of the door sliding open nearby, which must mean the School nurse was coming back.

And...He was right. Chiyo soon entered the room, eating an apple that her ex-boyfriend had given her earlier this morning. She wasn't sure why he had just given her an apple, but he encouraged her to eat more apples to keep a healthy lifestyle which, she was already doing. As she finished eating the apple and threw the core into a nearby trash can, she turned to realise that Izuku had woken up.

"Aww, it seems your awake." Chiyo sat on a nearby chair and looked at Izuku's wounds. They were cleared thanks to her skills as a doctor. She doesn't just treat demon wounds.

"You're free to leave now since I finished clearing your wounds." Chiyo sounded laid back, although what she said next sounded serious.

"But don't hurt yourself again. I maybe laid back but I get tired when the same person comes into my office now and again that have serious wounds as you do. It means that there not looking after themselves properly." Chiyo explained as Izuku rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, i'm sorry about that. I promise I won't hurt myself as badly as I did again." Izuku quickly stood up, he thought about his performance at the Entrance Exam today.

He wondered if he even passed it. If not then this would be the last time he would see Chiyo again, as it will probably be the last time he ever get's seriously injured like what happened to him at the Exam again.

"Oh, and make sure you don't lose that letter that Toshinori-san has given you." Chiyo pointed something by the desk on the bed. Izuku turned and looked at it. The letter, it was similar to the one that Toshinori had given him when they first met at the park.

Could this be related to his performance of the exam?

Izuku soon took the letter before turning to Chiyo. "Thank you for treating my wounds." Izuku bowed to Chiyo before he left the Nurse's Office to head home and read the letter.

Chiyo simply smiled as he watched Izuku leave. "Oh, it's no problem. Have a safe trip home now." Chiyo waved goodbye to Izuku before turning back to her desk.

She wanted to admit Izuku was at least generous and kind when he woke up, not unlike the other students that had teleported to her office and whined about failing the exam. There was always next year at least so Chiyo didn't see why they had to complain.

Izuku was also interesting too. She had done some tests while she was treating Izuku and noticed that he had ghoul DNA.

Although True Cross were laid back in dealing with ghoul students, even allowing them to attend their schools and allow them to become exorcists. There were rarely any ghoul students or exorcists as well.

Chiyo blames the CCG for that, what with them hunting anyone down that's a ghoul or at least helping a ghoul she would be annoyed if she had to come across a CCG agent.

But fortunately she does not, and she call tell that Izuku was one of the nicer ghouls.

At least from what she had seen of him so far.

* * *

As Izuku quickly left the school grounds and started to make his way home before the streetlights go on, he was unaware that he was being watched by someone at one of U.A's windows.

"don't you have you're own school to worry about?" Shota called out to Mephisto, who was watching Izuku leave U.A. Mephisto twirled around towards Shota, who was standing by the door to his new classroom. Well he's been using the 1-A classroom for the past three years now but with a new roster of students coming in it was going to be another new start for him. Mephisto smiled, Shota was one of his more favourite people from U.A. Toshinori was never his favourite mostly because he acts too much like a dad when he had no kids.

Or did he?

And Yamada was his second favourite. "I just tend to like students leaving after the exam, particularly the interesting ones." Mephisto said obviously referring to Izuku as Shota approached him.

"It's because he's a ghoul right? Or he has One for All in his possession?" Shota wondered as Mephisto nodded.

"I don't care for ghouls, nor the hatred that the CCG and the general public have for them and I like to keep it that way, but that Midoriya boy has some big shoes to fill in order to wield that sword properly." Mephisto explained.

"Because the next time he tries to do something like crash into several walls again. He could very well not pull through unlike today." He said as he snickered.

"And that would be very sad for his family and friends to mourn him. I for one don't get too upset under the concept of death." Mephisto leaned onto the glass window as Shota did the same.

"Of course not...you would just find a new dead vessel to use if you lose that current body..." Shota looked at Mephisto's body.

"At least they ask willingly. It wasn't like in the old days in which my siblings have other means to obtain a body." Mephisto slightly frowned when he mentioned his siblings.

"Of course, my scandalous body hasn't failed me yet. I may have lost a few pieces of skin here and there, but I still look as handsome as ever." Mephisto showed off his body to Shota, who groaned when he mentioned that he lost a few pieces of skin. There was no way he was going to see that even if Mephisto offered, but then Mephisto stood beside Shota.

"Maybe you want to find out more about it?" He winked as Shota reacted in disgust.

"No...Just no...Besides...I need to go see Hisashi soon." Shota was about to leave, only for Mephisto to teleport to the side.

"Ohh, first name basis huh?" He smirked, but Shota just rolled his eyes.

"do you have someone to be with?" He wondered, but Mephisto looked away, he wasn't as enthusiastic as before suddenly.

"I used to have someone that I guessed I loved. He was a ghoul, despite saying that I didn't care for them earlier. But his elegant personality, and his dress and hair, they all matched me. He was like my soul mate, at least that's what I thought." Mephisto touched his heart, which took a few minutes before he could actually feel it's beating.

"i'm guessing it didn't turn out well?" He said, but Mephisto moved his hand away from his chest.

"No..." Mephisto then grew angry.

"He wishes to take bites out of younger meat nowadays, and it's disgusting."

"So...Yeah." Mephisto leaned back, quickly going back to the way he acted as Shota shrugged. Mephisto at least had reasons to break up with his partner and he could respect that. The two soon parted ways. Shota to finish his day and Mephisto to go back to U.A.

And see how Rin was doing so far at the Academy.

* * *

As soon as Izuku got home, he told Inko about what had happened. She wanted him to open the letter as soon as possible so the two could read it together.

"I'm sorry Mama." Izuku apologised.

"But. I should read it myself first, just to see what it is. And I might cry." Izuku said, as Inko touched his shoulder.

"Well, whatever happens, i'm here for you as comfort Izuku. Please don't suffer in silence." She humbly said, as Izuku nodded in response, before heading to his room to begin reading the letter that he had received from Toshinori. Inko stood outside, waiting anticipated to what the letter had on it.

Would it be good news? Or Bad news? It was now time to find out.

Izuku took a deep breath and opened the letter, which had the following...

**Hello Young Midoriya!**

**If you are reading this then you are awake from your injuries in the extranceshjk (Sorry I had to write this letter very fast so they'll be some m)**

**Anyway, if you are reading this then I just want to let you know.**

**I am proud of you for coming this far. Even though we both recently met, you have already expressed great knowledge of Demons and One for All. Even if you didn't know about the Dream Walker, you would be familiar with other demons that you will attend at U.A Academy.**

**Because congratulations young Midoriya. Through kindness, determination and strength, you had managed to complete the Entrance Exam to U.A Academy and thus ready to become a page like everyone else that had passed.**

**Including young Uraraka, the girl that you helped pass as well. When given the option to pass early, you didn't take it in favour of saving Young Uraraka.**

**And for that, i'm proud of you the most for that action, as that's what a true exorcist does, saving others first even if it risks them losing something important. In that case, an entrance into U.A.**

**Of course, had you not pass despite the heroic act you did in saving Young Uraraka, then I could say that what you did would of guaranteed you a spot at U.A or another academy eitherway.**

**Either way, young Midoriya.**

**Are you ready to start you're dream path into becoming an exorcist?**

**You shall start two weeks after your graduation.**

Izuku almost teared up...Oh what the hell, he did tear up, he cried his eyes out.

Despite being a ghoul, he passed the Entrance Exam. He was going to become an exorcist.

He was going to live out his dream.

Izuku burst open the door where Inko was waiting for him, shouting out. "MAMA!" As he did, which caused Inko to tear up.

"Izuku, you failed didn't you. I'm so sorry!" Inko sobbed as Izuku hugged his mother.

"No...I passed, i'm going to U.A!" He cried out as Inko hugged him.

"Oh my god, i'm...I'M HAPPY FOR YOU. YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME AN EXORCIST!" The two of them cried onto each others arms to celebrate the occasion.

Izuku's dream starts now, well when he starts U.A of course, and he was going to make new friends along the way.

And it was thanks to Toshinori.

And maybe, along the way, he could repair his relationship with Kacchan in the process.

Just then, the smell of smoke filled the air as Izuku and Inko looked into the room...

And began to panic when the letter caught on fire, causing the two to race towards the sink.

It seems Izuku had forgotten to read the back of the letter, which had the words.

**WARNING, LETTER HAS THE SEAL OF IBLIS, WILL SELF IGNITE A FEW MINUTES WHEN READ!**

* * *

Izuku poured the small pile of ash on the counter as he wanted the girl to look at it. "So, what do you think?" Izuku asked the girl.

Who was Touka and didn't look amused.

"It's just a pile of ash. Is this you're proof to me that you passed the Entrance Exam?" Touka wondered as Izuku nodded. It's been a day since Izuku received the letter from Toshinori that told him that he passed the exam, and he wished to show the results to his friend's of Aniteiku.

Ever since that dream he had, he wanted to check in on them to see if they were alright. He would hate to see something bad happened to them. His worst fear, everyone that works and goes to this cafe were nice, even Touka, even if she's somewhat aloof, and especially Kaneki.

Izuku wanted to go to the Monastery to tell Rin the good news, but he knew now wasn't the good time to go and see him.

He would still be mourning Shiro and he would hate to ruin Rin's mood by talking about his accomplishment.

Speaking of Kaneki. He entered the room with some cups to put on the shelf as Izuku, Touka, along with Hide and Rie, watched.

"Yeah Kirishima-san, it unfortunately ignited shortly after I read it since there was a seal of Iblis on it, so it could be hard to make out here and there." Izuku tried to find some words that were still on the letter. With the help from Kaneki, Hide and Rie. Touka rolled her eyes, annoyed that the latter three were helping Izuku.

"Look...You don't have to prove me anything. It's obvious that you managed to at least make some progress in regards to your dream, judging by that sword you had earlier." Touka pointed out. Izuku was going to take One for All into the cafe but upon it going weird for some reason he put it back at the Apartment Complex. It doesn't normally go off unless someone dangerous was nearby, but everyone at the cafe was alright.

"Just go enjoy you're dream when you have the chance, and don't waste it." Touka turned and walked off without another word. She sounded a little bit angry about something and while Izuku, Hide and Rie didn't know, Kaneki did.

"Sorry about Kirishima-chan. She sometimes acts like this to people who are new to her." Rie apologised as Hide kept quiet, Kaneki moved closer to where the two were.

"Y-Yeah, don't mind her. I'm sure if you come around now and again she'll lighten up. She's just..." Kaneki didn't want to say it, but Izuku knew what he meant.

"Difficult around people? That's normal. She'll be alright." Hide then smiled towards Izuku.

"Still though, congratulations with getting into U.A. You deserve it man!" Hide gave a thumbs up as Rie smiled next to him.

"Yeah, you really deserve it Midoriya-san!" Rie cheered on Izuku.

Who then turned towards Kaneki, who smiled as well.

"You did do well Midoriya-kun, and i'm great that you're working hard to become an exorcist. You'll be great...I know it." Kaneki said his own words of encouragement.

Which, after the nightmare Izuku had seen at the Labyrinth, seeing the three of them alright and full of life, made Izuku happy.

He wouldn't want anything to happen to them.

He decided to join the three for some coffee after all as he put away the remains of his acceptance letter, knowing that the next few months were going to be alright for Izuku, a first for him in awhile.

"Thank you, I'll do my best and won't let anyone down!" Izuku thanked the three as he sat beside Hide. He was right, he wasn't going to let anyone down.

Especially his idol, now that he was his friend, nothing will go wrong once Izuku graduates from Aldera and starts U.A Academy.

Maybe IIda and Ochaco will be in the same class as him? He can only hope.

Maybe Kacchan too.

* * *

A large creak filled the room, as he entered and walked into the dark large room. It was hard to see, what with the hand that was covering his face and the utter darkness, but he knew when to stop in the room and where...He was.

He briefly stopped, to admire the screaming from in front of him. It was close enough for him to hear. He walked further into the dark room until he stopped. If he went any closer then he would of fallen.

He was standing by the edge of the room, where he was residing. The man wanted to cough, but his throat was worn out and parched, he might not hear him.

"Hello, Sensei."

He did cough weakly, but _he_ heard him.

Because why else was a giant pulsing red eye was staring down at him, he looked up, seemingly not thinking much about it, but the man knew.

When he saw his master...He was smiling on the inside of his precious hand that he was wearing. If his Sensei was smaller, maybe around his size, then maybe he could hug him.

 ** _"Shigaraki...Did you find out news about Toshinori...Is he really back, to pass down his sword to a successor?"_** The Man asked as Tomura Shigaraki nodded.

"Indeed...Kurogiri had managed to help locate Toshinori. Although he is not where he is at anymore. He had left the place he was staying at to somewhere unknown in Tokyo, but he had recovered, information in regards to the events of the past few weeks." Tomura revealed.

"You would be glad to hear some...Good news about the fate of one of your other enemies, Fujimoto Shiro...And I think I know where Toshinori-san might be at..." He finished, the eye still staring down at him.

 ** _"Good...Tell me about what had happened...I would be glad to hear it..." _**He demanded as Tomura sat on the edge, and began to explain to his Sensei about what had happened in the past few weeks.

As the two knew, now that Toshinori Yagi was back in town, it was only a matter of time until Tomura can plan out his attack.

And kill the legendary exorcist once and for all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Arc  
> Two Weeks at Cram School (Exorcist Phase - Seven Chapters)  
> Rin begins his first semester at True Cross Academy where he is enrolled in the Exorcist Cram Course. There he meets a lot of new friends, although his new fear of someone finding out about his relations to Satan becomes real when he accidentally reveals who he is to one of them...And get's in another confrontation with another student, all the while finding out what Yukio really thinks of him after finding out what his role in the course is. Meanwhile Mephisto receives a call from a relative that he is strained with.


	13. Two Weeks at Cram School (Exorcist Phase): Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been accepted into True Cross Academy by Mephisto, Rin leaves his old home of the Southern Boys Monastery to live at True Cross Town in Tokyo, just in time for the start of the Semester ceremony to be held at the Academy.

_**I never expected to start a semester at a High school. I always thought once I finished Middle School then that was it for me, I would be jumping to part time to part time jobs throughout my entire life. I expected my life to be a little... Normal, at least, until what happened a few weeks ago, and now i'm training to become an exorcist to kill my... Real father, if I can call him that. I will never happily say that Satan is my father. I would rather die then say it with a grin on my face. That thing that killed Shiro was never my father to begin with, and if I see him again, one of us is only coming out of that encounter alive, right after I train to become an exorcist first though.** _

_**Rin Okumura** _

Rin's room was almost empty now. In front of him was a small box that he needed to take with him, as all the other boxes had been taken to an old dorm that he would be staying in True Cross Town. He was grateful that Yukio would happily allow him to stay with him at the dorms, even if it wasn't the proper boys dorms but hey, it's a large building that only he and Yukio would be staying in all by themselves during there time at True Cross.

Speaking of which, Rin didn't know what True Cross would be like. He had heard about it a few times in Middle School, like from that Izuku kid or when Kishii-chan mentioned wanting to go there one time. She said it had a lot of ghosts and rumours that she wanted to investigate. Rin didn't care at the time, but then again, that was when he thought being an exorcist was boring.

But now it wasn't... For him, it was a new motivation in life, hell it's probably a lot of people's life motivations. I mean, he's going to be enrolled in a cram class with other students who are probably like him.

Well, they will all be fully human, while Rin's just... A Nephilim, whatever that was. He just thinks that they're half demon. He still acts like a human, and he doesn't feel the need to possess people and ruin their lives like what he thinks how most demons act.

He remembered Yukio and Shiro talking about them one... Time.

Shiro, Rin thinking about his name had brought him back to reality and what he was supposed to be doing in his soon to be old room.

He was looking at a photo of Yukio and himself when they were kids, It was his favourite photo. The two of them went to a carnival one time with Shiro and he remembered it being one of his happiest moments of his life.

Yukio got an ice cream and somehow got his tongue stuck in it, Rin laughed while Yukio cried as Shiro tried in vain to pry the tongue out of the ice cream, but those times at the carnival, along with other moments before... That night with Asataroth, gave Rin good feelings about Shiro, and how much of a good dad he was to him and Yukio, despite acting like he didn't want to be one sometimes.

Rin swore that sometimes Shiro likes to pretend that he's not really looking after him and Yukio, but he knew, that deep down, Shiro really cared about the brothers.

And Rin knew, that Shiro saw him as the son he always wanted, and he saw him as a dad he always wanted.

He looked up at the photo and took it off the wall, before grabbing the box and walked out of the room.

As he did, he looked at the room one more time, before turning off the lights.

It was time to leave home, and begin his quest to become an exorcist.

* * *

Mephisto offered to take Rin to his first trip to True Cross Town, up until he decided to move from the Monastery. Mephisto and Yukio had already taken his stuff to the dorms. "Well, that was the last box, unfortunately. I really liked this week of... Moving boxes around to one location to another. It's going to be the last thing we would do together for awhile." Rin told Izumi, Naoya, Tadashi, Maruta and... Another exorcist who had appeared to the boys a few seconds ago.

His name was Seishiro Nagatomo, and he looked confused.

"Nagatomo-san, where have you been!?" Rin shouted out loud, much to the shock of the other exorcists standing beside him.

"Huh what? I was on vacation. I heard that Fujimoto-san died, but I didn't know you were leaving. What happened to make you leave?" Seishiro asked Rin as he rolled his eyes.

"You idiot, he's moving to True Cross Academy. He managed to sweet talk Faust-san into getting him a free ride." Maruta revealed, much to Rin's anger.

"Hey I didn't get a free ride. I worked my ass off trying to get into that school!" Rin yelled back, only for Mephisto to end it.

"No you didn't, we just talked in a graveyard in a rainy day. Thank goodness I had my umbrella, which I still do." Mephisto gripped his umbrella, elegantly.

Which quickly grew an arm and grabbed Rin. "AHH!" Rin screamed as Mephisto pulled him into his limo, which quickly drove away to True Cross town soon after.

The other Exorcists waved goodbye to Rin and Mephisto, knowing that it was the last time that they would be seeing Rin for awhile.

Tadashi however just gave the limo a sad look.

He really hopes that Rin will do well in the Academy, he knows he can.

Despite the fact that he's Satan son, he's a kind boy at heart.

* * *

Rin scrapped some dirt off of his vest that he swore he had on him a few seconds ago as he looked at Mephisto. "Jeez, couldn't you give me time to get into your, pink limo?" Rin noticed how colourful the limo was as Mephisto was busy drinking some pink liquid from a martini glass. This limo was very colourful, almost to the point that it hurt Rin's eyes. He moved his arms up to cover them.

Only to discover that... His clothes have changed, come to think of it, the dirt that was on him had vanished as well.

Rin looked at himself to see that he was now wearing a school uniform, his hoodie and jeans having disappeared, as he gasped. "Wh-Wh-I did it." Mephisto revealed, as Rin shot back at his half brother.

"You changed my clothes!?" Rin demanded answers, as Mephisto giggled.

"Oh Okumura-san, do keep up, i'm the king of time remember? I can do things in a flash, and I decided to fit you into more appropriate clothes as not only will you be moving into town today." Mephisto finished sipping his glass.

"But you'll also be starting your first day at True Cross Academy." He revealed as he refilled his glass, through magic.

"Speaking of True Cross, it looks like we finally made it." Mephisto checked his colourful watch which was rainbow coloured and had a cuckoo bird on the inside of it.

That was very old and worn down, in fact it doesn't even caw anymore unlike how it originally did back in the 18th century. Well time goes on, and things grow older.

But not Mephisto... Or his siblings, except for Rin and Yukio.

Rin looked outside the window to see multiple buildings large and small in the city, all of which were painted red almost everywhere. The limo neared the top of the city, which had a lot of towers. That, was True Cross Academy, and as the limo parked, Rin would soon notice students that wore uniforms similar to his walking past the limo, some of them looked at Mephisto's limo before walking off.

They had to attend something important.

Rin however, although happy that he was joining True Cross, didn't look impressed, something which Mephisto noticed.

"What's wrong? Having second thoughts?" Mephisto asked as Rin turned back towards Mephisto.

"What no. It was just... I was thinking about something back in Tokyo. About an old classmate of mine that I didn't say goodbye too, he would of loved to be here." Rin commented sadly as he grabbed his kurikara and walked out of the limo with Mephisto.

"Well, goodbyes never last forever Okumura-san. Do remember that Tokyo is literally beside this town, you can go back to it to see your friend anytime." Mephisto explained, which perked Rin up as the two followed the students to whatever was going on.

"Really?" Rin smiled, only for Mephisto to give him a grin.

"Yes, but not today, for today is a special day for students like you!" Mephisto revealed.

"Oh, is it the Entrance Ceremony that the're doing? I heard stuff like this always happens when you start high school." Rin said, as Mephisto briefly stopped and looked at Rin.

"Yeah... I mean... Yeah." He frowned, the two arrived at a large hall, which they soon entered to join the Entrance Ceremony.

* * *

When he entered the hall, Mephisto had suddenly separated from Rin and disappeared. He was confused, but never the less, was given a seat number to sit at which he soon followed, all the while wondering where Mephisto and more importantly, Yukio was as he tried to find his seat.

14D it read, which Rin frowned at.

 _"D? I hope this is not because i'm a demon."_ Rin thought as he tried to look for his seat, which he soon did as he sat down it.

And got ready to watch the ceremony begin.

The lights darkened in the assembly room soon after, as the curtains on the stage at the front of the room began to open, with Mephisto appearing soon after, while other exorcists that taught at the school were sitting from behind him.

"Good morrow, upcoming students of True Cross Academy." Mephisto smiled to every single person in the audience.

Of course, the person he is most fixated in, was Rin, who hardly noticed him on the stage. He was at least relieved that he was on stage, doing the ceremony instead of doing something weird around him.

Although given what Rin knows of Mephisto so far, he probably does something weird at every start of the semester ceremony. Mephisto meanwhile looked sort of hurt that Rin didn't pay any mind to him and so continued with the same old speech that he often gives at this ceremony.

"And, returning students, I welcome you all back to another wonderful year at True Cross Academy, and I expect good performance as always..."

While Mephisto started to give a recap about what happened last semester, Rin focused his sights some more onto the teachers in the back of the stage, three of which caught his eye.

One of them appeared to have short red hair and was taller then anyone that was sitting beside him. He crossed his arms and looked aloof. He wondered if that was Enji Todoroki, he had heard a few things about him, at least from conversations between Shiro and Yukio just before he left for True Cross.

Rin hasn't seen Yukio yet, and he wasn't in the crowd of students near him, only four people that he swore was looking at him, they looked like three guys. One of which looked like a delinquent, judging by the colour of his hair and the angered look that he gave to Rin and a girl was also with them and she too was looking at Rin, it was only when they were noticed did they look back at the stage.

Two other girls were looking at Rin as well, one with short hair and the other with longer hair, they also appeared to be talking to each other. They were sitting far apart from where the four other students were sitting at.

Rin wanted to groan, already he was bringing attention, despite not even using his flames, tail or kurikara right now. Hopefully he can make a good first impression when classes actually start.

After looking at the crowd when he noticed the students looking at him, Rin looked back at the stage and noticed the second person that he saw, a woman who appeared to be crossing her arms and was sleeping. She didn't appear to be wearing the uniforms that the other exorcists teachers had...

In fact she looked like she was just wearing a bikini, some shorts and some sandals, however what caught Rin's eye was who she was sitting next too, putting her head next to his shoulder, much to the boy's annoyance.

The boy that had a mole and was wearing glasses, like what Yukio has. The man looked exactly like Yukio, but because Rin was sitting so far away, he couldn't see him properly and he couldn't exactly move from his spot.

"And I conclude this speech with a special thank you for joining this school for another year. I hope you all get along well with your lessons, as well as having a bright future." Mephisto bowed, ending his speech, and the ceremony in the process.

He was met with applause, Rin, embarrassed for missing out most of Mephisto's speech... After he helped him join the Academy, quickly clapped like everyone else the lights brightened the room again and Mephisto moved further into the stage where the other exorcist teachers were.

Soon the curtain closed and everyone stood up as they began to leave the assembly for their first classes, all except for Rin, who unlike everyone else, wasn't given a class schedule and gulped as he was pushed out of the room, keeping his kurikara firm as he tried his best not to trip over himself and get stepped on to death by the crowd of students.

"Wah. Watch it. Ow!" Rin yelped as he was pushed out of the assembly, his worry about getting trampled was no longer on his mind.

More so, it's where he's going to go next, and when does he start his classes on becoming an exorcist.

If he even is starting class today. 


	14. Two Weeks at Cram School (Exorcist Phase): The Familiar Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin begin's his first class in his Exorcist Training course... Where he soon discovers that Yukio is his teacher, however his first class soon leads into Yukio revealing what he really thinks about Rin when an argument ensues.

**_I always cared for Rin ever since the passing of our mother, but despite being twins I feel more as if i'm the oldest and wisest of the two. It didn't help that I soon discovered that Rin would be in the same class as me in the exorcist training course. Regardless, I decided to keep on a firm head for the first lesson of the semester. Maybe Rin will do great in his first lesson in the course, but given his past history of studying and staying focused on class... I highly doubt it._ **

_**Yukio Okumura** _

Rin was in a daze upon leaving the assembly room. He stood in the middle of the crowds of students who were busy heading to their first classes of the semester, while Rin was still unsure about where to start, or even how to make himself noticed by the students who were walking past him, not even him having a sword got the student's attention.

Then again this is an Academy filled with people that had various weapons, so the kurikara was no different, even if the sword contained his... full powers as Rin tried to get some students attention.

"Hey!" Rin waved to some girls, who ignored him.

"Hi?" Rin greeted a boy who also ignored him.

"Care to help a guy find his starting class?" He asked three other boys who also ignored him, causing him to sigh. Rin had just started high school and already people were ignoring him, unlike back at his old school.

Izuku probably has it better.

"Yoo-Hoo, there you are Rin! ~" Sounded the familiar voice of Mephisto as he walked towards Rin, pushing a few of the students out of the way, although they didn't care seeing as how he was an important member of the Academy.

"How was my speech, did you enjoy the part about how I saved the academy once from my sister once?" He chirped as Rin gulped.

"Oh yeah, I liked it when uhh, Isis tried to roast you alive." Rin tried to guess the name of his half sister, as well as guess what she tried to do when she and Mephisto fought. Well he was half right, in regards to what powers Iblis had.

"Not even close." Mephisto yawned.

"Then again nobody really listens to my speeches at the ceremony. They just care about getting to their classes, speaking of which!" Mephisto leaned down towards Rin, holding out his schedule.

"Here is your schedule for your classes. I will also lead you to your first one, seeing as how you'll likely not know where it is." Mephisto lowered the schedule to Rin, who grinned.

"Oh, thanks---But before Rin can grab his schedule, Mephisto smirked and moved it away from Rin, much to his sudden annoyance.

"Hey, I need that!" Rin yelled out as Mephisto held up his cane.

"Not until you say that i'm the best brother that you ever had!" Mephisto teased, before Rin looked at him with an angry look.

"Like hell I would to someone that stripped me down so I can wear this uniform." Rin yelled, getting attention to a few students nearby, causing Mephisto and Rin to look embarrassed.

"Well then, this got out of hand, and I was just joking too." Mephisto dropped the schedule for Rin to quickly grab, he then turned.

"Anyway, I should take you to where the cram school is. You'll be starting out as a page." Mephisto and Rin walked forward as the latter put away his new class schedule.

"A page, is that the lowest ranking?" He guessed, causing Mephisto to smirk.

"My, my, you maybe smart then you let on, well smarter then my other siblings at least. Thank goodness too." Mephisto gave a sigh a relief as he continued to explain the exorcist rankings.

"Yes Okumura-kun, page is the lowest ranking that an exorcist will have, but as the years go by, you will advance to exwire, and then a qualified exorcist. Once that happens you will be given an opportunity to get higher rankings, such as lower, middle and upper rank." Mephisto revealed the ranks to Rin, before tapping him on the head with his cane, much to Rin's annoyance.

"Of course, middle rank exorcists are only for teachers. Well I seen a lot of teachers with only that rank, such as your---He stopped himself and decided to let Rin find out for himself.

"Who?" He was confused as Mephisto turned.

"That's for you to find out soon. What matter's is, after you earn a lower rank, you have to EARN the higher ranks, if it's possible, some ranks can only have a certain people at a time, such as the highest rank of all, the Paladin." Mephisto revealed the name of the highest rank to Rin, which made him sad.

"Paladin, that's what Shiro's rank was from what I heard... He must of been a professional." Rin looked away sadly.

_"Eins, Zwei, Drei! ~"_

"Huh?" Rin was suddenly met by a cloud of purple smoke as he coughed at it before rubbing his mouth. He looked down... And saw a dog barking at him as he ran around Rin.

"Phele's-san, where did you go?" Rin leaned down and began to pet the dog.

"And who left this cute dog here, your cute, so very cute." Rin watched as the dog fell over to his side, so he can let Rin rub his stomach.

"Now give me some of those rubs." The dog, who sounded like Mephisto demanded, causing Rin to move his arm away in surprise. "M-M-Pheles!?" Rin was shocked as he landed on the ground, and the dog jumped upwards and gave off a slight smile.

"Indeed, I took on a more cuter form to help you with your woes against the magnificent Shiro. Now if don't mind." Mephisto turned and hopped further into the Academy.

"Follow me to the cram school. If i'm right your first lesson will begin shortly, and I don't want to make you be late Okumura-san!" Mephisto sang joyfully as Rin followed the demon turned dog from behind, annoyed.

"Fine, whatever. Just as long as you don't make anymore weird comments." Rin demanded as he followed Mephisdog.

"Hmph, demonic bastard." Sprouted the words of someone as he walked past Rin. He briefly turned, but all he saw was one of the people that was on the stage earlier, Enji Todoroki, walking past him. He thought he heard him say something just now, but he decided to ignore it as he continued to follow Mephisto.

But as the two left, Enji stopped and glared at Rin as he left. A frown was on his face, like it always has been.

Just looking at Rin now, knowing who he is, made the angered and large man have a vain appeared on his forehead, pissed off over Mephisto's decision over letting a literal spawn of Satan attend this Academy even though they were hunting demons like him.

Which made him somewhat happy if Rin decides to go rouge, because then it would give him a reason to kill Rin.

* * *

After a short walk which to Rin felt like an hour's walk, they soon arrived at the cram school and Rin and Mephisto entered the empty and slightly dirty halls where the classes for it are. As they got near a door to one of the classrooms, they began to hear slight chatter from within the classroom which Rin and Mephisto listened in too.

"Ahh, we made it just in time. I should give you this before you go in." Mephisto moved out a key from his dog fur for Rin to grab as it hit the floor. Rin took the key from the ground soon after.

"Use this key to get into this part of the Academy. This is the cram school where you and a few other students will learn how to become exorcists, like most of the teachers at this wonderful academy." Mephisto winked to Rin as he looked at the key.

"Oh thanks, do you have other keys in your fur?" He asked, Mephisto smirked.

"No, that key just materialised from the inside of my body. I would of materialised the key in front of you, but I decided that it would of been more... Creative and mysterious if I did it with my body." Mephisto smirked in his dog form, much to Rin's disgust.

"Now toodaloo. Your first lesson will likely be about mashos, don't worry about getting one. Because of your half demon status, you already see demons, plus I don't want to be around with... What happens after." Mephisto quickly ran off down the hall so he can make his way back to his home office so he can continue his day as the principal of True Cross Academy.

"R-Right." Rin nodded.

"Tata, and remember Okumura-san, don't let anyone know your a half demon. Keep your sword hidden for now and don't let anyone see your blue flames!" Was the last thing Mephisto said as he left the hallway, and Rin turned towards the door to one of the cram school's classroom.

 _"Ok Rin, don't mess this up, you have to do this... For Shiro, for mom."_ Rin walked towards the door and was about to use the key...

When the door soon opened by itself, causing Rin to quickly put the key away as he entered the classroom. _"Oh."_ Rin thought.

 _"It was already unlocked."_ He thought as he entered the classroom and soon looked at the other students who will be joining him for the course.

To his left were two girls, one with long hair and one with short hair. They appeared to be close, as they were talking about how excited they were for the course, especially the one with the short brown hair. The one with more longer hair could care less, although she was still being nice, for the sake of the girl with the brown hair.

The two girls briefly looked at Rin before going back to talking amongst themselves. Rin can tell that they would want to be left alone, which he couldn't them for. he decided to wait until people talk to him...

Although if nobody talks to him for awhile in this class, then Rin will just have to introduce himself to them when the time is right.

Speaking of other students, to Rin's right was four other students sitting at a desk by the window. Two of them, a boy and a girl were sitting behind two other boys as they were also talking about the course. The boy sitting next to the girl looked like he had a threatening aura to him as Rin looked at him for a bit.

His hair was dark with a yellow strip at the middle as his hands were crossed. Despite this, his uniform was surprisingly clean and straight. Rin thought it was going to be messy to match his hair or his punkish earrings. Beside him was a girl with slightly long black hair. Her eyes were blue and she appeared to be happy. For some reason she had a gold ring on one of her fingers as well as an accessory in her hair. It looked like half of the moon, which actually looks good. Rin should get one of those, although maybe not the same kind as the girl, in case he would anger her for "copying her style."

Finally for the last two boys, one of them had a peach fuzz hair and appeared to be laid back, he even had a casual shirt under the coat he was wearing and was leaning on the chair, much to the worry of the boy who was sitting next to him, who was wearing glasses and looked timid, although he appeared to be happy to be around the black haired boy, the peach fuzz laid back boy and the delinquent like boy.

Who had hairclips for some reason, they looked cute, in Rin's mind as he moved near them and sat at a desk by himself, he looked at the back of the room, where it seems the last two students of the class were sitting at.

One was a boy, who's eyes were closed for some reason, as if he's asleep. He also had... A hand puppet? And was sitting next to another student who looked mysterious, so mysterious in fact, that Rin could only make out the bit of red hair from the hoodie that the student was wearing, so all he knows is that the student had red hair.

And was sitting next to a boy with a hand puppet, that looked amazing.

"You have a nice puppet." Rin admitted, out loud, which caused everyone from behind him to look at him, giving strange looks to Rin, apart from the boy who looked like a delinquent.

He just glared at Rin in annoyance, while the boy with the puppet and the student with the hoodie didn't appear to notice Rin's compliment.

"Ahh, I see everyone's here for the first class of the semester... Including... Rin?"

Rin turned, upon hearing a familiar voice, and to his surprise...

He saw Yukio, who was holding a jar of what appeared to be milk and a small cage. He looked happy, which was what not Rin was feeling right now.

He was shocked that Yukio, who is his twin, appears to be acting like a teacher.

"Y-Yukio, are you a---Teacher of the exorcist training course, yes." Yukio revealed as he placed the items on the desk.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Okumura Yukio, and as you can already tell from my twin brother Rin, I will be your teacher for the duration of the Exorcist Training Course. I am glad to see you all are willing to become exorcists, which I am happy for." Yukio didn't smile, he looked serious unlike before.

While Rin himself was happy. He was proud that Yukio had became a doctor.

He did say that he always wanted to become one.

Although, he started to get angry, mainly because... Yukio has a higher rank then him, and he had been doing this for the past few years by the looks of it.

Or did he? Rin needed answers, and he was going to get them in his first class, as Yukio proceeded to write something on the board behind him.

He wrote down the word "masho" and what it is. Mephisto had briefly mentioned it before leaving Rin to his class.

"To start the course i'm going to ask a question. Did anyone here received a masho yet?" Yukio asked the class, as a few of the students put their hands up, along with Rin, much to Yukio's annoyance, as he knows that Rin doesn't need one. He sighed, knowing that shouldn't be the reason as to why Rin put his hand up.

"What Rin?" Yukio asked Rin who lowered his hand, as did everyone else except for the girl with short brown hair.

"So how long were you training to get the middle rank?" Rin asked Yukio, who soon turned towards the girl.

"Yes?" He asked the girl.

"Do you have to get hurt really bad to get one? I can't get one if i'm training to be a doctor and have to train a bad wound on my first class." The girl coaxed as Yukio smiled to her after wearing a frown for a bit.

"Don't worry, for those who don't have a masho yet, you'll need to get a scratch from a goblin. It's only a small scratch but once you get a scratch from the goblin. You will be able to see demons of different kinds like everyone else who had already got one." Yukio reassured the girl, but all it did was make Rin annoyed as he kept quiet.

He wanted answers as to why Yukio had been keeping this all a secret to him for awhile...

He thought he could trust him with anything.

He even told Rin that he wanted to become a doctor one day, and Rin was sure of it, and now he was, but he didn't expect Yukio to be a teacher at this academy, more so _his_ teacher for this course.

Rin got a sick feeling in his stomach. He wondered if it was because of his half demon status that Yukio didn't tell him? It couldn't be that reason, since Yukio too was a half demon.

Yukio moved to his desk and took out the bottle of powered milk. "Anyway, goblins love powered milk, and we just so happen to be in a building full of them. We'll only need a sprinkle of powered milk in order to summon one, which I will do in this cage I got." Yukio opened the small cage.

"I want to lure and trap a goblin in this cage so he can easily give people mashos due to his anger of being a prisoner of education. Don't worry, I will release him once the lesson---But before Yukio could finish, he turned to see Rin standing behind him, almost causing him to drop the powered milk as him and the students looked at Rin.

"Rin, what are you!?" Yukio grew angry at his brother as he looked happy.

"I've taken some consideration and I want to say something personal." Rin bowed to Yukio.

"I'm sorry for being a terrible brother and for making you upset for doing something I unintentionally did." Rin apologised, but Yukio was more then confused then anything.

"For... What?" Yukio faltered as Rin looked up to him.

"For making you upset, that has to be the reason why you kept all of this from me, about how you've been working to middle rank these past few years and how you're now a teacher for this course." Rin theorised.

"I understand if you didn't want to say anything." He rubbed his head, but Yukio looked annoyed as he opened the bottle of powered milk, sighing in the process.

"No, you never did understand." Yukio revealed, which got Rin's attention.

"Huh?" Rin turned back to Yukio.

"You were too immature Rin, that's basically the reason why I didn't tell you about this life. The life I have here at True Cross. You would just react in the normal way that you always do, such as now, which is to not give a crap about anything." Yukio spat out at Rin.

He was surprised by this and was angry.

"Now please, you're disrupting the class, so go back to your seat." Yukio ordered Rin.

"What!?"

Yukio turned back, giving Rin a glare.

"I said go back to your seat Okumura-san." Yukio's voice was higher then before, but Rin stood his ground.

"Are you freaking kidding me? I don't give a crap about anything!? I care about this class i'm taken. It's been the first time since I cared about anything for awhile. After what happened to Shiro, this class has become important me. I want to become an exorcist just like you!" Rin clenched his fists, his classmates were surprised by his change of attitude, yet nobody said anything.

Except for Yukio.

"Rin, sit down." Yukio's expression didn't change.

"You were a great guy Yukio. I look up to you, I would of been proud of you for becoming a doctor. You're my brother. I would listen to you and would react to it like a good person would." Rin felt hurt by what Yukio said, as he reached for Yukio's arm.

"I'm sorry, if I treated your hobbies like it was something silly---Ugh!" Yukio looked disgusted as he moved his arm away from Rin's.

Causing the powered milk to slip off of his hands as everyone in the room gasped.

"The milk!" Rin shouted, he was about to reach it, when it was too late, and the bottle smashed onto the floor and caused the powered to lie on the floor.

The brothers looked at the powder in silence, that is until the sound of mumbling broke it.

"Look!" Shouted the boy with glasses as he aimed upwards, and the students, along with the brothers looked up to see, something small and green move out from one of the cracks of the roof.

It was, a goblin, that moved it's way down to the floor. He was followed by more goblins.

Soon, tons of goblins came out from every crack in the room as the students reacted in disgust. Yukio, moving into action, stood by the front of the desk.

"Everyone, were going to have a slight intermission. Please stand outside while me and my brother handle this mess." Yukio told the students as they quickly left the classroom before the goblins could attack them, with the hooded student smirking in the process as they left with everyone else.

"M-Me!?" Rin shouted out loud as the door to the classroom closed behind the last student that had left the room, which was the punkish looking boy.

"Yes, you caused this Rin." Yukio took out his revolver and blasted it towards a goblin that grabbed hold of a pencil and tried to stab it into Yukio's arm.

"And you're going to help me stop it." Suddenly, from his coccyx, Yukio's kagune, which was emerald, shot out and stabbed two goblins that tried to sneak up from behind him, much to Rin's surprise.

"Y-You you have a..." Rin looked up to Yukio, who shot two more goblins and even stepped on one.

"A bikaku there called, it's a type of kagune. Some ghoul's like me have it." Yukio proceeded to grab a goblin and smashed one into a nearby wall, drawing blood.

"Use your sword and help your brother." Yukio demanded as Rin smirked and nodded. He opened his kurikara and along with it, caused several of his blue flames to appear, along with his tail moving out of his pants.

In one quick motion, he managed to slay several of the goblins that jumped towards him and Yukio while Yukio continued to shoot at the goblins.

"The truth is Rin. I despised you when you were longer. You were always so annoying that I couldn't tell you anything about my problems or what I went through." Yukio began as Rin listened, properly this time.

"Sure you may have defended me from bullies here and there, but you never listened to anything I say. I suffered a lot when I followed father Fujimoto's footsteps, stuff that I can't tell anyone, not even you or someone else that I know. I felt trapped and I wouldn't if you just, grew up like I did way back then." Yukio explained, as the two finished killing the last few goblins.

"Yukio, i'm maturing and, I'm sorry for ignoring you back then, i'm your brother." He cajoled, feeling sorry for Yukio and feeling bad for himself for not being there when Yukio really needed it.

He touched Yukio's shoulder, Rin's arm was covered in blue flames, causing Yukio to flinch, expecting to feel a burning sensation from his arm, but he didn't Rin's flames were touching Yukio, but he wasn't burning. "Huh?" He was surprised, before looking at Rin.

"I want to listen, and help you like your going to help me and my classmates here." Rin asked...

Yukio moved away from Rin in response as he straightened his glasses.

"Too little too late, I thought you would be alright under Fujimoto's care and not know about who you really are, but I guess that was a mistake that cost an innocent man's life." Yukio glared at Rin, who looked surprised.

"Cost a life---Rin grew angry again.

"Are you saying that it's my fault that Fujimoto is dead!?" Rin's voice grew louder, Yukio didn't respond.

He just aimed his revolver at Rin as he gasped.

"Yes, it's no use hiding the truth. It was your fault that Fujimoto had died. If you didn't find out about your blue flames, he wouldn't of gotten a chance to be possessed by Satan, and you had to kill him. If only it was the other way around. I wouldn't be feeling like this, mess that i'm in now." Yukio looked at his brother, condemning him with hateful looks in his eyes, angering Rin.

"I had no choice. He was going to take me and that eye patched guy to Gehenna with him. I-I had to do it!" Rin stood his ground.

"Did you really think it was easy to me to kill our old man!? He was begging me to end his suffering and I would of given up there, but he wouldn't of liked that. It was painful to do it." Rin started to tear up.

"God dammit, just thinking about it now is just. I didn't want to lose anyone. I just wanted him to stop from taking me away." Rin covered his face as Yukio looked on, surprised by his brother. He looked... Sad for a minute.

But then he looked serious again and pulled the trigger, firing a bullet at Rin without remorse...

Which completely missed him just by the cheek and struck a goblin in the neck that was about to bite into Rin's. He was crying to the point that he didn't notice the goblin sneak up on him, only noticing once the green gunk that is goblin blood hitting his face as he looked on and saw the goblin fall back to the floor with the rest of it's brethren.

"Y-Yukio?" Rin looked on as Yukio took out a handkerchief.

"Here, you often make a mess of yourself when you cry." Yukio offered to Rin, which he grabbed as he put his kurikara away, along with his flames vanishing and his tail being put away as he continued to wipe away his tears. Yukio looked down sadly.

"I just... Ever since I saw you, cradling Shiro's lifeless body. I just thought about the worst." Yukio revealed as Rin remained silent.

"I was... Aghast to see him dead like that. After he taught me so much and how he was there for me on my worst days. I still remembered the day he offered me... To do all of this. He said that I had my mother's spirit despite how sickly I am sometimes and that if she was still alive, she would of been proud of me for becoming an exorcist." Yukio looked away sadly.

"I thought for the worst, and I took it out on you, because by then you had known about, who you really are." Yukio continued.

"If... She would of seen this, _she_ wouldn't of been proud of me, for treating you badly. Her or Shiro wouldn't. As the years went by. I just became distant." Yukio didn't even look at Rin, he felt bad for what he did.

"Just thinking about it, what would happen if you did turn on mankind, I would of had to do the same thing, that you would of done to Shiro." Yukio put away his revolver.

Only for Rin to hug him.

"Like hell that's going to happen, that's the last thing I would do, turn on everyone on this planet. Shiro wouldn't of wanted that. He wanted me to kick Satan's ass and make him pay for killing him, and i'm going to go through with it!" Rin declared.

"Yukio, you miss Shiro too, and it's ok. You're just... Angry that he's been gone so soon and wanted to take it out on someone you knew, in which case it was me, and you don't mean it, you know you didn't mean it." Rin looked back at his brother, who became quiet.

"I'm sorry if I overreacted with you being a teacher and having this other life here at the Academy. Maybe it was just a hint of jealously or something, I don't know." Rin guessed, which Yukio supported.

"Probably." He looked away again before looking back at Rin.

"But whatever the future's face, were going to face it together, we're brothers Yukio, even if i'm not a ghoul and have a wimpy sword then a kick ass kagune, but we will protect and help each other." Rin chirped.

"Right?"

Yukio also smiled as well and hugged his brother back.

"Right, brother." Rin hugged his brother back.

Of course this heart warming moment just had to be interrupted by two things. One was the delayed fire alarm finally going off because of Rin's flames much to the brother's annoyance, the second was from a knock from the classroom door.

"Is the fire alarm broken?" Rin asked as Yukio nodded.

"Sort of. It takes awhile for it to go off. No doubt because of your blue flames." Yukio teased as Rin snickered.

"Okumura-sensei, is it alright to come in now? We've been out here for awhile and we were wondering if you and your brother are alright?" A voice, which sounded like the boy with the glasses was heard from the door as the brothers turned towards it.

"Oh yes, come in." Yukio then looked back at his brother.

"You should get back to your seat Rin. We already wasted enough time as is." Yukio started to pick up the goblin corpses, but Rin leaned down and gave some of the corpses that he had picked up to Yukio as everyone started to sit back at their seat.

Much to the discomfort from the girl with long hair.

"I just want to help a little bit." He offered to Yukio, who looked at him back as the two turned towards the small cage.

And saw that a goblin had been trapped in it, apparently having fallen in when the brothers went on there goblin killing spree. "Thank you Rin." Yukio forgave his brother as Rin walked back to his desk and sat down.

Once the corpses were cleaned up, Yukio put them in the trash before looking at everyone in the room.

"Right, so mashos, for those that don't have one please step up so you can receive one from this goblin. I promise you that it will only be a sting, like getting a paper cut." Yukio reassured the students as Rin turned towards the window nearby.

And saw a figure from outside of the Academy.

"Hmm?" He moved slightly to the window so he can look down and see the figure.

It was a girl. She appeared to be at a stall for garden seeds. She was wearing a colourful kimono and had short blonde hair. After looking at a few seeds, she gasped in delight. "Oh, these seeds will be great. I always wanted to make a garden patch full of these flowers." The girl took out some yen and gave it to the vendor as she ran off to do some gardening as Rin looked on.

The sight of the girl made Rin blush. She looked sweet and nice.

Unfortunately, as Rin thought about it, it was likely that this would be the only time that he would see the girl again. It would be dumb luck if Rin just so happened to run into her again sometime soon.

Still though, Rin felt... Happy again at seeing the girl, and liked that she seemed to enjoy gardening.

He always wanted to do gardening himself, but nobody wanted to give him any help. Maybe Izuku or that guy he was with would. The latter looked like he could of been a gardener.

Rin slightly snickered at the thought of that Kaneki guy in a gardener's outfit.


	15. Two Weeks at Cram School (Exorcist Phase): Grandmother's Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored due to studying, Rin accompany's Yukio to a visit at an exorcist store owned by Kazuko Furutani. There Rin just happens to run into the girl with the kimono that he saw during the masho rites lesson, unfortunately, his first meeting with her get's off to a very bad start.

_My garden was always a safe spot for me. When I was younger I always thought I would never fit in with the outside world or that people wouldn't accept me because of my love for gardening. My grandmother, Nao, showed me the joys of it and I loved it ever since. We bonded when we planted each flower on the ground or pot and I felt as though I could do this forever. However this, along with my garden and my life in general changed when I met a kind hearted boy named Rin Okumura, who I never thought would actually be a half demon._

**_Sheimi Furutani_ **

The sun was setting when Rin finished his first day at True Cross. It was exhausting trying to keep in mind all of the classes he has to go too and the things that he has to learn, but he was relieved to find out that he had the day off for the next two days, which he can spend chilling out at his new dorm room and catch up on some manga.

He was weary to catch up on the current manga he was reading, especially because a character he liked was going to die soon, and she was Rin's favourite character. Maybe he should of watched the anime first, but he wasn't going to catch up if he didn't know where his new dorm was first.

For some reason Mephisto assigned him to a different building rather then the regular boy's dorm that was near the academy. The directions the principal has given him were weird too. He hoped it didn't lead him to a shed, or somewhere shady.

 _"Ugh, I should of taken that bridge when I got to that lake. I should be almost at the other dorms now..."_ Rin thought to his annoyance and stopped after looking at his phone for sometime. He was wet from having to swim through a lake to get to this dorm.

He quickly dried himself by unsheathing his kurikara for a bit and allowed the blue flames to dry him off before looking at the dorms.

Which looked abandoned. The front part was decaying with moss and it looked like it had been on fire a few times, what with the fact that some of the walls looked burnt. The only thing that Rin was relieved to see was that the windows and front door looked new, no doubt so the cold wouldn't get into the building when the colder seasons came.

Such as early spring, which was already making Rin as cold as the lake that he just swimmed thorough.

 _"This is stupid. All because i'm half demon I have to sleep from everyone else. I hope Mephisto is around, there's no way in Gehanna that i'm sleeping in this mess hole without contracting some disease."_ Rin grew disgusted with the dorm by the minute as he turned so he can start to make his way to... Wherever Mephisto lives. Some say he sleeps in his study at the Academy office, some say he lives in a magical manor that's hard to reach.

But Rin's thoughts about getting himself a dorm room at the boy's dorm subsided when he saw Yukio walk towards him.

"Hi Rin, like our dorm?" Yukio asked, much to Rin's surprise.

"Do-Dorm? You mean you live here too?" Rin looked at the dorm as Yukio stood beside him.

"Yeah, i've been living here since a few days ago. I needed to keep my distance from others so I won't get distracted. Mephisto and the other exorcists thought it would be best if you stayed with me for the first semester, so you can get used to this town while staying with someone you already know." Yukio answered, which quickly changed Rin's tune about the dorms as the brothers entered it.

And to Rin's surprise, it wasn't as dirty as he thought it would be. "I cleaned up some stuff when I was told that you would be staying with me. It still looked clean, but I wanted to make it cleaner just for you." Yukio insisted to Rin who looked around the halls, and smiled to Yukio.

"This is great Yukio!" Rin then bowed to his brother.

"And I promise, starting tomorrow that I won't let you down in anyway!" Rin proclaimed, Yukio smiled to his brother once more.

"Oh it's fine Rin. Just keep focus on your study's and do as you're told and you won't upset me." Yukio asked Rin, surely Rin would keep his promise, seeing as how he was willing to listen now. Maybe he will do as he's told now as well, and judging by his smile, Rin might make through of his promise to Yukio to study.

Especially since there was a minor exam that was going to happen in the class in a week's time.

* * *

Unfortunately for Yukio, Rin didn't listen, as the next day, instead of studying, Rin was instead reading a manga, much to Yukio's annoyance as he entered his and Rin's new room, expecting to see his brother by his new desk studying, instead he was lying on his new bed crying over some stupid mecha manga. "You're reading that manga again? The one where those kids die when they pilot that giant mecha thing? Cant you read it some other time?" Yukio approached his brother, who had tears in his eyes that were quickly moving down his cheeks.

"B-But, my favourite character was just about to tell her dying adopted brother something before she died!" Rin pointed to the manga, which Yukio quickly snatched away from Rin's hands before the tears even touched the pages, doing so would make Yukio cringe at the art that would be smudged by Rin's tears.

In fact, he grabbed the other manga Rin had packed that was just lying around, no doubt that he was going to read after that chapter of that manga instead of studying.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Rin sat on his bed instead as he watched Yukio open a chest at the other side of the room and threw his manga's inside.

"Not anymore. Here's a manga you can read." Yukio handed a manga to Rin as he slammed the chest tight and locked it with a key.

The manga Rin was given was called: Kugo Sakamata's Guide on Spotting a Possessed Person.

"This manga looks boring. All this guy is doing is just punching people that have dark eyeliner." Rin quickly flickered through the pages before looking at the chest.

"And what's that chest you used to lock in my manga that's actually interesting?" Rin walked towards it as Yukio moved to his own desk.

"Kugo is very professional when it comes to exorcism's Rin, although to his annoyance, he keeps being passed for positions of Arc Knight or Paladin's because of his behaviour. I'm proud by his ability to handle exorcisms with just his bear fists by wrestling demons out of people's body's, albeit violently, despite the Vatican saying it's too violent and life threatening." Yukio admired Kugo's ways of handling demons.

"Well yeah, he basically punches the demon out of people. Are you so used to being surrounded by violent people that you've gotten used to it Yukio?" Rin asked as he stuck his hand through the chest's keyhole, much to his annoyance.

He wanted to answer Rin's question, as he did know someone else who had a violent history... Even more so then Kugo's... But, that person's business was his own, and Yukio had no right to be involved.

"OW!" Rin felt the chest chomp on his hand, which left a mark as he looked at it as Yukio grabbed a small bag and put it around his side as he prepared to leave for a trip.

"As for the chest, it's a prison chest. We use those to trap objects that demons have taken hold of, so they have nowhere else to go if they do make a daring attempt to escape or take over another person's body. It happens a lot." Yukio walked towards the door of the brother's room as Rin rubbed his hand in pain.

"Anyway, I have to get going. I need to get some stuff at the Furutani's store." Yukio revealed, which peaked Rin's interests and he quickly stood up and ran over to the door.

Stopping Yukio from touching the door and sliding it open as the two looked at each other.

"A shopping trip, can I come?" Rin begged methodically to Yukio, much to his annoyance.

"You should really stay here and focus more on your studies Rin. There more important then a trip to the store." Yukio told Rin, but then he begged for real.

"But Yukio, it's a nice day out, for all we know the incoming summer might be filled with rain. We might not get this kind of day again in our lives, and besides, I need to know my way around True Cross so I can know a properly way back to these dorms after school ends for the day, and I think this trip to this Furutani store would be a good start, plus, I can know more about exorcists stuff." Rin stood up.

"Does the store sell exorcist stuff?" He asked Yukio, who looked annoyed.

"Of course, most stores in this city do. It's probably one of the most populated exorcist cities in the world." Yukio told Rin who smirked.

"Well, I think I have good reasons to go with you, so what do you say?" Rin asked Yukio, who sighed.

"Fine, but I want you to study when you get home, deal?" Yukio wagered to Rin, the half demon happily nodded.

"Deal, let me get my kurikara first. Who knows what we might deal with before we get to the store." Rin walked over to his bed as Yukio watched his brother pull out the sacred sword, Yukio face palmed as a response.

"Really, you keep your sword full of powers under your bed like that?" Yukio asked Rin who shrugged.

"I can't keep it in the closet, all those boxes in there could easily crush it." Rin followed Yukio out of the room as he began to look tired already from all the walking.

* * *

"I'm not sure what all the fuss about regarding where I keep the kurikara Yukio. It's perfectly safe in my hands." Rin reassured Yukio as he briefly stopped and looked at him as the two neared the Furutani's store.

"Really, can you finally control the power that the sword has already?" Yukio asked, Rin looked at him with a stumped expression.

"Uhh, sorta?" He shrugged as the two turned towards the store.

"Not only are you keeping it in a weird place but you can't even control it yet. I'm worried for my safety if I ever see you use it during an actual fight that doesn't involve slashing goblins into pieces." Yukio straightened his glasses as the two stood in front of the store.

Rin was amazed by how large the wooden house was and the stoned path that was leading up to it, he was even more amused by the dozens of flowers at the front of the building. They were flowers of all kinds, so much so that Rin wanted to touch one.

And that was when he noticed another stoned path, towards a gate, presumably to the back garden.

And that was when Yukio grabbed him by the hand, rather firmly.

"OW!" Rin screamed.

"It didn't hurt that much. We're here, and please don't touch Furutani-chan's flowers. She worked really hard on both sides of the garden." Yukio let go of Rin's hand as he began to tease him.

"Oh, you know Furutani for awhile huh? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Rin asked, teasingly touching two of his fingers together, which actually caused Yukio to snicker.

"Unlike you Rin, I don't spend time getting crushes on anyone, so no. Kazuko and her daughter are just, old family friend's of mine." Yukio explained much to Rin's surprise.

"I don't have any crushes, well, there was this one girl that I saw outside the school the other day." Rin revealed, to Yukio's surprise.

"Oh?" Yukio interests peaked as Rin nodded.

"Yeah, she was at some vendor and then walked off. I probably won't see her again." Rin lamented in his despair as Yukio looked away from him and moved towards the door to the Furutani store.

"You're being overly dramatic, i'm sure you'll see this girl again the next time you go to the Academy. If she goes to the vendor that you mentioned then that means she will appear again sometime to get what she needs." Yukio reached the door to the store before looking down at Rin, who was still standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Anyway I have to go in. Please stay outside for the time being, there's a lot of stuff in here that could easily fall over if you move the wrong way." Yukio told Rin who happily nodded and watched as Yukio quickly entered the store.

Leaving him alone as he whistled, and was bored, even more bored then the study session that he was going to have to do when he get's home.

He might as well do it, since Yukio asked, plus he did take away all of his manga.

And after what happened yesterday with the goblins, Rin didn't want to let Yukio down again.

Rin's gaze soon fell back onto the gate at the side of the building.

The design, interested him, and he wanted to see it a bit more.

He moved forward.

But he yawned in the process, causing him to accidentally bump into someone who was walking somewhere.

Rin quickly turned when he realised what he had done to the boy and gasped.

"Oh shit, i'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Rin apologised to the boy.

Who turned out to be Shoto, who shrugged.

"It's alright... I should of moved out of the way." Shoto quickly forgave Rin as he looked at Shoto's hair. He moved forward to notice the red side of Shoto's hair, much to his confusion.

"Can I help you?" He asked as Rin took a step back and smiled.

"Oh no sorry, it was just that your hair reminded---But before Rin could finish, Shoto quickly walked past Rin and further down the street much to his confusion as he didn't finish what he said.

"W-Wait!" Rin tried to call out to Shoto, but he just moved faster and ignored Rin for some reason. Rin was still confused.

 _"Was it something I said?"_ He thought before shrugging. Rin did have a habit of making people bored when he spoke, Shiro even said once that he had a motor mouth, but Shoto's hair, it looked like the same colour that Enji had. He wondered if the two were related?

Rin didn't care right now as he decided to investigate the strange looking gate. He walked over to it, arms in his pockets, expecting this little inspection was going to be quick before Yukio get's out of the store, but as he moved closer to it, he heard someone humming from the backyard, it sounded like a girl.

Rin soon reached the strange looking gate, the humming grew louder, but he couldn't see where it was as he reached his hands towards the gate.

"Hello?" Rin called out before touching the gate.

And causing his hands to burn from it. "ARGH!" He yelped, causing the girl to stop humming and rush over towards the gate as Rin rubbed his hands.

"Oh, is something wrong?" The girl asked. Rin didn't say anything as he slowly turned towards her.

"Yeah, your gate burned my---H-Huh!?" Rin was aghast as to who the girl was.

With her short blonde hair and the kimono she was wearing, the girl was the same one that Rin saw yesterday at the vendor, and here he thought Rin would never see her again, but instead of smiling like she was yesterday, the girl was curious. It's presumed that she is Kazuko's daughter that Yukio had mentioned.

"Wait, the gate burned you!?" She sounded slightly afraid when she said that but Rin blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"N-No, I mean it did but my hands are alright if you were worried about that?" He asked the girl who shook her head.

"N-No, this gate, it's magical, it's supposed to keep out demons!" The girl stuttered.

"You mean if a demon touches it burns?" He quizzed, the girl nodded, but Rin shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean to say what I said earlier, the gate didn't burn me." Rin quickly moved his red burned hands behind his back, unfortunately for Rin, the girl was not buying it.

"If you're really not a demon then touch the gate again." The girl asked as she pointed to it. This was going to be difficult since his hands will burn again in front of the girl and she will figure out that he's a demon, well half demon, fortunately when Rin showed the girl his hand's again, they weren't red anymore, they must of quickly healed as Rin gulped.

He can do this, he can hide the pain from her. "Right, sure." Rin agreed with the girl...

Before grabbing onto the gate again, his hand's quickly sizzled from the burning as Rin began to sweat and tried his best to keep in the burning as he held onto the gate tight as he looked at the girl, who was shocked with what was happening to Rin's arms.

"S-See!?" Rin's eyes were filling up with tears from the pain as he accidentally pushed forward, unfortunately due to his strength, the hinges on the barrier gate broke off.

"I'm fine!" Rin lied, as the gate fell forward. Fortunately the girl moved away as to not get hit and Rin pulled his hands away from the gate, along with a chunk of skin that was stuck on the gate thanks to the burning effect.

"AAAAAAARGH MY HAND!" Rin screamed as his hands pussed with blood as he looked at his hands, the girl screamed.

"A-A DEMON!" She hid behind a flower that was just her size as Rin shook his head, his hands quickly healing as he moved past the gate that fell over.

"Nononono, i'm fine, look, the gate didn't affect me and my hands are alright." Rin showed the girl her hands, but she didn't want to look.

"Please don't hurt me!" She pleaded as Rin sighed.

But then panicked when he realised that the girl now knows that he's a half demon.

"Ugh, dammit, I screw up yet again on trying to keep the fact that i'm Satan's son." He sat down, and remained quiet, filling the garden with silence as Rin sighed.

He could... He could never do anything right.

"I'm sorry for pushing the gate over, just please don't tell anymore about what I am or who my father really is." Rin pleaded back sadly.

The girl was confused but weary. She moved past the flower and looked at Rin, she noticed that he was sitting with his back turned away from her now, sad over what happened.

The girl didn't know how to feel about this. 

But Rin looked alright, and he didn't want to hurt her, despite who he was. Seeing as how he fixed the demon detecting gate for her, the girl breathed and walked towards Rin. After a few seconds, she sat down beside him. "Thank you." She grinned warmly, Rin slowly looked at her.

"Huh?" Now Rin was confused again as the girl looked away, twiddling the center of her kimono.

"My gate for fixing it." She pointed towards the gate.

"It's alright, it was an accident really. No harm done, well except for my hands." Rin showed the girl his healed hands again as the two slightly snickered.

"My names Rin, Okumura Rin." He introduced himself as the girl gasped, making Rin worried.

"Wh-What's wrong, did I scare you again?" He wondered as the girl shook her head, blushing.

"N-No, it's just that, you must be Yukio's brother that he talked about a few times. It's nice to uhh, finally meet you." The girl looked down, trying her best to hide her blush.

"Oh, you know Yukio?" He asked as the girl nodded.

"He's actually a regular customer at my mom's shop. He also comes to tutor me since I don't go to school. My name is Moriyama Sheimi by the way. I like the name Rin." Sheimi introduced herself to Rin before rubbing her hair, cleaning the dirt off of it.

"Wait, you're home schooled? What's wrong with regular school? I mean yeah it's boring but the friends you make there are all worth it, plus there's things like clubs and that." Rin explained to Sheimi the wonders about a school as the two stood up and walked further into the garden.

"Oh yeah, I did go to elementary and middle school and they were great, I was even planning to attend True Cross Academy. I got a high score at the entrance exam and everything... But I didn't go." Sheimi sighed.

"My Grandmother, Nao, she sadly passed away just before I could attend. She asked me to look after her garden and that she was proud of me for getting into True Cross, but I wanted to make sure her garden didn't fall into ruin, which meant that I didn't want to lose anytime with it." Sheimi began to water some flowers after her and Rin found a watering can near a large shed at the end of the backyard.

"What do you mean?" Rin wondered as Sheimi continued to water the flowers.

"I was worried that if I started to attend True Cross then I would disrespect my grandmother's wishes with caring for the garden. I would lose time with studying and increasing my grades that I wouldn't have time with looking after the garden and it would be abandoned with nobody to look after it, my mom can't look at them herself since she's busy with the store." Sheimi admitted her fears to Rin. While he didn't know much about garden, even he knew that this place that Sheimi was in, wasn't a good place for her to stay at all the time 24/7. She couldn't just spend her entire life looking after her grandmother's garden and repeating the cycle with her own kid.

If she even has kids by then.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Just throwing away your chance to go to a great academy to look after a garden. I'm sure Nao wouldn't want you to live at this garden forever. She would of wanted you to succeed outside of this garden." Rin encouraged as Sheimi stopped watering the flowers and looked at Rin.

"Oh, but I do live in this garden, you know that shed?" Sheimi pointed to the shed with her watering can as the two looked at it.

"Yeah?" He questioned as Sheimi smiled.

"I live in there, despite my mother's chagrin I turned it into my own little house, so when I come out here during the first thing in the morning then I would be met with flowers of all---Sheimi noticed something from behind Rin that she just saw.

And gasped.

It was a hydrangea, Nao's favourite flower, it was dying of neglect, something Sheimi wasn't going to allow... But then she noticed something nearby.

Something that scared her as she approached it, moving past Rin, but upon seeing the thing she moved back, and accidentally hit Rin.

"Oh, i'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Sheimi apologised as Rin sighed.

"You shouldn't apologise for something like that. It wasn't your fault." Rin then looked over at the hole, which seemed to have scared Sheimi.

"What's wrong with that hole, do you have typophobia for some reason or is their a demon in there!?" Rin sounded excited for the last part.

"Because you know, I'm training to be an exorcist like Yukio and I can kill it for you." Rin offered.

"Although it would be my first real demon killing job, and I have to use my powers, seeing as how you already know about, me being a half demon and all." Rin scratched his head while Sheimi sighed again.

"N-No, it's nothing like that." Sheimi looked back at the hole with Rin as she closed her eyes.

Remembering the day she heard the cries of pain, her and Kazuko. She still remembered her mother's horrifying face.

"That was where me and my mother found my grandmother. She had a heart attack in that hole, so we took her out of it and got her to the nearest hospital, but by then it was too late." Sheimi's hand trembled.

Until Rin stopped it.

"It's ok." He reassured Sheimi.

"That hole, it's just a reminder of that day. I wanted to fill it up... But everytime I see it..." Sheimi looked at the hole again.

"I'm reminded of my grandma, and how much she was in pain in that hole." She turned away.

Until Rin tapped her shoulder, curious, she turned back and saw that Rin was holding the hydrangea, which he had managed to remove and quickly deliver to Sheimi, seeing as how he wasn't as scared at the hole then her.

"I got the flower for you, so you can nurse it back to health." Rin held the flower up. Sheimi quickly took it from Rin and hugged him, causing Rin to blush.

"Thanks Rin, but I have to take it back to my mother's house, since grandma left some powder that can heal plants for her." Sheimi grabbed Rin's hand, causing his blush to glow brighter.

"Su-Sure, say Moriyama-san, about what you said about True Cross---Come on!" Sheimi interrupted as she and Rin headed towards her mother's store.

* * *

Kazuko Furutani was sleeping when she heard the door to her store quickly open, causing her to quickly freak out. "Wah, huh, i'm awake!" Kazuko quickly excused herself, but calmed herself when she saw that it was only Yukio who was approaching her.

"Ahh, Okumura-kun, nice to see you here again. Looking for bullets or naga spray in case that dorm has a Naga infestation again?" Kazuko suggested sarcastically, Yukio always like Kazuko's sarcasm when he came by at her store, and while he would love to listen some more. He was here for one reason and he was going to get it fulfilled.

"No actually, thank you for the suggestion. I'm actually here to get a few of these." Yukio took out a list and gave out to Kazuko, which she nodded and quickly went into the back of the store, she soon came back with a few weapons and charms that Yukio soon paid with some yen.

"So how is Moriyama-chan doing? Is she keeping up with her studies about plants that some demons attach themselves with?" He asked as Kazuko nodded.

"Yes, she often studies briefly before going back to my mother's garden." She looked down sadly.

"I'm actually quite worried for her actually. She's just been fixated on my mother's garden ever since her death that I just don't know how to help her move on." She explained.

"She can't live in that garden forever, eventually she will have to grow up, accept that her grandmother is... Gone and do other things in life, like run this store when I... Die." Kazuko mumbled. Yukio remained quiet, not sure about what to say, sure he can comfort Kazuko and tell her that she's doing well with raising her daughter and eventually Sheimi will move on with her grandmother's death, but that sounds like stock words that people would say for people trying to help their children move on from people's deaths.

Such as Sheimi trying to move on from Nao's death, poor girl, Yukio was there for her however when she needed it. He still remembered when she recounted to him about how she found Nao in pain in the hole in the garden and how he hugged her soon after, knowing that when he or Kazuko was around, then Sheimi's world was going to be ok.

"Mom are you around!?" Sheimi cried out, there she was now, she was coming from the garden and she sounded worried, curious Kazuko approached the back door.

Yukio stood there, he waited to see if Sheimi was alright before going back outside again and going back to the dorm with Rin.

"We found this flower that's dying. Moriyama-san said you have a powder that can help it?" Rin asked from a far, Yukio sighed.

Of course, he had to explore around the house and run into Sheimi, on all days, couldn't this be a relaxing day. Yukio moved past the front desk and walked towards the back door, where Kazuko, Sheimi and Rin was.

"Yes actually, I always keep it on the top of this shelf." Kazuko moved to the side and started to reach for a small purple spray as Rin and Sheimi quickly took notice of Yukio.

"There you are Yukio, what's taken you so long with getting the stuff you need? Jeez, I wouldn't want to be in a store with you." Rin sighed, while Sheimi blushed again.

"Oh, Yu-Yukio, it's nice to see you, are you waiting on something? Because I can just give my mother a hydrangea and help you find it." Sheimi suggested shyly as Yukio shook his head, looking annoyed.

"No thanks Moriyama-chan. Rin what are you doing going into someone's backyard without permission." Yukio fumed with Rin who tried to defend himself.

"It was an accident. I stumbled on Moriyama-chan by accident while looking around. Besides I was bored standing outside and the only person that I talked too was a kid who looked sad and had white and red hair." Rin explained. Of course, Enji's son must of passed by the store. He always does, he was just glad that Rin didn't reveal himself to be a demon to Sheimi. Kazuko said that they installed a gate at the side of the house a few years ago that would detect demons, but eh, Yukio didn't believe that such things worked and that they needed a demon detection lantern instead.

Although they would often become Peg Lanterns if left unattended for awhile, and there have been incidents of owners of it, particularity women being eaten alive by the possessed lanterns.

And it would cause exorcists to clash with the CCG because they think some ghoul was behind the death, ugh, Yukio hated thinking about... Them.

He looked down at the flower as Kazuko came back.

"I'm sorry Yukio, it was my fault really. I didn't notice Rin and I allowed him to stay in my grandmother's garden for a bit." Sheimi explained as Kazuko sprayed the Hydrangea with the powder before sighing.

"This again. Sheimi, we need to talk about the garden." Kazuko chided, to Sheimi's sudden confusion.

"You need to do other things then attend to it so often. It's very unhealthy to be staying around in the garden all day long." Kazuko bickered but Sheimi grew angry.

"But... I can't just leave the garden alone, it will grow and die. Grandmother wouldn't of wanted this!" Sheimi countered, being slightly panicked as Rin felt bad for Sheimi.

"Sheimi, she's gone... Nao isn't coming back. She wouldn't of wanted you to be around this garden so often. She wants you to grow up." Kazuko tried to explain to Sheimi, who shook her head before turning towards Yukio.

"Yukio, please say something. I need to do this, for my grandma!" Sheimi pleaded, but Yukio remained quiet.

"She's right Sheimi, you've been disregarding your studies an awfully lot since Nao's passing. I think it's best that you focus on that for now instead of the garden, she would of wanted it." Yukio supported Kazuko, but Sheimi grew angry.

"You don't understand, grandma was very special to me. I don't want the last thing that I will remember her by rot away. I want to keep this garden safe and secure. Even if she's gone, I want her to be proud of me and not make her legacy go to waste!" Sheimi shouted, but then Kazuko snapped.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT DOING A GOOD JOB. IF I WERE HER I WOULD OF BEEN DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU'RE THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY OVER SOME, STUPID GARDEN!" Kazuko yelled in frustration, with tears in her eye, Sheimi too was tearing up as the brothers remained quiet, Sheimi dropped her Hydrangea in sadness.

"It's not... It's not..." Sheimi quickly turned and ran off in anger and sadness, sobbing as it grew quieter until she had left the scene. Rin, feeling bad moved forward towards Sheimi's direction.

"Sheimi, wait!" Rin reached out, only for Yukio to grab him by the arm.

"We should leave Rin." Yukio suggested as Kazuko sat down at the steps of her backyard in sadness and rubbed the tears off of her eyes, only for Rin to let go of Yukio's arm.

"No, this isn't right Yukio, we both know it. We can't just leave Sheimi and her mother sad like this." Rin pointed to Kazuko who waved off Rin's claim.

"I'll be fine, it's Sheimi that i'm worried about. It's my fault, I shouldn't of snapped like that but..." Kazuko tried her best not to cry again.

"We're both trying out best in our own way to move on from my mother's death." Kazuko whimpered but Rin shook his head.

"It's not your fault, we just need to have a heart to heart talk with Sheimi. She misses her grandmother, we all miss people who are gone in our lives." Rin looked up to Yukio, who looked away. He knew who he was talking about, it still pains him, after these few weeks.

"I'm going to go find and talk to your daughter for you misses Furutani. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Rin revealed before running off further down into the garden, much to Yukio's annoyance.

"Rin, wait, ugh!" Yukio followed Rin soon after while Kazuko kept quiet.

She should really go back in and mind the store, seeing as how the Okumura's were going to talk to Sheimi about Nao, she stood up and was about to enter the store...

When she noticed that the gate to the garden was wide open...

It was strange, it was closed when she and Yukio went out into the garden to see Rin and Sheimi, the two would of closed the gate soon after they entered?

Maybe it was the wind.

* * *

Sheimi wiped away her tears, she shouldn't cry. Nao wanted her to be strong, but it was unfair.

Why did she have to die? And why can't anyone understand that her garden is important to her, to Nao?

Yukio, her mother, and even Rin, her new friend didn't really understand why she cares so much about the garden.

_"Sheimi... Sheimi... Sheimi..."_

"Huh?" Sheimi spoke out loud. Someone was calling out to her outside, someone that was not her mother or the two Okumura brothers. It stopped when Sheimi went outside to investigate. She looked around, stepping out into the garden in curiosity.

_"Sheimi... Sheimi... Sheimi... You miss her... Don't you?"_

She slowly turned towards the voice, unfortunately where it was sent shivers down her body. The hairs stood up as she clutched her kimono in fear.

It was coming from the hole, the hole where she found... Nao in pain.

She looked around, looking for something in case, whatever was in the hole leapt out and attacked her.

She saw a spade, and grabbed it before moving it behind her back as she walked towards the hole in weary.

"Yes, my name is Moriyama Sheimi, how do you know my name?" She asked the voice from the hole.

 _"I was a friend of your grandmothers. She told me all about how, she said she's proud that you're looking after her farm."_ The voice called from the hole. Sheimi tightened her grip on the spade behind her.

"She did?" She questioned.

 _"Yes, she wants you to continue looking after her garden, in fact, she sent me here to help you. I can help you look after your grandmother's garden, and make it healthy forever."_ The voice explained to Sheimi.

 _"It does come at a price."_ It tempted Sheimi, who moved in closer towards the hole.

"What will it cost?" She asked.

 _"Your ability to walk."_ It revealed the price to Sheimi, who gulped as she moved away.

She looked sad at the deal which the voice took notice.

Soon Sheimi saw something within the hole.

 _"What's wrong? Don't you want to make your grandmother proud? You wanted to stay in this garden forever right? For your Grandmother's sake?"_ The voice started to get slightly annoyed as Sheimi bit her lower lip, before sighing.

"N-No... No, I don't. The Okumura's and my mother are right, it's not healthy for me to just, stay in this garden forever. I have to go out and focus on my own life. My grandmother is gone, but even she wouldn't of wanted this." She looked back at the figure at the hole.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose my ability to walk just to look after my garden, it's time for me to move on." Sheimi explained to the hole...

But all she got in return is growling.  _"No... This isn't what I wanted, you were supposed to accept my deal!"_ The voice grew louder as it began to move from the hole. Sheimi started to get a little uncomfortable as she moved away from the hole.

"Wh-What?" Sheimi then noticed, vines moving out from the hole and into different directions. She saw a few of them going into the flowers and plants that she and Nao planted a long time ago, as she gasped as she ran towards one of them.

"Wh-What are you doing, those belong to me and my grandmothers!" Sheimi exclaimed as the hole began to shake...

The figure moved out from the hole...

And in an instant twisted it's head towards Sheimi as it floated upwards.

_**YOUR LEGS... GIVE ME YOUR LEGS!** _

The figure fell onto the ground and quickly dragged itself towards Sheimi, frightened, took out her spade.

And stabbed it into the figure when it got close enough to reach her. "NO!" She screamed, causing the figure to scream in pain as green blood shot out from it's back where Sheimi stabbed her spade, which was still sticking out from the figures back.

The figure that resembled some sort of giant flower.

The spade sunk into the figure's back, as it looked straight up at Sheimi, who gasped when she saw it's flower like face, it was purple. It was... A demon.

_**FOOLISH GIRL. YOU WILL GIVE ME YOUR LEGS!** _

It reached out again to Sheimi, this time weakly.

* * *

Rin advanced quickly into the garden as fast as he could. "Moriyama-chan, Moriyama-chan, where are you!?" Rin cried out. It was hard to navigate through this garden, it was like a maze without Sheimi leading Rin around the garden, now he wasn't going to find her at this rate, or at least, he himself will get lost in this garden maze, but that was when Rin noticed something at the end of the path he was in.

"Huh?" Rin moved closer and saw a few flowers moving towards something, towards the scream that came from Sheimi just a few seconds ago.

"Sheimi!?" Rin turned towards the scream and raced towards it. Something was wrong, Sheimi must be being attacked by these flowers and plants.

Which he soon proved to be right when he arrived at the shed and saw that while Sheimi managed to dodge the demon trying to grab her again, flowers began to stick on her as she managed to rip a few of them off.

But more kept coming as the demon continued to crawl towards her.

"AH, GET OFF!" Sheimi screamed as Rin quickly took out his kurikara.

Sheimi was in danger, and despite not knowing how to use the kurikara that much.

He had to use it to save his new friend, even if it might put him, her and the garden in danger.

"Sheimi, i'm here!" Rin cried out as he unsheathed his kurikara, which began to glow of blue flames, which began to spread onto Rin.

Who's ears began to go pointed and his tail moved out from his back.

"Rin, where are you. I can't see you!" Sheimi covered her eyes so the possessed flowers and plants can't get to her face, as Rin charged towards the demon and possessed plant life to save Sheimi.

"I'm nearby, and don't worry, i'm coming to save you!" Rin yelled as he charged.

At least, in the back of his mind, he hopes that he can save Sheimi, and hopes that his powers don't put them in danger. 


	16. Two Weeks at Cram School (Exorcist Phase): Garden of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the flower demon infests Sheimi's garden by possessing her and her grandmother's flowers, she must make a tough decision in order to save herself and Rin.

_**What started out as a normal day quickly turned to the day that I did my first exorcism, as well as make a friend in Sheimi Moriyama. Like her, she also lost someone that was close to her, but i'll make sure that the demon won't hurt her like it wanted too. This demon was going to mess with it's own kind!** _  
_**Rin Okumura** _

Yukio ran as fast as he could, trying to hear where Rin and Sheimi's voices were coming from. "Rin, Sheimi. Call out to me!" Yukio called out. It was hard for him to navigate through Sheimi's complicated garden. He felt bad, seeing as how she had shown him the garden a lot of times since they were children, including the ins and outs of each path.  
But he was confused as likely anyone else that would have entered Sheimi's garden, such as Kazuko, or more recently Rin.

And he couldn't screw up, not right now.

Sheimi was in danger...

Rin was in danger, of being discovered by Sheimi.

He... He couldn't let his brother be hurt like this. He didn't want to see Sheimi's friendship with Rin ruined because of Satan.

He didn't want Rin to be a failure.

Yukio looked down, knowing that the Okumura Family have failed before, and he wasn't going to let Rin be the next Okumura to fail, he needed to find them. He ran further into the garden, he was sure that he was going to find the shed sooner or later.

* * *

Meanwhile at the shed itself, Rin and Sheimi were trying there best not to make sure that the shed doesn't break into pieces by the demon, who was screaming wildly at a frightened Sheimi.

_**"GIVE ME YOUR LEGS, I WANT YOUR PRECIOUS LEGS!"** _

"Then your going to have to go through me!" Rin slashed one of it's vines and a flower with his kurikara, burning both into pieces as the demon screamed in pain.

"R-Rin, be careful. Those flowers and plants belong to me." Sheimi pleaded as she quickly leapt in when the demon got closer to the duo and pulled the spade out of the demon's head before it could sink any further and probably eaten by the demon to regenerate, cutting a vine in the process which wilted and died.

"Oh, sorry---Oh crap!" Rin fell over when a vine tried to impale him, instead it grabbed Rin and made him dangle upside down instead as Sheimi looked on in horror.

"When I mean go through me, I didn't mean it literally!" Rin scolded the demon as Sheimi looked on.

"Okumura-kun!" Sheimi cried out. She called him kun, how sweet, but Rin was having trouble killing this demon, not because it was hard to kill, he was easier then the last two battles, but it was because of why he couldn't attack. He looked down at Sheimi, concerned for her and her flowers that she and Nao had spent so much time planting.

"Moriyama-chan, I know how to kill this demon and stop all of this!" Rin revealed as he burned through the vine that grabbed his leg and landed face first on the ground below, rubbing it in pain as he and Sheimi continued to cut away the vines with their weapons.

"W-What, how!?" She asked.

"We may need to wreck through all of these plants it's possessing in order to kill it, there's too many of them." Rin revealed. Sheimi gasped and almost dropped her spade.

"Bu-But, my grandmother's work, our work. It would of been for nothing." Sheimi tried to think of another way to get to this demon without hurting any of the plants...

But... But she can't think of anything.

"I know, but would your grandmother want you to be safe instead of being in danger like this?" Rin asked. Sheimi continued to help Rin fight off the vines while he and her avoided the incoming evil flowers and plants.

All the while thinking back of all the time that she had spent with Nao... How her grandmother helped her plant her first flower with her. When she was a little girl, she smiled at her grandmother, who smiled back.

She was proud of her for her accomplishment.

And then when she finished elementary school, middle school and passed the entrance exam to True Cross. It was scary, but Nao and Kazuko, they reassured her that she would be alright.

_"Don't give up Sheimi, because if you give up, then the fear will consume you, and fear won't get to you. Because you're a strong person and a great gardener..."_

That's what she said, Nao's final words before she passed away. Just thinking about what she said, and the promises that she had made. Rin, Yukio and her mother was right... She couldn't stay in this garden forever. She want's to go to True Cross.

"Okumura-kun, DESTROY IT!" She yelled before getting whipped by a vine.

"Argh!" She fell onto the ground.

"Moriyama-chan!" Rin was about to slash into the couple of flowers that were about to cover her. Only for Sheimi to stab each and every one of them, along with cutting the vine that whipped her, smiling to Rin.

"Let's move on from this." She said to Rin, who smiled back. Rin allowed the blue flames to cover the area as him and Sheimi fought there way through the demon. As they reached him, Sheimi gasped as the demon growled.

"Huh?" Rin looked down and gasped.

Sheimi's feet, one of Rin's flames moved onto her leg... But before he could react, the demon leapt forward. _**"YOUR LEGS!"**_

"NO!" Rin yelled as he stabbed his kurikara into the demon's face, causing it to scream in pain as it grew distorted.

Him and Sheimi stepped back as the demon's faces distorted, all the flowers and plants, that Sheimi had helped her grandmother plant, began to rot away as well. Sheimi looked away in sadness as they wilted into nothingness. As the Demon exploded, it's remains almost hitting Rin and Sheimi, but fortunately the two protected each other from's blood, leaving nothing but now a ruined garden near Sheimi's home shed.

"It's gone. You should be safe now." Rin told Sheimi, who nodded.

"What about you? Did that thing do anything to you?" Sheimi asked Rin, who was surprised that she was asking him that. After all, his flames touched her, but... She didn't get burned, in fact, her leg that the flames touched looked alright and weren't damaged at all.

"I'm fine, are you though? My flames, they... Touched you." Rin pointed at Sheimi's feet, who looked at them.

"Rin, Sheimi, there you are!" Rin and Sheimi turned to see Yukio approach them. He was almost out breath, and all because he ran around Sheimi's garden maze? Rin smirked.

"Out of breath from running around a garden Yukio? You need to work out more." Rin joked, but stopped laughing when Yukio gave him a cold stare, Sheimi too stopped snickering as well at Rin's joke before stepping forward.

"Okumura-kun, we need to go back to my mom. I wish to talk to her about what happened." Sheimi asked as Yukio turned towards Sheimi.

"Are you ok? I heard screaming a few minutes ago. I was worried that a demon may have gotten to you." Yukio asked as Sheimi continued to explain.

"Yes, there was, a plant like demon, but me and Rin killed it." Sheimi briefly looked at Rin, who was happy with her as Yukio thought about the demon.

"You two must of been attacked by a Deklap. They can easily get into gardens and charm people into taken their ability to do a motor function." Yukio explained as Sheimi played with her hair.

"Such as walking." She used an example, much to Yukio's suspicion, but either way he looked at the destruction that the Deklap had caused.

"The garden. I'm sorry that the Deklap had done this Moriyama-chan, knowing how much time and effort you and your grandmother had put into it." He apologised sincerely, but Sheimi just shook her head.

"It was time to move on. Even though the garden is gone, I can still remember my grandmother, through memories and photos." The two smiled as Rin looked on, the memories of a dead person. It was as if it was a week ago, where the brothers talked about the amazing memories that they had of Shiro with the members of the Monastery. Just thinking about the memory right now, caused Rin to tear up a little bit, which Yukio noticed, he knew why that tear was growing on Rin.

He misses him too.

* * *

"Sheimi, thank god your ok, when I heard you screaming I got worried." Frantic words came out of Kazuko as she hugged her daughter at the front steps of the Furutani store as Sheimi hugged her mother back.

"Don't worry mom. I'm fine... And." Sheimi looked back at her mother, tears in her eyes.

She quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about how I hated you. I don't want to say that again!" Sheimi pleaded for her mother's forgiveness, which Kazuko smiled at.

"You don't need to say sorry, I forgive you. I'm just happy that your alright." She hugged her daughter again as she looked back at the Okumura's.

"Thanks you two, for saving my daughter's life. I owe you one Yukio. I should give you a discount on holy water or silver bullets." Kazuko offered, but Yukio happily shook his head.

"That's quite alright. I'm happy with the items that I already have." Yukio declined as the mother and daughter looked at Rin.

"Thank you, for helping my daughter kill the Deklap, and repairing the gate." Kazuko thanked Rin, as did Sheimi.

"Thank you Okumura-kun... I really hope we see each other again soon." Sheimi hoped as Rin happily nodded, more wackier then Yukio's. The two brothers left the store soon after and began to make there way back to the dorms. As they did Rin turned back to Sheimi one last time and noticed that she was thinking about something as she entered the store with her mother.

There was something on Rin's mind too, something that happened earlier, two things actually. The first was of Shoto. It made Rin wonder if Shoto was connected with Yukio in some way. Rin looked at Yukio as the duo began there trek towards the old dorms.

"Hey Yukio. I want to ask you something, well about someone that I saw earlier." Rin asked as Yukio briefly stopped and looked back at Rin.

"Who, Sheimi, or her mother?" He wondered but Rin shook his head.

"Not them, I met a boy just outside the store before I met Sheimi. He had red and white hair, he looked odd... And sad." Rin revealed, to Yukio's surprise.

He huffed and looked away.

"That's Enji's son." Yukio revealed sorrowfully, much to Rin's confusion.

"You mean the one with red spiky hair that I saw at the start of the semester ceremony?" Rin answered as Yukio nodded.

"Yeah him. He likes to keep to himself, due to family matters." Yukio tried to explain in a vague way, which seemed to work as the duo continued there trek back to the dorms.

"Huh, I hope it's not too serious. I hope he gets more friends. He seems nice, if a bit quiet and shy." Rin talked about his input with Shouto as Yukio shrugged.

"Try if you can, but he attends U.A instead of True Cross Academy, so it would be hard to meet up with him again." Yukio jeered to his brother.

"It would be for the best. Todoroki-kun doesn't like it if we talk to any of his children." He had reasons, reasons that Yukio would understand. It's his family, not his.

He's just glad that Rin was in the unknown about what happens with that family. Yukio knows that Rin is the kind of person that would take action and help people who are nice to him. Such as Sheimi, much to Yukio's disappointment.

"Anyway, you're going to study once we get back to the dorms." Yukio revealed to Rin, much to his annoyance, he sighed, long and loudly.

"Fine, but only because I made a promise and I don't want to break one with you." He pointed to Yukio, who smiled.

"Thanks Rin." The two brothers continued to make there way to the dorms.

* * *

A few days passed since the garden incident at the Furutani's store and now Rin made a new friend... Sort of. He hasn't see Sheimi for the past few days, mainly because he and Yukio didn't go back to the Furutani's store because they didn't need anything else. And much to Rin's disappointment, he didn't see Shoto either, oh well, maybe he will again one day. Right now, school was important to Rin and he was going to continue his exorcist course today.

As Rin reached his classroom, he entered happily, expecting a regular day like on his first day in class, well besides the goblin incident.

Everyone was there, the two students at the back, the two girls near the front, the four students at the middle, and Sheimi just sitting a few desks ahead of the four.

Wait... What?

Rin quickly ran up to Sheimi, surprising her.

"Okumura-kun, you're here!" Sheimi was happy to see Rin.

"Mo-Moriyama-chan, what are you doing here? What about your home studies?" Rin asked as Sheimi happily revealed something important to him.

"Oh, I talked to Yukio today, he said he can let me join True Cross. Seeing as how I already passed the Entrance Exam before my grandmother's death. I even decided to join your exorcist course." Sheimi chirped.

"Really? You want to be an exorcist like us?" Rin was surprised, Sheimi nodded again.

"Hm, killing that Deklap was good. It was great to help people like you Okumura-kun and... I want to go on and do great things like being an exorcist." Sheimi explained.

"My Grandmother would of wanted me to do this rather then tend the garden. It's time to move on." Sheimi then sat up, allowing Rin to see more of the True Cross uniform she was wearing. The back of her hair was also in a short bun.

"Yukio even gave me a uniform. I can't wait to start school." Sheimi then sat down.

"With you Okumura-kun. Let's pass this course together and make new friends." Sheimi declared to Rin, who smiled as Yukio entered the room.

"Yeah!" He shook Sheimi's hand and soon sat near her at his own desk.

"Ah, I see our new student for this course has joined the class. Everyone this is Moriyama Sheimi. She's a late addition to this class, but please make her feel welcome!" Yukio introduced Sheimi to the class as he began to write up something on the board.

"Now today we will begin preparing for our first test at the end of the week so please listen carefully and please ask any questions that are necessary." Yukio revealed to the class.

Sheimi put her hand up soon after.

"Okumura-senpai!" Sheimi called to Yukio, who turned, smiling to Sheimi.

"Yes Moriyama-san?" He asked.

"What do you do when your classmate has fallen asleep?"

Yukio turned to beside Sheimi to find that Rin had already fallen asleep, he sighed.

He shouldn't of given Rin his manga's back. He wondered if he even studied at all.


	17. Two Weeks at Cram School (Exorcist Phase): More Friends (And Enemy's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's laziness when it comes to studying and doing tests in the Exorcist class causes him to gain a rival in Ryuji Suguro, also known as Bon, much to the chagrin of everyone who is friends with the two. Mephisto receives an invitation from family members as well as dealing with an outburst from Enji Todoroki.

_**I knew on the day he joined the class that Okumura kid was going to screw up. From the first few days we had him in our class he's been gazing out of the window, playing with his hair and worst of all sleeping. It makes me angry knowing how much me and my friends worked our asses off to get into this class and he probably didn't do shit! I can't deal with his laid back crap anymore.** _  
_**Ryuji Suguro**_

Mephisto gazed out of the balcony of his wonderful manor. Another day has ended as the sun had set from a far. He's still surprised that the sun is still around, especially after what... His other family members had done to it in the past few century's.

He took a sip of his pink drink. Now was not the time to think about his father and his other siblings, he should think about his siblings that he likes. Such as Rin and Yukio, even though there his half brothers. He wondered how Rin's time at True Cross was doing.

Well he didn't hear any fights between him break out, much to his disappointment. He looked like the kind of person that would break someone's nose and given his newfound strength he would actually break someone's nose.

And that was when the door to Mephisto's bedroom was being knocked on. He turned happily as he marched towards the door.

"Faust-kun, are you in here?" Sounded the lower voice of Enji Todoroki, or as Mephisto likes to call him. "Father of the Year" Because it get's under his skin and he liked to mess around with Enji.

Given he deserves it for keeping what he does a secret to the public.

He opened the door and was met by the frown that Enji always had on that small face he had. His arms were crossed, like they always were when Mephisto had seen him. His frown was a contrast to the smirk that Mephisto had.

"Why hello Todoroki-kun, my third favourite teacher here." Mephisto said mockingly.

"I didn't expect someone like you to be at my manor at this hour, it's almost midnight. Care to explain your presence?" Mephisto had asked Enji, who leaned his head back.

"You know why i'm here, so cut off that stupid smirk off of your face." Enji said, before muttering something which Mephisto had heard.

"Demonic bastard." Was what he said, Mephisto choose to ignore it, since Enji was always a grump.

"Shoto got a perfect score in the entrance exam here, yet you still made him a recommendation to U.A instead of passing him, why?" Enji demanded answers. He wanted Shoto to go to True Cross.

It was a better school to go then U.A. They're are too many stuck up at that school that Enji could handle... Such as Toshinori, who had recently came back to get a teaching position at that school, like nobody has noticed.

Enji did and he didn't care.

He wanted Shoto to be in a better school, so he can become a qualified exorcist quicker and so he can keep a close eye on him.

Shoto is his pride and future.

"Hmph, I just don't think his future belongs in this school to be honest, not with you around that is." Mephisto said, turning away from the suspicious Enji.

"Me? What's that supposed to mean?" He said, his brow digging into his head.

Mephisto turned back.

"You know what I mean. I just don't think that with you around him that much, he won't get good results at this school. At U.A he will be in proper care of people who won't... Treat him more like an object then a person." Mephisto gave a smile to Enji, pinching his cheek in the process.

Enji didn't stand for this. He banged his fist on the pink wallpapered wall beside him, causing a hole to break through at the other side.

"Oh my." Mephisto pretended to be surprised... And blushed.

"How strong." He wanted to touch Enji's fist, only for him to move it away.

"LIKE AN OBJECT? I TREAT MY SON WITH RESPECT AND PRIDE. I'M TRYING TO GIVE HIM A PERFECT FUTURE AND I ALMOST REACHED IT!" He clenched his fists, drawing blood.

"BUT NO, I HAVE YOU TRYING TO GET UNDER MY SKIN AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME!" Enji spat out the last word which hit Mephisto's door, the principal of True Cross just crossed his arms.

"Ahh, Todoroki-kun, you and your anger, I guess you didn't expect it to reach this far huh?" Mephisto began to taunt Enji.

"You often take your anger out on something when something doesn't go your way huh... Only... It's not something... It's someone?" Mephisto's smirk grew wider, causing Enji to stop briefly.

"Y-You bastard, don't talk about!" He snapped again at Mephisto, who wasn't phased at all at Enji's attitude.

"Oh, I know what it's like, having nothing to take your anger out on. I just keep it all down in my body, it's messed up anyway." He raised his fingers up.

"So if this is all settled and you understand why your son that you haven't abandoned isn't in True Cross then I can happily teleport you outside the gates of my manor so I can help you on your way to your own home. I'm sure someone will be waiting for you to welcome you home?" Mephisto laughed.

"Oh that's right, there wont be, you pushed them all away." Mephisto prepared to click his fingers to teleport Enji away before he could object.

"Goodnight and see you tomorrow Todoroki-kun." Mephisto clicked his fingers before Enji could say anymore and in an instant, Enji was no longer in his hallway outside of his bedroom, he looked at the hole that he created and clicked his fingers, sighing.

 _"What a perfectly good waste of wall."_ He thought...

And that was when his phone began to ring causing Mephisto to grumble as he turned towards it.

"Speaking of people that make me angry." Mephisto motioned one of his hands upward as the phone began to float midair, before he pulled it close to him as it landed on his hands.

He picked up the phone...

The only person that ever picks up this 18th century phone was his father, and he was right.

"Mephisto." Ryo said on the other line. He was at his apartment, sitting at his white couch, well lying to the side as he was calling his son. Just hearing Ryo's monotonous voice made Mephisto's skin crawl, and he was a demon too.

A demon who hates his father.

"What is it? You do have the gall to call me here." Mephisto moved towards the balcony of his manor home.

"I wanted to check how my son of mine is doing, well two of my sons." Ryo sighed.

"It's unfortunate it couldn't be four, what with me losing track of the Okumura's after the Monastery attack." Ryo said as Mephisto remained quiet.

His eyes sharpened with what Ryo had said next.

"Unless... You know where they are... Do you?" he asked, Mephisto remained silent.

"No, and i'm not telling you even if I did. You know how much I wouldn't care if these humans found out about your identity and burn you alive." Mephisto looked out at True Cross Town.

"I hope, I wouldn't want to miss a wonderful show like my father's execution." He began to taunt Ryo, whom didn't seem phased.

"I know you killed Fujimoto, Ryo." He responded, Ryo remained silent.

"You must of been happy since Fudo-Kun was still in your life, having killed someone you really hated for a long time and making the Vatican quickly look for a replacement Paladin." Mephisto continued.

"You wanted Rin and Yukio, but failed, but either way, you won in some way, shape or form." He said, Ryo finally spoke after a minute of silence.

"I want to talk to you tomorrow night, in person. You and your brother." Mephisto lit up with what Ryo had said.

"Amaimon? I'm surprised he's still alive what with the kind of things he does. He is the second only to me that likes humans, well other then my half brothers." He smirked, Ryo still didn't react.

"I talked to him before, he didn't seem eager to come visit me either, but he's coming regardless of how he feels, will you?" He asked.

"We made promises after all. You don't tell the world about who I really am and you come and see your dear old father now and again, now will you come?" Ryo pressed for Mephisto to answer, who rolled his eyes.

"When have I ever say no to someone who people fawn over, but you reject them all... Because you have another room in that dark heart of yours for another?" Mephisto replied, finally getting under Ryo's skin.

Ryo gripped the phone tightly when Mephisto mentioned the relationship he had with... Him.

"We agreed not to talk about him, that mention just now was enough." Ryo tone increased slightly with anger. Mephisto was proud that he got under two people's skins in one day, two people that he hated dearly.

"Still have regrets with Fudo-kun?" He asked.

Ryo hung up soon after as Mephisto moved his ear away from the receiver and looked at.

"How rude, he didn't even say goodbye." Mephisto did have to go and see Ryo, even if he didn't like it.

He just hoped that he will be found out one day, so he can't keep his true identity a secret anymore.

He hated lying.

But he has learned to keep it down in his slow failing body of his.

He put the receiver down... Gently.

* * *

_"God dammit, he's sleeping again."_

While Yukio was busy checking each student's scores for the test that they had done that day, Rin decided that now was the time for his half an hour nap, much to Sheimi's worry, as she didn't want Rin to get into trouble.

_"Who that Okumura boy? He's going to get into trouble."_

_"If Okumura-san won't wake him up then i'm going to in a few seconds."_

Sheimi decided to wave a book above Rin, but try as she might, it didn't appear to work, in fact, it caused Rin to snore louder then he already is.

_"He seems pretty alright to be honest. I would sleep too if I wanted."_

_"Shima, this class is important, don't ever sleep through it."_

_"I think that Okumura guy is alright too. He may look lazy right now but who knows, maybe he'll rise up to the occasion. He did help Yukio get rid of those goblins the other day."_

_"He probably just sat and watched."_

And then Rin finally fell over from the chair.

Well he would of hit the ground, had Ryuji not stopped him at the last minute. Shemi gasped and the two girls that were sitting nearby looked on, the girl with short brown hair also gasped.

Rin suddenly jolted awake as he looked up to the punkish Ryuji.

"Nice catch Bon." Said the boy with glasses as he pushed Rin back up to his desk as Ryuji and his friends approached the table.

"Thanks!" Rin smiled, Bon just looked at him in disgust.

"I only did that so your head wouldn't bleed from the fall. I'm not helping you if you fall off from your chair again you lazy piece of shit." He growled to Rin, much to his surprise.

"La-Lazy, hey, i'm not lazy!" He stood up and looked at Bon and his friends, the former crossed his arms.

"Well stop acting like a lazy piece of shit and do some studying." Bon scoffed at Rin, before sighing.

"Ugh, I wonder how Yukio puts up with someone like you. If I were him I would of just shoot you in the head, but I use weapons wisely." Bon face palmed, Sheimi stood up soon after and bowed to Bon and his friends.

"I'm sorry about Rin's behaviour." Rin was surprised.

"Sh-Sheimi, don't take his side!" Rin's face turned red in embarrassment as Sheimi turned towards him.

"B-But you were sleeping." Sheimi pointed out.

"And he probably didn't do the test well enough." Bon pointed out the second fact, which got to Rin's nerve.

"I have too did well on the test. I'll prove it to you." Rin said as Yukio approached the group.

"Yeah right now, because I just finished grading them." Yukio handed out the test papers to the six. Shima and the boy with glasses smiled to Yukio while Bon smirked when he got his test papers.

"Thanks." The girl with slightly long black hair said to Yukio, who simply handed the girl the test paper before walking towards the two students in the back and the girls that were sitting nearby.

"Kakumo-san, Paku-san, you did well for your first tests. Well done." Yukio complimented to Izumo and Noriko. The latter smiled.

"Thank you for grading out tests Okumura-sensei." Noriko thanked Yukio... He just walked away from Noriko without saying another word.

"You see, I got..." Rin showed off his test score... Which was a zero.

"A zero..." Rin sighed. Bon and his three friends, Miwa Konekomaru, Shima Renzo and Mitsuki Tagaowa showed off their test scores proudly to Rin and Sheimi.

Bon had a 99% score, while Mitsuki was a close second with a 95%, Miwa was just after her with a 90% while Shima... Was a 65% but he stilled passed, unlike Rin... And Sheimi.

"It's ok Okumura-kun. I got a zero too." Sheimi pointed by showing Rin her test score, which was zero. It was here that Yukio quickly approached the two again.

"Wait, Moriyama-san, what did you put for answers to the list of flowers?" Yukio asked as Sheimi answered.

"I named them." She revealed as Yukio laughed.

"Moriyama-san, you don't use your own names for the flowers, you use the real names." He revealed as Sheimi looked stumped.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I knew there real names too." Sheimi sighed, but Yukio nodded.

"If you want you can correct them." Yukio offered, which Sheimi happily accepted.

"S-Sure!" She left for the front desk with Yukio, leaving Rin along with Bon and his friends, however, Miwa, Shima and Mitsuki appear to be fine with Rin, unlike Bon.

"The point is Rin, your the worst performing student in this class, and it disgusts me that we have a student like that in this small class we have." Bon growled.

"I hate failures, don't try and mess up again." He threatened as Rin gruffed.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Because I will do better. I'll do better then you!" He touched Bon's chest, only for him to whack it away.

"I don't do violence unless someone pisses me or my friends off. I care about my future and my friend's safety more, not shitheads like you. Don't try and piss us off." Bon told off Rin.

"And it's unlikely that you'll do better then me." Bon said.

"Or me." Izumo chimed in, as her and Noriko showed off their own test scores, both of which were 100%

"Or them." Noriko pointed to the students in the back, the one who's eyes were closed, Nemu Takara, had a test score of 101% while the student in the hoodie had... 110%

"I didn't know we can get test scores beyond 100?" Mitsuki said in confusion as Izumo spoke back to her.

"Of course you and your delinquent group won't know that." Izumo said as she snickered, much to Noriko's annoyance. Bon and co ignored it as he turned.

"Whatever, we need to get ready for our next class." Bon smirked at Rin.

"Let's not hope that you'll survive the semester Okumura." Bon walked back as Miwa, Shima and Mitsuki looked at Rin.

"Sorry about Bon's behaviour." Shima quickly apologised.

"He just wants to make sure everyone here does well and he's a really nice guy once you get to know him." Mitsuki added.

"Yeah, he really cares for everyone he knows even if he doesn't show it." Miwa finished as Rin shrugged.

"If he does show it, you three are alright unlike him." Rin mocked Bon, who turned back as Shima, Miwa and Mitsuki walked back to their desks.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" He yelled as Rin jumped back.

"Uhh, nothing!" Rin said as Bon turned back and he and his friends sat back at his desk, Rin sat back at his and sighed.

"Well, even if I have the lowest score, at least i'm not the only one that failed the first test of the semester." Rin thought just as Sheimi happily came back to Rin.

"Rin, Rin, guess what happened! Yukio upped my test score to 75 once I named all the flowers that were on the test right, see!" Sheimi showed off her new test score to Rin, much to his sadness.

Now he was the only lowest performing student in the class.

"That's... That's good Moriyama-chan." Rin complimented Sheimi's test score as she smiled and sat near Rin. He heard a scoff and turned to see Bon looking at him.

Given him a look of disappointment.

* * *

"And he just stared at me like some sort of vulture as the bell rung." Rin bite down at his rice ball as he had lunch with Sheimi near a fountain that resembled Mephisto.

"I'm sure he'll stop once you start studying and get a higher score on the next test?" Sheimi pointed out as Rin sighed.

"I don't know Moriyama-chan. I feel as though that's it. I made a new rival in addition to making a new friend. He's going to hate me throughout the rest of my time here." Rin sighed.

"Ohh, now I regretted not studying now." He faked cried.

"Rin, i'm sure Bon doesn't hate you, you just need to get to know him better. Didn't his friends say that he acts nice when he's around people that he likes?" She questioned, Rin looked back at Sheimi as he bit into his riceball and chewed.

"Yeah, friends, i'm his enemy." He said.

"Are you really sitting were we sit Okumura!?" Sounded the voice of Bon as he, Miwa, Shima and Mitsuki approached Rin and Sheimi. While the latter three were happily waving to the two, Bon did not look happy to see them. The four were carrying different types of food on their dark trays for lunch.

And they were going to sit at the fountain and talk about the next lesson, which was training against larger demon monsters with Kaoru Tsubaki, at least until they noticed Rin and Sheimi sitting at the fountain first.

"We got here first. Go sit somewhere else Ryuji-kun!" Rin stepped forward as Sheimi gasped, he got up and personal in Bon's space as he huffed, not liking how Rin was trying his best to piss him off.

He probably would if his friends weren't here.

"First of all, you will call me Bon, not Ryuji-kun. Only people I really care about call me that and second of all, me and my friends have already planned to sit there throughout the semester in every lunch break." Bon pointed out to Rin.

"N-Not every lunch." Miwa said.

"Yeah, what if it get's cold?" Shima added.

"Or it rains." Mitsuki also added.

"The point is, you and your girlfriend aren't sitting here, why are you even hanging around with a girl anyway?" Bon said as Rin glared at him.

"Bon... Your hanging out with me." Mitsuki pointed out.

"What you said sounded redundant." She said as Bon sighed, realising the mess up he did.

"Because Moriyama-chan is my friend that's what, besides you can sit over..." Rin looked around for a place for Bon, Miwa, Shima and Mitsuki to sit at, only to find that every spot that he looked at that wasn't filled with students talking about their classes or students of both genders ogling at how handsome Yukio was. The only spot that the four can go at is a corner where Reiji was eating lunch by himself.

There was another spot that had Izumo and Noriko eating with each other, but knowing the way Izumo acts, they might cause a fight, there was another spot that had Takara but he was... Being too creepy.

"Sit over there, where the pigeon boy is." Rin pointed to Reiji.

"Pigeon boy?" Miwa grumbled.

"Yeah, he shot pigeons before he enrolled here. I even stopped him once when he aimed a crossbow that he had at two boys around our age." Rin told the group, causing the four to gasp.

"How awful and psychotic." Mitsuki didn't want to be near Reiji, and neither did Bon.

"The hell that we're going to sit someone like that. If you and Moriyama-chan aren't going to move then we're going to have to sit with you." Bon suggested.

"Fine." Rin agreed.

"Fine." Bon looked the other way, also agreeing.

"You really see me highly as Rin despite not talking to me yet?" Sheimi asked Bon, causing him to turn towards him.

"You work harder then this freak." He pointed to Rin, who snapped at him.

"Hey, i'm not a freak, i'm laid back!" Rin said which caused Shima to smile.

"Finally someone I can relate too." Shima said, Rin smiled at that, but it only caused Bon to look at Shima.

"And your not relating to him any longer because starting now. We're not talking to someone like him." He then looked at Miwa and Mitsuki.

"All of us aren't." He said, everyone around the fountain sans Bon sighed as the four sat near Rin and Sheimi, bringing about silence across the fountain.

Nobody said a word, just silence as everyone had their lunch.

Rin was really enjoying his rice ball.

"This sandwich tastes delicious. I like the jelly in the middle of it." Rin boasted, that was what finally tipped Bon off.

"THEY'RE CALLED RICE BALLS YOU DUMB FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, GET IT RIGHT!"

The fountain was met by silence, before Rin broke it.

"Ooh, I forgot what they were called so I called them sandwiches." Rin finished up his rice ball as Bon and his friend's looked at him in surprise.


	18. Two Weeks at Cram School (Exorcist Phase): Blue Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson in dealing with bigger demons causes Rin and Bon's relationship to change when the former finds out about the latter's past.

_**"So just when I thought I was getting along with almost everyone in my class. I just had to make enemy's with the toughest looking student in the class, in this case, it was obviously Bon. I wanted to make it up to him even if we have already got onto each other's nerves, and I feel as though this demon lesson will be the perfect opportunity, especially after what his friends told me."** _  
_**Rin Okumura** _

Gym... Rin's least favourite subject, which is funny since Yukio often loved gym, despite having to sit out a lot due to being a ghoul and it making him hungry, as well as his condition making him, sick before he could do anything. Rin, despite fairly being in shape because of gym, and perhaps because of his powers, hated these kinds of lessons because it made him tired.

Which was not good when he has someone like Bon to deal with, which as he and Sheimi entered the area everyone in class was at, he saw Bon talking with Mitsuki, Miwa and Shima. Izumo and Noriko were sitting at the edge of the hill while the two other students were sitting at the back. They were not saying anything to each other.  
Rin felt as though this would be the good time to greet Bon.

"Hey, Suguro-san right?" Rin asked, Bon just stared at him before looking back at his friends, much to his disappointment. Sheimi patted him on the back.

"Maybe you will get paired together in this lesson, that way it will give you the two a moment to bond?" Sheimi theorised, that was when a man appeared to blow a whistle nearby to get the classes attention.

The Teacher, Kaoru Tsubaki looked at everyone as he smiled. "Welcome everyone. Since this will be our first lesson with each other, we will start our first lesson of the semester with something easy." He pointed down to the bottom of the hill, where a large monstrous creature was running around on a chained leash as everyone looked down at it.

"We're going to start by testing everyone's reflective muscles and how quickly they can outrun a demon like that. To make this quicker, i'm going to pair everyone here into groups of two." Kaoru started to point at the class.

"And I expect you to help your partner if they're having trouble outrunning the creature, who won't hurt you since he's on a leash." Kaoru demanded.

"He will however, throw you towards a nearby wall down there if you get too close and if he does or you don't do well in outrunning the Reaper, then you'll automatically fail the exorcise." Kaoru finished as the group talked, he laughed, hoping that the students got what he said when he said "exorcise" only to see nobody laughed or seemed to point out what he said.

"Or maybe we'll be paired together Sheimi---Moriyama-san, you'll be pairing up with Tagawa-san." Kaoru pointed to Mitsuki as she waved at Sheimi. She beamed and raced towards her.

"Sorry Rin." Sheimi apologised to Rin as she looked at Mitsuki.

"It's nice to finally talk, let's do our best alright? I'll make sure that reaper doesn't get close to you." Mitsuki reassured Sheimi, who nodded.

"Th-Thank you." Sheimi nodded as Mitsuki grinned to Sheimi. Bon sighed at the notion that he won't be paired with Mitsuki, well he still has Miwa or Shima to pair up with.

"Konekomaru-san, Renzo-san. You two will be in another pair." Kaoru announced as the two boys grinned.

"Oh, nice." Miwa exulted as the two moved away from Bon, leaving him alone. Well there was still Izumo or Noriko, even if he hated the former, but it was less so then Rin.

"Kamiki-san and Paku-san, you will also pair up." He pointed at the two girls, who beamed.

"Alright!" Noriko was excited.

"Couldn't want it anyway. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else other then Paku-chan anyway." The two girls laughed.

"You two." He pointed at Nemu and the hooded student.

"You'll also be paired together." Kaoru spoke as Bon stepped forward.

"Wait, if you pair them together that would mean the only partner I would have left to join is..."

Rin stepped beside Bon and looked serious.

"I would gladly partner up for Bon for this exercise." Rin crowed, Bon was pissed off.

"Hell no. I want to swap!" Bon asked as Kaoru took out his whistle.

"Too late, I already started. We'll go in order of team formations, in which case." He looked over to Sheimi and Mitsuki.

"You two go first." Kaoru blew on a whistle as the two girls nodded.

Mitsuki and Sheimi ran down across the hill where the Reaper quickly noticed them. Everyone else looked down from above the hill as they saw the girls, together, run around in circles and made the large frog like demon dizzy from chasing the girls, which was the goal of the lesson. Upon causing the Reaper to stop chasing them, Kaoru blew on his whistle.

Bon, Rin, Miwa and Noriko were impressed, the latter three cheered on there success, Izumo couldn't care less.

"You two girls did great, you passed the first exercise. Great job." Kaoru commended Sheimi and Mitsuki as the two girls head up towards the group.

"Sorry if I was slow down there. I'm fairly new to this and may have hindered our performance." Sheimi apologised to Mitsuki as the girls headed back towards the group. Kaoru had just told Miwa and Shima that they were next and so the boys started to head down to the monster, although Miwa was sort of reluctant, Mitsuki just smiled to Sheimi.

"What are you talking about? For a person starting out these classes for the first time you have amazing running skills. What sort of stuff did you do before you came here?" Mitsuki asked as Sheimi spoke shyly.

"Gardening." She revealed.

"How cool, I could never get into gardening, too much dirt, but you were amazing down there Moriyama-chan!" Mitsuki complimented Sheimi who beamed.

"Thank you." She blushed as the girls reunited with the group and they looked down at Shima and Miwa.

"Let those two and what Renzo and Konemaru-san are about to do be an example of how we should preform Okumura." Bon got Rin's attention, who snickered.

"Now you're talking to me?" Rin said in a tone of that of confusion, Bon snapped.

"Just watch." He pointed down to Miwa and Shima as their turn began, and like Sheimi and Mitsuki, they had done well to outrun the monster, as did Izumo and Noriko when it was their turn soon after.

In fact, when the girls passed, they high five each other, causing Bon and his friends to roll their eyes.

And then it was Takara and the mysterious students turn, which to the classes surprise, they managed to get the Reaper to sleep.

"Woah, those two are good, does that count as a pass?" Rin asked Kaoru as he blew his whistle.

"Yup." He revealed.

"Holy shit." Bon shot out.

"And now it's finally you and Bon's turn, good luck!" He told as he blew his whistle and as Takara and the hooded student came up towards the group. Rin and Bon were about to go down it.

"Don't fuck this up Okumura, or i'll hate you for the rest of my life." Bon warned, Rin wanted to say something back, but he didn't know what...

So he just said the first thing that came into his mind.

"If you mess up too i'll... Uhh, crap I forgot." Rin face palmed. Despite Bon being his new rival and everything like that Katsuki kid is to Izuku, he didn't have anything to say to Bon unlike Bon himself.

The two soon went down the hill, as Rin did, the hooded student walked past him.

"Good luck, don't use your sword no matter what."

Rin stopped and turned, but the Hooded Student didn't say anything as he went back down to join Bon. Soon enough, Kaoru blew his whistle to begin his and Bon's turn against the Reaper.

It looked down, sniffed the two boys and proceeded to charge towards them, surprising Rin enough to fall as everyone on top of the hill gasps... Except for Nemu and the hooded student. "What are you doing you idiot, get up and run!" Bon yelled as he proceeded to run. Rin quickly stood up and ran behind Bon, narrowly missing the Reaper trying to hit him with his tounge.

Rin, in his attempt to evade the Reaper, ran as fast as he could. He ran so fast that blue flames began to appear by his feet, causing him to gasp. "Shit!" He yelled and crashed into Bon.

"Argh, what the hell!?" He yelled as the two boys fell over, yet when they turned and looked at the Reaper however, it appeared as though he was pushed over by some sort of force.

A whistle blew as the two turned towards Kaoru. "Did we pass?" Rin asked, Kaoru didn't looked impressed.

"On the contrary, you and Suguro-san are the only two students who have ever failed this assignment. Not only can everyone here outrun and defeat this demon through teamwork, but every single student that has ever been in my class has done so." Kaoru revealed.

"You and Suguro-san are the first two that ever actually... Failed this easy assignment. We should move onto the next one, come up here so I can explain what we should do next. Hopefully you two will pass this one." Kaoru motioned for Rin and Bon to get to where he was. Bon was full of rage, compared to Rin, who weakly laughed.

He turned to Bon, who was not looking at him and reached out to him.

"Hey, sorry that I screwed up back there Su---He was quickly slapped away by Bon, who put his hands in his pockets and angrily trudged up the hill to where everyone is, with Rin following. The half demon gulped.

Knowing that he really, _really_ pissed Bon off just now. Once the two had went back up to the hill, Kaoru looked at everyone once more.

"You all did great, well almost everyone. For the next exercise we'll---" But before he could finish, Kaoru's phone began to ring from his pocket, he quickly picked it up as the students heard Mephisto singing.

"Why is your ringtone like that?" Izumo asked as Kaoru sighed.

"It's a policy that Faust-senpai had created. We all have to get ringtones of him singing. I'll be back in a few minutes." Kaoru soon answered the phone as he began to walk away from the area.

"Hmph, I hope the next exercise doesn't have anything to do with teamwork, we all know how that turned out for me." Bon growled, referring to Rin, who grumbled.

"Hey I could of excelled in that lesson by taken down that monster if I wanted, I just didn't want to." Rin snapped back as Bon looked back at him.

"You!? Taken down that thing?" Bon pointed down towards the Reaper that was running around.

"A person like you would never take down anything at all. Any demon... Or Satan." He badgered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rin asked, stepping forward, Sheimi, Miwa, Shima, Mitsuki and Noriko looked on with anticipation, not wanting to say anything.

Izumo couldn't care less and just rolled her eyes with the one hundredth fight that Rin and Bon are in. The Hooded Student and Nemu didn't seem to care either.

"It means, if I ever meet Satan, i'm going to rip off his fucking head of his and stab his heart... I will kill Satan." He declared, the area remained in silence.

"No way, because i'm the one that's going to kill Satan!" Rin declared back, causing the five students that were watching to gasp. Bon laughed.

"Yeah right, don't make up such stupid things, it's not going to happen, besides, I deserve to kill him more then you will, that fucking bastard messed with me and so I want to mess with him." He chided Rin over his claims, turning away from the group and sat by the edge of the hill, Sheimi then walked towards Rin.

"Do you really mean that Okumura-san?" Sheimi asked Rin who nodded.

"Moriyama-chan, she---Were sorry about how Bon's been treating you." Mitsuki apologised as her, Miwa and Shima approached the two.

"He's often been on edge like this, but he just increased his behaviour since he passed the entrance exam here. He'll mellow out eventually." Shima reassured Rin, he and Sheimi seemed satisfied.

"Oh, maybe I can apologise to him in the next couple of weeks and we can perhaps finally become friends." Rin suggested, only for Mitsuki to but in.

"However, he said that he's also mad that you basically got a free ride from Faust-senpai while we had to go through nightmarish scenario's to get into True Cross." Mitsuki still thought about her, Bon, Shima and Miwa had to pass through the hallway that contained their deepest darkest fears. She felt shivers from her spine, as did Miwa when he remembered it.

"Damn, so no matter what i'm never going to get onto his good side!" Rin yelled, which everyone had heard, causing Bon to glare at him once more before looking back down at the hill.

"And why is he so dedicated with killing Satan?" Rin asked, Shima shrugged.

"Beats me, everyone needs unrealistic goals." Shima smirked, but then Miwa suggested something else.

"It's probably because of the Blue Night if I were to be honest." Miwa thought, Shima looking somewhat annoyed at him, as he did when Mitsuki agreed.

"It was a... Terrible night." Mitsuki looked away, as did Miwa, the two feeling bad about the event.

Rin and Sheimi just looked confused.

"What is the Blue Night. I vaguely heard about it from my mother one time?" Sheimi asked Miwa and Mitsuki.

"I don't know it at all, sounds magical." Rin said, Miwa looked at Rin and Sheimi and decided to step closer to the duo.

"Its sort Bon's motivation for wanting Satan dead." Miwa revealed, as he began to tell the story of the Blue Night to Rin and Sheimi.

"It was an event where Satan had attacked powerful exorcists. He tried to take over there bodies so they can serve under him and take down someone that was trying to kill him... Including..." Miwa looked worried just by thinking about it.

"Who was he trying to kill?" Rin asked, Miwa had trouble saying.

So Mitsuki continued.

"We don't know for sure, he used to be a trusted friend of Satan. One of the victims of the Blue Night was Hotaka Suguro, Bon's grandfather. His father was also there, but he survived." Mitsuki hesitated for a minute before finishing.

"Everyone that was present sans Bon's dad spontaneously combusted into blue flames." She continued in a weary tone. Rin and Sheimi's eyes widened in shock.

"Since that incident, Myoo Dharani sect got bad word about what happened. Members fled it thinking that it was cursed and how they were weak, especially Bon's father... And it pissed Bon off, they had to join with the True Cross after they used to be a separate Exorcist group. What happened to those people, they didn't deserve what had happened to them, none of them." Miwa sighed.

"So... That's why he's like that, why he wants to kill Satan." Miwa revealed. Rin felt bad, so bad in fact, that he looked at Bon nearby and walked past the trio as Sheimi got curious.

And approached Bon.

"Yo, Bon!" Rin approached Bon, who turned and snapped at him.

"What the fuck do you want now?" He snapped at Rin, having enough of his attitude today.

"Look, i'm sorry, about everything that you're going through. I want to start off on a new leaf, so we can be friends." Rin placed an arm on his shoulder, only for Bon to whisk it away again.

"What the hell do you mean everything that i've gone through? You don't know nothing Okumura-san. You expect me to apologise to you after you made us lose an easy exercise just now, fuck that." Bon responded back to Rin.

"Look, I just feel sorry for you, besides that monster was too fast for us to kill anyway or at least outrun it, we didn't stand a chance?" Rin guessed, Bon simply looked at him.

"Oh yeah?"

He began to move down from the cliff he was on and towards the Reaper, who quickly sensed him, Rin and everyone in the area lit up in shock, apart from Izumo, Takara and the Hooded Student.

"Want to prove that?" He wagered as Sheimi, Shima, Miwa, Mitsuki, Takara and the Hooded student moved to the edge of the cliff. Izumo and Noriko were already there.

"He's going to get himself killed." Noriko moved her fingers to her mouth in anticipation. Izumo couldn't care less yet again.

"If anything, he's going to get into trouble." She crossed her arms.

"Bon, wait, what are you doing!? Get back up here." Miwa, Mitsuki and Shima said with different emotions. Mitsuki with fear over the thought of that monster biting down into Bon and ripping him to pieces. Miwa almost in tears that Bon would willingly risk his life for something as petty as to show off to Rin, while Shima was just annoyed in general with Bon's current attitude, as he just wanted him to make up with Rin, even if that demon will tear off his limbs in the process.

"Dude, don't, you're going to get hurt. Come on!" Rin moved forward and started to slide down the cliff.

"Uh oh." He looked up at everyone as Sheimi reached out to him.

"Okumura-san, the Reaper will sense you." Sheimi pointed out, but Rin happily waved to Sheimi, Miwa, Shima and Mitsuki.

"Don't worry Moriyama-chan, I got this. I'll make sure Bon see's reason." He then looked other to the trio.

"And you three, Bon will be alright, trust me." He turned as he and Bon quickly reached the bottom of the hill.

Upon seeing Bon race towards the creature, Rin ran after him.

He may have seen him as a rival.

But Rin can still see him as a friend, if he can save him.

Which he will, he wasn't going to let another person die from a demon.

Not Bon, not anyone in his class, or his close friends.

He wasn't going to fail again.

The two weren't going to fail.

He wasn't going to fail all of his friends.

Those people that had fallen that night.

Bon felt powerless to do anything that night.

He wanted to save them, save his grandfather, those that were in there that night. His dad didn't do anything and his mom wanted him to go into a small house with him and every other children the families of those that had died that night.

Miwa and Shima included. He remembered that night, how he ran out, he didn't want those people to die, Miwa was crying his eyes out, worried about his parents and Bon's mother tried to get Bon back into the house.

But it was too late.

And seeing all of those innocent members of Myoo Dharani lose their lives... To a bastard like Satan...

He didn't want to be helpless.

But he was that night.

He couldn't save them.

 _"I can do it... I can... Kill this."_  

Bons eyes filled with tears. He didn't look where he was going and fell to his knees.

He couldn't see, all he could see was his vision becoming a blur.

And a massive green thing coming towards him, he gasped as he heard a loud yell coming from Miwa.

"BON!" He yelled.

"LOOK OUT!" Mitsuki yelled soon after. He rubbed his eyes and saw the Reaper in front of him.

Just as Rin suddenly jumped over from Bon and latched onto the Reaper, causing him to move away from Bon as the two crashed into a nearby wall. The students on top of the cliff, Izumo included, gasped when a puff of smoke covered the Reaper and Rin.

"Okumura-san!?" Bon quickly got up, wiping away his tears, he quickly raced towards the smoke as it began to clear.

Holy shit, this guy, who he declared his hatred for, decided to jump and save him from the Reaper at the last minute.

Why would he...

"OKUMURA-SAN, DON'T YOU DARE BE HURT RIGHT NOW, COME OUT!" Bon cried out.

After a few seconds of silence from everyone, Bon... Began to worry.

This was his fault after all, he dragged Rin into this battle. That is... Until Rin began to move out from the smoke soon after. Bon gasped, the Reaper having been knocked out as Rin put his hands in his pockets, confused with why Bon looked worried.

"What?" Rin asked, before realising what he needed to say next.

"Oh right, are you ok? I'm kind of still dazed from stopping that Reaper from hurting you and what not." Rin asked as he moved closer to Bon.

"I'm surprised you knocked it out at all, not that I was worried." Bon moved one of his hands behind his head.

"But... What I did. I almost got both of us killed, because of my shitty attitude." Bon soon bowed to Rin.

"For which i'm sorry." He apologised. Rin blushed, he didn't get this kind of apology before.

"Oh my, thank you for treating me like a prince Bon, does this make your a princess?" He flirted, causing Bon himself to blush.

"He-Hey, don't you dare push this Okumura-san. This is my fault, but you're slowly making it into your fault!" Bon warned as Rin gulped.

"Ok, ok, i'm sorry too. If I made you angry for me being lazy during our short time in class. I want to get on your good books and know more about you and your friends." Rin apologised, he slightly smiled as Bon looked at him.

"Satan... He took away someone precious from me too... And I want to make him pay as much as you do." He moved his arm forward.

"I think we can be good friends. We attend the same classes and have the same goals, well I have my own twin." Rin revealed, before he asked Bon something, which he knows what it was.

"Do you have a---No." Bon quickly answered Rin's question, but he looked down at Rin's hand, before looking at Rin himself. He wasn't sure why Rin acts the way he does, and even if he got a free ride because he's Yukio's brother and close to Mephisto for some reason. He was honestly trying his best to make a great impression to everyone. Miwa, Shima and Mitsuki did speak well about Rin a couple of times, after Bon declared his hatred, something which Bon regrets now, knowing what just happened, but Rin wanted a fresh start, so he should give him that fresh start. He smirked, grabbed Rin's hand and shook it. Rin smirked as well at this gesture.

"Fine, we can do a fresh start, since you want it so badly." Bon suggested.

"But don't piss me off again, or there's hell to pay. Just don't keep any secrets from me or my friends and you'll be ok." Bon let go of Rin's hand.

"I will scold you for being lazy though, but I won't hate you for it, since I do owe you my life and what not from getting my head ripped off just now." Bon ruffled Rin's hair, the half demon slightly sweated. He was keeping one secret, one he hopes that Bon or nobody in his class besides Yukio and Sheimi will ever know. It's for the best, he didn't want them to turn on him if they found out that he was related to Satan, Bon's proposal, of not keeping secrets, will be hard to swallow, but he wanted to start his new friendship with Bon anew, so, without hesitation, he donned a fake smile and nodded.

"Sure, keeping secrets can be hurtful, luckily I don't have any." Rin laughed.

Sheimi, Miwa, Shima and Mitsuki watched Rin and Bon's recollection from a far and looked at each other.

"I think they're making up, let's go see." Sheimi suggested, Mitsuki, Miwa and Shima quickly slid down from the cliff, while Sheimi hesitatingly slid down also, however she still stood up when she reached the bottom.

Miwa wasn't as lucky, he slipped and fell halfway, but so did Mitsuki and Shima, as they didn't want to make their friend feel bad as the four laughed. They soon approached Rin and Bon as the two boys turned.

"Are you two alright?" Shima asked.

"Are you hurt?" Mitsuki followed soon after.

"We're alright, and I managed to scare Bon before that thing ripped his head off." Rin pointed to Bon, who quickly got annoyed again.

"He-Hey, I would of gotten out of the way if you didn't jump on that thing in time." Bon scolded.

"That was a nice jump you did Rin." Sheimi complimented, causing Rin to blush.

"I know. I didn't expect you to be that athletic Okumura-san." Shima also complimented, followed by Bon, Miwa and Mitsuki.

Rin beamed and was about to thank his new friends... Until a whistle went off.

"What are you kids doing down there? The lesson is about to end, we can't do another exercise today." Kaoru yelled down to the students at the bottom of the cliff.

"Oh, yeah, we're sorry. We won't do it again, it was an accident." The group quickly apologised, as Izumo yawned and walked away with Noriko, Takara and the Hooded Student, while Rin, Sheimi, Bon, Miwa, Shima and Mitsuki walked towards the bottom of the cliff so they can walk up to it again and get changed for the next lesson.

As they did, Rin and Bon looked and smirked at each other.

As if... They were now on good terms, and at least understood each other.

So if they work together again, it would be more stable then the exercise that they had done.

And Rin felt happy that he made an accomplishment today.

And Sheimi was happy that Rin had made friends other then herself, now if only she made more friends other then Rin and Yukio as well.

And Miwa, Shima and Mitsuki were relieved to see that Bon was on good terms with Rin, and not scolding him for the slightest mishap, at least for now.

Kaoru was not happy for the amount of students at the bottom of the area. He was happy that none of them were hurt however.

"Jeez, you leave for one second and the students your looking after almost got into danger." He shrugged, and turned, he was just glad nobody was hurt.

San's the Reaper that was knocked out... Thanks to Rin. 


	19. Two Weeks at Cram School (Exorcist Phase): A Living Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto and Ryo talk. Yukio hides a dark secret about Rin's future to him.

_**"Alas, the night had finally came for my to go see the wrench that is my father. Although unlike my half brothers I didn't quite disown him, not yet at least. But this meeting between him and my other brother, one who is not dead or detained, will be quite uncomfortable to bear."** _  
_**Mephisto Pheles** _

Mephisto sighed as he appeared in front of the white door that is Ryo's apartment. As he rang the doorbell and waited for his creepy assistant to open the door for him. Mephisto decided to tighten his gloves. His brother likes to tear him off, because he said that his hands make him look more demon and that he should embrace it. His brother hated that Mephisto liked humans, he never understands them. He thinks he can have them as brides or grooms or playthings to his liking, despite this he never liked his father either, not many of his children do. They didn't like his vision of the earth in the future, for demons to rule the earth.

He has been focusing on his goal ever since... The love of his life left him.

Mephisto didn't know the man his father loved that much, all he knew he was half human, so he did love someone that was human before. And now he hates them all, he wants them extinct. He couldn't care less for them in his future of the world, a future that Mephisto himself would hate.

The door opened, and Mephisto was met by a small monster looking woman with hair of pink all around her small body. Her smile, which unnerved even Mephisto was shining across her face.

"Ahh, I see you're here Pheles-san. Do please come in, your father is playing in the lounge." Jenny moved aside so Mephisto can waltz into the apartment, tightening his gloves as Jenny closed the door.

Nobody at True Cross knows he was here, they think that he's sleeping or looking at student files, he didn't mind since these meetings with his father and brother were quick. As he walked further into the hall, with Jenny watching him from the back, he looked at the items that Ryo had on his wall. An upside down crucifix, the numbers 666 carved into the wall and a satanist book made Mephisto roll his eyes. Ryo was really trying too hard to make his identity known in this apartment, it also made Mephisto wonder about how he hid them when mortals came to his apartment.

If he even has people other then him and Amai visit.

The piano playing stopped, unfortunate too, because it was the kind of music that Mephisto liked.

"I see that you're here." Mephisto turned and saw... _Him._  He stood up from his grand white piano as he looked at his son.

"Yes, you invited me here, it's part of our deal remember." Mephisto walked towards Ryo as Jenny stood by the end of the hall, watching the two converse.

"Where's Amaimon?" Mephisto asked as Ryo shrugged.

"Probably looking for some corn chips like he always does when he comes here." Ryo looked at Mephisto.

"I see your body is intact, I thought there would be some obvious..." Ryo didn't finish his sentence, so Mephisto did for him.

"Decay?" Mephisto guessed, Ryo simply nodded.

"Why did you really invite us here Asuka-san?" Mephisto asked.

"Is it about the Okumuras?" He wondered, Ryo smirked.

"Did you read my mind?" He asked.

"I do have telepathy after all, and you have quite a lot of... Dark thoughts, in contrast to this bright apartment that you have." Mephisto smirked.

"I didn't think the lord of darkness would have such a bright apartment." Mephisto teleport himself to the couch that Ryo had and laid down there.

"White is my favourite colour. It did used to be black, but not anymore." Ryo stood by his glass doors to his penthouse pool.

"I know they're at your town Pheles."

Mephisto turned back to Ryo, who looked back at him.

"Fujimoto had always trusted you, he proved to you that he was one of the few... Experiments that you could trust. It would be obvious that he would send them in your care if something ever happened to him." Ryo smiled, only for Mephisto to sit up.

And happily shook his head.

"Don't even try." Mephisto warned seriously, Ryo was curious as Mephisto looked back at him.

"They're mine, Rin and Yukio, not for you to corrupt. Don't even try and capture them for whatever purpose that you have for them, if you do father." Mephisto grinned.

"I'll kill you and finally end your suffering." Mephisto moved his head to the side.

"Like you will." Ryo remained emotionless.

"You think you can kill someone like me, like hell you can. I'm not going for Rin or Yukio, at least not for now, regardless if Rin had inherited some of my powers or not." Ryo said.

"You on the other hand, seem to have plans for them. May I ask what they are?" Ryo asked as Mephisto stood up, preparing to leave for his manor.

"Rin does have your power, and I wish to use it as an advantage against you. He already hates you and wants you did for what you did to Fujimoto, and I have a feeling a lot of people would when they find out who you really are." Mephisto told Ryo, he snickered.

"An advantage? What kind of advantage?" Ryo said as Mephisto look at him again.

"Why make him a living weapon, against scum like you." He grinned, there was silence in the room.

"He won't kill me." He boasted.

"There was one." Mephisto pointed out, Ryo sighed.

"And that one is gone." He pointed out.

"You mentioned Rin..."

A voice called out in the back of the room, which was covered in darkness. Mephisto, Ryo and Jenny to see a figure emerging from the darkness. The trio knew who he was, he was silently listening in to the father and son's conversation just now.

And now it was finally time to make his appearance. The man was wearing black overalls, although the bottom had white stripes. He had dark green hair and brown eyes, that looked... Very tired, as if he hadn't slept for awhile, if he had at all. At the center of his head however, his hair formed into a spike and his face remained as emotionless like Ryo's when he began to speak.

And pointed to Mephisto.

"May I see him... I want to see if he plays nice." Amaimon asked Mephisto. Who proceeded to smirk.

"Sure, you won't be as dangerous as him." He eyed at Ryo, who remained quiet.

"So speaking of lost love... What happened to the man that hung around him and dressed... Just like you?" Ryo asked.

"You know, the purple haired ghoul?"

Just hearing him describe him made Mephisto frown again. After so many times of getting under people's skin, Ryo had found a way to get under his own sickly skin.

He looked away.

"We're... Not on speaking terms anymore, he prefers younger meat." Mephisto flickered a piece of hair off of his body.

* * *

After his first two crazy weeks at Cram School, Rin was starting to enjoy his new life training to be an exorcist. Now that he had made a lot of friends in class, and even encouraged one to attend True School. He felt very accomplished during his first two weeks here. Of course, he still has a long way to go. As he sat on his bed, Yukio, who was sitting on the top bunk, as he was the oldest, turned off the light, much to Rin's annoyance.

"Yukio, I was reading that." Rin scolded Yukio, who rolled his eyes as he laid down on his bed.

"They all die you know." Having read the manga himself, Rin sighed.

"Yukio, I was just about to read the final chapter now!" Rin's voice grew louder.

"Well now you found out. Goodnight, we both have school in the morning." Yukio turned off the lights as Rin quickly went to bed.

But before he did, he wanted to say something to Yukio.

"You know, after these past few weeks, with me knowing more about Bon, about you and meeting Sheimi, i'm really enjoying my time here so far at True Cross Yukio." Rin chirped, smiling upwards towards the bed Yukio was on. Yukio remained silent.

"I hope Midoriya-kun is doing well as well, just as better as me I hope." Rin smiled.

"Shiro would of been proud of us, and... Mom would too, don't you think?" Rin looked up to the bunk. After a few seconds, Yukio replied.

"I'm sure they both would of been, like I am... I'm proud for you Rin. Even if you are the lowest performing student in my class so far." Yukio scolded, Rin smiled.

"Thank you, i'll try and do better, I promise, and also learn how to control my kurikara some more." Rin promised truthfully for his brother's sake.

"Goodnight." Was the last thing he said before going to sleep, Yukio sighed, before saying the last thing he said for the night as well.

"Goodnight." Yukio simply muttered. Rin started snoring soon after as Yukio thought about Rin and how he was doing.

He was right... He needed to get his kurikara under control. Before someone like Sheimi or Bon find out about it.

Everyone else who works at True Cross are already weary of Rin, especially Enji.

He wants him dead, knowing who he is, he said in front of Yukio one time that he doesn't think Rin's a human, but a disgusting spawn of Satan that needed to die before he puts the world in danger. Yukio just remained quiet, he didn't know what to think of Enji's words.

But he hopes that Rin does do well.

And meets up to Mephisto's expectations.

After all.

He is his living weapon against Satan after all.

Shura was going to come back as well soon from a short trip that she had to take after the start of the semester ceremony a few weeks ago, and she wished to meet Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Arc  
> Staying Normal (Ghoul Phase)  
> Kaneki, still getting used to now being a half-ghoul, tries to strengthen his relationship with Izuku, Hide and Rie, during which he runs into Nishiki Nisho, the man that tried to kill him when he first became a ghoul, causing Kaneki to fear for his life once more. Meanwhile Anteiku takes in two residences in Ryouko and her daughter Hinami Fueguchi who are trying to escape from Tokyo and away from the CCG's clutches.


End file.
